Bo and Carly- Always
by LadywriterA
Summary: This was my first Bo and Carly fanfiction to feature Melanie Layton. Carly Manning is heartbroken after Bo's betrayal and an unhappy secret prolongs her depression. Bo is filled with guilt over the way things ended between them, a guilt that turns to deep jealousy after Carly begins dating another man. Loads of Angst!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

 _Carly Manning tried very hard to move on with her life after the painful breakup with Bo but each day brought more sadness and misery to her. After losing a young patient and witnessing Bo and Hope kissing at the pier, it was the last straw. She began having nightmares, terrible headaches and visions of her dead husband taunting and laughing at her. In despair, she began taking anti depressants and fell into deeper depression, with no one having a clue of her inner strife._

 _Finally deciding to help herself and save her medical career, she took a long leave of absence and flew to Washington D.C where her brother Frankie checked her into a rehab clinic under their family name, where she stayed under treatment for two months._

Chapter 1

Carly Manning a.k.a Lady Katarina Von Leuschner and Frankie Brady a.k.a Lord François Von Leuschner sat on the steps of the Thomas Jefferson memorial, watching the sunset over the river, the sweet smell of the cherry trees enveloping them.

'So when are you leaving?' Frankie asked quietly.

'Day after tomorrow.' Carly glanced at him. He didn't have to express his views; the look on his averted face said it all. And she knew why. If she hadn't been such a mess when she first arrived at his doorstep, she wouldn't have revealed half of the things she told him. But once she'd felt her brother's comforting arms round her, all the pain and misery she'd suffered for so long came tumbling out in an endless stream of words punctuated by wracking sobs; Bo leaving her, their breakup, the family's hostility, Lawrence's abuse, the drug use, the nightmares and hallucinations. And like he'd done when they were children, Frankie held her tight in his arms; listening to her tale and soothing her quietly before leading her to the guest room and tucked her into bed, driving her to the expensive, private rehab clinic the next day and checking on her progress often. When she was finally discharged, he'd gone out of his way to dispel any lingering sadness by being her tour guide; taking her to many of the city's historical places, escorting her to the movies, plays, taking her to dinner and lunches and bonding with her like of old. While she was more than grateful to him for taking such good care of her, she felt now was the time to pick up the pieces by going back to Salem.

'I'm sorry you're not happy with my decision.'

Frankie grunted, turning to look at her. He looked very much like their father; handsome with soulful blue-black eyes. 'You can hardly expect me to be thrilled about it. Considering all you went through there... at the hands of those people, especially _him_.'

Carly winced at the bitter tone of his voice. 'They are your family- he's still your brother.'

'Not anymore they're not!' he spat, eyes now flashing with anger. 'Not anymore! And tell me something Carly, why didn't you call me when things got really bad? How could you just bear all that?'

'I don't know why...' Carly hung her head. 'There were just so many things to process,' she looked up, 'and you are more of a Brady than I am, I couldn't let you get caught in the middle...'

' _Carly!_ ' Frankie exclaimed angrily, 'you're my flesh and blood; like I don't know where my loyalties lie! I still can't believe they all treated you like an outcast; you had nothing to do with Bo and Hope's marital problems and it wouldn't be the first time they had problems! And Bo, I'll never forgive him for using you.'

'Bo didn't use me...'

' _Like hell he didn't!_ ' Frankie snarled. 'He didn't want that divorce in the first place, just someone to hold his hand and then some until his precious Hope came back to him.'

Which was more or less the conclusion Carly had drawn when Bo returned with Hope. 'It's just the classic case of some ties always remaining connected. That's the main reason why I needed to get back on my feet, what was the point of crying over someone who doesn't love me, at least not the way he loved me so many years ago.' Carly shook her head sadly. 'Now I know the answer to the question that bothered me for so long... what would have happened if Hope came back when Bo and I were married. I would be in this same position now.'

Frankie slipped his arm round Carly, hugging her close. She sounded resigned but he sensed she was still hurting.

'I still don't understand why you still want to go back.'

'I went back to Salem in the first place because of Melanie...'

'Melanie's a grown woman and she has Daniel, you told me they're pretty close. Don't go... stay here and live with me, I have connections- you'll get a job here in no time at all. We've spent so many years apart from each other, even Audra agrees with me.'

Audra was Frankie's girlfriend, a sweet, beautiful woman whom he'd met at a country club where she worked as a masseuse. Carly liked her very much and hoped the relationship would eventually lead to marriage.

'It's best for me to go back, Frankie. The whole time during rehab I did a lot of thinking; how I allowed what happened to weaken me and turn me into an addict. I guess I want to show everyone, especially Vivian and Victor that I'm a survivor... that nothing can break me. And I really need to be around my daughter, Daniel or not.'

'And Bo?' asked Frankie. 'I can't imagine you remaining friends and pretending nothing happened.'

For a brief, bitter moment Carly flashed back to the day she'd seen Bo kissing Hope at the same spot he'd kissed her... where he'd vowed he would never let anyone take her away from him again. The whole time she'd been living a lie; she'd been nothing but a stand-in.

'No we can't, especially since I have no place in his life now- his main priority's Hope and Ciara. But now I can bear it, I still have Melanie... maybe Nicky afterwards.'

Frankie didn't feel any warmth towards his nephew whom he regarded as a spoilt, unreasonable punk but for his sister's sake hoped the young man would eventually come to his senses and ask his mother's forgiveness.

He stroked Carly's hair, kissing her brow. 'What about you and Daniel... any hopes there?'

'Match making now?'

'He sounds like an okay guy and I can't stand the thought of you alone.'

'Daniel and I don't feel that way for each other. That one night we spent years ago, we were lonely and had too much to drink... it never went deeper than that emotionally. Besides, he and Jennifer are an item now.'

Frankie's eyes widened. 'Jennifer? What happened between her and Deveraux?'

Carly explained Jack's out of the blue "walkabout", making her brother snort in disgust. After Jennifer had chosen Jack over him, he'd truly hoped that she would be happy but apparently Jack Deveraux simply couldn't get rid of his overgrown school boy ways; he was the complete opposite of his half brother Steve Johnson. At least Daniel Jonas sounded more dependable; Carly had described him as a good man and a very good friend. If only she would have her own happy ending.

'I'm still not thrilled with the idea of you going back to Salem, especially with that old bitch still there.'

'You don't have to worry about that; these days she couldn't care less about me or Melanie; all she's been doing is throw zingers at me whenever we run into each other. Really Frankie, I'm going to be alright. I have Mel, my work... I'm going to buy a small cottage on the beach, somewhere to hide out on weekends and during my days off- where I can relax and probably do some fishing; you know I've always loved the sea, it will do me a lot of good.'

Frankie sighed. 'Okay, if it's really what you want. But no more keeping things to yourself Carly; if you need me you call me or better yet, come back here to live. It's my fault; half of the things you went through wouldn't have happened if I'd been there for you more...'

'Don't talk crazy- you're not to blame for anything. And I'm cured now because of you, you really took care of me and I can never thank you enough.'

'Don't even bother trying. You're my sister and I love you.' Frankie held her tight. 'Just remember I'm always here for you.'

'I know. And I love you too.'

Frankie kissed her again, thinking how absurd it was that he'd finally found love yet his beautiful, amazing sister was still alone. Much as he hoped she would eventually find someone else, he couldn't imagine her loving another man as much as she still loves Bo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Melanie Kiriakis gripped her cell phone tightly. 'Mum, is that you?' Since Carly's leave of absence she hadn't heard from her at all and she'd grown very worried. Carly told no one where she was going and Melanie had gotten the sinking feeling that maybe she'd left Salem for good to nurse her broken heart.

'Yes, honey- it's me.' was the reply.

'Where _have_ you been?' Melanie burst out. 'No call, not even a postcard... I've been worried sick!'

Carly sighed. 'I'm so sorry about that, Mel. I was going through a very rough time and I just needed some time alone, I had to get away for a while.'

'I can understand that, but I thought you would at least tell me where you were going. But I'm glad you're okay, where are you?'

'In D.C but please don't tell anyone that's where I am.'

'Why not?'

'Because I've been staying with Frankie.'

'What's that got to do with... _oh._ ' Melanie knew that her uncle, along with Max, had been adopted by the Bradys long before Carly moved to Salem. Frankie probably now knew all that happened to Carly since her return, if word got out the Bradys would probably turn on her again, accusing her of deliberately turning Frankie against them.

'Did you... does he know about...?'

'About what?'

Melanie swallowed uncomfortably, shame at her former attitude towards her mother hitting her with full force. 'You know... the mean way I acted, what an ungrateful brat I was...'

'I never described you to Frankie like that.'

'I'm surprised you didn't because that was exactly what I was for a long time. I'd give anything to turn back the clock, Mum.'

'Mel, I love you. I never thought of you as anything but the little girl I was forced to give up, I'd give anything to be able to turn back the clock too. I hold no grudge whatsoever.'

Melanie brushed back her tears, deeply touched. 'Well...are you coming back to Salem anytime soon?' she asked as Jennifer walked up to her. Jennifer caught the tail end of the sentence and her face lit up. _Carly?_ She mouthed and Melanie nodded.

'I'm flying back day after tomorrow so please let Lexie know, okay?'

'I will. I can't wait to see you.'

'Me too, honey... me too. See you then.'

'Okay, bye. Love you Mum.'

'Where is she? Did she tell you why she didn't call at all?' Jennifer demanded as Melanie hung up.

'She's in Connecticut.' Melanie lied swiftly.

Before Carly left, she'd been acting very strangely and Jennifer couldn't help the nagging feeling that she'd resented her and Daniel being a couple, considering he was the father of her daughter. 'Did she happen to say why she left in the first place for so long?'

'She just said she needed some time to herself.' Melanie detected the tone in Jennifer's voice. 'Did you think it had something to do with you and Dad?'

'I just felt she wasn't okay about us, she acted so jumpy and snappy around us.'

Melanie thought that for an intelligent woman, Jennifer Deveraux could be very stupid sometimes. 'The same lady who asked you to back off when you tried matchmaking her with Dad, you actually thought she was jealous? If she was upset over someone, I really doubt that person was Dad.'

Jennifer was silent, face going a deep red. Melanie was suddenly furious. How could she actually think her mother had been jealous of her and Daniel when it was obvious to all who really held her heart? Only Daniel's restraining arm had stopped her from marching to the station house to scratch Bo's eyes out. During the time he had accused her of killing Trent, Mel had disliked Bo immensely. Now she really hated him.

'Why don't you stop pretending you don't know who Mum's been hurting over, Jennifer?' she snapped. 'Everyone in town knows the love of my Mum's life is Bo; that son-of – a- bitch who isn't fit to wipe her shoes!'

'Don't talk about Bo that way!' Jennifer admonished, shocked.

'I'll say what I want to say about him!' Melanie fired back, infuriated. 'But of course you'll defend him because you didn't like the fact he was dating her!'

Jennifer 's face flushed again. 'I admit I didn't. But understand, their relationship put me in a very difficult position; Hope's my cousin.'

'Who walked out on her husband...' Melanie laid heavy emphasis on each word, 'who took his daughter away from him, threatened him with sole custody, even tried to kill him... what exactly do you want me to understand? Is that why you kept trying to fix her with Dad, to show you're her friend by handing her over to another man as compensation?'

'You have the totally wrong idea about me, Mel. Bo and Hope have been married for a very long time- and then Carly suddenly came back. If I didn't approve, it's because I didn't want her to get hurt.' Jennifer protested.

'Okay... I'll buy that. What I don't buy is how the hell do you think setting her up with Daniel could make up for the great love she just lost.'

'He's your father.'

'What the hell's your point?'

Jennifer bit her lip and turned away.

'Yeah, that's what I thought.' Melanie said bitterly. 'You would think after living with a man like Lawrence Alamain, Mum would finally be happy but...' she shook her head, pent up rage finally erupting. 'everybody in town treated my Mum like trash; including me but that was because I didn't know her- they did, and still they all ganged up blaming her for something that wasn't her fault to begin with! And Bo... He promised, he _promised_ to always be there for her and the first chance he got he left her standing there! I hope you're happy now, Jennifer... your undeserving cousin got her puppet back! Keep pretending that's not the real reason Mum's been so miserable... some friend you turned out to be!'

Melanie stalked away, ignoring Jennifer's voice calling her. She'd never believed the story about those stupid sleeping pills; Hope knocking D.A Woods, Abe, E.J, Justin, Brady and Roman out cold but then choosing to burn her husband alive didn't sound like a medical side effect to her; it was the pent up rage of a woman scorned. Hope had set out to punish Bo for falling in love with Carly and took it out on the rest of the men in Salem. And then ended up back with Bo and her Mum out in the cold. And to think she had accused Carly of ruining Hope's life and called her a horrible person after Hope's public outburst at Mickey's wake... despite Carly's assurances, she could never live down the shame. But Carly had sounded much better over the phone; being with Frankie must have done her a whole lot of good and probably healed her broken heart. She couldn't wait to have her back; she was going to do her own part at being there for her from now on.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly did some shopping on her last day in D.C; some perfume and Hermes silk scarves for Melanie, Jennifer and Adrienne, some books for Daniel, a watch for Maxine whose birthday was coming up and several new clothes for herself before going to a beauty salon to get her hair done. Part of her was still hurting but no sign of the deep, heavy despair she'd felt for a long time and no more nightmares or hallucinations of Lawrence. She was human but also strong and no drug was ever going to make her prisoner again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Lexie told Bo Carly had taken a leave of absence, fresh guilt washed over him like a tidal wave and for a while he wondered if Carly was coming back at all. What she had to put with more than half the town; including the family she once called her own was bad enough but from him; it was really unforgiveable. Daniel didn't even have to point it out; he really hurt Carly terribly. After the love they'd shared, after the special moments and promises, he'd let her down. And he knew her very well; behind the stolid front she put up she was suffering. Much as he loved Carly; his long history with Hope couldn't be ignored thus their reconnection on the run. And when they'd returned, Carly had calmly and tearfully released him. But what did he expect from Carly Manning? Her loved ones always came first; and always at her expense and her noble action had broken his heart; he knew the other reason behind it- he hadn't given her any choice.

 _'_ _We both know that I was only there until Hope came back... or rather until you felt she needed you more than I did.'_

 _He winced at the bitter tone in her voice and her appearance; she looked very pale and the green eyes has lost their lustre. She was suffering terribly because of him._

 _'_ _That's not true.' He denied. 'My feelings for you were real; I loved you.'_

 _'_ _I don't believe anything you say any more.' Her voice was harsher now. 'Any more than I believe that when we were making love, you weren't thinking about Hope! When you kissed me at the pier and said you loved me, you weren't thinking about her!'_

 _'_ _How can you actually think ...!' he snapped, appalled._

 _'_ _I saw you both laughing and kissing at the pier; like nothing ever happened!' she spat, tears pouring down her cheeks. 'I was nothing but a stand-in; a convenient stand-in until she decided she wanted you to be her husband again! As long as you felt Hope didn't want you, you were available!'_

 _'_ _Oh my God...' he reached out towards her but she shrank away from his touch. 'Carly...'_

 _'_ _You were the one who begged me not to leave Salem again; you said you wanted a future with me. And it was a lie!' she sobbed finally. 'All lies! I can't believe that you, of all people would hurt me this way!'_

 _Every reproach felt like a rock hitting him. He wanted to take her into his arms and tell her it wasn't true; his love for her had been real; his promises sincere. But with what she'd seen how could he ever convince her?_

 _'_ _I know I've hurt you.' He said finally. 'You don't deserve all this; all that's happened. I really wish things could have been different...'_

 _'_ _Go straight to hell, Bo Brady.' she shouted. 'You used me and then cast me aside so the least I can do now is return the favour!'_

 _Turning her heel, she opened the door and left, slamming it behind her._

 _I can't believe that you, of all people would hurt me this way..._ that sentence haunted him the most. But there was nothing to do about it; he'd made his choice and there was no going back; Ciara was thrilled they were a family again. He could only hope time would heal Carly and maybe somehow enable her find it in her heart to forgive him.

:::::::::::::::::

Adrienne Kiriakis shrewdly observed that though her old friend's emerald-green eyes still held a hint of sadness; her lovely face was rosy and serene again. For that reason, she wisely didn't bring up Bo's name as they chatted over drinks at _The Cheating Heart._

'Will you and Justin be going back to Dubai any time soon?' Carly asked.

Adrienne shook her head. 'We talked about it but then we decided we'll make Salem our home again. It's always been; more than anywhere in the world.'

'I know what you mean. And after all, your proficient description was what led me here in the first place, no?'

Adrienne chuckled. 'Even with everything that happened here over the years; Salem has its charms. And the ones who leave it always find their way back.'

'Well, I'm one example; on two counts.'

'Two? Where you planning on setting up house in D.C?'

'I seriously thought about it when Frankie asked me to live with him but in the end I couldn't do it. Salem's still my home and besides, I lost a lot of years with Melanie; I didn't want to lose more now that we're really close.'

'I'm glad to hear that.' Adrienne hesitated before asking the question on her mind. 'How is she dealing with Daniel dating Jennifer?'

Carly was no fool; she knew what Adrienne really meant. 'She likes Jennifer and she thinks it's great Daniel's found someone else after what Chloe and Phillip did to him. And so am I, if that's what you want to know.'

'I don't mean anything by it, Carly. It's just when you left, Jennifer sort of thought that it was because of them; that perhaps you had feelings for him; he being Mel's father. She felt so guilty and worried.'

'The fact that we share a daughter doesn't automatically make him mine. He is and always has been my friend.' Carly toyed with the glass in front of her. 'If I was resentful of their relationship it wasn't because I was jealous. It was because...' she bit her lip. 'Because everyone I knew were having a happy ending. Them, you and Justin... even Melanie's gotten over Phillip and is now with Dario Hernandez. And Maggie, though she can do way better has Victor in her life.' Carly bowed her head. 'It would have been easy for me to stay in D.C after all but I suppose the other reason's pride.'

'No, not pride my friend.' Adrienne squeezed her arm. 'You're a lot stronger than you actually realise; a much weaker person would've left without looking back. Even with what happened, you're staying strong and I admire you for that.'

'I hardly think your husband would agree with you. He and Victor probably think I'm the proverbial woman scorned.'

'I know Justin acted like a jerk to you and I called him out on that when he told me. As for Victor he's an old fool and his opinion doesn't matter. There are still some people who still remember the real you. I'm one of them and I'm saying to you now... you're the same Carly I know; wonderful, strong and loving.'

 _''_ _You're a strong, confident; generous person. Hey...' he held her face with his palm. 'You're still the same Carly Manning I fell in love with."_

Carly blinked, forcing the memory away. Memories only broke the heart. 'Thanks. In many ways it's easier to talk to you about all this than with Jen. I still love her but her loyalties are now divided and I don't want her getting caught in the middle. I'll let her know that I'm happy for her and Daniel, that she has nothing to worry about... or feel guilty about.'

'That will certainly be a load from her mind. I think she's finally gotten over Jack.'

'Daniel's a keeper; unlike Jack Deveraux.' Carly sipped her drink, glancing at the door then cursed.

'What?' Adrienne turned to see who had just arrived. It was Vivian, along with her henchman who was now a familiar sight in town. 'What is _she_ doing her of all places?'

'Maybe she got thrown out of the places she usually prefers to plot against her enemies.' Carly replied, bitterly. She hadn't lain eyes on Vivian since she got back and wasn't sure if she was ready to stomach her right now. She and Adrienne were in a booth at a far corner so chances were Vivian hadn't noticed her. However, Gus had and whispered something to his boss. Within two swift minutes, Vivian was descending on them, Gus in tow.

'Carly dear, you've been scarce for a while. How've you been?' she gushed.

'Fine until you walked in.' was the cold answer. 'What are you doing here?'

'Unless I'm wrong, this is a public place and I'm just here to get a drink.'

'If that's the reason why you came, choose a table and a waiter will take your order. Otherwise, get out.' Adrienne said sharply.

'Is this the usual way you treat your customers?'

'Only those who aren't here to cause trouble.' Getting up, she stared the older woman down. 'You're not welcome here.'

'This is a free country, Adrienne.'

'And this is my establishment; a decent establishment who doesn't allow in lowlifes like you and your eunuch. Get your drink if that's why you came and leave.'

Vivian smiled maliciously, glancing down at Carly. 'Congratulations are in order, Carly. You have male and female defenders... oh I forgot, one of those men has changed sides now, isn't that right?'

'That's it. Get out of my place or I'll have you thrown out!' Adrienne shouted. 'Get out; both of you and don't ever come back.'

'Don't worry, I won't.' Vivian said smoothly. 'The ambience here isn't top notch anyway.' With one last malicious look at Carly, Vivian flounced away, with Gus at her wake.

' _Bitch!_ ' Adrienne exclaimed, sitting down again. 'Another minute and I would've placed my fist on that expensively modified face of hers. Are you okay?'

Carly's expression was impassive, her slim fingers wrapped round her glass in a vice grip. 'Yes. And thanks for sticking up for me like that.'

'Nonsense; what else would I do?' she glared at the door. 'The sooner that woman leaves town, the easier we can all breath again. '

Carly was about to reply when a couple entered the bar. Her heart lurched as she saw who they were. Bo and Hope; arm in arm.

'Oh no...' Adrienne groaned, glancing at Carly. Carly's face was now pale; her expression a look of anguish and despair. Her eyes didn't leave Bo as he held out a chair for his wife then sat beside her, laughing at something Hope was saying before holding her face; kissing her.

' _Carly!'_ Adrienne shrieked, grabbing hold of her hand. Carly had gripped the glass so hard that it shattered in her hand; leaving a deep gash. Fortunately, the music playing was loud enough to drown out her yell; Bo and Hope were too wrapped up with each other anyhow.

Swiftly, Adrienne grabbed some napkins and pressed them against the wound to stanch the bleeding. 'Come on...' she took Carly's arm, pulling her to her feet. 'Bathroom.' Signalling to a waiter, she pointed at Bo and Hope then shepherded her friend to the ladies' room.

Carly didn't make a sound as Adrienne washed her hand under the sink, carefully removing a small shard. 'I think you're going to need stitches; it's deep.' Glancing at Carly, she saw tears falling down her cheeks. 'Oh honey...'

Carly burst into tears; bitter sobs that shook her body. Distressed beyond measure, Adrienne hugged her tight; unable to find the right words to comfort her.

'I thought I've let go most of the pain...' Carly cried against Adrienne's shoulder. 'I'm not strong at all.'

'There now, it's okay. Let it out.' Adrienne whispered, stroking her hair. 'And you're so wrong.'

'Yeah?' Carly raised her head, eyes wet and bloodshot. 'Then why am I still hurting so much?'

'Because you have a heart; because you're human. And it's not fair, what you're going through. I thought you and Bo were back to the way you were back then.'

Carly's sobs died down, brushing back her hair from her cheeks. 'Bo reminded me, before we hooked up again that it was a long time ago and a lot of things have changed. I should have remembered that when he asked me to move in with him. Back then we were young and he thought Hope was dead. He wouldn't have looked at me twice if she'd been alive when I moved to Salem. He loves her more than life itself. I know she's your friend but...'

'But you're my friend too.' Adrienne's voice was harsh. 'Hope and I are family but that doesn't mean I'm blind to her faults like the others are. Not only did she refuse to accept responsibility for her marriage hitting the rocks, she heaped the whole blame on you and making Bo feel guilty enough to go back to her; even after what she did to him and Justin and the others! She got off easy and here you are... suffering!'

'She didn't have to make him feel guilty.' Carly sniffled, wiping her eyes with a tissue Adrienne handed to her. 'The whole time he wanted her back. They have children and a long marriage. Once he knew she still loved him, he didn't need me to stay with him anymore.'

Adrienne slipped her arm round her shoulders. 'Is that what you think?'

'It's pretty obvious, isn't it? I'm out in the cold, just like Billie was.'

'Don't you dare put yourself in the same level as Billie Reed! She eventually gave them her blessing when Hope came back but it was all show; she turned out to be a vicious, two faced cow; she did all she could to destroy their marriage, you would never have done that to him! And who's to say he would have left you then? He and Shawn D loved you so much, you went through a lot just to be together.'

'I don't know what to believe anymore, Adrienne.' Carly rubbed her fore head with her good hand. 'Billie may've turned out a prize bitch but she and Bo still share Chelsea.' Her eyes filled again at the thought of the unborn child only she and Frankie knew about; the child she'd miscarried at the rehab clinic in D.C. Thanks to her substance abuse she'd killed Bo's baby. She hadn't even known she was pregnant. 'I never gave him a child... and I lost precious years with Nicky and Melanie. My God, will this pain ever go away?'

'I wish I can tell you it's going to be easy.' Adrienne said, wrapping Carly's hand securely with her handkerchief. 'But you're not alone; you have me... and Jennifer, Melanie, Daniel and Frankie. Time and love are great healers you know. Who knows... maybe you might find someone else and be happy again.'

But Carly shook her head. 'I was a coveted trophy to two husbands and second place with the only man I ever loved. I'm not destined for love, Adrienne. I'm done with love and fairy tales. It's all over for me.'

Adrienne winced but chose not to argue. Instead, she wiped Carly's eyes. 'Come on... let's see what we can do about this hand.'

:::::::::::::

At the hospital, Carly's hand was stitched and bandaged and she managed to convince Melanie and Jennifer that the accident was due to carelessness on her part. If Lexie suspected there was more to it, she didn't voice it; she noticed Carly's red eyes when she returned supported by Adrienne. Instead she calmly told her to take the rest of the day off.

Back in her loft, which strongly reminded her of the one she'd shared with Isabella; Carly put on some music, reclining on her bed. It was 'Cut' by Plumb and she paid more attention to the words than she'd ever done before.

 _I may seem crazy_

 _Or painfully shy_

 _And these scars wouldn't be so hidden if you would just look me in the eye_

 _I feel alone here and cold here_

 _No I don't wanna die_

 _But the only anaesthetic that makes me feel anything_

 _Kills inside_

 _I do not wanna be afraid_

 _I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in_

 _I'm tired of feeling so numb_

 _Relief exists I find it when_

 _I am cut..._

 _Love's beautiful yet so agonising painful..._ thought Carly miserably, closing her eyes. _Well, love doesn't live here anymore._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carly's resolve to stolidly forge ahead was tested when she ran into Bo outside the Brady Pub a week later. Since their breakup she'd avoided the place all together guessing her presence wouldn't be welcome so she and Melanie, who still held a grudge against Caroline for switching Parker's paternity tests, always went to _The Java_ or _The Cheating Heart_ instead. Considering she'd helped out when Shawn senior had decided to change it from a fish market to a family pub, it added more to the bitterness already in her heart but she rather not have more hostile eyes staring at her.

Bo was just coming out as she passed by and instantly, brown eyes locked with green. Recovering fast, Carly walked on, increasing her pace when he called her.

'Carly... Carly wait, wait!' In swift strides, he caught up with her, grabbing her by the arm. He noticed the bandage. 'What happened to your hand?'

'None of your business; and let go of me.' Carly wrestled her arm from his grip fiercely. 'You don't get to touch me again.'

'So now it's come to this... hostility?' Bo asked, upset by her attitude.

Carly adjusted the sleeve of her jacket. 'If it makes it easier for me to get over you, then so be it.'

'Wait!' he stopped her as she made to walk away. 'We still have a lot to say to each other.'

'We have _nothing_ to say.' was the icy cold reply. 'Everything you wanted me to say to you was said. And if you now want to justify what you did to me; save your breath.'

'Carly,' Bo shook his head. 'We've travelled this road before. And that time we managed to stay friends all the same.'

'Back then,' Carly replied, her face hard. 'You made it clear there could be nothing between us; that's why. Now, how _dare_ you think I could ever be friends or anything else with you after the way you lied to me.'

'I didn't lie.' He denied quietly.

' _Will you stop saying that!_ ' she cried, infuriated. 'And stop trying to make me listen to whatever you have to say to me because I don't want to hear it. If you want to unload some of the guilt you feel about me, I'm not giving you that satisfaction; because you richly deserve to feel guilty.'

'I didn't lie.' He grabbed her by the arms, shaking her. _'I didn't!_ '

Disdainful green eyes staring up at him said it all. She didn't believe him.

'Carly, I'm so sorry.'

'Don't.' She disentangled herself again.

'I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear. But... you've got to understand it's a very complicated situation...'

Carly gritted her teeth. _I won't cry again; I won't!_ Instead she stepped away from him, refusing to look at his face. She'd never loved him more yet a part of her hated him as well.

'I said don't. Leave me alone.'

'I can't do that, Carly.' Bo insisted. 'Things can't be this way between us.'

'Exactly do you want from me? Haven't you done enough already?' she demanded. 'Don't kid yourself; I have no place in your life! I'm a distant memory and after a while, you'll be and that day can't come soon enough. Go back to your wife and stay away from me!'

Bo felt angry and helpless as she walked away from him. _My poor princess..._ he whispered. Despite what she thought of him, she was constantly on his mind. He tried not to, which he hated himself for, for Hope's sake; he truly wanted this latest reconciliation to work. But the morning after they made love, Carly's face crept back to mind and he'd worked hard to make sure Hope didn't suspect anything. While he told himself he never wanted to be without Hope again, the sight of Carly looking so unhappy and showing no sign of forgiveness got him so guilty and confused. For some reason, he still wanted to hold on to her.

Carly thought that unleashing some of the pent up rage would do the trick; but it only added to her pain. She still loved Bo Brady; she couldn't deny it. But what sort of future was she heading towards, having to witness him so happy with Hope and nursing the stinging fact that their time together had been an interlude. Why oh why did she even allow him to go that far?

' _We aren't exactly total strangers; we've done this before.'_

 _And how... she thought, growing warm at the times they'd made love; his hands over her body, kissing every part of her. But still..._

 _'_ _I know but shouldn't we make sure that...' she wondered how to put her fear across to him._

 _Bo regarded her solemnly, handsome eyes fixed on her. 'You're afraid I'm going to regret this.'_

 _'_ _Yeah, I am.' She looked at him squarely; relived he took the words right of her mouth. There was time to walk away before somebody got hurt; her._

 _'_ _You know what?'_

 _'_ _Yes?'_

 _'_ _Let's leave the world outside. For you and me... here, right now... this is right. You know it as well as I do.'_

 _'_ _I do.' She whispered longingly._

 _Without a word, he resumed the passionate kiss, sucking her lower lip like he used to; pressing her hard against him, his mouth brutally devouring hers. With trembling hands she unbuckled his belt and he lifted her onto the bed, still kissing her, his large hands tenderly touching her. Memories of their past lovemaking flashed in her mind as he undressed her; their first time in Mexico when they became one person, the many times they did it on the boat, in his office... unleashing white-hot passion. She never thought they would be doing this again or feel his body against her. His eyes blazed over her as he parted her legs with his knee..._

Lost in her thoughts, Carly failed to see the oncoming car until it was too late. Bo screamed in terror as she went flying before landing on the sidewalk. Concerned bystanders were already bending over her by the time he ran up.

'Get back and give her some air! Somebody call an ambulance!' He shouted, elbowing them aside angrily. 'Carly, can you hear me, princess?' he whispered, slipping his arm under her neck. Her forehead was bleeding. Caroline came running out, disturbed by the commotion.

'I'm so sorry,' a contrite voice spoke up. 'I honked loud but she walked right in front of me. Is she breathing?'

'The only one who won't be doing any breathing will be you if anything happens to her!' Bo shouted at the culprit. The man looked his early fifties, dressed in an obviously expensive business suit and curiously spoke in a broad New York accent.

'Bo, calm down; it was an accident!' Caroline admonished him. 'Has somebody called an ambulance?'

'Let's take her to the hospital in my car.' The stranger said anxiously, bending over Carly. 'It's my fault so it's the least I can do.'

 _No shit;_ Bo thought darkly but concern for Carly prevented him from bashing the idiot's face in with his fist. Between them, Carly was placed on the back seat and they set off for the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'She has severe concussion, I'm afraid.' Daniel informed Bo. 'And two cracked ribs.'

'I want to see her.' Bo said.

Daniel wasn't thrilled with the idea. 'She's still unconscious, Bo. Besides, Mel's with her right now.'

'Listen, I'm not scared of your daughter. She can't stop me from seeing Carly; she's just going to have to put up with it.'

'Uh, shouldn't we do what the doctor here says, after all he knows best...'

'I don't remember asking your opinion.' Bo snapped, glaring at him. While they waited for Daniel, he'd let the suited imbecile have it full throttle; vowing to arrest him if Carly sustained serious injuries. On the ride to the hospital, he'd held her head on his lap, willing for her to be fine; terrified she might never wake up. 'You just butt out; you've done more than enough!' Turning his back to him, Bo faced Daniel. 'I'm not leaving until I see her so you might as well let me.'

'Alright, but one minute Bo; _one_.' Daniel stressed, indicating the room by the left. Without a word, Bo left the two men alone.

'Doctor.' The driver moved forward. 'She walked right in front of my car, I couldn't stop on time! I really feel awful... is she going to be alright? I mean no internal injuries or anything like that?'

'She's going to be fine, don't worry about that.' Daniel assured him. 'At least you both got here on time. And I'm sure it happened how you said it did. Carly... well, she's still getting over a very painful breakup so she was probably preoccupied.'

The man looked confused. 'You mean to say that cop's her ex? Because it sure looks to me he's still in love with her.'

'Actually he's the police commissioner and I'm sorry I can't tell you more than that, Mr. ...?'

'Delfino, Tony Delfino. I'm going to be here for a while on business. Look, if I can't see her today, can I see her tomorrow?'

'I see no reason why not. Come back tomorrow Mr. Delfino, I'm sure she'll be conscious by then.' Daniel assured him.

Meanwhile in Carly's room Bo was having a faceoff with his ex sister-in-law who was furious by his presence. 'Get out of this room right now.'

'Let's not do this now, Mel. I don't need your permission or anyone else's to see Carly if I want to. She's still important to me.'

'Just important enough to warm your bed!' Melanie said, scathingly.

Daniel fortunately entered before Bo could dish out an angry retort. 'Mel, come on.' He held out his hand.

'I'm not leaving her alone with him.' Melanie snapped.

'Mel, now.' Was the quiet but firm instruction. Shooting Bo a dirty look, she reluctantly obeyed. Bo barely heard Daniel's reminder about only having a minute; he took a seat beside Carly who was propped against several pillows and hooked to an IV; a bandage covering the wound on her forehead and a brace round her neck. Bo's tears ran freely as he stroked her bruised cheek with his knuckles, not speaking for a while.

'You're so beautiful,' he whispered at last. 'Exactly like the first time I laid eyes on you. And I was such a jerk that day; even with what was going on with my life then I couldn't keep the colour of your eyes out of my mind.'

Carly didn't respond. She couldn't hear him.

'I'm so sorry, Princess.' He sobbed, stroking her hair. 'Believe me I am! You're an unexpected gift. You've always been... you're more important to me than you realise. I can't go through life with you hating me. I wish there was something I could do to make it up to you; a way I could get you to forgive me...' voice breaking, he took her hand, pressing his lips against it.

Daniel knocked on the door. 'Time's up, Bo. She needs to rest.'

Wiping his eyes, he kissed Carly on the cheek then lightly on the lips. Daniel watched him, his expression impassive. Inwardly, he regarded Bo as both a fool and a very confused man.

'You call me if there's any improvement.'

'Sure man, sure.'

'You rest now, princess. I'll be back.' He whispered in her ear.

Jennifer walked up to Bo as soon as he closed the door behind him, a harried expression on her face. 'Daniel told me you were there when she was run over.'

'Yeah, I was.'

She hesitated. 'Can you tell me what happened?'

Bo rubbed his eyes. 'We... ran into each other outside the Pub and we ended up fighting.'

'What were you arguing about?'

'What do you think, Jen?' he snapped, irritably. 'Like you even have to ask me!'

'Bo, I tried to warn Carly. I told that you and Hope will always be connected.'

'You told her that?' he barked.

'Yes I did and I was right, wasn't I?' Jennifer snapped back. 'I didn't want you and Hope to spilt up but I also didn't want Carly to get hurt; no matter what, she's still my friend and I know she wasn't responsible for the trouble between you two. But you and Hope have so many years together, I wasn't sure you were committed enough to Carly to throw it all away. If she didn't come back...'

'Let's not go there, alright?' Bo interrupted swiftly. 'This whole mess started when Hope took Ciara and walked out of our house. Everyone pointed fingers and Carly ended up getting hurt. Feelings can't be denied but it makes me far worse than Larry because she trusted me and I let her down!'

Jennifer bit her lip. 'Then you should've closed one door tight before opening another. On the other hand and I hate to say this about Carly, she made her choice the day she left Salem with Lawrence and Nicky.'

Bo flinched, his brown eyes looking daggers at Jennifer. 'You weren't there that day, so don't you dare talk about something you know nothing about.'

He walked away without saying goodbye. No one knew what happened on the boat the day he and Carly parted ways because he never told anyone; not even Shawn Douglas. He could still remember sitting on the deck holding the solitaire ring she'd tearfully returned to him hours after she'd left the boat; when he'd had no more tears to shed. Finally he'd resignedly thrown it into the river.

Ending things with Carly and almost losing her today brought back the agonising pain he'd felt that day. It was too late going over what he should and shouldn't have done; but she was still a part of him even though he couldn't be with her. Love would be a whole lot easier if only someone didn't get hurt in the long run.

:::::::::::::

When Carly finally opened her eyes, somebody was gently stroking her hair and whispering soothing words. She moved, wincing at the excruciating pain in her head. She opened her eyes warily after it subsided.

'Mum? Mum... can you hear me? It's Melanie.'

Carly peered at her daughter through half opened eyes, everything was fuzzy. 'Mel?' she whispered as Melanie slowly came to focus.

'Yes, Mum.' Melanie sounded tearful. 'I'm right here.' Inwardly she thanked God with all her might.

'What happened... where am I?'

'You're in the hospital, Mum... you had an accident. No, don't do that.' She prevented Carly from touching her throbbing head.

'Accident?'

'You walked in front of a car. You've had us all worried,' Melanie sniffled, 'it's been two days since you've been out cold. Adrienne and Jennifer left half an hour ago, I promised to call them as soon as you came to.'

Part of the fog in her mind cleared. She dimly remembered arguing with Bo... then darkness.

'Bo brought me?'

'Him and the guy who ran you over. He came by yesterday after Bo left.'

'Bo was... here?'

Melanie's face clouded. 'Yeah. He would've camped here if Dad and Lexie had let him. He even brought roses... no _don't.'_ She said firmly when Carly tried to turn her head towards the nightstand. 'Please don't try to move your head. You have concussion and two cracked ribs.'

Carly closed her eyes, trying to gather her weakened faculties together. 'Okay, okay... I'll be good.'

'Mum, I'm really worried about you.'

Carly opened her eyes again.

'What I mean is, I'm worried about your state of mind. When you came back from D.C I thought you've gotten over what happened. But what with the glass and then this, it's pretty obvious you haven't. Mum, you can't go on like this. Lexie's worried too, she's thinking maybe you need more time away. Just say the word and you'll get another month.'

'I don't need more time.' Carly protested. 'I'm going to be alright.'

'You're not!' Melanie insisted. 'I really thought being with your brother did you a lot of good. Mum, is there something you're not telling me?'

Carly was silent. Melanie looked at her miserably. 'I... I know I'm the last person you'd want to confide in after the way I treated you. But while you were away I swore to myself I was going to take care of you from now on. I'm begging you... what happened?'

Carly had kept secrets from Melanie for very good reasons and unfairly paid for them. She wasn't afraid of her daughter's reaction right now but Melanie's eyes were so anxious and worried that she relented. Maybe she would understand this time.

Slowly and quietly, she made her confession; letting Melanie know she'd been the one who'd pilfered the hospital's drug cabinet then wrote falsified prescriptions to continue her supply. Melanie's hold on her hand tightened as she was made aware why Carly had gone to D.C in the first place. But her lips trembled when Carly got to the part about her miscarriage , burying her face against Carly's bosom, sobbing. Carly's head was aching terribly from her effort but she hardly noticed; her daughter was sharing in her grief and a small part of her drew comfort from it.

Melanie finally raised her head, her cheeks wet with tears. 'Hope did drugs over something she brought on herself in the first place and everyone rallied round her like she was some helpless creature even after she hurt Bo and Brady and Roman... but you're the one who had to go through being left behind and everybody acting so hateful, including me! Can anybody call this justice?!'

'Melanie...'

'No, stop trying to make it easy with excuses! I made you apologise for giving me up, I didn't care about what you must have through after Lawrence didn't let you keep me; I made it all about me!' Melanie cried. ' And to think I gave you and Bo a hard time after Mickey died when I'm so much worse!'

'Honey...' Carly said weakly. 'You didn't do anything wrong with Nathan, Phillip had no right to do what he did...'

'I stole Phillip away from Stephanie!' she sobbed. 'I got between them, on purpose! Afterwards... I refused to follow what my heart said, that it was Nathan I really wanted. I brought my own troubles on myself and I acted like a self righteous hypocrite! How can you still love me, Mum?'

'Because I just do.' Was the soft, simple reply.

More tears slid down Melanie's cheeks. 'Oh Mum...' she whispered, so angry and sad at what her mother had gone through.

'Does... does Bo know? About the baby?'

'No. And I'm never going to tell him. Whatever regrets and guilt he has won't change anything.' Carly closed her eyes. The loss of her unborn child was a huge wound in her heart. He or she represented the one part of Bo Hope could never take away from her. During rehab she'd gotten some counselling and truly thought she was strong enough to return to Salem. Even if she did tell Bo, he'll still be married to Hope and their baby will still be dead.

'Mel, I really need to be alone now. I'm very tired...'

'Oh lord... look at me, keeping you up with all this talk. Here...' she adjusted the blankets over Carly, kissing her on the cheek. 'I can't change what happened but it's going to be alright from now on, I promise. I'll go tell Dad you're up.'

'Okay, honey.'

Carly lay in bed, her fevered mind fixed on Bo. Right now she was tired of being angry with him, being angry only got her injured. But all the same she could never pretend their time together never happened. Maybe she should consider moving to D.C.

Yet, she was no weakling. The drugs made her forget who she was, thus the need to save herself and get back on her feet, for her own sake as well as Mel's. All through the years of pain and loneliness before and after Salem, nothing broke her inside because she never allowed it. Lawrence realised too late when she'd stabbed him that all he'd done was hurt her body, not her spirit. And she wasn't going to allow hurt and disillusionment ruin her life now.

 _'_ _I won't let anyone hurt you ever again.' Bo's eyes were sincere as he held her face between his hands. 'I love you; and I won't let anyone take you from me. Never.'_

 _'_ You _liar_.' she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Carly didn't have the strength to argue when Daniel informed her she was going to stay a week under observation or when Lexie told her not to come back to work until she was completely fit physically. The realtor she'd assigned to find her a beach cottage was yet to get back to her with good news otherwise her extended leave would've been spent there.

Jennifer felt a huge stab of jealousy at the way her best friend's eyes lit up as soon as Adrienne walked in, bearing flowers and fruit. Since the breakup, she'd felt Carly was shutting her out and replacing her with Adrienne and she deeply resented it. True, Carly and Bo's relationship had put her in a very awkward position but she didn't deserve to be treated this way either. Abruptly she stood up. 'I'll leave you two alone.'

'You don't have to leave, Jen.' Carly protested.

'No... Really Carly, I need to catch up on some paperwork anyway. See you later.' She insisted, closing the door behind her.

Carly stared after her but only for a second; shifting attention back to Adrienne. 'Are you going to start with me too, about my state of mind?'

Adrienne however didn't smile. 'Carly, you could've been killed. Caroline saw you and Bo arguing through the Pub window. She told Maggie who then told Victor when Justin was in the room.'

'And Bo told you why we were arguing?'

'He refuses to talk about it with anyone. Justin told Hope about how Caroline saw you fighting. Heaven knows what conclusion she's drawn.'

'Your husband obviously still enjoys being Hope's advocate.' Carly said bitterly. 'And as for Hope, I don't care what she thinks.'

'Maybe she feels that this accident might bring you two back together.'

'Well, she has nothing to worry about. Bo's where he's always wanted to be.'

'Suppose there's a chance he still loves you?' Adrienne suggested. 'He's really upset about the accident.'

'What he feels is obligation and pity, so I doubt it. I am not living a lie again, Adrienne; never again.'

'What happened ?'

Quietly Carly told her, adding what she'd seen at the pier. 'And the worse part... I love Bo, probably more than ever. But anytime I lay eyes on him; I get so angry and the pain just keeps...' she struggled not to give in to tears again. 'I think I'll be able to really move on if I didn't still have feelings for him. I need to take control of my life from now on and stop being so angry. Otherwise I won't heal.'

'Carly, you've been in love with Bo since the day you two met. That sort of love doesn't go away just like that; back then you still loved him even when you thought you'll never be together. How are you even going to begin to try? It won't come easy, you know.'

Carly's mind briefly drifted back to that unforgettable afternoon; when she and Bo made love for the first time in 17 years. While it had taken her by surprise, she'd thought it was going to end there since she could tell Bo was still in love with his estranged wife. She'd had no intention of asking him for anything; no commitment, no promises, no obligations. He'd been the one who asked her for a second chance; with the possibility of a future. And like a fool, she'd accepted.

'I know. If things hadn't gotten so serious between us, I won't be hurting this way. I would've just kept all my memories of us in my heart; those memories were mine to keep. Now...' she added sadly, 'I can't even live on those memories, Adrienne. Back then, I fought a ghost. How could I think I could contend with a wife of 25 years, even with her faults?'

'Carly, listen to me. No matter what everybody thinks, you didn't come back to Salem to come between Bo and Hope. Hope was the one who left and trust me, she wouldn't have wormed her way back to Bo if you hadn't come back. So stop putting yourself down like this.'

'How do you know that?'

Adrienne's face had a look of scorn. 'Justin let slip that Hope asked him to serve divorce papers on Bo, before she knew you were in Salem and who you were to Bo. But because he and Bo are family and his feelings towards her then, he felt it would be unethical so he said no. Hope was jealous of you, Carly. Your relationship with Bo was deep and mature; you didn't trick him into getting back together with you like Billie did.'

'But I made mistakes too.'

'Your mistakes never came close to Hope's, Carly.' Her friend insisted. 'Did you ever question Bo's actions? Would you have taken Mel away from him, walked out on him? Walked out on Bo _every_ time you two had a problem?'

Carly didn't want to listen to the comparison between Hope Brady and herself. Much as she appreciated Adrienne's unwavering loyalty to her, it did nothing to quell the bitterness; only added to it.

'I'm no better than her.'

'That's nonsense, Carly! You're...'

' _I'm nothing!_ ' Carly cried. 'I killed my baby, Adrienne... I killed my baby!'

Adrienne paled. 'What are you saying?' she reached to hold Carly's bandaged hand. 'What do you mean by that?'

Carly began to cry helplessly. Upset, Adrienne rose to sit on the bed, pushing back hair from her face. 'Carly, what happened? I'm here for you no matter what... just tell me.'

Sobbing, Carly managed to tell her what she'd told Melanie. Adrienne shook her head, feeling the warm flow of tears on her own cheeks as she heard every detail.

'You listen to me...' she swallowed, touching Carly's averted face. 'What happened wasn't your fault; you hear me, Carly Manning? _It wasn't your fault._ Hope took whatever she took out of self-pity but you were in a terrible place, you reached your breaking point... everybody has a breaking point. You chose to help yourself, which was the right thing!'

'But my baby...' Carly's voice shook. 'My poor baby...'

'You were dealing with a lot of pain and stress; who's to say it was the drugs? I'm not going to sit here and watch you do this to yourself! Look at me, Carly.'

Carly obeyed, eyes bloodshot from crying.

'You aren't to blame for anything; the drugs or the miscarriage. And you fought hard to get back on your feet; what a very strong person would do. I'm sorry you lost your baby, very sorry.' She brushed back her own tears, imagining Carly's agony when it happened. That child would've been Carly's solace.

'It hurts so much.' Carly sniffled, closing her eyes. 'Even if I manage to get over Bo, my child... it's going to keep hurting.'

'This is why Frankie didn't want you to come back here, wasn't it?'

Carly nodded miserably. 'He's very angry with Bo; blames him for what happened. And he wants nothing to do with the family. I shouldn't have told him...'

'Would you've preferred them turn your own brother against you?' Adrienne demanded harshly. 'If you hadn't, I would have; how they treated you was unreasonable! They chose to forget who you are and kept treating Hope like she didn't do anything wrong... like she never hurt Bo! Did Caroline and the others think they'll be able to hold on to Frankie if he ever found out?'

 _Chuckling, her brother entwined his fingers with hers. 'Force of habit, huh? Remember how you used to hold my hand like this when we were kids?'_

 _'_ _Well I had to, or you would've run away from me. Because I was so afraid of losing you.'_

 _'_ _No.' Frankie shook his head firmly. 'You can never lose me.'_

'I guess not.' Carly said quietly. 'And if I ever lost my brother, I don't know what I'd do. Next to Mel, he's all I've got.'

'Remember you still have me, Carly.' Adrienne pulled a hanky from her purse and cleaned Carly's cheeks. 'And I will help you get through this however way I can. You need to heal to be able to move on, so that's why I think you need to go for more counselling. Coming back here and running into Bo all the time obviously made you bottle up your pain and anger again. What do you think?'

Before Carly could say anything the door opened again and she caught her breath in spite of herself at the sight of Bo. Adrienne was quick to see the look on his face and for the umpteenth wondered what the hell was wrong with him; if he was so happy to be with Hope again, why he couldn't let go of Carly?

'Hi.' He said quietly, completely ignoring Adrienne; having only eyes for the woman in the hospital bed.

'What are you doing here?' Carly's voice and expression was far from welcoming.

'Bye Adrienne.' Bo said authoritatively, without looking at her.

Adrienne stayed where she was, still holding her friend's hand. The only way Bo could make her leave was at gunpoint and he wouldn't dare try that. She wasn't intimidated by him.

'You can't even bear looking at me now, Carly?' he asked sadly as she deliberately turned her eyes away from him.

'She doesn't want to see you; why can't you stop torturing her like this? Haven't you done enough?' Adrienne snapped angrily. 'Go home!'

'Adrienne...'

'Two minutes, Adrienne.' Carly said, turning to her. 'Just stay outside and wait.'

Adrienne's lips tightened but she nodded, rising. Bo didn't notice the dirty look she gave him as she left the room; he walked up to Carly, sitting on the chair Adrienne had occupied.

'Carly, I'm sorry; I hurt you... don't think I don't know that.'

No reply.

'At least talk to me, Carly; please.'

Carly turned her head, face impassive. 'What do you want me to say? More to the point; what do you want from me? It's over; you have what you wanted all along so we have nothing to say to each other.'

'We do have plenty to say, Carly; you're very angry with me and I want you to know that you have it all wrong. I swear to you, I wish things could've been different...'

'I'm begging you, _stop_. You're obviously happy being back with your wife yet you're here saying you wish things could've been different. Is this pity talking or you suddenly think you can keep us both? You made your choice Bo; you'll do it all over again if you had to. I knew where your heart lay; that's why I ended it- and to save me the humiliation of having to listen to you explaining to me why you have to end it between us.'

Bo bowed his head briefly, biting his lip. 'Will you forgive me?' he asked quietly, looking back at her.

'You hurt me a lot more than Lawrence ever did, Bo; you broke my heart. I let you off easy by letting you go but don't think I'll ever forgive you. This isn't _not_ forgiving you, I _can't_ forgive you.'

'Don't say that to me please, Carly.' he begged, touching her hair. 'For the sake of what we shared years ago; don't freeze your heart. This isn't you, not my princess.'

'The Bo in front of me right now isn't mine.' Was the flat, cold answer. 'This one lied to me; this one will eternally belong to his wife. Maybe I've changed at last, Bo; I'm no longer the princess who believes in fairy tales and happy ever afters. I've had nothing but heartache and pain for years and you just added more to it instead of making all them go away.'

Bo's mouth quivered. 'Stop it.'

' _I loved you!_ ' her voice rose. 'I trusted you and all you did was...'

His lips found hers, cutting off the rest of her words; kissing her fiercely, demandingly and Carly found herself kissing him back fervently, for a few seconds forgetting her anger; only aware of him.

 _'_ _I won't let anyone hurt you ever again...I love you; and I won't let anyone take you from me. Never.' He promised her._

 _Bo kissing Hope at the pier... on their spot... their spot..._

With sheer iron will, Carly broke the kiss; squeezing her wet eyes shut as Bo pressed his face against hers.

'Don't do this to me, Bo... no more lies.'

'Carly, please...' he whispered, tears falling down his cheeks as well.

Sobbing, she turned her face away. 'We have to go our separate ways; we can't even be friends. I don't want to hurt again, Bo... just go, go away.'

She pushed his hand away from her cheek, without looking at him. 'Leave, get out!'

She didn't turn even after he slammed the door behind him, fresh heartache running through her body as she cried bitterly; clutching her stomach. In seconds she felt two pairs of arms around her; comforting hands touching her.

'It's okay, Mum. It's going to be okay.'

'We're here for you, Carly. You're not alone.'

:::::::::::::::

 _You're the most wonderful man I've ever known and I love you so much._

 _Don't you know by now? I'll follow you anywhere._

 _As long as you felt Hope didn't want you, you were available!_

 _You hurt me a lot more than Lawrence ever did, Bo; you broke my heart. This isn't me not forgiving you, I can't forgive you... I can't forgive you... I can't forgive you..._

In the elevator, Bo viciously planted his fist against the doors, leaving a dent.

If a perp shot at him now, it wouldn't tear his gut as severely as this. He'd always been a hero to Carly; her knight in shining armour from the day they met long ago; even when he'd treated her badly by denying his feelings towards her. Now he's been reduced to a lying cad in her eyes. Was forgiveness the _only_ thing he wanted from her? Was sheer guilt the actual reason he still couldn't let her go? Questions he couldn't answer.

:::::::::::::

Melanie cranked out a Twix and an orange soda for her mother from the vending machine. After Carly quietened down, she accepted Adrienne's suggestion of going back to counselling. In the meantime, Melanie was going to move out of Daniel's apartment and into Carly's loft; now was the time they lived together as mother and daughter and really take care of her; undoing all the wrongs of the past.

'Excuse me.' A man stopped her. Melanie recognized him, he was the man who had run Carly over; Tony Delfino.

'I'm here to see Dr. Carly Manning. I hope she's feeling better, the last time I came over she was still out.'

'She's awake but sorry; she can't see anyone right now.'

'Not even for a minute?' he urged. Melanie shook her head; examining him thoroughly for the first time. Delfino was an Italian name, which explained his handsome dark looks; black eyes, black hair with a touch of grey at the temples and a Roman warrior's brow. And judging by the tailored suit and gold Rolex, wealthy.

'Damn. Well, can you give her these and tell her I'll swing by later, okay?'

'Okay.' Melanie took the bouquet of lilies from him. 'By the way, I'm her daughter; Melanie Kiriakis.' Considering the type of man her so-called father had been, she'd decided not to switch back to her maiden name after divorcing Phillip.

'Pleased to meet you, Melanie. And thanks.'

'You're welcome.' Melanie stared after him as he walked towards the elevators. One door closes, another opens. Maybe Tony Delfino might just open the door for Carly; a door of brighter possibilities. But only when she was ready.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _He was playing with Ciara in the backyard, tossing the brightly coloured ball back and forth; Ciara's giggles like the delightful sound of a silver bell._

 _'_ _Catch daddy!' she threw the ball at him and he missed._

 _'_ _Clumsy.' He laughed with her. The ball rolled under a tree and he jogged across to get it. A boy was picking it up, a boy dressed in white pants and a matching T shirt. He looked up as he approached, smiling; the gap in his teeth giving it a special charm. He had his features, his eyes..._

 _'_ _Zach.' he gasped. 'Hey buddy...'_

 _Zach's grin widened as he handed over the ball. As it touched his hands, Zach dissolved and a little girl stood in his place, staring at him unsmilingly. Except for the colour of her long hair worn in pigtails, she could pass for Zach's twin. She was beautiful._

 _'_ _Who are you?' he asked, wonderingly._

 _Instead of replying, she slowly backed away from him._

 _'_ _Don't be scared.' He dropped the ball, walking to her. 'I won't hurt you.'_

 _She increased her pace, turning away from him; running away._

 _'_ _Wait, please wait!' he ran after her._

'Bo... Bo wake up, wake up!'

Hope's anxious face was hovering over his when he woke up. 'Nightmare?' she asked as his breathing slowed.

Bo rubbed his eyes, trying to make sense of the dream he'd had.

'What me to get you something? Cocoa?'

'I'll be fine. Go back to sleep; I'll get it myself.' He got out of bed.

'But...'

'Go to sleep, Hope.' He said as he threw on a robe. 'I won't be long.'

In the kitchen instead of cocoa, he drank two glasses of water; unable to get the image of the little girl out of his mind. While Ciara and Zach's faces were warm and smiling, hers had been cold and remote. Who was she? And why did she look so much like Zach?

Sighing, he sat at the kitchen table and buried his head in his hands. As if his thoughts about Carly weren't bad enough. It's been a week since his visit to the hospital and this was the first time he'd had the dream. Maxine had told him over the phone that Carly has been discharged and was on sick leave. It was no point calling her; she would just hang up on him.

 _I can't forgive you._ The words flashed in his brain like a banner. Cold, unrelenting words. He couldn't ignore them any more than he could stop thinking about her; every since the accident it grew more difficult not to. Suppose she'd died in his arms that day, with those words on her lips? As far as she was concerned, he'd been lying to her the whole time they'd been together, which wasn't true. He'd meant it when he'd said he'd fallen in love with her all over again.

 _But you abandoned her_ ; the sneering voice in his head reminded him. _If you really loved her, you would've asked her for more time to sort it out with Hope._

 _I saw you both laughing and kissing at the pier; like nothing ever happened!_

 _Carly thinks your relationship was a non-event, Brady. You moved back to Hope so fast, didn't you? And you wonder why that lady won't forgive you. You aren't the love of her life anymore, she despises you!_

This was far worse than Billie. Billie had healed his pain when he'd lost Carly but not enough to ignore Hope when she'd come back. Billie had left Salem after giving her blessing but returned to cause trouble between them; later on using their own daughter to ruin his marriage. Her vindictiveness had made it easy for him to shed off any lingering love he'd once had for her because if she'd truly wanted him to be happy, she wouldn't have done half the things she'd done just to keep him with her. Carly had no vindictive bone in her body; she loved and cared too much.

 _'_ _Look, we've passed the "oh my gosh, this is incredible phase", okay? So, we can either deepen this, or we can end it. If her moving on really bothers you I want you to tell me. I'd rather be hurt than live a lie, does that make sense?'_

 _'_ _I didn't lie.'  
'Will you stop saying that!'_

 _'_ _You are my handsome, kind, charming prince who promised me a love everlasting.'_

 _'_ _I'll always give you love everlasting. And you and me; our love story's never going to end.'_

 _'_ _Maybe I've changed at last, Bo; I'm no longer the princess who believes in fairy tales and happy ever afters._ '

'Bo?'

He looked up to see Hope standing at the door.

'I told you...'

'I know what you told me.' Hope moved forward. 'What's the matter?'

'Nothing's the matter with me, Fancy Face. You're worrying over nothing.'

'I see. My husband wakes up from a dream and sits here looking all troubled and I'm worrying over nothing?' Hope pulled out a chair opposite him and sat down. 'Bo, we made a promise that we'll make this reconciliation work after I moved back in. And if it's going to work at all, you can't keep secrets from me. What's going on with you?' her eyes were unrelenting.

'If you want to know the truth... it's about Carly.'

Hope stiffened. Since their reconciliation, neither of them ever mentioned Carly's name. 'Is this about her accident? Was she hurt more than Daniel told you?'

'Actually, she's left the hospital but she won't be going to work for a while.'

'You were fighting about me, weren't you? She's still very angry with me.'

'Hope...'

'You don't have to protect my feelings Bo, I know she's probably resenting the fact we're together again despite everything. But what's done is done.'

Bo didn't bother telling his wife that Carly was far angrier with him than with her and how it hurt so much seeing the disillusioned look in those beautiful eyes.

'Yeah, what's done is done. And you've got nothing to worry about; she's not going to come between us.'

'You know her more than I do, Bo. But we've already been through the actions of a woman scorned; I don't want a repetition.'

'Carly's not Billie; I've told you that before.' Bo snapped. 'It's not in her and I don't want you thinking that way about her.'

Hope was silent. Carly ending the affair and moving out of the house had shocked and humbled her for a while but then the feeling was replaced by fear.

 _When Bo and I got married, my family became his so I hope you realise what you're doing to him_ ; She'd spat at Carly after seeing the passionate kiss between her and Bo. Even she had to admit that she'd sounded so sanctimonious to her rival. Carly's actions long after that incident were far too easy, too selfless; what woman in her position would just let sleeping dogs lie like that, no plans of revenge?

'Just forget about it; naturally I have to be worried about Carly. She's… she's a good person and would do the same for me.' He got up, pulling her to her feet to kiss the top of her head. 'Let's go to bed.'

For the sake of peace, Hope didn't pursue the matter further. But long after Bo fell asleep beside her, the fear lingered, followed by another. Was Bo still in love with Carly?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Melanie had managed to convert Carly's study into a bedroom for herself. It was small compared to Carly's own room upstairs but she didn't mind a bit; what mattered to her was finally living under the same roof with her Mum and making up for her past actions and attitude. Moving into the loft was her idea and Carly's unconditional consent only added to the shame she still felt at the way she'd treated her when Carly wanted to move in with Maggie Horton to be near her but backed out after her and her friend Mia's childish disdain towards her. Even Daniel was full of remorse at how he'd accused Carly of playing God with his life by not telling him about their daughter and preferring to live the life of luxury with Lawrence after 'giving up' their baby. He and Jennifer didn't know about Carly's recent miscarriage and Melanie and Adrienne weren't going to betray her confidence for anything.

She got out of bed when she heard the sound of something breaking and a muted curse. Opening the door she called out, 'Mum?'

'It's okay, honey; go back to bed.' Carly called back.

Ignoring the instruction, Mel hurried to the kitchen. 'Are you okay?'

'I broke a mug; I wanted to warm some milk.' Carly brushed back her tousled hair and bent down.

'Hey... hey...' Melanie strode over to her, taking her by the shoulders. 'You need to be careful, your ribs. You go sit down; I'll sweep it up and get the milk.'

'Mel, I appreciate this but I'm not an invalid.' Carly protested as Melanie led her into the living room and settled her on the chintz couch.

'You just got out of the hospital and I don't want you overdoing things.' Melanie insisted, tugging a cushion behind her back. 'Now, don't argue.'

Carly sighed, smiling indulgently as Melanie bustled away. Since she'd moved in, Melanie had gone out of her way to take care of her; breakfast in bed, renting DVDs from the video store for cheer her up, doing most of the cooking. While it touched her, she wished Melanie would shed off most of the guilt she obviously still felt.

Gingerly, she reached out for the remote, switching on the T.V. In a few minutes Melanie came back with two mugs; handing one over to her.

'Thanks honey.' Carly sipped the warm beverage gratefully as Melanie sat down, legs tucked under her.

'Couldn't sleep?' Melanie guessed.

Carly nodded. 'I'm sorry I woke you up.'

'No... That's okay. What to talk about it?'

Carly glanced at her. 'Do you ever think about your own miscarriage?'

'Sometimes.' Melanie confessed, soberly. 'But I guess I managed put it behind me because my baby would've ended up in the middle of a tug of war between me and Phillip if I'd carried to term. He and Victor would've done all they could to take him away from me, or use him as a means for me to stay married to Phillip.' She rubbed Carly's shoulder gently. 'You were thinking about yours again?'

'More about what would it have been; a boy or a girl. If he or she would've had my eyes or Bo's... I'll never know.' Carly bowed her head but didn't cry this time. Adrienne said less tears came if she ceased bottling up her feelings.

'I'm sorry, Mum.' Melanie squeezed her shoulder. 'Would you have loved another little girl?'

'Yes.' Carly smiled sadly at the thought of a little girl with Bo's features and his soft brown eyes. 'Even though she's gone forever, I know what I would've called her.'

'What?'

'Gwyneth. It was the name I picked out when I was carrying you.'

'Oh Mum...'

'Melanie, please don't keep referring back to it. We're finally where I wanted us to be from the very beginning; and I'm happy.'

'When I think about it now, Lawrence's to blame for everything that happened to me. He must have known the sort of man Trent was and handed me over to him, to punish us both. But at least I later found people who cared about me; you were all alone.'

'I got through it somehow; all the same. Maybe it's because I didn't lose my mind. Lawrence tried so hard to break me inside but couldn't.'

'How did he and Bo get along back then? I bet a lot of fist fights happened.'

Carly shook her head. 'Bo and Lawrence couldn't stand the sight of each other and not just because of me. Lawrence's oil company almost ruined the family's fish market and some other small businesses.' She smiled faintly in spite of herself. 'Bo was the only one who actually dared call the great Lawrence Alamain "Larry" to his face.'

Melanie sniggered at the thought of Lawrence bristling with outrage at such liberty. 'No way!'

'He never called him anything but "Larry". Just plain "Larry", making it sound like Lawrence was just somebody simple, like some local repair man.' Carly was slowly finding it easier to talk about the old days when she and Bo were young and so very happy because at that time he'd belonged to her. But all the same, she didn't want to end up sobbing herself to sleep thinking about the happy times as well as her unborn child.

'I don't want to talk about Bo.'

'Sure, of course not.' Melanie apologised, kicking herself for bringing up his name in the first place. She and Adrienne had seen him storm out of Carly's room but they were more concerned with comforting Carly who was crying so heartbrokenly. If Bo Brady was smart, he'd leave her alone once and for all. What did he want from her anyway, vindication? She was still going to corner him and tell him what she thought of him; a lying, two faced bastard- just like his brother.

'Well, since we're both up, we might as well take in a movie.' Putting down her cup, she went through the rented DVDs she'd left on the coffee table.

'It's kind of old but it's got a pretty fitting title.' She said, taking it out of its box.

'What's the title?'

Melanie smiled wryly. '"Dream for an Insomniac."'

Carly managed to watch it for 20 minutes then Melanie helped her up to bed when her head began to drop. As she settled under the blankets; Carly reminded herself that at least she's gained her daughter's love and complete loyalty in the middle of her heartbreak. And for that she was grateful.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Hi, beautiful.' Daniel Jonas closed the door behind him. Jennifer automatically turned to receive his kiss when he leaned over but her response lacked any warmth.

'Oh now, what's wrong?' he asked, stroking her blonde hair. She looked both angry and troubled.

'I went to see Carly this morning.'

'The visit didn't go well?'

She shrugged her shoulders in frustration, pushing back her chair and got up.

'Sweetie, what happened?' Daniel asked. For a minute, Jennifer didn't reply; instead she paced her office with her arms crossed as if hoping it would help work off whatever was boiling in her. Finally she stood facing him. 'I think I've lost Carly.'

'What do you mean you've lost Carly? You're best friends, for God sake.'

Jennifer shook her head, looking unhappy. 'That's just it, Dan; I don't feel like I have a best friend anymore. She's changed towards me.'

'What makes you say that?'

'Since she and Bo broke up, she's been distant; avoiding me. When she came back from her trip, I thought we were going to be back to being close again; like we've always been. But instead she's basically shut me out, won't even confide in me.'

'She's going through a very tough time, remember?'

'She spends more time with Adrienne these days; they're as thick as thieves. It's pretty obvious she shares all her secrets with her now and shutting me out!'

'She's not...'

'She is Daniel, she is and I know why. It's because Hope's my cousin and because of that I'm now officially pushed straight into the enemy camp. And let me tell you, it's not fair. I've always loved Carly like a sister; I can't believe she would treat me like this.'

'Just like Carly didn't believe the people she once regarded her family would treat her like dirt. If what you say is actually true, why don't you try putting yourself in her position, Jen? I know you love Carly but you didn't side with her and Bo.'

'Hope didn't really want the divorce, she loves Bo very much!' Jennifer argued. 'They've been married forever and always managed to get through their problems.'

Daniel silently wondered if Hope would've stayed married to Bo if Carly hadn't returned to Salem in the first place. The whole time she acted like the jilted wife after seeing Bo so enamoured with his ex-fiancée, conveniently forgetting she'd walked out on him, depriving him of his daughter. He still couldn't believe Bo chose that woman over Carly after the way she'd behaved, not to mention after almost burning him alive. But he knew very well if he pointed that out, it would lead to a big fight and the last thing he wanted was to lose Jennifer.

'Maybe Carly feels uncomfortable around you now because you're related to Hope; she probably doesn't want to put you in an awkward position. It would be a lot easier for you to remain friends if Bo hadn't started anything with her.' Daniel's voice was harsh. 'He had no right making promises to Carly if he knew he was still in love with Hope so if you look at it carefully, it's actually his fault!'

'Now wait, Dan...' Jennifer protested.

'Oh no; you want to defend Hope, that's your right. But don't excuse Bo, or what he did to Carly. Whether he meant to or not, he hurt her; hurt her very do you expect to keep Carly's friendship, along with your cousin's? How Jennifer?'

Jennifer looked so upset that he walked to her, drawing her into his arms. 'I'm sorry but you know it's the truth.'

Jennifer knew, only too well. Bo was back with Hope like everybody wanted but she was alienated from a friend she loved so dearly. Carly had welcomed her in and made her coffee but their conversation had been matter how she'd encouraged her, Carly wouldn't open up like she used to. And she hated seeing thatsad look in her eyes.

'What am I going to do?' she whispered, clinging to Daniel. 'I can't lose Carly.'

Daniel stroked her hair. 'Leave the door open. Before you know it she'll seek you out. Just have faith.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Each day of her sick leave, Carly slowly found more peace within herself. Besides regular appointments to the psychiatrist Adrienne recommended, she took meditative yoga classes and Melanie and Adrienne spent as much time as they could with her, eager to get her back to her old self.

One afternoon after two weeks had gone by; Carly was walking along the flagged path of the cemetery. The buried alive ordeal still made her petrified of being surrounded by dead people but she'd put off this visit long enough. She walked on until she was facing a particular headstone; staring down at the name written on the grey marble: _Isabella Beatrice Black,_ the dates of her birth and death below _Beloved Wife and Mother_. She'd been far too young to die. It seemed like yesterday the family had gathered at the send-off party Victor had organised; because Isabella had decided to spend her last day on earth in Italy; the country of her birth and where John had taken her on their honeymoon.

Moving closer to her friend's grave Carly squatted, placing the yellow roses she'd brought; a reflective look in her eye as she straightened up.

'Please forgive me old friend for not visiting you before now.' She said softly. 'I hope you don't think I forgot you; like that's even possible. And I don't have to tell you how much I miss you... every day that I breathe, Izzy B!' she bit her lip. 'I've never needed your presence more than I do now. A lot of things have happened in my life and I'm trying to find myself again. And I keep wondering what would be your advice to me, if you were here right now.'

Sighing, Carly continued. 'The truth is, I need to let go of Bo completely. I don't want to keep wondering what might have been. If there was a way I could stop loving him the way I do...'

She jumped at the sound of dry leaves being crushed underfoot, heart hammering.

'Carly, it's okay; it's just me.'

Hand to her chest, Carly sighed with relief. 'Hi, Brady.' She said, again marvelling over how the little baby she'd left behind was now a fully grown man; handsome like John with Isabella's eyes. 'Fancy seeing you here.'

Brady shrugged. 'I visit her; every now and then.' He looked at the flowers Carly had placed against the headstone. 'You knew my Mum?'

'We were very close.' Carly replied, looking down as well. 'I was actually her maid of honour when she married your Dad. I even helped deliver you that day; Izzy chose me to be your godmother.'

'You don't say.' Brady said, surprised. He'd known Mel's mum was Bo's ex but other than that hadn't bothered finding out more about her. 'It must've been hard on you then, watching her losing her strength every day.'

'It was hard on all of us. But Isabella didn't want sad faces around her and we did our best to keep a brave front. But the real brave one was her, to the end.' Carly said sadly.

Brady scrutinised her carefully. 'Are you okay?'

'Sure; why?'

'I'm sorry but I couldn't help overhearing some of what you were saying.'

Carly turned away. 'Whatever you've heard about me...'

Brady waved his hand. 'I was too wrapped in my own problems to listen to gossip. But it sounds to me there's a lot going inside you right now, for you to actually want to go to that extreme.'

'There's nothing wrong with wanting to be free. And it's not your problem, Brady. Or your business.' She walked past him.

Brady followed her. 'Mel's like a sister to me and you're my godmother; you don't think it's karma that we finally get to share, Carly?'

'Why do you care?' Carly quickened her pace, furious he'd overheard at all.

Brady took her by the arm, turning her round. 'I just do. It's not every day you hear something like that and just forget about it.'

'You have no choice.'

' I chose not to; you've got me hooked. No woman ever wishes for something like that, no matter how much she's been hurt by the man she loves. Love isn't something you snap off like a bad tooth.'

'Love is painful and breaks the heart. And I'm done with hurting. Just leave me alone, Brady; I already told you it's not your problem.'

She turned her heel again but Brady's next words stopped her. 'What do you suppose Mum would say if she could answer you right now?'

Carly turned round to stare at him.

'You heard me.' Brady challenged, walking up to her. 'What would you expect her to say? You actually want to stop loving my uncle? And then what; freeze your heart from love all together? I'll tell you what she'd say; you don't mean it!'

'You don't know the first thing about me, Brady Victor Black!' Carly retorted. 'And stop pretending you care!'

'Oh, now I'm pretending to be concerned because I'm related to Bo... which makes me your enemy, is that it?'

'I would _never_ think such a thing about you. '

'Then don't shut me out!' Brady snapped back.

'Look... Brady, I appreciate whatever you want to do or trying to do, but please; I don't want Victor or anybody insinuating...'

'I'm my own man; nobody tells me what to do or who I can or can't be friends with.'

'Why are you doing this at all?'

Brady was silent for a while before answered. 'Because I think this is what my Mum would've wanted. Don't you think, Carly?'

She said nothing.

'Mel told me you have a son but you don't get along. I can't replace him in your heart, but if you still regard me as your godson; let's make up for lost time. Maybe...' he added hesitatingly, 'since you were Mum's best friend, you can tell me a lot more about her.'

Deeply touched, Carly reached out and touched his cheek. 'I would like that... very much.'

Smiling, Brady took her arm. 'I'll buy you a cup of coffee at _The Java_.'

The rest of the day was spent at the coffee shop and then a long walk in the park together. Carly found herself momentarily forgetting her sadness ; laughing at her godson's dry wit and finding joy at talking to him about Isabella. By the time he escorted her back to her loft after exchanging phone numbers; Brady felt he'd known Carlyhis whole life. She'd handed out so many priceless memories that he easily saw why his mother must've loved her very much. He made a mental note to call his Dad and Marlena to get unbiased info on Carly's earlier relationship with Bo.

'It's definitely karma.' Brady thought to himself after kissing Carly goodbye. She was a beautiful and very warm hearted woman. The hell with Victor and the rest of the town. As of now, his godmother was an important part of his life.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly was curled up on the couch reading a magazine when the intercom buzzed.

'I'll get it.' Melanie walked across the room, shrugging on her jacket and pressed a button. 'Hello?'

'Melanie?'

'Who is this?'

'Tony Delfino.'

'Oh, hi. Come on up.' She buzzed him in.

Carly put down her magazine. 'You were expecting him?'

'He came by the hospital this morning looking for you so I gave him our address. You don't mind?'

'No... I've been meaning to get in touch anyway.'

In a few minutes the door bell rang. Melanie turned the key, sliding the door open. 'Hello again, come on in.'

Carly slowly got up,looking at him curiously. He was exactly like Mel described.

 _My God, she's beautiful!_ Tony thought, falling straight into her luminous green eyes. Only a guy out of his gourdwould let this angel-like woman out of his grasp.

Carly moved forward, hand outstretched. 'Hello. Carly Manning.'

Tony took her hand, planting a kiss on her knuckles. He hadn't planned on being so forward but she took his breath away. Uncomfortable by the sudden gesture, Carly withdrew her hand.

'I'm sorry; I don't mean to be so bold. You're a lot more beautiful than I thought.'

'Well I guess you couldn't see my face under the bruises.' She said wryly. 'Have a seat, Mr. Delfino.'

'Tony.' He corrected.

The intercom buzzed again as Carly waved him to a seat.

'That's Dario. I have to take off.' Melanie pressed a kiss on Carly's forehead. 'Handsome, isn't he?' she lowered her tone for her mum's ears only.

'Really, I didn't notice.' Carly said sarcastically. 'And don't even think about matchmaking, Melanie Kiriakis.'

Melanie shrugged, grinning innocently. 'See you later, Mum.'

'Bye honey.'

Taking a deep breath, Carly braced herself as she walked back to her visitor. 'Umm... would you like a drink Mr. Del... I'm sorry, Tony? I think I have a bottle of Chablis somewhere.'

'You don't have to go through any trouble, Doc.'

'It's the least I could do after walking in front of your car and getting you into trouble. I'm so sorry about that.'

Tony dismissed it with a wave of his hand. 'No need to apologise. You made it and that's what important.'

Carly smiled faintly. 'Well, if we're going to be informal; you might as well call me Carly. Let me go get that wine.'

'Sure.' Tony's eyes followed her as she walked away. Beautiful; along with a natural, unassuming grace. Who had initiated the breakup; she or the commissioner? And why?

Tony planned to be more than informal with Carly Manning. He was going to win her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Before Carly had left town, she'd acted strangely enough to make Vivian suspect she was doing drugs but Gus was unable to find anything to prove it, much to her disgust. If Carly thought she was safe from her, she had another thing coming; she wasn't going to rest until she broke her completely for Lawrence's murder. She was however pleased with two things; that Bo Brady had left her for his wife and her precious Nicholas showed no signs of reconciling with her. That would've really rattled her.

Taunting Carly verbally no longer worked; Carly was so stolid that she didn't even need her defenders who always materialised whenever Vivian attempted to upset her; Melanie, Daniel, Adrienne and, to her great annoyance Brady, who threatened to toss her into the nearest dumpster if she bothered Carly again. But Vivian was nothing if patient. Carly was going to be punished and it would be worse than what she'd done to her beloved nephew.

::::::::::::::::::

'Calm down, Mum... you're not walking down the green mile.'

'I don't think I can do this.' Carly said, pacing agitatedly. 'I must be out of my mind, why did I say yes?'

After wrapping up his business, which was actually buying a dying magazine to add to his chain of newspapers, Tony had gone back to New York. But he'd kept a regular correspondence with her, telephoning her as often as he could. It's been three months since the accident and Carly was back on her feet; carrying out her duties as a doctor with renewed vigour, refusing to think about Bo or allow the lingering pain to resurface.

Tony was back in town. He'd unexpectedly called on her at the hospital and asked her if she would have dinner with him later. Carly told herself it was just dinner with a friend, not a potential lover; she wasn't interested in Tony that way, even though he was very good looking and obviously liked her very much.

'Mum, you should've guessed at some level, Tony will ask you out. He's a good guy, you said so yourself.'

Carly couldn't argue with that, he was an interesting man. On the first evening they'd spent in each other's company she found out a lot about Tony. Son of Italian immigrants, he was orphaned at age five and raised in Queens by his father's brother Vito. He'd gone to Yale on a football scholarship and slowly built himself an empire. And he had a 25 year old son; Gianni who was his second in command. When Carly asked if he was divorced, he told her he never married Gianni's mother. Veronica had wanted to abort the pregnancy and he'd forked over half his savings to pay her not to; which she'd greedily accepted. Since then, no serious relationships despite the paparazzi saying otherwise.

 _It's just dinner; only dinner,_ she told herself firmly. It's not going to go further than that.

With that assurance, Carly ran a hand over the dress she'd chosen for her date; simple but expensively cut deep green silk. She'd wanted to pick something red, which was her favourite colour until she remembered that Bo had always liked her in red. She wanted no reminders of him hence the green and a pair of small emeralds, no chain.

The intercom finally buzzed. Hand shaking, Carly pressed the button. 'Tony?'

'The one and only.'

'I'll be right down.'

Melanie handed Carly her purse and velvet coat. 'Don't wait up, okay Mel?'

'I'm ignoring that, so forget it. Store the details for me Mum.' Melanie kissed her. 'And have a great time.'

:::::::::::::::::

For the fifth time in a row, Bo glanced at Carly's apartment building. He couldn't stand it anymore; he needed to thrash things out with her once and for all, whatever she said. He missed her terribly and the callous way she'd been avoiding him added to his misery. It was no use fronting; he loved her with all his heart and soul, more than ever before. He'd allowed guilt and obligation to stand between them and he had to make things right. Nothing was more important than having Carly back in his arms again.

Silently, he rehearsed his speech one more time. _Princess; I made a huge mistake and caused you a lot of pain. I need you to give me another chance and forgive me because I know you still love me as much I love you and together we can take on anything and anyone!_

With that firmly in mind, he brushed back his hair with both hands before reaching for the bunch of orchids on the passenger seat.

As he got out of the car, he noticed somebody standing by the lamp post in front of the building. After a closer look he recognised him; the careless fool who'd almost killed Carly. What the hell was he still doing in town and standing in front of her building?

The glass door opened and his heart raced on seeing Carly all dressed up. Was she going out?

'Tony.' He clearly heard her say. 'I hope I didn't keep you waiting.'

 _What the hell's going on?_ Bo thought in disbelief and shock as the suited son of a bitch hurried over to Carly, handing her a single rose and kissed her on the cheek.

'You look beautiful.' Tony said, eyes going over her appreciatively.

'Thanks, you don't look bad yourself.' Carly felt some of the tension weighing her shoulders melting away. 'So where are we going?'

'Some place that's a perfect setting for you. Come on.' He walked over to his car and opened the door for her, neither of them of course realising they were being watched.

Bo wasn't sure if it was shock or rage that paralyzed him but after watching they drive off, he used his free hand to savagely crush the orchids' heads and flung them away.

:::::::::

'You're 'specially beautiful tonight, Carly.' Tony commented. 'Must be the colour of your dress, suits you fine.'

Carly shook her head at him. 'I thought it was the French who go out of their way at flattery.'

'The French stole that from us, kid; we perfected that art.' He retorted, smiling.

Carly laughed.

'Finally, the lady laughs. You just made my evening.' He reached out to take her hand, rubbing the back with his hand. 'I really needed to see you again Carly, that's why I came back to town. The past months I kept thinking about you.'

Carly felt her shoulders go rigid again. 'Oh?' she said, forcing her tone to be light.

'You're a very beautiful, classy lady. I'll come straight to the point; I want to be more than a friend to you, Carly.'

Carly withdrew her hand, shaking her head. 'I can't be more than a friend, Tony.'

'Is it because of that cop? You're still hung up on him?'

'It has nothing to do with Bo.' Carly denied. 'It's just...' she sighed. 'I have a very complicated past.'

'Who doesn't?' Tony shrugged nonchalantly.

'Believe me, it's very complicated. And I don't want to be in a relationship; ever again. '

'That's very harsh, Carly. Whatever your past is and whatever that Bo guy did to you, you can't let it stand in the way of happiness.'

'After all I've been through, I rather not. I have my work, I have my daughter and I'm more than satisfied.

'What happened between you and Bo?'

'I don't want to talk about it.' Was the firm answer. 'I just want to put the whole mess behind me forever.'

'That bad?'

'Yes, that bad.'

'Excuse me, Dr. Manning.' A waiter came forward, placing an open bottle of Dom Perignon resting in an ice bucket on their table. 'Compliments of Ms. Alamain.'

Carly's face wore a look of utter fury, to Tony's amazement. 'Where is she?'

The waiter pointed. Vivian was at a table some yards away with her ever present henchman. When she saw Carly was looking at her; she raised her glass, a sardonic smile on her face.

Carly said in a cold, tight voice, 'Take it back to her.'

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me; I don't want anything from that woman. Take it out of my sight.'

Bewildered, the young man hurriedly obeyed.

'Who's that woman? She looks like a barracuda.'

'You don't know the half of it. Not only is she part of my complicated past, she ruined my life and took everything I held dear.'

'What did she do to you?' Tony demanded. A thought struck him. 'Alamain. Is she related to Lawrence Alamain, that statesman who was murdered?'

'He was my husband. He and that bitch over there, who happens to be his aunt, caused me nothing but heartache and pain. It's a wonder I'm still alive now.' Carly's voice shook with pent up rage. 'Is this the type of woman you want to be in a relationship, Tony? Not in a million years. This was a big mistake.' Throwing down her napkin she got up abruptly, not caring if Vivian was watching the scene gleefully.

'Hang on, where are you going? Carly!' Tony hurried after her as she walked out of the dining room. 'Carly, will you stop and talk to me?'

'I can't see you again, Tony; I'm sorry.'

'But...'

'Please, either take me home or I'm calling a cab.'

Tony naturally chose the former.

As he drew up in front her building, Tony touched her shoulder as she was about to open the door.

'Carly; I don't want to stop seeing you. Whatever pain you went through in the past...'

'Tony...'

'You don't have to tell me about it now. But I'm here for you, whenever you're ready. I really care about you, Carly and you can trust me.'

Can I? Carly thought doubtfully. She'd struck out more than enough when it came to trusting men. Lawrence, Victor and then Bo; the one true love of her life. And she honestly didn't want to involve Tony too deep in her personal life.

'I'll bear that in mind.' She said at last. 'Thanks for dinner.' Leaning over, she kissed on the cheek. 'Good night.'

'Goodnight kid.' He replied, watching her leave. He wasn't prepared to give up on Carly who he was already in love with. Somehow he will heal her heart and get her to love again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He'd made the biggest mistake of his life. This was the third time he'd let Carly out of his grasp; the first and third time because he was a fool, the second time thanks to Lawrence and, to a much larger extent, Vivian. Before Carly had been buried alive, they'd been fighting over Nicky; Bo had felt she was making too much allowances at his expense and Shawn D's. Much later, he'd found out from a repentant Nicky that he'd been driving a wedge between them because he didn't want to share his loving mother with them and that had only added to his grief at the loss of his princess. When Carly had stumbled back alive and kicking; the initial shock had turned to anger and despair on discovering she had amnesia and Lawrence had taken advantage of her condition by re-enacting the period they were Katarina and James; nothing he or Marlena said made her remember. But thanks to Billie, who forcibly dragged Nicky to her, her memories of him had returned but because of Lawrence's brainwashing, they'd become a distant memory. Carly, who had put her time as Katarina long behind her, was Katarina once again.

Even Bo had noticed something was different about her the day she'd come looking for him in the boat but was sure he could bring back Carly soon enough because his love for her was still the same. He'd played their song and they'd danced to it and Carly had kissed him but not the way she used to, all the while looking at him sadly. After they'd made a futile attempt at making love they both knew it was pointless. Lawrence had lured her back to him, albeit deceitfully but she now belonged to him and their son. After she'd climbed out of the boat and out of his life forever, Bo had bitterly thought of the irony, that he and Larry's roles had been reversed; now he was the one she'd left behind; all thanks to Larry and that witch.

For years he'd put her out of his mind, mostly not to think of her happy with Lawrence who had stolen her from him in the first place and concentrate on what he had. But then Carly returned... those crystalline eyes, more beautiful than he remembered staring up at him, when he'd pinned her on his living room floor mistaking her for a burglar. The whole night they'd spent talking about her abusive years with Lawrence, who'd once again showed his true colours after only one month of marital bliss, Bo realised the bond they'd had was still there and he couldn't handle it at the time; still hurting over Hope and her unfair behaviour. He didn't want to complicate the situation by giving in to old feelings but it proved impossible, this Carly was the one who'd belonged to him before Larry's interference; the same Carly he'd fallen in love with and he fell in love with her again, more passionately than before.

 _Who does that son-of-a bitch think he is?_ Bo now thought savagely as he drove towards home. He remembered his name because he'd made a statement at the station the day of the accident; Tony Delfino. Was it serious between them? They couldn't be going out long; he'd had found out about it before now. No, no... Carly was on the rebound; trying to forget him by finding an escape. Just like with Victor.

'No.' He gritted his teeth, shaking his head. 'I can't let that happen again. I won't let that happen again!'

Carly belonged to him and he was going to get her back. And Tony Delfino better not even attempt to stand in his way. In the meantime, he was going to run a thorough background check on him. The last thing he needed besides losing Carly forever was her getting involved with some mobster or worse.

::::::::::::::::::

Stepping off the elevator the next afternoon, he immediately spotted Carly by the nurse's station, writing something in a chart. In her surgical greens, hair pulled back in a ponytail and no makeup she never looked more beautiful, although she looked like she'd lost some pounds. Walking up to her, Bo touched her shoulder. 'Carly.'

Carly jumped at the sound of his voice, turned and shrank away as though his touch burned her. 'What do you want?' she asked curtly.

'I really need to talk to you, it's important.'

'What you really need to do is leave me alone; I told you already I have nothing to say to you.'

Bo grabbed her arm before she could walk away from him. 'We're going to talk,' he said, equally curtly, 'whether you like it or not, lady.'

'Let go of me!' Carly struggled as he dragged her off but she should've remembered it was pointless to struggle with a man with Bo's strength; his grip was like steel. She was forced to follow him, Maxine and a few nurses staring after them in amazement.

Opening the door of her office, Bo pushed her in before slamming the door behind her.

'Just what gives you the right to manhandle me, are you crazy?!' she shouted at him, really angry. 'I will not be treated this way!'

'I won't be ignored this way!' Bo snapped back. 'Not until I have my say.'

'What exactly have you got to say to me now; "I'm sorry, don't hate me Carly?"' she demanded.

'I'm saying,' Bo said deliberately. 'I want you back.'

She was suddenly hearing things, hallucinating or both. ' _Excuse me?'_

'I can't get you out of my mind.' Bo said softly, taking her hands and squeezing them. 'I miss you; I miss what we had. I'm so sorry about everything; I should never have let you go again. Let's try again... it will be better this time, I promise.'

Carly yanked her hands away from his; incredulous at what she was hearing. He must be absolutely dense if he actually thought she'll ever believe anything he said again. 'You've got to be kidding. What about Hope, your wife? Who you were still in love with all along?'

This was going to be more difficult than he thought but Bo has always been a fighter and the woman in front of him was the ultimate prize he was bent on winning back.

'Of course I'm going to file for a divorce and I'm going to talk to her about this. Look, I know you're finding this all hard to believe but I've realised how much you mean to me. There's still something between us, something very strong and we both know what that is.' Touching her hair, he cupped her cheek, drawing his face close to his only for Carly to move away immediately.

'I can't do this, we can't do this; not again. How can you think that kissing me will make it all go away, or that I'll fall for this nonsense? _'_

'It's not nonsense; it's the way I feel. You think it was easy for me seeing you last night with that fancy dressed Italian...'

'Whoa, whoa... stop!' Carly interrupted swiftly. 'So that's it. You see me with another man and all of a sudden, I'm the one you want after all, the unattainable!'

'No princess, it's not like that...'

' _Oh my God!'_ Carly snapped. 'Look...I don't know if this is guilt or just jealousy behind all this but I'm not playing this game with you. I don't want to be around you Bo; I don't want to have anything to do with you.'

'That's not true.' Bo glared at her. 'I know you, you still love me. If you didn't, you would say it out loud.'

'No matter what you say, you and Hope will always be connected, and you belong to two close-knit families who made it clear that I'm an interloper and a nobody. Caroline was like a mother to me, Roman like a brother and neither of them cared enough to even visit me after the accident.' Carly shook her head, fighting back tears. 'Kayla treated me like an enemy and you... you... I don't even know who you are anymore. After everybody's attitude and everything that's happened, loving you is a burden.'

'Carly...' Bo was stung to the core by her words.

'No, no, no!' she refused to give in to those brown eyes. 'When we were together, all I cared about was you because I thought you loved me like I loved you; nobody's opinion mattered.'

'I loved you, I still...'

'Don't even think about insulting my intelligence again, okay?' She cut in. 'Every time I look at you now, I keep asking "will the real Bo Brady please stand up"! I will not be hurt again, Bo; not by you or anyone else. No more lies, no more fake promises.'

'Carly, why is it so hard for you to forgive me and give me another chance?' Bo demanded, very upset. 'I made a mistake and I want us to have a fresh start.

'It's hard for me because I'm realistic. Hope's your soul mate; not me because you'll always run back to her whenever she needs you. You don't love me; you just want something you can't have. And as for your mistake, it caused me a lot and I can never get past that!' Carly stood firm. 'Get it through your head Bo, it's over. Focus on your wife and daughter and leave me in peace.' She opened the door. 'Goodbye.'

'Carly, don't do this. We're meant to be together.' He pleaded.

'If you really felt that way, you wouldn't have reconnected with Hope in the first place.' Carly replied coldly, without looking at him. 'In a split second you forgot all about me and all of a sudden you're saying this now. Tomorrow you'll forget again, once she snaps her fingers.'

'I don't love her the way I love you.' He insisted. 'You have to believe me.'

The only trouble was she didn't. He'd seen her with Tony which had triggered off the feeling of jealousy, just like before when she got involved with Victor. But he had loved her then and he'd belonged to her. 16 years later and everything was way too different. So was she.

'Goodbye Bo.' She said quietly.

Bo stared at her hard before walking away. If she thought he was beaten, she was the one being delusional. Okay, he handled it the wrong way but only because he was desperate to get through to her before she climbed into Tony Delfino's bed. Somehow or other, he was going to get Carly back.

:::::::::

'How dare he?' Melanie exclaimed angrily. 'I hope you punched him in the face, Mum.'

'Mel, trust me, she's too much of a Lady to punch anyone.' Adrienne said dryly. After Bo left, Carly had called Adrienne, asking her to meet her and Melanie _at The Java._ 'Let me get this straight... Bo asked you to get back together with him?'

'Yes.' Carly mumbled.

'He's still in love with you?'

Melanie snorted in disgust. 'He saw her with Tony last night, do the math.'

'Ah...'

'God, Adrienne; part of me wanted to just fall into his arms, kiss him and forget everything.' Carly confessed. 'But I just couldn't bring myself to believe anything he was saying. And he hasn't even talked to Hope about his so called feelings for me.'

'In other words, he doesn't even know what he wants. That guy's unbelievable; basically he wants to eat his cake and have it too.' Melanie said, filled with rage at Bo's presumption. 'If he really loved you, he would've filed for a divorce first.'

'Hold on a second, Mel. Carly, would you consider going back to Bo if he files for a divorce?'

Carly hesitated, then shook her head. 'No. I can't forgive Bo. Even if I manage to eventually, I can never trust him again. Hope will always come between us; he'll regret his decision and go back to her and I'll get hurt, _again_. I lost our baby and almost lost my mind after we broke up.' Melanie rubbed her arm. 'It's not just their connection and history; will Bo go against the family who will always side with Hope?' Wonderful, fragile Hope who could do no wrong; she thought bitterly. 'He's never going to leave her and break up their family.'

'She was ready to do the same and she got him back.' Melanie snorted again. 'Seriously, some things just don't make sense. For the record, I'm glad you said no. The hell with him.'

'You think it's just out of jealousy he's saying this, Carly?'

'Of course it is. I don't even care about the reason; he was so anxious to repair his marriage, now he says he loves me. The whole scene was so retro.'

'Like the time he realised he wanted to be with you after you said yes to Victor?'

'He was different then, I was sure of his love. But now Bo Brady is... _sorry_. He's not my sailor anymore, not the man I loved. Simply too different and I can't be around him.'

'And Tony? Do you feel anything for him?' asked Melanie.

Carly looked at her and at Adrienne. 'I don't know. It was just one dinner.'

'Yes, but you've been friends for three months now.' Adrienne reminded her. 'You think you could be more?'

'He wants us to be more than friends but I just don't know. I like him very much but I don't want to go down that road again; wondering whether it will work out between us or not.' Carly sighed. 'And I don't want to use him to forget Bo.'

'Mum, you won't be using him, you'll be moving on!' Mel said. 'I wanted to move on, and I did; with Dario. And we're in love now.'

'You weren't really in love with Phillip, Mel; sorry but it's true.' said Adrienne. 'Carly's been in love with Bo forever; this is going to take time.'

'I know it's going to take time... and effort.' Carly agreed, sadly. 'I still love Bo in spite of everything but I'm sure I'll get over it. I'll keep dating Tony but I'm not going to make any promises to him.'

As she spoke she thought, would she come to love Tony eventually? He was handsome, sweet and very kind to her and she was fond of him. Maybe, just maybe he might heal her broken heart after all.

:::::::::::::::::

Hope could tell something was wrong with Bo. These days he responded to her loving overtures with barely concealed lack of interest, as if he was thinking of something. Or rather somebody; Carly Manning. Last night she was fully convinced when he'd gotten into bed and turned over to his side after a curt goodnight to her. She should have known it was too good to be true; that Carly meant what she said about letting Bo go for the chance for them to be a family again. How did she expect Carly, another ex, to keep her word? Or was it Bo having second thoughts? Surely not, not after their reconnection while on the run and his joy at been together again. They'd been so happy all this while and now things were slowly going down again. That's why she was going to confront Carly face to face and let her know she wasn't going to ruin her marriage by making Bo feel guilty in any way. At least Billie and Chelsea's manoeuvres had been open; Carly's methods on the other hand were sly which made her even more devious than Billie.

Bo was her husband and she wasn't prepared to let him go without a fight, if that's what Carly wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was so easy for Bo to ask her to forgive and forget but he had no idea what she'd gone through; watching him with Hope as if she never existed and losing their baby. With sad resignation, Carly put her dead child in God's hands; determined to go onward and shed off the agonising pain and humiliation of the past months. Whatever issues Bo had with Hope; it will be straightened out in no time, she wasn't going to be the "other woman" again.

With that in mind, she had no reservations accepting Tony's invitation; he was coming by to pick her up that afternoon so she carefully put on fresh makeup and brushed her hair when she was done with her rounds.

'Knock, knock...' Jennifer entered her office, just as Carly sprayed on some Givenchy. 'Hi.'

'Oh, hi Jen.' Carly muttered awkwardly, putting the bottle back into her purse.

Jennifer eyed her, agog with curiosity. 'Are you going out? Because I was hoping we could have lunch together.'

'Sorry, not today; I... I have a date.'

'Oh!' Jennifer stood behind her as Carly checked herself in the mirror again. 'Who is he, do I know him?'

'No, he's from out of town.' Carly adjusted the collar of her top, hoping Jennifer will not question her further.

No such luck. 'At least tell me who he is. What's his name, what does he do, how did you two meet?' she pressed.

Carly didn't want to discuss Tony with Jennifer of all people; just like she could never tell her about the drugs and her miscarriage. Jennifer never blamed her for Bo and Hope's estrangement but she too was blind to Hope's faults and made it clear she felt Bo and Hope belonged together, despite everything. Much as she still had a lot of regard for her old school mate, Carly simply didn't feel in tune with Jennifer anymore; not with her loyalties divided.

So with that in mind, she gave a nonchalant shrug as she faced Jennifer. 'I can only tell you that it's not serious.'

Jennifer bit her lip in frustration and, ignoring Daniel's advice burst out, 'What is going on, Carly? Why are you treating me like this?'

'What are you talking about?'

'We used to talk, all the time! We were like sisters; now you're slowly phasing me out and talking to Adrienne, always with Adrienne!' Jennifer cried. 'Just because Hope's my cousin doesn't mean we should stop being close!'

'I'm not doing this with you, Jennifer.' Carly said quietly.

'We are doing this; right here, right now.' Jennifer insisted. 'We've drifted apart, Carly and I hate it! I love you; you're my best friend. I can't stand watching you confide in Adrienne and not me!'

Any guilt Carly felt about the situation was replaced with anger.

'Maybe it's because Adrienne was there for me in the true sense of the word. Unlike you.'

Jennifer was shocked. 'What?'

'Bo and I break up barely a week and you pushed me towards Daniel.'

'I was trying to help!' Jennifer protested.

'Help with what exactly?' Carly snapped, anger rising. 'I loved Bo; I loved him far more than that cousin of yours ever could, did you honestly think I could move on and forget everything that happened just like that, so soon? Not only was it tactless, it was cruel! And you weren't doing it to help me; you were doing it to help Hope! To assure her that I won't be chasing her precious husband because I'll be dating Mel's father!How dare you, Jennifer; how dare you?'

Jennifer could only stand there as Carly made her accusation; unable to believe what she was hearing.

'You know me more than anyone else Jennifer; so I thought you would sense the pain I was feeling and _comfort_ me.' Carly went on, her voice cold. 'And trying to set me up with another man instantly after Bo, the only man I've ever loved, was not comforting! Not only that, you thought I was upset about you dating Daniel, which proves we aren't connected anymore! You say you're my best friend. But you'll always be Hope's cousin first so I don't have the strength to get into a tug of love with her over you. Excuse me.' She walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Jennifer pressed her hand on her mouth, shocked and devastated.

::::::::::::::::

Carly refused to feel any remorse as she rode the elevator to the ground floor. What she'd said to Jennifer needed to be said at last; bluntly and honestly. And maybe she hadn't blamed her for Bo and Hope's problems like everyone did but her disapproval of their relationship had been her own way of judging her. Hope will always come first with her; just like with Bo.

The doors opened at last and she walked across the lobby into the sunshine, standing on the steps; keeping a sharp eye out for Tony's Jag. And all of a sudden, an avalanche in the shape of Hope Brady descended on her.

'Listen to me Carly Manning and listen good.' Hope said without preamble. 'Bo is my husband, and he's going to stay my husband. I dealt with one ex who tried to come between us by stepping over her and I'll do the same to you if you don't stop this game you're playing.'

Carly glared at her. 'Exactly what are you accusing of?'

'Don't pretend!' Hope shouted at her. 'It's over between you two; over and done! If you want to punish us for that, you'll have to get past me and I swear, I'll destroy you before I let you steal my husband again.'

Carly was a Lady; born and bred. What the point of verbally sparing with an overgrown self-centred spoilt brat?

So all she said, and very disdainfully, was: 'Noted.' Before deliberately turning her back to her, which really infuriated Hope.

'I'm still talking to you!' she grabbed her arm and Carly shook it off immediately.

'You don't get to touch me, ever.' Carly hissed at her. 'Do that again and you'll be sorry.'

'You'll be the one who's going to be sorry of you so much as attempt to sneak around with my husband.' Hope hurled back. 'So just beware!'

'She's not sneaking around with your husband,' Tony suddenly appeared at Carly's elbow; eyeing Hope and not liking what he saw. 'Because she's with me.'

Hope stared at him, then at Carly who stared back impassively before swiftly changing gears.

'If you knew her well, you won't be so quick to defend her. Because I'm telling you...'

' I know her well enough,' Tony interrupted. 'So take a hike and don't you let me see you bothering Carly again; _capishe?_ '

Hope gave them both a dirty look; Carly especially before stalking away.

'You okay, kid?' Tony asked solicitously.

'Yes. Thanks for doing that; but I could handle her.'

'I've no doubt but I couldn't watch her talking to you like that. She's Bo's wife?'

He shrugged at her raised eyebrows. 'Hey, I'm a New Yorker; I've seen worse scenarios. I'm not judging you; I'm still wondering why he left you for _that_. He's got to be out of his mind.'

Carly sighed, shaking her head. 'Do you actually want to hear the whole sordid mess?'

'If we're going to be close friends, yeah. And whatever you tell me won't change the way I feel about you.' Tony took her hand. 'I've got a bulging basket in the backseat. You'll tell me the whole story over lunch.'

:::::::::::::::::

Their date was a picnic at the park, under the shade of a tree. After the delicious lunch, Tony opened a bottle of Merlot and Carly began to talk; from beginning to end, including the death of her unborn child. Tony listened, hanging on to every word.

'Shit.' He said at last.

'Yeah.' Carly said, looking down at her half empty glass. 'That's my story. Verdict?'

'Carly, any other woman would've put a bullet through her brain. You're a survivor; the strongest woman I've ever met. And that guy's nothing but a bastard.'

'Bo's not a bad person.' Carly said, still feeling the need to defend him. He'd broken her heart but he wasn't Lawrence, or Victor.

'Okay then... a fool, chump, _dumbass!_ ' Tony replied, gruffly. 'Anyone who would treat you that way shouldn't get off easy like it's plain you aren't vindictive.'

'Try telling that to Hope and half of the people of Salem. They probably think I'm plotting revenge right now.

'Who cares what that bitch thinks? You ended it; only because Bo wasn't man enough to admit who he really wanted the whole time; it was cruel and you didn't deserve it, Carly; you didn't!' his black eyes glinted with anger at the thought of Carly sobbing herself to sleep every night; of the pain she hid away.

'What really hurts the most,' Carly turned her head to look at him. 'I really thought we were going to have a future; he always talked about our future... he _offered_ me a future, Tony. I always felt so safe and loved by Bo.' An understatement. Bo was her everything; until he'd betrayed her. 'I guess I just have to face facts; I'm not meant to enjoy lasting love.'

'That's the biggest bullshit I've ever heard,' was Tony's blunt reply. 'If there's anyone who deserves to enjoy love to last a lifetime, it's you, Carly Manning. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, inside and out! And I'm going to tell you straight out, I'm in love with you.' He touched her face, brushing back her hair. 'I love you very much. And I'm offering you my heart.'

'Tony, no... I can't...'

'Can't what? Bring yourself to love or trust again? You've got a lot of love left in you, Carly so don't tell me that.' He urged. 'Let me love you like you deserve. Let me heal you and make you happy again... please.'

Months back, Carly would've gotten up and fled for safety. But now Tony was a significant part of her life and part of her was telling her to open the door.

'We don't know what tomorrow will bring.'

'That's true. But we going to have to face tomorrow anyway. Why not together?'

Carly bit her lip, staring into his brilliant, black eyes. 'I can't make any promises right now, Tony. But at the same time... I somehow feel that I could really be with you.'

'We'll take it one day at a time.' Tony assured her. 'Time, space; no rush.'

Carly's mind was still clouded with doubt; not about Tony but at her ability to open out her heart to any man. She couldn't take any more pain or disappointment.

'Hey,' Tony cupped her cheek, looking deep into her eyes. 'Trust me. I'll never hurt you; ever.'

Tears filled Carly's eyes. He knew everything; still he wanted her to be in his life. It might just work between them. Before she knew it, she found herself touching his cheek as well. 'Okay.' she whispered. 'Let's give it a try.'

Tony's smile enhanced his staggering good looks. Leaning over, he kissed her; a gentle light kiss. When he felt Carly's response, he slipped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth. In time, she would give him her heart like he'd given her his. Bo Brady would then live with the knowledge that the woman he'd hurt so badly was capable of rising above the ashes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bo did a very thorough background check on Tony Delfino, turning him inside out but found no skeletons in his closet or a criminal record; he was a clean citizen and rich to boot. He knew Carly wouldn't be impressed by that, considering she was from old money. In disgust, Bo put his computer on hibernation, trying not to think of Tony touching Carly; kissing her, making love to her or Carly giving Tony that look she'd exclusively reserved for him alone. He missed her more every day; her laugh, her smile, the look of love in those emerald green eyes. When they lived together; he would always wait up for her till she came home from work, falling asleep on the couch; then she would wake him up by the touch of her lips on his and the scent of her perfume. He missed her clumsy attempts at cooking in his kitchen, the way she massaged his shoulders when he was tensed up. And the love making... more passionate than when they were young. Looking back, Bo saw that they'd lived exactly the way they had been denied; blissful love and equal companionship. For a time they'd shared the large house rented from Shane and Kimberly, but Nicholas' pushy and possessive attitude hadn't made it completely perfect. Their time together in the same house for the first time in years had been idyllic; no fights, no strain. And he'd thrown it all away, by alienating the woman who'd given him so much happiness. Carly was determined to forget him but there was no way she could stop loving him; no matter what she said.

He looked up as Melanie entered his office without knocking, her pretty face hard and resolute. He rose from his desk.

'Mel, what are you doing...?'

'I want you to leave my mother alone.' Melanie's tone was ice-cold. 'She is finally moving on and the last thing she needs is for you to ruin her life again. How dare you think you can just waltz back after jerking her around?'

'I'm sorry I hurt her, Mel.' Bo said quietly. 'Believe me, I am.'

'Yeah right.' The young woman scoffed. 'It was so easy for you to turn your affections back to Hope, acting all lovey dovey for everyone to see these past months. All of a sudden you see Mum with Tony and _bam!_ You don't deserve her and I'm glad she decided to move on instead of crying over you.'

'You should feel lucky that she kept her heart open to you after all the times she cried over _you_.' He replied. It was a low thrust but Melanie had no right to sit in judgment of him after the way she'd behaved towards Carly before and after she found out she was her mother.

Melanie raised her chin. 'I know how I treated her and I'll always hate myself for it. But what you did was much worse; you betrayed her, you lied to her.'

'I'm telling you I never lied...'

' _You lied!_ ' her voice rose. 'You set yourself up as her hero then broke her heart, you weren't thinking about Mum while you were probably having sex with a woman who tried to kill you; you disgust me! And now you want to put Mum through all that again, hasn't she lost enough?'

Bo stiffened. 'What do you mean by that? What did she lose?' He moved from his desk towards her.

Melanie silently cursed herself at the blunder but she recovered fast. 'I'm done talking to you.' She turned towards the door but Bo grabbed her by the arms.

'What, what did she lose?' he barked, shaking her. 'Answer me!'

'Let go of me!' Melanie snapped. 'If you want to know the truth she lost her faith and her dignity; all because you treated her like shit!' she disentangled herself from his grip.

Bo glared at her. 'I don't believe you, Melanie.'

'Force yourself. Just like you need to force yourself to realise that Mum has no room for you in her life anymore. She has Tony and they have my blessing. So stay away from her!' With that, Melanie slammed out of the office, her hands shaking. She'd almost betrayed Carly's trust in a heartbeat and she needed to be more careful from now on. She had no idea what game Bo was playing but somebody needed to straighten him out once and for all.

As if her mood wasn't bad enough, she ran into Hope outside the station.

'Hi Melanie.' Hope greeted, with an effort.

The only reply she got was the most disdainful look she'd ever seen on someone's face. Melanie looked at her hard and long before deliberately side stepping her and resumed walking. But Hope wasn't used to being ignored.

'Can't you even say hello to me?' she said.

Melanie couldn't believe the nerve of the woman. Spinning round, she said harshly, 'I only have one thing to say to you Hope Brady; go screw yourself.'

'Think what you like of me, but I didn't break up Bo and Carly!' Hope snapped back. 'Is it a huge crime we found our way back together?'

'No at all.' Melanie replied, coldly. 'Actually, I wish Bo joy of you. He didn't know a good woman when he had her, my Mum. If he could cosy up to a woman who almost burnt him alive then he must be a masochist!'

'How dare you!' Hope shouted, walking up to her. 'You don't know what I went through...'

'You brought all your problems on yourself!' Melanie shouted back. 'And you had everyone fooled after you left Bo; playing the helpless, jilted wife! I was insane for ever sticking up for you; and hurting Mum in the process, she was the best thing that ever happened to the idiot you're married to.'

'Don't talk about my husband like that.' Hope admonished. 'I love him and he loves me. No matter what Carly gave him, it can't erase what we've had for 25 years; children, a history, a connection. And you're standing here judging me; Carly left him for a rich and powerful man and then ending up killing him; talk about shallow!'

In fury, Melanie slapped Hope's cheek with all the strength on her arm. Before Hope could react Melanie hurled her on the ground, hitting her in places she could reach while Hope struggled vigorously under her.

'Look at me in the eye and say that again, I dare you!' Melanie snarled.

Two patrol men nearby hurried over to the fighting pair and Melanie was forcibly pulled off. 'Break it up!' one said, pushing her away from Hope while the other helped her up.

Melanie slapped the man's hands away. 'Get away from me.' She hissed, turning to glare at Hope who was touching her bruised cheek, dark eyes glinting in anger as she looked back at her.

Without a word, Melanie straightened her blouse and walked away from them. She'd just done battle for Carly's sake. And it really felt good.

From a safe distance, Gus Pascal had seen the whole thing. Since the near altercation at the restaurant, Vivian had ordered him to follow Carly. Inside his coat pocket was a digital camera with photos of Carly kissing her new boyfriend. The one he'd just taken of Melanie attacking the commissioner's wife was a bonus, considering he'd stumbled on the scene by chance. Madam probably wouldn't care but she might find it entertaining.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That evening Carly and Tony made an entrance at _The Cheating Heart_. Carly was wearing a green dress with narrow straps and thin bangles on each wrist while Tony chose to wear a black T shirt, black pants and black jacket. Justin was first to spot them and his eyebrows rose as he looked at the man Carly was holding hands with.

'Carly, hi!' Brady rose from his stool to greet her.

'Hi Brady.' Carly smiled, kissing him on the cheek. 'Tony, this is my godson; Brady Black. Brady, Tony Delfino.'

The two men shook hands, Brady's head swimming with questions as he looked at Carly.

'Hi there.' Adrienne appeared, smiling all over her face; Justin at her elbow. Carly's smile faded a little at the sight of Bo's cousin, she was yet to resume friendship with him. 'Justin.'

'Long time no see, Carly.' he said sardonically after she'd greeted his wife. 'You're looking beautiful.'

'Of course she does, she's the most beautiful woman in the place, aren't you baby?' Tony smiled proudly, slipping his arm round Carly.

Chuckling, Carly introduced, 'this is my dear friend Adrienne Kiriakis,' Tony shook her hand, 'and her husband Justin.'

'Pleased you meet you at last, Carly's told me all about you.' Adrienne looked at him appreciatively. He was a hunk. Justin however eyed him and Carly warily. If this was an effort to spite Bo, Carly was doing a pretty good job of it. He'd heard of Tony Delfino in business circles but this was the first time he'd seen him up close, for all his wealth Delfino kept a low profile.

'So how long have you been going out?' he asked, picturing Bo's reaction.

'Not for long,' Carly replied. 'But we've been friends for months.'

'Long distance friends actually.' Tony added. 'But we're official now.'

 _Hopefully it will last_ , thought Carly. She needed to make this work, wanted to make it work.

'That's great.' Brady said. 'Happy for you both.'

'Thanks sweetie.'

Carly was aware that Justin was still staring at her very hard but she wasn't going to let him ruin her evening.

'Why don't we order now?'

'I'll get you the best table. Come...' Adrienne took her arm.

::::::::::::::::

 _He had to reach her this time, he just had to. She walked far ahead of him, ignoring his calls. He ran faster and finally caught her, touching her soft shoulder. She looked at him, no smile on her face as he knelt before her._

 _'_ _What's your name?' he asked. 'Tell me your name, please.'_

 _She only stared._

 _'_ _Tell me your name, please.'_

 _Finally the rosy lips opened and she spoke, 'Gwyneth.'_

Bo woke up with a start, his heart hammering in his chest. 'Gwyneth?' he whispered, mindful of Hope asleep beside him. 'Who's Gwyneth?'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bo couldn't sleep at all. First Melanie's hostility, his anguish over Carly's new relationship, Hope's unexplainable sullenness then this weird dream again; the second time he'd had it. Who was Gwyneth? And why did she look so much like Zach? The same eyes, mouth, nose... and something about the cold look she'd given him reminded him of someone.

Rubbing his face with his hands, Bo got out bed and slipped on a robe. After checking on Ciara and tucking the blankets more securely over her, he went downstairs and made himself some cold cereal. As he picked at the Honey Loops; a half forgotten memory came to mind...

 _'_ _I never even had cold cereal till I left home,' Carly admitted, munching her way through a bowl of corn flakes._

 _Grinning over his cup of coffee he teased, 'oh that's right, you had poached eggs and hollandaise for breakfast, right?'_

 _'_ _Right.' She replied with her mouth full. 'If I'd known how good this was, I would've given up my hollandaise in a second, believe me.'_

 _He chuckled, shaking his head. Carly's lady-like refinement and classical beauty clearly spelled aristocrat, but her down to earthiness and independent spirit sometimes made him forget that. 'You know, I can't picture it.'_

 _'_ _What?'_

 _'_ _You, living on some huge estate. That whole life.'_

 _She shrugged. 'Yeah well... I try not to think about it that much.' Abruptly she got up to put the now empty bowl in the sink._

 _'_ _I bet your father wouldn't let me within three miles of you.'_

 _'_ _Well my father probably wouldn't know unless one of the servants told him.' was the dry reply as she sipped her coffee._

 _'_ _Well if he had seen us what would he have done; let's see... haul me in the dungeon, feed me to the hounds...?'_

 _'_ _The only thing my father cared about was making sure I married money and position, that's all.' Despite the light tone, he could still detect the faint bitterness she still harboured towards Henri Von Leuschner for betrothing her to Larry. Suddenly he thought about how things would've been if Carly had been his first love; he knew he would've fought tooth and nail to get her out of that estate that had been more of a prison than a home to her and Frankie; far away from their hateful, ambitious parents._

 _'_ _Well, I guess you showed him, didn't you?'_

 _She smiled in agreement. 'And I haven't looked back. And I won't.'_

 _He reached out, taking her into his arms. 'There's too much for us to look forward to; so there's no point in wasting time looking back, okay?'_

 _Green eyes solemn but loving she nodded, lifting up her face for his heartfelt kiss._

Dropping the spoon into the bowl, Bo pushed it away, appetite gone. He didn't want to dwell on memories, he wanted Carly. And he had to set the wheels in motion if he wanted to convince her he was really serious. First thing in the morning he was going to talk to her even if he had to lock them both in the hospital supply room until she listened to him, or better yet, go to her apartment. Then he was going to ask Hope for a divorce; he'll be blunt and straight for love, especially for a woman like Carly, was always worth it. Tony Delfino be damned.

::::::::::::::::::::::

'Good morning,' Carly greeted Tony as he entered the kitchen. 'Feeling better?'

While saying goodnight to him last night, she'd noticed he looked pale and rubbing his forehead. Diagnosing a migraine, she'd insisted he spent the night instead of driving back with a throbbing head. After giving him some pills, he'd shared her bed; lying spooned against her. They were yet to actually make love and while Carly wondered when she would be ready to give herself to him completely, she had to admit that the mere intimacy of sleeping beside him had been nice.

 _But he's not Bo..._ the inner voice kept reminding her for half the night. _He can never be like Bo, your true love._

 _Go to hell,_ she'd told the voice _. I deserve to be a man's one and only, not another man's "other woman"!_

'Much better.' Tony smiled, lifting his chin to kiss her. 'Of course I would be, thanks to my own personal doctor.'

' I couldn't let you drive with a migraine.' She touched his head again. 'You aren't burning up. Do you normally get them?'

'No, that's the weird thing; I never even get sick.' He shrugged, stroking her hair. 'What are we making over here?'

'Pancakes, and I have to warn you; it's the only thing I know how to make besides omelettes.' She said, turning back to attend to them.

Tony wrapped his arms round her from behind. 'Don't worry about it, I'm sure it will come out great.' He wanted to say he would make breakfast for her every morning but didn't want to break his promise about taking it one day at a time. Carly was the first and only woman he wanted to marry and he wasn't going to scare her away by saying something stupid. And she was so relaxed and comfortable around him now, he could see her accepting to be his wife when the time was right.

'Adrienne's a nice lady.' He commented.

'She's the greatest, it's thanks to her that I moved here in the first place.' Carly placed the hot pancakes on a plate.

'Hmm. But that husband of hers, what's with him and the questions? I felt like I was on trial or something.'

'Justin's a lawyer.'

'Oh, that's explains it. I should've smelt "lawyer" on him with that attitude of his. I know he's your friend babe, but I got to tell you, I didn't like him.'

'You don't have to spare my feelings because he's not my friend.' Carly turned to him. 'Justin's a hundred per cent jerk and Hope's No. 1 fan. So criticise away.'

'Was he ever mean to you?' Tony asked, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of Evian water.

Carly thought of Justin's unsympathetic and unfair way towards her since her return. One unforgivable remark from his mouth had earned him a slap; the only reason he'd defended her during the accidental shooting was to prevent Hope and Bo from getting back together while she languished in prison. He had changed drastically, just like most of her so called friends and family.

'We just aren't like we used to be.' She said now, setting breakfast on a tray. 'He feels like everyone feels about me.'

'But his wife doesn't, neither does that kid you introduced me to, Brady.'

'No they don't and I'm very lucky to have them. And you of course.' She grinned.

'Yeah... me.' Tony kissed her cheek. 'Don't you ever forget that.'

After breakfast, Carly walked with him downstairs, hand in hand.

'So, when do you have to go back to New York?' she asked him.

'Monday, I'm afraid. But you should know that I'll be commuting from now on; if that's fine by you.'

'I'm fine with it.' Carly nodded.

'By the way, and I'm taking a risk here, I want to introduce you to Gianni and my Uncle Vito.'

'You've told them about me already?'

'Why not, you're my girl.' He slipped his arms round her. 'Maybe when you get a few days off you could fly over to New York and meet them. What do you say?'

Carly hesitated. 'Tony... would your son want you involved with a woman with a chequered past like mine?'

'You were more of the victim, Carly; so stop talking like that.' He urged gruffly. 'Come on... don't think about it anymore. And I really want my family to meet you.'

 _Move on all the way_ , Carly told herself firmly. New man, new acquaintances. 'I would like to meet them too. I'll check my schedule.'

'Great.' Tony smiled down at her. 'By the way I owe you for the fantastic pancakes.'

'Oh?'

Carly yelped as Tony bent her tango style and kissed her thoroughly.

'You're a nut!' she giggled helplessly as he raised her back up again.

''Course I'm a nut, because I'm deliriously in love with you.' Tony kept his arms tight round her waist. 'Deliriously, hopelessly, deeply in love with you.'

Carly submitted to another kiss, wrapping her arms round his neck. And several yards away in his car, Bo saw the whole thing; his heart heavy with sheer devastation. Painfully, he forced himself to watch Carly touch Tony's face and wave goodbye as he rolled away in his car.

Carly stood there for a while, a thoughtful look on her face before going back inside. Bo pressed his hand against his mouth, eyes welling up.

 _You need to force yourself to realise that Mum has no room for you in her life anymore. She has Tony..._

'No...' he whispered, tears running down fast. 'No, princess, no!'

While he'd spent a sleepless night thinking about her, Carly had allowed Tony into her bed; they'd made love, he'd spent the night with her.

 _Get it through your head Bo, it's over_.

Tony touching Carly, kissing all over her, the image was too unbearable. Bo gritted his teeth, utterly miserable. His ultimate punishment; after all hadn't he done it to her; taking Hope back into his house and bed, refusing to think about her at all.

Carly meant what she said, she wanted nothing to do with him; and how. At first he'd thought she was dating Delfino just to punish him but she's really moved on. It was truly over between them. And he was doomed to spend the rest of his life living a lie.

Brushing his eyes with his fist, he started the engine and drove off.

:::::::::::

'Jennifer told me what happened between you two, don't you think you were too hard on her Carly?' Daniel reproached her.

Carly looked at him. 'No Daniel, I wasn't. After everything I had to put with, I definitely wasn't. Would you like me to pour out the injustice I got from you as well because I will if you still want to advocate for your girlfriend.'

'What's got into you lately?' Daniel demanded. 'Why are you so...'

'Hateful? Assertive? Truthful?' Carly asked mercilessly. 'Maybe all of a sudden I've decided not to let some things slide anymore. Maybe I've decided to stop letting people think I'm responsible for everything that happened in the past; like you for instance, thinking that I willingly gave our daughter away and living the good life... _with a monster!'_

Daniel winced. He regretted the whole thing but he was yet to actually apologise to her. He touched her shoulder but she slapped it away angrily. Obviously bottled anger pouring out.

'I was a jerk, I didn't know and I'm sorry. I'm sorry Carly; I really am.' He said quietly.

'You can't let it all go away by just saying "sorry".' Carly said coldly. 'You were the one who was hateful and I let you make me think that I did something so terrible. I was all alone, Daniel! Alone! So don't you interfere with the situation between Jennifer and me because you don't understand at all, neither do you know me.'

'It's not just because I'm dating Jennifer; I know for a fact she loves you very much.' Daniel persisted. 'She never meant to hurt you; you can't hold her being Hope's cousin against her.'

'Like I said, you don't understand the situation and I'm going to ask you again, mind your own business.'

'Come on...'

'I said, _mind your own damn business!_ ' Carly shouted at him, startling him. 'Back off Daniel Jonas, I mean it.'

Daniel stared bewilderedly as Carly walked away, her heels clicking angrily. There was something hard about Carly these days despite appearing to be back to her old self and apparently happy with her new boyfriend. All of a sudden she was lashing out at her detractors, not that he blamed her but Jennifer didn't deserve it. She'd cried and cried in his arms as she narrated what Carly had said and he'd promised to talk to her. But Carly obviously wasn't sorry about it and refused to listen.

'Dad?' Melanie touched his arm.

'You scared me.'

'Sorry. What's the matter?'

'Carly's been very aggressive towards Jennifer lately; I tried talking to her but she more or less bit my head off.'

'Jennifer deserved whatever she got from Mum.' Melanie said, her face suddenly hard.

'Mel!' Daniel snapped angrily.

'She thought Mum had a problem with you dating! She wasn't there for Mum, no one was!' Melanie said angrily.

'What the hell are you talking about?'

Melanie hesitated then decided to tell her father the truth. 'Let's go to your office.'

Daniel listened in silence to his daughter's narrative. 'Oh my God...' he whispered, his voice shaking.

'You now understand. Mum's so sad and angry about the baby, about Bo, about everyone judging her, the only person she's forgiven is me and I don't even deserve it.' Melanie wiped her tears. 'And if she's mad at Jennifer, it's because...'

'Because she feels she sided with Hope and she did.' Daniel finished the sentence. 'Finally everything makes sense... poor Carly. Adrienne knows all about this, doesn't she?'

'Yes, and Uncle Frankie of course. She's trying to put it past her but I guess some part of her still hurts.' Melanie shrugged. 'That's why I hope Tony will help her heal.'

Daniel nodded. 'My God... I can't even imagine her in so much pain, first with Lawrence and then this. And to think I actually accused her of giving you away and shielding Chloe and Phillip...'

More tears poured down Melanie's cheeks. 'I just can't bear thinking about it!' she sobbed, burying her head against Daniel's chest as he slipped his arms round her. 'She's always thinking about everyone except herself and she suffered so much without us knowing...'

Daniel held her tight. 'It's okay Mel. It's okay. What we can do for her is keep showing that we do care.'

Melanie groped in her pocket for a hanky. 'You can't tell her that I told you this. And you can't tell Jennifer, you can't.'

'I won't.' Daniel promised, vowing to think of ways to make it up to Carly properly.

:::::::::::::::

Tony pointed at the long stemmed yellow roses and the florist began wrapping them.

'Tony Delfino?' Tony turned to view the woman who'd just called him.

'We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Vivian Alamain.'

'I know who you are. What can I do for you, Ms Alamain?' Tony asked coolly.

'It's more like what I can do for you. Like warning you about the company you keep. You are aware that you're dating a cold blooded murderer?'

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'Your precious girlfriend...' Vivian drew out the words ever so spitefully, 'killed my nephew and got scot-free. She ran back here and wrecked a very happy marriage; luckily Bo Brady came back to his senses. You seem like a very brilliant man, I think it's best I warn you.'

Tony looked at her for a long minute. 'Thanks for the warning. And now let me return the favour. Don't you ever come to up me and talk trash about Carly; ever again. Don't you dare pull a stunt like the one you did at the restaurant again. And don't you ever let me see you anywhere near Carly, or her kid. If I hear you so much as whispered to her; I'll come after you. I'm from the streets and I know how to take care of vicious old bitches who lock innocent women in caskets.'

Vivian raised her chin defiantly.

'It's too bad Carly killed your nephew, because I would've like to get my hands on him first; make him suffer like he made her suffer.' Tony went on coldly, 'and show that son of a bitch that there are men out there who would fight for women like Carly. She's a Lady, as opposed to you.'

'Look here...' Vivian snarled.

'I don't have a problem knocking down barracudas, which is what I'm going to do in a few minutes if you don't get out of my face in the next five seconds. One.' Tony began counted, his black eyes dangerous.

'Fine!' Vivian hissed, infuriated. 'So much for trying to help you.'

'Two.' Tony's voice rose a little higher.

Vivian turned her heel and left, shaking with rage. Carly has clearly found herself another starry eyed fool!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo managed to get through the day despite the image of Carly sharing a morning after kiss with Tony roaming through his head; quietly helping Ciara with her homework and having dinner with her and Hope. Hope kept glancing at him but made no comment. After Ciara was long asleep that night, she reached out to him tentatively and without a word, Bo turned to kiss her and she clung to him desperately as he made love to her. Or rather tried to, because it was over before it even begun. Hope winced at the bitterness on his face as he rolled off her, lying on his back. She stroked his chest with a finger but he abruptly turned away, his back to her. Fighting back tears, she turned her back to him as well; two miserable people staying on their side of the bed for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

True to her promise, Carly took four days off and flew to New York City via Tony's cooperate jet, with Melanie. Tony met them at the airport accompanied by his son, who was as good looking as his father but had his mother's intense blue eyes. Despite being crazy about Dario, Melanie kept eyeing Gianni appreciatively as he exchanged warm greetings with Carly after they were introduced. 'Italians are so hot.' Melanie sighed as the two men saw to the luggage.

'Dario's Spanish; they aren't bad looking too.'

'I know but still...' Melanie directed another burning look at him. Gianni caught her eye and grinned, winking. Shaking her head at them, Carly looked her boyfriend, watching him intently. She was mature enough not to kid herself, while her love for Tony wasn't and could never be the white-hot feeling she had for Bo; loved Tony she did. And how could she help it; he was very kind to her, solicitous and obviously loved her very much. He didn't treat her like a possession and made it plain she was his one and only. Based on that knowledge, common sense firmly overruled her heart. Bo didn't love her, not like he once did, unconditionally and, oh... so passionately. Too much time had passed since they went their separate ways that it was far too impossible for him to let go of Hope and his feelings for her. But what she couldn't forgive him for was making her believe they had a future but yearning for his wife the whole time. It hurt regarding Bo that way but it was the cold why the hell should she feel guilty about being with Tony Delfino; she was his woman, not his "other woman."

'Something on your mind, Manning?' Tony broke into her thoughts.

'Just thinking.'

'Happy thoughts I hope.' Tony said, taking her arm as they walked out of the airport, Melanie and Gianni deep in conversation behind them.

'Happy, cheery thoughts.' Carly assured him. 'I'm glad to be here with you.'

Tony stroked her hair. 'Ditto.'

Tony's apartment was on Fifth Avenue, luxuriously decorated, very spacious with three guestrooms.

'This place is amazing!' Melanie exclaimed, going from one room to another. 'And check out this view!'

'This is New York, Mel;we're rich in views.' Gianni said, amused by her enthusiasm. ' They're scattered everywhere.'

'Well maybe I should move here then!' Melanie took another turn round the place, making Tony and Gianni laugh. Carly merely smiled. It was the first time she and Melanie would take a trip together and she was glad that Tony didn't mind she'd come along. 'The more the merrier,' he'd said. 'Gianni and Uncle Vito should meet her too.'

'Not too pretentious, I hope.' Tony said as Gianni joined Melanie at the balcony.

'The place is charming, like its owner.'

Tony kissed her thoroughly. 'Glad it meets your approval.'

'Well, Mr. Delfino; you should know that everything about you meets my approval.'

Tony smiled down at her, black eyes warm and loving. It's now been two months since they've been dating and although they were yet to actually have sex; he felt completely connected to Carly, who was different from any woman he'd ever known. Because of everything she's been through he'd vowed not to scare her by making a move. They'd almost made love the last time he was in Salem; going as far as taking off her blouse but then she'd been paged by the hospital. But he was still resolved to give her time. They had all the time in the world.

::::::::::::

From then on, Bo and Hope didn't bother making love; the only reason they still shared a bed was for appearance sake; Ciara would immediately ask questions if they began sleeping in separate bedrooms.

But it didn't take long for the family to discover something was wrong between them. When they'd reconciled, they were all over each other. Now, anything they did in public, including talking to each other, apparently involved a lot of effort.

Kayla, who was in town on a quick visit, naturally questioned Bo about it over coffee at the Pub. 'What's this coldness between you and Hope?' she asked without warning.

'What coldness are you talking about?' Bo replied.

'You can't fool me, Bo.' His sister pressed on. 'You and Hope are overly polite with each other these days, it's almost like you can't stand being around each other. What's going on?'

Bo was silent.

'Oh God... have you started something with Carly again?' Kayla demanded sharply. 'What are you doing, doesn't your marriage mean something to you?'

'I barely even know myself!' Bo retorted. 'Andleave Carly out of this; I absolutely forbid you to blame her for anything because she's done nothing wrong!'

'She's coming between you and Hope... _again_ , and you are telling me she's not done anything wrong!' Kayla spat, really angry. 'So whose fault is it?'

'I don't know Kayla, why don't you open your eyes and find out for once, instead on passing blame!' Bo's pent up rage and pain at losing Carly to Tony Delfino bursting forth at last. The few patrons present turned to stare at them.

'Who else but hers...'

' _Shut the hell up!'_ Bo shouted, making her shrink back in surprise. 'If you don't have any regard left for Carly, at least have some respect for my feelings! Come to think of it, no one gave a shit about my feelings when Hope walked out; all everyone cared about was me begging her to come home! She walked out and Carly wasn't even there at the time! Carly was the only one, the only person who knew how I felt; and she loved me enough to want to see me happy even if it was with Hope who'd left me in the first place!'

Kayla found her voice at last. 'The why did you reconcile with Hope if you feel that way?'

Bo bit his lip, staring up at the ceiling. 'I'm still waiting to the answer to that.' Bitterly, he turned away from his sister, slamming the door behind him.

'Fool!' Kayla muttered to herself. It was obvious to all and sundry; Bo was still in love with Carly. Or rather, he thought he was.

And she was far from right. Part of Bo hated Carly for giving herself to another man, the other part missed her agonisingly and blamed himself yet again for letting her go. Seeing her about town hanging on to Tony's arm and kissing at the park was bad enough, but now the whole world knew about their relationship; the current issue of _HELLO!_ magazinecontained photos of them at some gala in New York. Carly looked breathtakingly beautiful in a teal evening gown, her hair upswept. And holding hands with Tony.

Bo continued walking until he got to the docks, staring down at the water.

 _'Excuse me ...if I can have everybody's attention please.'_

 _Several pairs of eyes turned to him, Lawrence's included, full of curiosity. Carly raised her eyebrows, clearly inquiring what he was up to. Satisfied he had the whole room, he continued, ' I have a little announcement to make. First of all, I would like to thank our host ,Mr. Larry Alamain for his part in all this.'_

 _Lawrence stared at him, perplexity written all over his arrogant face._

 _'Thank you Lar, we couldn't have done this without you.' He praised,knowing full well he was annoying him and it pleased him, considering the way he'd been bird dogging Carly all evening. Roman and Marlena stood near Carly, patiently waiting to hear what he had to say._

 _'This has been a very special time for me and there's been a very special woman who shared this time with me.' Carly's eyes glowed at him. 'And she was right there by my side the whole time down at Chichén Itzá; and together we climbed the Castillo and we pledged our love to one another.' Filled with tenderness and love for the woman standing across the room he went on, 'Right now, tonight... I would like to make it official for all my family and friends to see.' Now Roman and Marlena were smiling besides Carly, whose own smile was radiant. The happiness he felt was overflowing; he'd decided to do this to set Larry straight once and for all but there was another reason, he wanted to show to all and sundry just how happy and very much in love he was; never had he thought he could ever be this happy again. Carly was his light, the light who had kept him from sliding further into the darkness he'd lived in since Hope's death and he'll never ever let her go for anything._

 _'A month from tonight...' he kept his eyes on Carly, 'on February 7th, I would like you to become my wife.' Excited murmurs from the crowd now and Carly's smile growing wider._

 _'That is... if you'll have me.' He grinned, making everyone laugh. Without a word, Carly walked up to him, her lips fervently fusing with his replying to his proposal better than words ever could. They barely heard the sound of applause as they kissed and kissed some more..._

Bo pressed a hand against his eyes but the tears came forth all the same.

'Seriously Bo, what am I going to do with you?'

Bo jumped, glancing sharply around him. There was no one about but him. Who had spoken? 'Who the hell's that?' he snapped, hand resting on his holster. Either someone was playing an elaborate trick on him or he was losing it because the voice sounded disturbingly familiar.

'Don't be a bigger idiot than you are already.' To his greatest astonishment and shock , a woman appeared before him from thin air; dressed in a glowing white dress, with curly hair falling down her shoulders.

'Oh my God...' Bo shook his head, trying to digest the fact that he was standing opposite the ghost of his long dead sister, Isabella Toscano Black. 'Are you... real?

Isabella's ghost regarded him coldly.

Bo swallowed and blinked rapidly, still unable to believe it. 'Wow... Izzy, I...'

'First you hurt Carly and let her go, _again_ ,' Isabella interrupted, 'now you're standing here feeling sorry for yourself. You love Carly yet you're still with Hope. No wonder she thinks you're a totally screwed up everything.'

Bo brushed his tears away. 'Yeah, I did.' He mumbled. 'She's the one woman in my life who never changed, who _really_ loved me. I screwed up big time; you don't have to tell me that. I still don't how this happened.'

'It's because you let it happen Bo; you. Come on, after finding each other again after all this time, how could you?'

'I... it all started with helping Hope; I had to get her out of that hellhole. And... things just happened.'

'Yeah; you forgot about Carly and not for a minute pause to consider her own feelings.' The ghost admonished him. 'She loved you enough to understand why you had to help Hope, not breakher heart in the process.'

'I allowed my history with Hope to cloud my judgement, I see that now.' Bo admitted miserably. 'And I've lost her for good, Izzy. She hates me;and she's moved on... it's more than I can bear watching her with him.'

'She's letting go of you; and that'sthe hardest she's ever been called to do. Did you actually expect her to keep waiting for you after making it crystal clear where she stood? What the hell was she supposed to think of you after that?'

'I went to her.' Bo protested, 'I asked her to give me another chance; she practically threw me out...'

'Because she's totally given up on you!' Isabella snapped. 'because she feels you betrayed her. Bo, you're my brother and I'll always love you but I'm so mad at you right now. Carly's my best friend; I would do away with anyone who hurt her, you know that.'

Bo bit his lip, turning away.

'You stay here now; all wrapped up in your self-pity.' She went on, 'but Carly's pain was far worse than yours. It tore her apart and she had to fight her demons and get over what she lost.'

Something in the way she spoke made Bo turn back to her sharply. Melanie had said almost the same thing and her explanation hadn't convinced him. 'What do you mean?'

'You're the smart detective; figure it out yourself. But I'll say this... you and Carly became spiritually allied up there at El Castillo. No matter what everyonein Salem thinks; that bond's unbreakable, forever. And no matter how long it takes, two souls will eventually have to return and become one like they are meant to be. So it's up to one of you now to put things right.'

'How?' Bo cried. ' _How?!_ '

Isabella shook her head as she turned and walked away, vanishing like she'd appeared.

'Wait!' he begged, but he might as well be crying to the moon. He was alone again.

 _Unbreakable._ Years ago, he and Carly had pledged their love in a symbolic Mayan wedding at the top of the ancient Kukulcán Pyramid, also known as El Castillo in México; with loving words and promises. Their host Professor Hank Moore; an archaeologist and scholar of the Mayans had first suggested it; explaining that the ceremony joined two people as spiritual partners. It made complete sense... Carly coming back into his life the very night Hope moved out; feeling so drawn to her immediately despite several years apart... like it was only yesterday they'd seen each other last. He'd told her and himself that a lot of things had changed but it wasn't true; from the moment he'd looked into those eyes for the first time in years he knew the connection was still there and unchanged. It was what had caused him to kiss her, to make passionate love to her in her hotel room, what had caused his old love for her to resurface. And why he can never stop loving her; they were spiritual partners... bound forever. Which meant somehow or other, Carly will come back to him. Which also meant...

'She still loves me.' Bo said softly. Carly wasn't trying to punish him, she was trying to forget him... let go of him, like Isabella had said. But one of them had to put things right now. Well the answer was obvious; it was up to him. He will talk to her again once she got back from New York; really make her listen this time and convince her of his love.

'Bo.' He turned, glaring at Kayla as she walked up to him. 'I've been looking everywhere for you.'

'For what, to trash Carly again?' he snapped.

'Everything I'm saying is for your own good!' his sister said defensively. 'You and Hope belong together, how else have you been able to work through your problems? You're acting like an idiot over a woman who never looked back after she left Salem, not even a phone call!'

'So that's your excuse for hating her so much?' Bo asked angrily.

'I don't hate her. But after all the years you've spent with Hope, she doesn't have a place in your life; or the family's! She's a complication we don't need and look at the evidence; we're fighting over her and your marriage's slowly cracking... once again!'

'It's been cracking for years and newsflash sis... I'm the one who's been gluing it back on!' Bo informed her. 'Me, all me... because I loved my wife and wanted to keep my marriage. But Hope gave it one major hit before running off and leaving me to glue it back one more time; but Carly made me realise I deserve better than being the damned repair man! I deserve a woman who'll never leave me over every rough patch; a woman I'm really in tune with! I loved Carly, I still love her and this reconciliation was a huge mistake! A mistake I'm going to do something about.'

'Bo, you are not divorcing Hope! You're a family...'

'Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do!' Bo shouted, fiercely. 'It's my life, it's my decision; don't you dare interfere, Kayla. Just mind your fucking business!'

Turning his heel, he walked out on her.

Kayla swallowed her anger and frustration. Something had to be done and fast. Hope should be home right now; she needed to talk to her.

:::::::::::

Meanwhile at Queens, Carly, Melanie and the other patrons were applauding Tony's Uncle Vito, who after serving them his mouth watering pasta, homemade ice cream and Barolo entertained them with an aria.

'You missed your calling Vito,' Carly remarked as he bowed. 'You should've been on the stage.'

'Ah, how come women doctors weren't as beautiful as you in my time?' the old man said forlornly, making everyone laugh loudly. 'Or nurses for that matter?' he continued, winking at Melanie who giggled and blushed.

'Stop coveting my ladies, Uncle Vito.' Tony said, squeezing Carly's shoulders. 'He's pretty smooth, so watch out.' He whispered in her ear.

'If he's anything like you, I best be on my guard.' She smiled. 'One cute Italian's more than enough.'

'Hey,' Gianni raised a hand. 'You forget me, Carly.'

'Then two.' Carly laughed while Melanie wrinkled her nose at him. They were having the best time; Vito's restaurant was packed full thanks to the food and entertainment and everyone had made her and Melanie more than welcome. Carly felt more relaxed here than at the gala Tony had taken her to; she'd felt like she was under scrutiny the whole time but didn't say so to Tony, not wanting to hurt his feelings. But here she felt more herself.

'Come Mel, let's dance.' Gianni pulled Melanie to her feet and lead her to the middle of the room.

'So how do you like New York so far?' Tony asked. Before coming to Queens, they'd taken a long tour of the city.

'It's different.' Carly replied. 'Salem's my home but New York has a special charm.'

'That's because it never sleeps.' Tony squeezed her hand. 'You think maybe you might live here one day?'

Carly tensed. 'Why do you ask?'

Tony hesitated. They'd been a couple for two months now and while he didn't want to scare her off, there were times he couldn't bottle up some things. Like this one.

'Because... no, forget I said anything.'

'No, no... tell me.' Carly insisted.

Tony looked at her intently. 'Because... there's going to be the time when I ask you to marry me.'

Carly drew in her breath.

'I'm sorry; I promised to give you time and space,' Tony said, taking her hand. 'Please don't feel pressured, it's just that I want to have the chance to really make you happy, as your husband. I know you're still hurting, especially over the baby. I want to do more than be there for you, I want to comfort you every day, every night for the rest of your life.'

Carly was silent, not looking at him.

'I shouldn't have said anything.' Tony said, upset at her silence. 'Just forget I said anything.'

'There's no need to apologise.' Carly said quietly, looking back at him. 'It's just after a long period of disappointment, this is sort of a shock. You really want to marry me?'

'I knew the moment I saw you, Manning. I love you, very much.' he said softly. 'And I'd do anything to make you happy with me.'

'I... l love you too.' Carly replied quietly. Not the way she loved Bo, she reminded herself. But Bo was beyond her reach and Tony was more or less offering her a future. And she deserved to be happy.

'Oh babe...' Tony grinned, kissing her. 'That's so great to hear!'

Carly smiled faintly as he cupped her chin. 'Then I'm not afraid to ask this...Carly Manning, will you marry me?'

'Yes.' Was the soft but firm answer. 'Yes, I will.'

Tony laughed softly, kissing her hand. 'My God... this is so great! But listen, we don't have to get married right away, you need more time, you got it; I mean that.'

'Bottom line, you have my promise.' Carly touched his face, telling herself she was doing the right thing, stepping further away from the past.

Planting another kiss on her mouth, Tony rose; pulling her to her feet. 'Drinks for everyone!' he yelled. The music stopped and everyone turned to their direction.

'This beautiful lady's just agreed to marry me!'

The cheer was loud and delighted, accompanied by a thunderous round of applause. Carly found herself hugged tightly by Melanie, Gianni and then lastly by Vito who kissed her on both cheeks.

'Welcome to the family, _bella._ ' He said warmly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Adrienne Kiriakis gasped at the square emerald, translucent green set on a white-gold band; diamond baguettes on each corner glittering on Carly's slim finger.

'Tony says the colour reminds him of my eyes, that's why he picked out an emerald.' Carly smiled faintly as Adrienne took her hand for a closer look. 'One minute we were having dinner at his uncle's restaurant then out of nowhere he pops the question.'

Adrienne eyed her friend warily. 'But the real question is; do you actually _want_ this marriage? I'm sorry for asking this….'

'No, it's a good question; after all I once married as a means of escape. But this isn't an escape, not this time.I love Tony and I really want to be with him.'

'I believe that. But I also know you Carly,' Adrienne squeezed her hand. 'It's not the same, is it?'

Carly shook her head after a few minutes of silence. 'No, it's not. And you're right; that kind of love can never go away. Bo…' she swallowed, 'is my great love but we aren't meant to be 's a good man; very sweet and kind and we understand each other, and he makes me happy. When I'm with him, part of the pain goes away.'

'Carly, I love you; so I want you to be sure about this. It won't be much of a marriage if you both end up miserable.' Adrienne insisted.

'I am sure. Very sure.' Carly said firmly. 'Tony isn't Bo, but he isn't Lawrence or Victor either. I'm not the runner up for _his_ love or a trophy. And who knows, in time I might end up loving him exactly like I loved Bo. That's the beauty of time; it heals.'

 _Love, not loved,_ Adrienne silently corrected. Carly badly wanted to shed off the burden of loving Bo and forget him, going as far as marrying another man. For the first time, she found herself giving Bo the benefit of the doubt, suppose he was telling the truth the day he went to see Carly? But she changed her mind swiftly; he only went to her after seeing her with Tony, it was nothing but jealousy. Carly deserved a happy ending. And if she actually wanted to be with Tony, so be it.

With that in mind, she smiled at Carly. 'Then, I hope you'll both be very happy. When's the wedding?'

'Oh, we haven't fixed a date yet. But you'll be the first to know of course.' Carly smiled back; very glad she had Adrienne's support. 'And I want you and Brady there when Tony and I take our vows.'

'Of course we're going to be there!' Adrienne hugged her. 'So happy for you both! When's Tony coming back to town?'

'In two weeks, after he comes back from a business trip.'

'Great; we'll have a big dinner together to celebrate! And Frankie?'

'Mel and I stopped at D.C on the way home. He was thrilled to finally meet her and about this; I hope he'll stop feeling so bitter about the family now.'

'If he's still mad at them, he has good reason to! Stop thinking about them, you don't owe them anything; neither does he.' Adrienne snapped impatiently. 'They aren't your family anymore, they made that pretty clear. Especially Kayla.'

'Don't remind me.' Carly muttered, painfully thinking of her last encounter with Bo's sister; she'd been so hateful that Carly had barely recognized her. Time healed but it was also cruel; it changed people and relationships. And loves. She looked down at the square emerald glittering up at her, trying not to remember the solitaire diamond Bo had slipped on her finger so long ago.

It's in the past, she told herself again. He's erased you. You're no longer a part of each other's lives.

'You're right again, old friend.' She turned to Adrienne. 'And I'm going to keep moving forward.'

'That's the spirit. And I'm really proud of you. Not everyone has the guts to do just that.' Adrienne hugged her again.

::::::::::::::::::::

Carly braced herself to tell Daniel and Jennifer about her engagement but on getting to the hospital she was told that Daniel was performing a major surgery and Jennifer was not in her office. Some of her resentment towards Jennifer was gone and Carly wanted to make amends. She truly didn't see her old classmate as an enemy but the situation had been far too awkward. Maybe now they could start over in the light of things.

Closing Jennifer's door behind her she found herself facing Hope's cold stare. Instantly Carly stiffened, ready for battle.

'Jennifer's not here.'

'I came to see you. To ask you again to stay away from my husband.'

'Oh you just love calling Bo your husband, that title proudly rolls off your tongue, doesn't it?' Carly said, contemptuously. 'Considering he's only your husband when it's convenient for you, when you aren't emasculating him...If you put your fingers on me _again_ ,' she added as she saw the other woman's hand balling into a fist.

'Don't you think you've caused enough trouble already?' Hope asked angrily. 'You and Billie are both the same; you're so obsessed with Bo that you think you can take me on... you think wrong, Carly Manning.

'Don't you dare associate me with her.' Carly's voice was dangerous. 'I'm nothing like Billie Reed and I'm nothing like you; selfish and immature, always relying on everyone to protect her! I actually blamed myself for what you did to Bo and to Justin and Brady but now I'm starting to wonder what really lead you to do it. God knows what really lies behind that mask you wear, Hope Brady.'

Hope raised her chin. 'I've made my peace with Bo, Carly. No matter what, we'll always be together, you know why; because we love each other. Your time with him is over, long over and don't you forget it.'

'Now that you've said your piece; we're not having this conversation again.'

'I'm not done.' Hope said in a rush as Carly made to walk past her. 'It may interest you to know this; Bo and I are expecting another baby.'

Carly's chest felt like it was suddenly being hit with a hammer. But one of the things she practised very well wasstoicism so there was no emotion on her face at Hope's announcement, only in her heart.

Facing Hope squarely, she said coolly, 'Congratulations. Naturally, your marriage's bound to be stronger now.'

'Much stronger.' Hope's voice was equally cool. 'So you stop leading Bo on and let him concentrate fully on his family. Understood?'

Carly longed to slap her. 'Understood.' She said stiffly. 'Congratulations again.'

Hope's expression was smug as she turned away and walked to the elevators, her message having hit home. Carly waited for the doors to close before sinking into the nearest chair, trying to quell the sob rising up her throat as she gripped her stomach with her hands. Her empty womb mocked her _; Hope's given Bo three children, another one on the way… Billie gave Bo his first daughter, and you, nothing! NOTHING!_

Carly rocked herself, bowing her head in grief. _Why God, why?_ She wept. _Why this?_

Maxine and another nurse hurried to her. 'Dr. Manning, are you alright? What's happened?' Maxine asked anxiously.

Carly could only cry heartbrokenly. Enfolding her in her arms, Maxine turned to the young nurse with her. 'Go find Melanie.'

In a few minutes, Melanie was hugging her mother tight, soothing her as she led her to the privacy of her office. 'What happened?' She asked distressed. 'Tell me Mum, I'll put it right.'

Carly pressed a hand to her eyes. 'Hope… she… she…'

'WHAT did she do to you?' Melanie asked fiercely. 'What did she do this time?'

Bitterness and pain ran through Carly. Bo had come here asking for another chance, all the while he and Hope were making love, making another _child_ … _bastard!_

'She's pregnant.' She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. 'Mel, she's pregnant.'

'Did she tell you that?' Melanie asked, amazed. 'That's what she came to tell you?'

Carly bowed her head.

'THAT BITCH!' Melanie shouted. 'Who the hell does she think she is coming here to rub your face with…'

'She did it to warn me off, to remind me they'll always be a family.' Carly's eyes were red from weeping. 'I already knew that but this, this… I lost my baby and she gets another…' she sobbed.

Melanie held her close; upset that Carly was unhappy again, she'd been doing so well the past months. Damn you, Hope Brady! She thought savagely.

'It's okay Mum, it's going to be alright. Think of what you're soon going to have, a wonderful husband… a whole new life.' She soothed, stroking her hair. 'To hell with Hope… and Bo too. Don't allow them to ruin your life, Mum. They aren't worth it.'

Carly pulled away after a while, wiping her eyes with a hanky. 'I need some air.' She got up, taking her purse from the table.

'Wait for me, I'll go change…'

'No, sweetie,' Carly patted Melanie's cheek. 'I need to be alone for a while. I'll be fine.'

Carly's heart was heavy as she got outside, wondering whether or not to go down to The Cheating Heart and unburden herself to Adrienne. Instead she walked, deep in thought; not noticing Vivian's henchman was following her yet again.

She continued walking, past the Pub, past several houses until she was standing in front of the church. Once upon a time she'd contemplated joining a convent until she'd discovered she was carrying Nicholas. When she'd lost Bo's child she'd avoided the church as she felt the miscarriage was her fault, she still did despite Adrienne and Melanie's assurances. If she made her peace with God… maybe the pain wouldn't be so excruciating like it was right now, thanks to Hope's cruel declaration. Taking a deep breath, she entered the church and stepped into the nearest confessional, crossing herself after sitting down.

'Bless me Father for I have sinned…' she said in a shaking voice. 'It's been several months since my last confession.'

'Well my child?' the deep voice of the priest asked.

Carly sighed, tears rolling down her cheeks again. 'I killed my unborn child.'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Carly left the church, feeling much better. Hope didn't have the power to hurt her;if she thought she could drive her out of Salem with vindictiveness, she obviously didn't know her at all. If anything, she would simply rise higher above the ashes. Starting right now.

Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed a number from memory.

'Hi babe.'

'Hey you. How's the trip so far?'

'Going on well. Looks like I'll be in Salem sooner than I thought.'

'I'm glad to hear that.' Carly said her voice steady. 'Because I want us to pick a wedding date, if that's okay with you.'

Silence at Tony's end. Then, 'Really? I thought we decided to have a long engagement.'

'Well, I can't think of any good reason to delay it. I really want to marry you. I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't, now would I?'

'I guess not. If you're absolutely sure; what say we get married in a month?'

'I say yes.'

'I'll be over soon so we can talk about this some more, okay? Love you, Manning.'

'I love you too. Come soon.'

Carly hung up, closing her eyes in deep thought. She was doing the right thing; sweeping the past behind her. Tony loved her; he was her future. And… she vowed, he was going to get the best of her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Have you lost your mind?' Kayla exclaimed. 'What the hell were you thinking?'

'I was so angry at the things she was saying that it just came out!' Hope said defensively. 'I just wanted to hurt her, shut her up.'

'Damn it, Hope; you shouldn't have said that, not that! Bo and Carly tried so hard to have a baby; it really tore her apart when they couldn't. That was hitting way below the belt!'

Hope paced her living room, disconcerted. 'Okay, I screwed up. What am I going to now; she's going to tell Bo and he'll skin me alive.'

'Well that's something you don't have to worry about, Carly's not going to tell him.'

'How can you be so sure about that?'

'Trust me; if there's one thing Carly Manning's good at, it's keeping a secret.' Kayla said drily. 'She's a very proud woman; she'll definitely keep this to herself. The worse she could do is telling Adrienne.'

Hope groaned. She and Justin's wife did not get along; Adrienne was cold and rather rude to her these days; whether because Carly was her friend or Justin's former feelings for her, she had no idea.

She truly felt ashamed of what she'd done after what Kayla revealed but Carly's words had really stung; making her out as a spoilt brat pampered by everyone and accusing her of deliberately setting out to harm Bo and the others, all together making her feel small and the feeling hadn't been pleasant at all. She could only hope that Kayla was right or all hell was going to break loose.

They both started when the doorbell rang; Hope went to answer it. It was Lexie.

'Lexie, hi… what are you doing here?' Hope asked as Lexie stepped past her. Lexie's striking face wore a grim look.

'Is something wrong?' Kayla asked.

'Yes, there's something wrong, your sister in law here.'

Hope's chest sank. 'What do you mean?'

Lexie faced her best friend squarely. 'Hope, you and I go way back but I still got some regard for Carly, enough to come here to tell you to lay off her. She's one of the best physicians in the hospital and I don't want anything or anyone affecting her work.'

'Lexie…'

'Which means…' Lexie's voice rose, 'any problem you have with her, try and keep it to yourself for once. You and Bo are back together, case closed! '

'You don't understand the situation,' Kayla butted in. 'Bo's threatening to leave Hope for Carly.'

That threw Lexie off guard. 'Excuse me?' she glanced at Hope. 'Is this true?'

Hope sighed, spreading her arms. 'We're back to square one. Bo's obviously still in love with Carly and I don't how to salvage it this time.' Except she probably had by a vicious lie, which was still making her cringe.

'You can't blame Carly for every little problem you have with Bo, their break up was in mutual agreement.'

'So was his breakup with Billie and look what happened.' Hope retorted.

'Carly has no right coming between them like this and I plan to straighten her out as well.' Kayla vowed coldly.

'You aren't going to do anything; you leave Carly alone. She's not after Bo, because she's seeing someone else and they are getting married.'

Kayla raised her eyebrows while Hope was speechless. 'Are you serious?'

'If you don't believe me, the green rock on her finger's enough evidence. She told me as soon as she got in from New York. She's moved on and God knows it was hard for her.' She turned to Hope again. 'So for God sake, stop using her as your damn whipping boy and settle your differences with your husband! Good bye.'

With that, she left; slamming the door behind her.

'Oh God…' Hope sank on the nearest chair. 'I'm such an idiot!' she covered her face with her hands.

Kayla swallowed her shock at Lexie's news. 'Don't be too hard on yourself, it was just a stupid impulse on your part.'

'And cruel and so uncalled for! She's going to tell Bo to spite me; she gets her happy ending and I get divorced.' Hope's tone was bitter. 'Or maybe she's using her engagement to force Bo to make up his mind real quick. I'm not buying this, Kayla, not for one minute.'

Despite what she'd said about Carly to Bo; Kayla couldn't believe it either.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gus had managed to hear Carly say, "I killed my unborn child" before being sent away by a stern nun who caught him hovering near the confessional. Waiting patiently outside the church he was able to hear her phone conversation and couldn't wait to give Madam his report.

Vivian was full of spiteful glee. 'So… the saintly Dr. Manning has a demoralizing skeleton in her closet, an abortion!'

'It seems so Madam, I wasn't able to hear more than that, I'm afraid.'

'No, my dear boy; you hear more than enough to crumble Carly's world once and for all.'

'What's the plan, inform Dr. Carver?'

Vivian waved her hand impatiently at the suggestion. 'It was performed on _her_ ; not her performing it on a patient; Lexie Carver won't see it as a basis to revoke Carly's license. I have to find another way of using this delicious piece of information.' Vivian paced about. 'She resented Bo Brady that much to actually get rid of his bastard… it is true about hell having no fury than a woman scorned.' She snorted. 'My oh my Carly… so that's what you did during your time away. I wonder what your precious Italian would say…'

She suddenly laughed, delightedly. 'But of course!'

Gus looked at her in askance. 'What is, Madam?'

'Don't you see? This won't be something she would've told her fiancé. Carly's all about secrets, Gus. If I tell Bo Brady, he wouldn't care less since he's back with his wife; he'll probably just be glad he had a narrow escape! But Tony Delfino… let's see if he'll come to Carly's defense when he finds out about this.'

Gus nodded. 'How do you intend to tell him?'

Vivian's smile was vindictive and spread right across her face. 'Once you find out when and where they are getting married, this will make a perfect wedding present for him. When they're about to take their vows, I will drop this bombshell. Let's see if she'll have a husband or any friends remaining then.'

It was the perfect plan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo couldn't wait to see Carly again; the time she'd spent out of town had seemed like an eternity. Isabella's stern words had lit a fire under him; he wasn't going to rest until he got her back again and really put things right; make up for the months of pain and loneliness. He wondered when she will return from New York; he had a lot to say to her.

He ran into Adrienne outside the Pub; she visibly stiffened on sighting him. 'Bo.'

He sighed at the cool manner she greeted him. 'Come on Adrienne, must we keep doing this?'

Adrienne shrugged. 'The situation between us isn't my fault.'

'There is no situation between us.'

'Other than the fact that I lost any respect I have for you; no thanks to you breaking Carly's heart. Thank God she's found a man who really knows what he wants.'

'Carly's still in love with me.'

Adrienne let out a contemptuous snort. 'So sure of yourself aren't you?'

'That's right.' Bo said firmly. 'She's mine and I'm going to have her back; as soon as she gets back from New York.'

'She and Melanie are already back… whoa there!' she added as a delighted smile appeared on Bo's face. 'You might as well know this now, Carly and Tony and engaged.'

And instantly, the smile vanished at her words. 'What?'

'You heard me. Tony proposed to Carly and she said yes.'

'I don't believe you.' His voice was tight, his brown eyes flashing. 'She can't marry that guy, she just can't!'

'Well why not?' Adrienne spat angrily. 'Did you expect her to keep crying her heart over you, Bo Brady? She deserves better than nursing a broken heart or watch you humiliate her by cuddling up to your wife!'

'Hope and I…'

'Your marriage is none of my business but Carly's very much my business; she's in love, she's happy again and you are to leave her alone!' Adrienne said sharply. Any doubts of Carly really wanting this marriage was dispelled after Melanie's call about Hope's visit. Bo was so cynical and two faced; she could barely tolerate him right now.

'Carly's in love with me.' Bo said stubbornly, getting over the shock. 'No one else but me; we are meant to be together. Tony Delfino's nothing but a damned security blanket.'

'YOU ARE A MORON!' Adrienne cried. 'Get the message once and for all, Bo; she's moved on with her life, she's wearing Tony's ring- she wants nothing to do with you! What woman would stay faithful to a guy who did nothing but jerk her around, who forgot all about her and she had to face losing…' She stopped immediately, biting her lip at her blunder.

'What?' Bo asked, eyes narrowed. Again the " losing"; third time in a row. 'What are you talking about?'

'Nothing.' Adrienne made to pass him but Bo barred her way. 'Nothing my ass! What do mean by that. What did she lose? Tell me!'

Adrienne glared at him. She wasn't Steve Johnson's sister for nothing. 'Yell at me as long as you want I am not telling you a damn thing. I've got more loyalty for Carly than for you; or your so called wife! Get the hell out of my way!'

Bo stood there, staring after her; his mind working furiously. First Melanie, Izzy then Adrienne… what were they talking about?

 _Carly's pain was far worse than yours…_

 _Hasn't she lost enough?_

 _This isn't not forgiving you, I can't forgive you._

As though a picture flashed before him, the image of the little girl in his dreams came to mind. She looked exactly like Zach… no not quite, there was something different… What? What?

His blood ran cold as realization hit him; the difference was the hair colour… it wasn't black like his; it was…. _Chestnut brown!_

'Oh my God…' he whispered. Her hair colour matched Carly's…. _Gwyneth was their unborn child!_

 _No, no… that's crazy; if Carly was pregnant, she would have told me!_ He argued with himself. _She would tell me; no matter how angry she was!_

He also remembered something, she'd taken a two month leave of absence; a woman in her position would've left town; keeping the child away from him, that is if his suspicion was true. Why a leave of absence instead of leaving town all together?

A horrible thought came to mind and he shook his head, refusing to believe she would stoop that low just to punish him. 'No…' he said savagely. 'Oh hell no….'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After spending some time by herself in the park where she had a good cry, Carly phoned Melanie to assure her she was fine and that she was going home, she wasn't on call and there was plenty of time to tell Daniel and Jennifer; if Lexie hasn't told them already.

As she was about to open the glass doors of her building, a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and roughly spun her round, making her shriek.

'How dare you?' Bo shouted, shaking her hard. 'How dare you think of marrying another man without telling me about my child!'

'Let go of me!' Carly struggled angrily.

'You ran out of town because you were pregnant, weren't you, weren't you!' he shook her again. 'What did you do to my child? What?'

Carly couldn't believe what he was insinuating. Freeing an arm, she slapped him hard on the cheek; pushing him away from her. On top of his wife's cruel announcement he was pouring the ultimate insult on her.

'You think… you actually think…' she was trembling with rage. 'You son of a bitch- you think I had an _abortion?!_ '

'Why the hell did you really leave town then; for two whole months?!'

'To get the hell away from you; to save myself!' Carly shouted back. 'And I didn't have an abortion; it was a miscarriage- A MISCARRIAGE! I lost our baby because of YOU!'

Bo could only stare at her speechless and then, to Carly's horror, began to weep loudly; covering his face with his hands.

Anger gone, Carly walked up to him. 'Bo…' she whispered.

As soon as he felt her soft hands touching him, Bo pulled Carly against him; burying his head against her neck and for a long time they cried in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In the privacy of her loft, Carly confessed all and the whole time, Bo held her right hand in a tight grip; his brown eyes not leaving her face.

'That's why I went out of town, to get help. Frankie took care of me, checked me into rehab. I was saved.' She said, quietly. 'But I was too late to save another. I swear, I didn't know I was pregnant...'

'No, no... You don't ever have to swear to me, princess!' Bo said, filled with shame and remorse; very sad at the long months of pain and misery she'd gone through, Melanie and Adrienne's hostility was more than justified. Carly's always been able to stand alone but to endure and keep all of this to herself for a long time made him want to weep again. How could he have allowed it to happen? Suppose she'd lost her mind completely? Or died?

He kissed her hand several times, tears streaming down his eyes. 'Oh my God…'

'Don't… please don't.' Carly sobbed, stroking his hair with her free hand. In a few seconds, they were holding each other close again as they sat on the couch.

'I'm so sorry princess,' Bo cried against her bosom. 'You must hate me!'

'Never.' Carly sniffled, shaking her head as more tears poured down her cheeks. 'I can never hate you. At least you know now.' She pressed her cheek against the top of his head. 'It's okay… it's okay.'

'It can never be okay,' Bo raised his head, eyes red and damp. 'I promised to always be there then let you down in the worst possible way.' He held her face. 'I don't deserve your forgiveness, not after what you went through because of me.'

'You didn't put that bottle of pills in my hand. I'm a doctor, I should've known better; who am I to blame you for what happened when I was the one who chose to do drugs…'

'Don't you ever say that again!' Bo said fiercely. 'You didn't choose and you didn't kill our baby; you were in pain and it's my fault, all my fault!' he pulled her into his arms again. 'If anything had happened to you…' He held her tight. 'I can't begin to think of you in that place, where it happened.'

'I wanted to die.' Carly whispered. 'For a long time the pain kept stabbing me; all I could think of was how he or she would have been and never knowing.'

'She.'

'What?'

Bo pulled away to look into her eyes. 'It was a girl. Gwyneth.'

Carly was stunned to the core. 'How… how did you know that was my name for her?'

'Because I saw her; I dreamt of her.' Bo gently pushed her hair from her face. 'She had the colour of your hair, and my eyes. She looked so much Zach, and so beautiful. She told me her name and… I just wound up putting two and two together.'

'Oh my God… that's how you found out.' Carly shook her head, still amazed. 'And you actually saw our baby, our little girl.' She bowed her head in sorrow. 'It was a little girl…' she sank into Bo's arms again.

'I'm sorry.' His voice shook. 'I've give anything to turn back the clock… to make her be with us right now.'

'At least I now know what she would've been like; it helps a little.' Carly raised her head, brushing back her tears. 'She'll always be with me and I'll think of her as our little angel from now on.'

Bo nodded. 'Playing with Zach in heaven.' He said emotionally.

'Oh Bo…' she touched his face.

'Can you ever forgive me?' he asked, pressing her hand against his face. 'Lord knows I can't even begin to forgive myself for what I did to you, letting you stand all alone and flaunting myself and Hope in your face…'

'I had Frankie, Melanie and Adrienne; they looked after me.' Carly couldn't bring herself to tell him that Frankie has disowned the family. 'I wasn't completely alone, and… I got some therapy. For a long time I was so angry with you.' She admitted. 'Part of me wanted to hate you so much.' She took his hand, squeezing it. 'But it's something I can never do, Bo. I don't hate you; so…' she gulped, 'there's actually nothing to forgive.'

Bo could only hug her close, never loving her more; completely humbled and so ashamed of himself.

After a few minutes, Carly got up, drying her eyes with a hanky. 'Umm… would you like something to drink? I think I have a few beers in the fridge…'

She turned but Bo quickly rose to his feet. 'Carly, wait.'

'Yes?'

He looked at her intently. 'What are we exactly?'

She blinked, confused. 'I don't understand.'

'What are we to each other now?'

She shrugged. 'I don't know. We aren't together, we aren't even friends. We can't possibly be friends and act like nothing ever happened.'

'Well, if you don't know,' he walked up to her, eyes not leaving her face. 'I'll tell you.' He encircled her waist with his arms. 'We're unfinished business.'

Carly felt a huge rise of panic. 'No… no…' she protested as Bo began planting kisses on the side of her neck, heat cruising through her as she felt the spiky touch of his stubble against her skin. Only he could invoke that particular feeling; electrifying, wonderful feelings of desire.

'No, we mustn't…' she said weakly. 'Bo, don't…' the rest of her words were lost as Bo captured her mouth, kissing her hungrily; pulling her hard against his body.

Carly threw her arms round his neck as she kissed him back, lips and tongues merging furiously and eagerly; hearts beating frantically.

'I've missed you,' he breathed against her lips, running his fingers through her silken hair, 'so much!' They kissed again, reignited passion unleashed. Before Carly knew what she was doing, her hands were moving up to pull down Bo's jacket, which he impatiently shrugged off before slipping his arm under her legs and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom.

They sank into the big double bed, frantically kissing and caressing each moaned as Bo kneaded her breast, rubbing his thumb over the hardened tip; her legs wrapping round him, fingers working on the buttons of his shirt and managed to get it off without tearing it. In turn, Bo raised her up slightly to pull her top over her head before resuming the heated, possessive kiss; reveling in the touch of her soft mouth again. Carly sucked the lower lip, her tongue dueling with his; loving his glorious weight bearing on her.

'I love you Carly,' he whispered unsteadily against her neck, drawing the hem of her skirt up her thighs. 'I love you so much!'


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bo suddenly found himself roughly flung onto his back; blinking in confusion as Carly scrambled out of the bed as though it's suddenly caught fire.

'Oh my God, Oh my God…. What am I doing? What did we just do?' Carly whispered, covering her face.

'Princess…' Bo got out of bed and moved towards Carly but she warded him off with an outstretched arm.

'No… don't come near me. _Damn it!'_ she cried agitatedly. 'What did we just do?'

'Correct me if I'm wrong, we were about to make love.' Bo pointed out quietly.

'Make love? We were about to have sex!' Carly snapped, looking round for her top. Unable to find it, she grabbed a silk robe draped over a chair and slipped it on hastily. ' I cannot believe I let you do this again!' her fingers shook as she tied the sash.

'Again?' Bo said incredulously. ' I thought you've forgiven me.'

'That doesn't mean I want things back the way they were! I won't be "the other woman" again Bo; no way; you're married, I'm getting married! Oh no… this is so bad!' she ran her fingers through her hair , thoroughly upset and ashamed. How will she ever look Tony in the eye from now on?

'I loved you then and I love you now, more than ever!' Bo insisted, grabbing her shoulders.

'You went back to Hope!' she reminded him, pushing him away.

'It was a mistake and I've regretted it ever since.'

'Please! Only after you saw me with Tony, you more or less admitted it.' Picking up his discarded shirt, she tossed it to him. 'Jealousy reigning supreme, _not love._ '

Bo stared at her, clutching his shirt. 'I can't believe you just said that to me.'

Carly winced but stood her ground all the same. 'Isn't that the truth, Bo? If it isn't, what brought on the sudden change of heart after you showed the whole town how glad you were to have your wife back, huh? You turned your back on me; I didn't exist anymore! No, don't… don't touch me.' She moved back as Bo walked towards her again. ' I won't go through the whole thing again; wondering whether you're thinking about Hope or me. We're done.'

'Not by a long shot we're not, princess.' Bo said, his face hard and resolute as he slipped his shirt back on. 'What my heart told me, after the accident, was that you're the woman I love; the woman I want forever. I wanted to tell you that the night I saw you with Tony.'

'Bo…'

'I'm NOT lying! You're the missing part of me; I'm not complete without you, Carly!' he pleaded. 'Don't do this to us; we love each other, it's more than obvious!'

Carly rubbed her eyes. 'Even if that you say is true; it's too late. I'm getting married to Tony in a month.'

'You're… you're still going ahead with that?' Bo asked, shocked. 'After what we…'

'I will not betray Tony; he's a good man and he loves me.' Carly replied. 'And I'm sorry, but I love him too.'

Bo struggled to let the pain digest. 'You can't tell me it's the same as you and me- I'll never accept that!' he growled.

Carly was not about to let him trap her. 'My feelings for him are real. He was there for me; he knows about my past, about the baby, everything. And I have a real, guaranteed future with him, as opposed to you.'

'Carly…'

'No! I can't do this again Bo; I've told you that!' Carly cried. 'Your family will never accept me; they'll always blame me for you and Hope splitting. And can you actually stand there and tell me you'll choose your unborn child over me? Seriously?'

Bo frowned, startled. 'What are you talking about?'

'Oh no, don't you do this to me.' Carly turned away only for Bo to grab her arm and roughly turn her to face him.

'What did you just say?' he demanded.

'If Hope hasn't told you, it's not my place…'

'Carly Marie, if I have to thrash you within the inch of your life, you will tell me what you mean!' he shouted, shaking her again.

'Hope's pregnant, she told me!' Carly shouted. 'The whole time you were making love to her I lost our baby; how do you think that's makes me feel? Even if I didn't have Tony I can't trust you- she'll always have a hold on you somehow! And I'm not going to be responsible for breaking up a family no matter what she or Kayla thinks; it's over, Bo, _over!_ We're just not meant to be!' tears filled her eyes again and she turned away, not seeing the stunned look on Bo's face. 'We have to concentrate on what we have now. I've made a commitment to Tony; you have your family.'

'Wait a minute Carly, I don't…'

'Please Bo, just go, go!' she said, her back to him; willing him not to touch her. Lord knows whether or not she'll be strong enough to resist temptation this time; he'll have her naked in seconds if she let him.

She heard him climb down the stairs then the faint sound of her door sliding and closing a few minutes later. Bereft, she walked to her tumbled bed, lying on the space Bo had lain, inhaling the faint scent of his aftershave on the pillow before closing her eyes.

:::::::::::::::::::

Bo got to his front door just in time to hear Kayla say, 'don't even bother, Carly's got more money than she could ever count; and not Lawrence Alamain's money either. She's a blue-blooded heiress.'

'Somoney wasn't the reason she went back to him?'

'She sprang a lot of bombshells on Bo, why else would she go back to the father of her son? Bo clearly couldn't take it any more…'

Bo flung the door open, startling the two women; eyes blazing with anger as he slammed it shut behind him, looking first at Hope's guilty face then Kayla's defiant one.

'Before you say anything Bo…' his sister began.

'I will deal with you later, in the meantime get the hell out of my house.'

'Hey!' Hope exclaimed, shocked.

'I know you just didn't just say that to me.' Kayla said, her voice tight.

'I know I just didn't hear you talk about Carly that way either.' Bo replied harshly. 'She would never treat you the way you treat her; I don't know what the hell's wrong with you all of a sudden. And if I'm a fool for sticking up for her, so be it.'

'Bo, you can't talk to your own sister this way…'

'You stay out of this!' Bo snapped. 'Kayla out… now!'

Hope tried to stop Kayla as she picked up her jacket but Kayla shrugged her away, glaring at Bo. 'You're going to regret this, I promise you.'

Hope stared at Bo in disbelief after Kayla slammed the door behind her. 'How could you kick your own sister out of our house; what's the matter with you?'

Bo gave his wife an ice-cold stare. 'Are you pregnant?'

Hope's blood ran cold. Carly had split on her after all. Relived that Ciara was spending the night with Caroline and not having to witness this she mumbled,'Where did you get that idea from?'

'That's not the answer to my question; are you pregnant, yes or no?'

No answer, only the biting of her lower lip and a guilty look which made him completely lose his temper. 'Are you pregnant, answer me!'

'I made a mistake…'

'Bullshit! You lied to Carly about being pregnant; how dare you?!'

Hope recovered fast. 'How dare me? How dare you, Brady!' she yelled back. 'How dare you ask me to move back in , making me think you were over Carly! If there's anyone to blame it's you, for not knowing what you want!'

'You got a lot of nerve accusing me of not knowing what I want! You were the one who left! You made me feel guilty for falling in love with Carly again; like you wouldn't have filed divorce papers on me if she hadn't come back to Salem! If you had more regard for our marriage, none of this would've happened in the first place!' Bo's eyes flashed as he continued, 'I made a mistake alright, but it's not Carly.'

'I supposed it's me, right?' Hope said bitterly. 'Because everything's my fault like you so pointed out!'

'Whatever.' Was the cold reply. 'I'm always the one repairing our marriage and I'm sick of that job. I want a divorce and you will not fight me over this.'

'Like hell I won't.' Hope's voice was ominously low. 'I will sue for sole custody of Ciara.'

'Don't even think of threatening me. It's not going to work this time and after the stunt you pulled last year; which I forgave you for, I honestly doubt any judge would grant you that. '

'Go to hell.' Hope hissed, dark eyes glinting. 'You want a divorce, you got it, Brady! I for one I'm done having to live in this so-called marriage!' she stormed upstairs, lips trembling.

'As for you princess.' Bo said to himself. 'There ain't going to be a wedding. Not while I'm around.'

:::::::::::::::::::::

Carly felt someone gently shaking her by the shoulder and she opened her eyes. It was now dark but she could make out her daughter's silhouette. 'Melanie? What time is it?'

'Little past eight.' Melanie switched on the lamp on the nightstand, her pretty face wearing an anxious look. 'Are you okay? I called your cell and Adrienne said she came by but you didn't answer the door.'

Carly sat up, pushing back her tousled hair from her eyes. 'I… I guess I fell asleep.'

Melanie looked her carefully; Carly had faint circles under her eyes. 'you've been crying again.'

Carly nodded. 'Bo knows. About the baby.'

'How did he find out?' Melanie asked, astonished.

'That's not important.' Carly shook her head. 'He was devastated, you should have seen him Mel, he was really upset about what happened.'

'Yeah, but Mum; it doesn't change things, does it?' Melanie pointed out. 'I mean, you're marrying Tony; you can't allow Bo to make a fool of you again, especially with him and Hope expecting another baby.'

'No… it doesn't.' Carly said truthfully. 'But at least he knows and I'm glad. Now I can marry Tony without feeling there was something I should have done. One of the things I did wrong with Bo years ago was keeping secrets from him.'

'I know you well enough now to say it was obviously for a perfectly good reason. And you have to put Bo completely behind you now; he's definitely not for you.'

Carly could only nod again; hoping her daughter wouldn't notice the blush on her cheeks. Hours before, she'd come so close to betraying Tony. She couldn't let that happen, ever again.

'Well, I'll go start dinner. Here's your purse; you left it on the couch.' Melanie handed it to her before kissing her on the cheek and going downstairs again.

Carly pulled out her cell phone and saw there was several missed calls; some of Adrienne, some from Melanie, the rest from Bo and one text message. Carly opened the inbox. His message simply read: "We're not done, princess."

Fingers steady, Carly deleted it.

:::::::::::::::::::

Tony came back to town a week later and surprised Carly in her office, lifting her clear off her feet and kissing her thoroughly .

'How was your trip?' Carly asked breathlessly as he set her down again.

'It would've been greater if you'd been there with me.' Tony smiled, holding her face. 'I missed you bad.'

'I missed you too.' Carly rubbed his arm, smiling back, pushing back the feeling of guilt in her chest. Bo had been calling her since that day and she'd ignored all of them but it was only a matter of time he came by to see her and God forbid Tony should be there when he did.

'Tony!' Melanie hurried through the open door and hugged him warmly. 'Welcome back; how's Gianni and Vito?'

'They're great, thanks.' Tony pinched her cheek. 'And I got you both something.' He produced two small shopping bags. Melanie squealed as he handed one to her. 'Oh… Tony, you shouldn't have but thank you!' Her presents turned out to be a bottle of Chanel No.5 and a Chanel purse. 'Thanks so much!'

Carly's present was a very much sort after Hermes Birkin bag and a black velvet lined box _._ Opening it, a three strand fresh water pearl necklace, milky white and incandescent, with a solid gold claspmet her gaze.

'Mum, they're beautiful!'

Carly barely heard Melanie's exclamation as she went back in time…

 _Opening the small pink box Bo handed to her , she drew out a solid gold chain, holding the glittering star pendant dangling on it between her fingers._

 _'_ _It's so beautiful,' she whispered, touched._

 _'_ _It's a North Star.' Bo explained, obviously pleased at her reaction. 'My Pop first told me about the North Star when I was about Shawn D's age. Took me on those voyages; we'll be in his old fishing boat late at night, I'd snuggle up next to him and he'd put those big ol' arms around me. We'd sit there, looking up at the night sky.'_

 _She nodded, interested._

 _'_ _There was one twinkling light,' he continued, '"Sailor's Heavenly Friend" he would call it. He's right. Anytime I felt troubled or confused or just plain lost… I'd just look up in the heavens, at the North Star and it would guide me home. That's what this North Star's going to do for you. It's going to bring you home.'_

'Babe.' Tony snapped his fingers in front of her face, his own anxious. 'What's wrong, you don't like them?'

Carly caught Melanie's expression, which was puzzled. 'No… no, I love them, really I do, honey. They are beautiful.'

'Once I saw them on display I knew they were you.' Tony took the necklace out of the box and slipped it round her neck, clasping it firmly. 'Perfect.'

Carly moved to the small mirror on the wall, Melanie following her.

'They are great Mum, totally.'

Carly smiled faintly. 'Well, I guess this will go with my wedding dress. Once we shop for one that is.'

'You're getting your dress already?'

'Yeah, didn't your Mum tell you,' Tony drew Carly to his side. 'We're picking a date. How does the first day of next month sound to you?'

Melanie was speechless for a few seconds. 'It sounds… okay, more than okay!' she cried, hugging him and then Carly. 'How's it going to be?'

Carly had sent Tony an email, telling him exactly what she wanted. 'We're just going to have a civil wedding at City Hall here; Gianni and Uncle Vito will fly over. At least the paparazzi won't bother us here .'

'Frankie's going to try and make it then, with Audra of course.' Carly added. 'Then there's going to be Adrienne and Justin and Brady…'

'And us too, I hope?' Daniel appeared, Jennifer at his elbow. Carly had broken the news to Daniel at last , but left the job of telling Jennifer to him. Jennifer had hugged her and wished her happiness but there had been an odd look on face when she did so.

'Tony, you remember Daniel.'

'Yeah, sure; good to see you again, man.' Tony shook hands with him, turning to Jennifer. 'And you are…?'

'Jennifer Devereaux,' Jennifer replied, smiling with an effort. 'Carly and I went to school together.'

Melanie made a slight noise before turning it into a quiet cough.

'Oh, cool. Then I hope you'll both come to our wedding.' He slipped his arm round Carly's waist. 'I'm sure it will mean a lot to have Carly's old school mate there, right babe?'

'Sure.' Carly said quietly; eyeing Jennifer warily. She didn't look thrilled at the idea. Melanie noticed it too and her lips tightened.

'Great!' Daniel exclaimed. 'We won't miss it for anything. And congratulations to you both again.'

'Thanks Daniel, I really appreciate this.'

Daniel's beeper went off. 'Shoot… I have to run. Nice seeing you again, Tony.'

'You too.'

Jennifer turned to Carly as soon as Daniel left. 'can I talk to you alone, Carly?'

'Oh right, girl talk. I'll get out of the way then.' Tony kissed his fiancée on the mouth. 'I'll see you tonight, baby.'

'Yeah.' Carly rubbed his cheek and he took his leave as well.

'Melanie, do you mind?'

'What, leave you alone with my Mum so you can express your doubts? I'm not an idiot, I saw the look on your face.' Melanie said coldly.

'Yes I saw it too, what the hell?' Carly snapped.

Jennifer's expression was calm. 'I really need to talk to you alone, Carly.'

'Anything you want to say to me, you'll say it in front of my daughter.'

'Fine. I heard from Hope that she and Bo are getting a divorce.'

'And Mum's automatically to blame,' Melanie said in disgust before Carly could speak, 'the general conclusion in this town! Just what kind of a friend are you?!'

Carly raised a hand. 'I'll handle this. So, is that what you're trying to say to me, Jen? You're finally sharing Hope's wave length now; that I'm a home wrecker!'

Jennifer shook her head. 'That's not what I'm want to say. Whether you choose to believe it or not; you're still my friend and I love you. And because I love you, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, that you aren't making a show of marrying Tony to force Bo's hand.'

'What?' Carly exclaimed, shocked.

'How dare you?!' Melanie shouted, moving menacingly towards her but Carly pulled her back just in time. 'No, let me go; did you hear what she just said?'

Carly kept a hold on her irate daughter. 'Jennifer, of all people I never thought you would accuse me of such a thing.' She whispered.

'I've known you for a long time Carly so I think I have a right to say this.' Jennifer insisted, her face white and distressed. 'You're still in love with Bo, you can't fool me.'

'You're full of shit!'

'Mel, that's enough!' Carly admonished, pushing Melanie behind her. 'Well, Jen? Bo's getting a divorce and that's my green light to leave Tony at the altar? That's what you're waiting to hear?'

'You don't love Tony, Carly; why the hell are you marrying him?' Jennifer demanded. 'You accused Bo of making you live a lie, isn't that what you're going to be doing to Tony? If you're still going ahead with this, you're making a big mistake.'

'My big mistake was allowing myself believe that Bo and I had a future after all this time.' Carly said harshly. 'And believing that you would actually support me instead of hurting me with this crap you just poured out! It's obvious we've outgrown each other, Jennifer Devereaux. I'm marrying Tony because I want to and you and the rest of this town can believe what you want.'

Jennifer raised her chin, face tight. 'I won't be attending this charade.'

'Nobody's forcing you to come.' Melanie spat. 'Don't come at all; it's just going to be family and _true_ friends.'

Without a word, Jennifer walked out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly shook her head at the dress the shop assistant brought out for her inspection. 'I don't want to wear white. Do you have something in silver-grey?'

'I think I may have just the thing.' The woman bustled away.

'Are you okay, Mum?' Mel asked, watching Carly pace.

Carly shrugged.

'Don't listen to Jennifer, what she said was stupid.'

'It's not just what she said, it's the fact that it came from her of all people.'

'If I were you I won't lose any sleep over her. She's changed, just like everyone else here who used to be your friend. Don't think so much about it; next month's your wedding.' Adrienne urged.

Carly looked down at the engagement ring flashing on her finger. _The colour of your eyes,_ Tony had said as he slipped it on her finger. 'Yes, honey- a new beginning.' She agreed. 'Everyone can say what they damn well like; at least I know why I'm marrying Tony.'

The shop assistant came back, looking apologetic. 'We have a silver-grey one but I'm afraid it isn't your size, Dr. Manning. How about this one?'

The floor length dress with a Grecian neckline was beige and made of silk.

'This one's you, Mum.' Mel nodded enthusiastically.

'I think so too, Carly.' Adrienne agreed.

Carly nodded, thinking how well her new pearls would go with it. 'I'll take it.'

Adrienne and Melanie grinned at each other, overjoyed. Carly was truly looking forward to her wedding day.

'Go ahead, try it on!'

Smiling, Carly took the dress and moved to the dressing room. In a few minutes she came out, stretching her arms wide. 'Well?'

'Oh…' Melanie said softly, hand to her chest as her mother twirled round.

'You look… exceedingly beautiful.' Adrienne shook her head in admiration. 'And maybe you should wear your hair up that day; we're going to get the best hair dresser for that.'

'And the best makeup artist; Tony's going to flip!' Melanie clapped her hands gleefully. 'This is going to be so great.'

'Yeah.' Carly nodded to the shop assistant still hovering anxiously. 'I'll definitely take this.' Turning to Melanie and Adrienne she said emotionally, 'I'm so glad I have you both; your support means so much to me, I hope you know that.'

'You do have it, Carly.' Adrienne's fingers stroked her hair. 'And as long as I'm breathing, you'll always have it.' She hugged her tightly. 'Because I love you.'

'I love you too, Mum.' Melanie said softly, enfolding them with her arms. 'And you'll always have me too.'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As her wedding day drew nearer, Carly did her best to avoid Bo who kept calling her cell; instructing Maxine and the other nurses to tell him she was unavailable whenever he showed up at the hospital. She also had to put up with hostile looks from Caroline and Maggie Horton whenever they met on the street, which pained her a lot and the silent treatment from Jennifer which hurt more. She had no idea what excuse she gave Daniel for not coming to the wedding but unknown to her, Daniel, after hearing what had really happened to her from Melanie, decided not to interfere in the matter but nursed the hope the two women will become best friends again.

Adrienne was in charge of the reception; which was going to take place at _The Wings'_ private dining room and the restaurant's Head Chef promised to provide a scrumptious spread as well as a three tiered wedding cake. After much and careful thinking, Carly informed Lexie that she was going to move to New York as soon as she got a reply from a hospital she'd applied to. In the meantime, she and Tony have leased a penthouse apartment in Salem and he will keep commuting until she got the green light.

Lexie's face fell at the bombshell. In her own way she hadn't been fair to Carly since her return to Salem but the truth of the matter was that she didn't want to lose Hope's friendship. The whole time she'd watched Carly struggle to get back on her feet after her breakup with Bo made her fervently wish more than once that she hadn't made that tactless statement to her on their first encounter after so many years. Carly wasn't an scheming woman yet everyone except a few had treated her as such, not caring to know what happened to her since she'd left Salem. And now she was going to leave.

'I'm sorry to have to lose you, Carly.' She now said.

Carly gave her a wry look. 'Of course you are.'

'I am.' Lexie stressed. 'You've done a lot of great work here and we're going to miss you, including me.'

'Well, that's good to know Lexie. I'm sorry we aren't as close as we used to be but that's how time works. I can't force you to divide your loyalties after coming out of the blue.'

'I guess I asked for that.' Lexie said quietly. 'But I want you to know this; I never really believed you came back here to cause trouble between Bo and Hope; I just felt they would be able to work things out easier…'

'I understand.' Carly said, though she actually didn't. 'And it's in the past now; sooner or later Bo will change his mind about the divorce and they'll work things out again like they've always done. What happened last year proves it.' Shrugging and pushing back the nagging feeling of bitterness she continued, 'I hope you and Abe will come to my wedding.'

'We'll be there,' Lexie kissed her on the cheek, 'most definitely.'

Probably to make sure she actually went ahead with the wedding; Carly cynically thought to herself. Just as well she'd decided to leave Salem; Bo and the rest of the town will eventually forget her and go on with their lives as before. Divorce or not, she was never going back to Bo.

Later onshe had lunch with Adrienne, Melanie and Brady at _The Wings_.

'So the wedding's next week. Any jitters yet?' Brady teased.

Carly flicked him with the napkin, glaring but with a smile tugging at her mouth. 'Jitters are for first timers, which I'm not. And this is definitely the last wedding I'm ever going to have.'

'I'm still not thrilled at the idea of you eventually moving to New York though,' Adrienne said soberly. 'Why can't you keep practicing medicine here; Tony's got his son to handle the business, doesn't he?'

'I have to leave Salem once and for all; things are now more heated with what's going on.' Carly replied. 'Like I told Mel, it would be for the best; I don't want everyone's attitude towards me affect my marriage, which is bound to happen.'

'Well I don't see why you have to let half the town run you off for something that's not your fault.' Brady said before Melanie could speak. 'Choices were made and you didn't influence those choices; Bo and Hope are adults for crying out loud!'

'Like anyone who knows Hope Brady real well would actually call her an adult.' Was Melanie's scathing contribution to the conversation.

'Can we please not discuss Hope?' Carly asked quietly.

'Why not, after rubbing her pregnancy in your face?' Melanie snapped.

'So… Hope's pregnant and Uncle Bo's still going ahead with the divorce?' Brady asked, surprised. 'I don't get it.'

'Well I'll unconfuse you; Bo's not going ahead with the divorce no matter what he's making everyone think.' Carly said firmly. 'If he could leave me on Christmas to break Hope out of prison and reconcile with her later; he's bound to change his mind at the last minute again. Lord knows he procrastinated enough with the last batch of divorce papers; then I thought he just wanted to give her time to get over Alice's death.'

Adrienne shrugged, picking at her salad. 'You're probably right about that.'

'I'm right about that and even if I'm wrong; Bo and I are done, definitely done this time.' Was Carly's emphatic reply. 'Everything that's happened taught me one huge lesson; some things are just better off left in the past and there's no point raking them out all over again.'

As Carly spoke, Adrienne looked over her shoulder and grimaced. 'Here comes trouble.'

The "trouble" was in the shape of Vivian Alamain who was surprisingly _sans_ bodyguard for once. Typically, the cold stares she received from the people at the table didn't daunt her one bit.

'Well, well… isn't this cozy?' she smiled sardonically.

'What the hell do you want?' growled Brady.

'Come now Brady; I simply wanted to stop by and formally congratulate Carly on her upcoming nuptials. You must be very excited Carly; I hear your fiancé's quite the sort after bachelor.'

'You would know that, wouldn't you Vivian?' Carly said coldly. 'And I don't need congratulations from you, or anything else for that matter.'

'So do us all a favor and vanish back to the witch's cave you emerged from.' Melanie snapped.

Vivian gave Melanie a withering look. 'You know I did give you the benefit of the doubt initially; that you wouldn't be like your mother who's famous for making promises to her lovers and then ditching them. I'll never forgive you for what you did to my son.'

'You aren't Phillip's mother; just the damn oven!' Brady retorted, rising from his seat. 'And he wasn't fit to wipe Melanie's boots or any woman's for that matter. Like you could ever be maternal; having to steal a child from his rightful mother- which makes you the worse kind of thief.'

'Yeah, stealing lives.' Adrienne added, her face hard. 'What you need to do is commit yourself to the nearest loony bin because obviously your only pleasure in life is spreading poison everywhere.'

Vivian's lips tightened in anger.

'Get lost, Vivian.' Carly said. 'And keep your poison to yourself for once.'

'Oh I'll leave,' Vivian spat, raising her chin in her usual arrogant way. 'Good luck on your wedding day, my dear. You're definitely going to need it. By the way; I do hope it's a real wedding. Because it would be juvenile to expect Bo Brady to come riding up to voice his objection…'

Brady roughed shoved her. 'Get away from this place now!' he snarled, to the consternation of the other patrons. 'Go on get!'

'You keep your hands off me!' Vivian shouted back, outraged. Glaring at Carly, she looked as though she was going to say something but changed her mind.

'That woman!' Melanie exclaimed as Vivian turned her heel. 'It's a good thing you'll be moving Mum.'

'I can move to Australia and she'll still be on my tail, trust me.' Carly said dryly. 'She's relentless; never stops until she accomplishes her mission.'

'Please forget about her!' Adrienne urged, picking up her glass. ' I want to propose a toast,' she smiled at Carly who picked up her own glass, Melanie and Brady following suit. 'Here's to the future Mrs. Delfino and May she and Tony have the best marriage a couple can possibly have.'

'Hear, hear!' was the general response.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vivian was enraged but she was comforted by the reminder of the plan; ruin Carly's wedding and reputation by publicly announcing at the very moment she was saying "I do", about Carly's abortion. Not only will she lose him but she'll definitely be shunned by the whole Salem community; and will barely be able to hold up her head. Murdering her was once the ultimate revenge but ruining her life and career was a much better prospect.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo knew very well that Carly was avoiding him and would definitely not let him in if he showed up at her place so after several weeks of her dodging and not answering his calls, he let her be; because he had already formulated Plan B. And Plan B involved grabbing her outside City Hall and driving her to the cabin where he will tell her Hope had lied and convinces her she couldn't marry Tony after all. Thanks to an unsuspecting Maxine, he knew when and where the wedding was going to take place, all he had to do was make sure to grab Carly at the exact moment. If that didn't bring them back together, nothing will; there was no way he was going to let her marry another man when she obviously still loved him.

In the meantime, the divorce was going under way and he was facing the family's anger and disappointment; especially from Caroline who was furious with him for kicking his sister out of his house. Roman was more impassive about it but reminded him that the family will not support him if he and Carly eventually reconciled . Ciara was now noticing the coldness between her parents but was yet to know that they were splitting up; he and Hope agreed to tell her everything the very day the divorce was final. For now they were still living together but the situation was more and more awkward by the day.

But Bo was optimistic. Once he and Carly got back together, they will be able to face anything, because of the strength of their love.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Frankie and Audra were arriving a day to the wedding and will be staying at The Salem Inn; Carly fervently hoped that her brother will be able to control himself and not unleash his anger or fists on Bo.

'Like he doesn't deserve it.' Melanie scoffed as she helped Carly pack her clothes. The leased penthouse flat was now furnished and Carly was moving in; Tony was in New York doing some last minute clearing of his schedule, promising to make it back to town in time with Gianni and Vito.

'Maybe.' Carly said. 'But I don't want him to do that; I just want Frankie to be there on my special day, without having a terrible encounter with Bo or the Bradys.'

Melanie knew her mother was soft hearted but sometimes she went about things too far; she should be pleased at the idea of her brother telling Bo and his family where to go.

'Whatever, Mum; you know best.' She shrugged. 'But I for one would love Uncle Frankie to do what I'd do; reshape Bo's mouth.'

Carly pushed back the memory of Bo's urgent, possessive kisses with some effort. 'Yeah, well…' She broke off at the appearance of Dario who'd been downstairs putting some of her things in boxes.

'You have a phone call, Dr. Manning; it's Gianni.' He said.

'Oh, thanks.' She got up and hurried downstairs to take it, pressing the speaker phone button. 'Gianni, how are you honey?'

'Carly,' Gianni's usual jovial voice sounded strained. 'I'm afraid I have some bad news.'

Carly's stomach flipped. 'What's wrong?' she asked as Melanie and Dario appeared at her elbow.

She heard Gianni make a sound as if he was gulping. 'It's Dad… this afternoon he started complaining of a migraine in the middle of a meeting… then afterwards he collapsed.'

Melanie pressed her hand to her mouth. Dario looked bewildered but Carly's face was an expression of deadly calm. 'Do you remember any other symptom before he collapsed?'

'Uh… he was feeling nauseous in the morning but he thought it was some stomach bug and wouldn't go for a checkup. It all happened so fast; he looked like he was in excruciating pain, like someone punched him in the head.'

Thunderclap headache, nausea… Carly suspected what it was; aneurismal subarachnoid hemorrhage. Gianni's next statement confirmed it. 'The doctor here said it was some cerebral hemorrhage… I can't even pronounce it….'

'That's… that's not important…' Carly said, her words tumbling over the words, her hands shaking. 'How is he? Is he conscious; is he resting?'

More silence, ominous silence. Then the sound of Gianni crying, 'Dad died twenty minutes ago, Carly. The doctor said… he said… it was too late, some artery in his brain was too ruptured for them to operate on time…' he went on crying over the phone. 'My father's gone Carly, he's gone!'

'No, no; it's not possible!' Melanie cried heartbrokenly, tears pouring down her cheeks. 'Not Tony!'

Tony's dead... Tony's dead was all Carly's brain could register. It wasn't true... couldn't be true. Her face wore the look of death. No, it wasn't true... Tony wasn't dead; she was marrying him day after tomorrow... it was all a big mistake.

'Mum, Mum!' Melanie cried, terrified at the look on Carly's face; Dario held her shoulders in case Carly keeled over.

'Melanie, is that you?' Gianni cried from the phone.

While Dario swiftly picked up Carly and carried her upstairs; Melanie moved to the phone, picking up the receiver.

'Yes, it's me.' She sobbed. 'I think Mum's gone into shock, I have to take care of her right now. Oh God I'm so, so sorry about Tony; how could this happen?'

'I don't know Mel, I don't know; Dad's never been sick in his life. I still can't believe it.' He sobbed. 'Uncle Vito's devastated; Dad was like a son to him…'

'Oh my God…' Melanie wept, thinking of Tony's handsome, genial face and kindness. 'Why… why?'

At his end, Gianni wiped his tears with the back of his hand. 'Listen… I have some stuff I have to take care of. Tell me when and I'll send the plane over to pick you and Carly up.'

'Sure, sure… please tell Mr. Vito I'm sorry; do all you can for him, okay?'

'Yeah… thanks, Melanie; thanks.'

Melanie hung up, silently weeping. Why did this have to happen; the happiness her mother experienced cruelly snatched away from her. It was unfair, so unfair…. Tony gone forever.

Remembering her mother, she darted up the stairs.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Melanie gave Carly a strong sedative before slipping the blankets over her. Dario held her in his arms and she sobbed against his chest. 'Oh Dario...'

'I'm so sorry.' Dario stroked her hair, staring at Carly who was now in a drugged sleep.

'How will she get through this? She's suffered enough for God's sake!'

'It's a question I can't answer.' Dario's eyes were sad as he shook his head. 'She's going to need all the support she can get, especially from you and Mrs. Kiriakis.'

'Oh...' Melanie sniffled, pulling away to reach for her cell phone. 'I have to call her and Dad.' Wiping her tears, she called Daniel who answered after four rings. 'Hello? Mel, what's going on?'

'Tony's dead. '

'What?!' Daniel sat up in bed, shocked. 'What happened?'

'Gianni called from New York; he said Tony had a cerebral haemorrhage and it was too late to operate.' Melanie gulped, trying not to cry again.

Beside Daniel, Jennifer sat up; clutching the blanket up her chest.

'How's Carly?'

'She's in shock.'

'Jennifer and I are coming over right now.'

'Better make it tomorrow Dad. I gave her a pill; she's sleeping right now.'

'Okay, tomorrow first thing. I'll let Jennifer know.'

'What's going on? What happened?' Jennifer asked anxiously as Daniel hung up.

'Tony Delfino's dead...' Jennifer gasped in horror, 'according to his son, he suddenly had a brain haemorrhage; poor Carly...'

'Oh no...' Jennifer began to cry as she remembered her last conversation with Carly about Tony, thoroughly ashamed and very upset for her friend. 'Oh my God...'

As Daniel was consoling her; Melanie was breaking the sad news to Adrienne and afterwards made a phone call to Washington D.C.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

In the morning, Melanie made breakfast and forced Carly to eat it. Carly quietly obeyed; not at all aware of what she was eating. Melanie searched for signs of grief but her mother's grief was inward; not one single tear.

The doorbell rang as Melanie was taking the tray away and Dario, who'd spent the night on the couch, answered the door to admit Adrienne and Justin.

'Where is she?' Adrienne demanded.

'Upstairs in her room.'

Without a word, Adrienne marched up the stairs but Justin stayed where he was; he felt terrible for Carly but after his attitude towards her since she came back; he was at a loss on how to face her now. 'Have you called Frankie?' he asked Melanie quietly, nodding at Dario.

'Yeah, he wanted to come here but I told him it will be best if he met us in New York.' Melanie sighed heavily, feeling so helpless and drained at the face of her mother's sorrow. 'Gianni called again this morning; the funeral's on Sunday.' The wedding was supposed to hold on Saturday. The whole thing still didn't seem real to her.

The doorbell rang again and Dario went to slide it open. This time it was Daniel and Jennifer.

'Dr. Jonas.'

'Dario.' Daniel hurried to hug his daughter. 'Oh Mel, I still can't believe this happened! How's Carly?'

'Bottling everything in; not one tear.' Melanie said, upset and worried. 'It's breaking my heart seeing her like that; I don't know what to do.'

'She had a pretty terrible shock, Mel.' Dario pointed out.

'Yes, but she's going to pull out of it, once the reality sinks in and then she'll let out her grief, it's the healthiest thing she can do.' Daniel said, shaking his head at the thought of his friend's suffering.

'I'll go see her.' Jennifer said. She caught the look on Melanie's face and almost stamped her foot in frustration. 'Melanie, come on; I'm not her enemy! Can you please put aside any resentment you have towards me for the time being?'

'Melanie, please; Carly needs her all her friends and family right now; not hostilities.' Daniel pleaded.

'Whatever.' Melanie said coldly. Without another word, Jennifer went upstairs.

::::::::::::::::::::

Overnight the press was very busy so by morning the _Salem Gazette's_ headline read: "Media Industrialist Antonio Delfino Dies."

Victor Kiriakis and Stefano DiMera, who'd bothbeen out bidden by Tony during the sale of _Orion,_ let their morning coffee go cold as they read the news report; more than once. Brady, who Melanie had forgotten to call, dashed off to Carly's loft after seeing the headline at the newsstand. One by one, the Salemites got to know of Tony's death and it swept across the town. But no one was more shocked than Bo; after flinging the paper away, he grabbed his keys and drove over to Carly's place.

'You aren't welcome here.' Melanie told him, barring his way. 'Go away.'

'Don't do this now, Mel.' Bo urged his eyes dark with pain. 'I have to see Carly; is she alright?'

'She's holding her own and she doesn't need you making her feel worse. If you'd been man enough a year ago, another woman would be going through this terrible pain instead of my mother!' Melanie spat, angry tears pouring down her cheeks. 'You just leave us to mourn in peace and don't come back here!' she slid the door shut with a bang.

Not wanting to go home and deal with Hope, Bo drove to the park where he found a vacant park bench. Burying his head in his hands, he wept for Carly and the agony she was going through; which indirectly was his fault like Melanie angrily and so accurately pointed out. He was responsible for her suffering; because of one act of stupidity.

'Bo?'

Bo's head jerked up, his damp eyes meeting Isabella who had materialised next to him.

'Izzy, I never wished for this to happen!' he whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. 'It would've been better for me to lose Carly to Delfino than she losing him like this!'

'You didn't cause his death.'

'But I drove her into his arms in the first place and now she's hurting again... what's going to us happen now? His death will always come between us!'

'Remember the bond, Bo.' Isabella calmly reminded him. 'When I said unbreakable, I meant it. Besides, I never said that your journey with Carly was going to be easy. But you should've guessed that, considering how you both started in the beginning. She's grieving right now and the best thing you can do besides being there for her is NOT giving up on her or your love. Destiny will take its course, no matter what.'

Much as the thought of having Carly back in his arms at long last was great, Bo was far too upset for her right now; blaming himself over and over again for causing her more pain after he'd promised to be always there for her.

'Remember Bo, what lies at the end of the journey will make the journey worth it.'

Isabella vanished again before he could speak.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

' For as much as it has pleased Almighty God to take out of this world the soul of our brother Antonio Dominic Delfino; we therefore commit his body to the ground. Earth to Earth, Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust, looking for that blessed hope when the Lord Himself shall descend from heaven with a shout, with the voice of the archangel, and with the trump of God...'

Carly barely heard the words of the priest as she stood dry eyed and ghostly pale, Frankie's arm round her shoulders. The other mourners present at the graveside besides Tony's grieving son and uncle included Frankie's fiancée Audra, Melanie and Dario, Adrienne and Justin, Daniel and Jennifer, Lexie and Abe, Brady and several of Tony's business associates and employees. All that was swimming in her mind was that Tony, who had made her so happy, was gone. There was nothing now in her heart, except emptiness.

The officiating priest offered up the final prayer for Tony's soul and his casket was lowered into the earth; Carly, Gianni and Vito received quiet, heartfelt condolences. Tears pouring down her cheeks, Jennifer hugged her friend tight, pressing kisses on her cold cheeks, willing for Carly to say something but Carly stood there; aloof and silent. Lexie kissed Carly as well while Abe patted her shoulder before soberly shaking hands with Gianni and Vito.

'Sis...' Frankie said gently,'We have to go now.' He tugged her arm. 'Come on...'

Carly meekly followed him;Melanie, Brady, Audra and Adrienne close behind. Gianni left as well, supporting Vito and accompanied by several suited men and women.

'I feel so terrible.' Jennifer said, her eyes red from weeping. 'I'll never forgive myself for what I said to her...'

'I don't think she remembers that, and it doesn't even matter right now.' Daniel consoled her. What we all need to do right now is help her get through this loss.'

'I still can't believe this happened to her after everything she's been through; yesterday was supposed to be their wedding.' Lexie shook her head. 'Oh dear Lord, the more I think about it, the more I wish I'd been kinder to her when she came back to Salem.'

'If there's anyone who should beat himself up about that, it should be me.' Justin said, his expression strained. 'I've been nothing but mean to her; I didn't even stop to think of what Lawrence must have put her through all those years- I feel like such a jerk.'

'We've all not done good by her, let's just face it.' Abe said. 'We chose to forget who Carly was; a caring, giving woman who'd never wilfully hurt anyone. Instead of remembering that, everyone more or less treated her like an outcast. I wonder if Frankie knows about that.'

'Oh, he does,' Justin said as he thought of Frankie's ice-cold response to his greeting before the funeral. 'I can just imagine what he must be thinking of us right now.'

Jennifer dried her eyes. 'Look, Daniel's right. We all messed up but we can make it up to her by being there for her; every way possible.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Frankie wanted to take Carly back to D.C with him to live but Melanie pointed out that he couldn't make that decision for her; if Carly wanted to leave Salem indefinitely, only she could decide that.

'Fine.' Frankie said at last, not at all pleased. 'But you take good care of her Mel, if anything happens; you call me immediately.'

For weeks after they returned to Salem Carly stayed in the loft, her grief like a mantle of iron; responding to the love and support she receivedwith lethargy. All she wanted was to be left completely alone despite efforts from Melanie and the others to reach out to her. Every day she lay in her bed, staring at the window, trying to conjure up Tony's image and her last moment with him, trying to remember the sound of his deep voice and infectious laugh, the look of warmth and love in those black eyes. But her mind was blank, as though Tony hadn't existed in her life at; she couldn't remember him at all.

 _Oh Tony... why did you have to die and leave me?_ She cried in her heart. _Why? Why's happiness always eluding me? Bo and now you. I can't even remember you!_

She turned, pressing her face against the pillow, trying to conjure him up again. But still nothing; her mind was blank and dark. _A widow before becoming a bride;_ Victor had predicted to her years back. He didn't succeed in killing Bo but Bo never became her husband. She was barely a wife to Lawrence who'd used her as a punching bag, while she was sorry she was forced to kill him she wasn't sorry he was dead. She was more or less Tony's widow now and she couldn't even picture his face or even weep for him.

She opened her eyes again and slowly got out of bed, aching all over. After taking a shower, she got dressed and left the apartment for the first time in weeks.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo's heart grieved for his princess as he watched her staring at the water at the pier; looking painfully thin in a simple black dress, her long hair pulled back in a ponytail and no jewellery except her engagement ring which flared green fire in the sun.

She turned when he walked up to her, face expressionless. 'Hi Carly.' He said quietly.

'Bo.' Was the quiet reply.

'How've you been? I've wanted to talk to you since... well since what happened. I've stayed away these past few weeks, because I figured I'm the last person you want to see...' Bo reached for her hand but Carly pulled it away and averted her face.

'Please leave me alone, Bo. I really don't want to talk to you or anyone right now.'

'Carly, give me the chance to apologise, please. I'm sorry about everything; about us, about Tony... I'm so sorry you lost him and I want to you know that I'm here for...'

'Don't!' Carly's voice was harsh. 'Don't ever say that to me again! I don't need you to hold my hand or comfort me; I don't want or need your pity!'

'Carly, you're a part of my life. You and I...'

'You and I, _nothing!_ ' she shouted, anger and pain finally erupting. 'How dare you say that to me now! I lost a wonderful man who loved me; who loved me more than you or Lawrence ever could, _who I wasn't second place with!_ Stop pretending that you care, Tony was worth ten of you and I mean that!'

Carly turned away but Bo grabbed her immediately.

'Let go of me!' she struggled fiercely.

'I'm NOT going to leave you like this!' Bo shouted back. 'Whatever you're feeling you need to let it out! I should know because I've been there; it eats you alive and it won't stop until you give in to the pain.'

Carly glared at him, green eyes stark with pain. 'Let me go.'

'No.' He said stubbornly.

'I'll scream.'

'Maybe you should do that!' he snapped. 'Hit me if you want to but you need to let your grief out!'

'Let me go, let me go!' Carly shouted, struggling again but Bo kept an iron grip on her. Then suddenly, the images Carly had been searching for came back in a flash; Tony's smile, Tony's kisses, Tony slipping the ring on her finger... Tony telling her how much he loved her...

Carly stopped struggling. Bo saw her eyes welling up and pulled her into his arms, pressing her head again his chest as she cried heartbrokenly, at long last breaking free the pain and sorrow she'd been bottling up.

'It's okay, princess,' he whispered, blinking back his own tears as he held her. 'I'm here. I'm here for you... it's okay now.'

Carly wept without restraint, clinging to Bo, giving in to her terrible grief, allowing it to envelope her. It hadn't only been because of the shock, she'd been so afraid to cry because she wasn't sure if she would be able to resist the temptation of doing drugs again; feeling that it was best to numb the pain by suppressing it rather than numb it with pills. All the tears she should have shed for the man she loved came out in a steady stream.

Finally she raised her head, eyes and cheeks wet sniffling and Bo pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

'Thanks.' She mumbled. 'I guess... I really needed that.'

'Yeah you did.' He stroked her hair. 'And gradually you'll feel better.'

Carly pulled away. 'I'm not sure I'll ever feel better or right again. All I feel right now is... so much emptiness. Every time I'm happy something always happens. Tony was wrong, I'm not meant to be loved.'

'You deserve all the love to last a life time!' Bo said emotionally. 'Don't say that princess, you've always believed in love.'

'Tony made me love again and now he's dead.' Carly said bitterly. 'What's the point of believing in fairy tales and happily ever after? I'm never going to have a happy ending; what with failed relationships and heartbreak and disappointment? It's really over for me, Bo- to hell with love! It gives me more pain than joy now!'

Bo winced at her words, wishing there was some way to convince her it wasn't true. 'I know you're hurting Carly and I know this is the wrong time to say this; but I want you to know that whatever it takes, I'll be waiting for you.'

'I don't want you to wait for me.' Was the flat answer. 'I don't care what you feel or think you feel; I'm done- love is not for me. Just leave me alone Bo; we're not having this conversation again.'

Bo wanted to argue but Izzy's reminder stopped him. Instead he stood watching the woman he loved as she watched away, a shadow of her old self.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 _A year later..._

Carly was turning out her walk-in closet when she stumbled on something she'd long forgotten about; Bo and Ciara's Christmas presents, still gift wrapped. Bo's was an antique model galleass she figured he might like to display in his office and for Ciara, a large feather cushion made of satin, laced edged with her name embroidered in stylish loopy letters. She'd packed them along with her things when she moved out of Bo's house, tortured by the idea they would be cast aside and never used.

Sighing, she put them back in the closet, sliding the closet door shut. She'll figure out what do with them later. Tomorrow was the anniversary of Tony's death and she'd arranged to have a memorial service at St. Benedict's; Melanie, Brady, Dario, Adrienne and Justin, Daniel and Jennifer already promised to attend. For the past year she'd lived in semi-isolation; only leaving the loft to go to work then go home again; no social life whatsoever despite Thanksgiving and Christmas invitations from Adrienne and Justin( who she was now friends with again) and from Daniel and Jennifer who were now officially engaged. Only persistent badgering from Lexie made Carly have dinner with her and Abe at their house. In his own sweet way, Theo had tried comforting her by climbing on her lap and presented her with a mood ring he'd found in a cereal box and without a word she'd allowed him slip it on the third finger next to her engagement ring before hugging him close. It was still on her finger now along with the square emerald. Her grief was no longer as excruciating as it been the previous year but Carly was yet to be fully back to her old self; regarded Tony's death as a punishment for her near betrayal and a deadly sign any happiness she experienced with any man she cared about will always be short-term. Two major reasons she couldn't contemplate allowing Bo back into her life despite his promise at the pier and receiving a rose from him every month; always finding a long stemmed one outside her door with nothing on the card except his name. His marriage was officially over after initial difficulty from Hope who had faked her pregnancy according to Adrienne, and was now living on his own. Carly refused to dwell on it, avoiding him and the rest of the Bradys, who except for Sami who'd called on her with Rafe after the funeral, didn't send any form of condolence. Vivian had surprisingly sent a massive bouquet of flowers and Melanie had burnt them, advising Carly to get a restraining order. But considering all she'd gone through, Vivian's veiled taunt was no threatening than a buzzing fly.

The wall phone in the kitchen rang as Carly was making a sandwich. It was Gianni who kept a regular correspondence with her as well as the occasional visit. He'd bravely taken on the reins of the company, trying to emulate his larger than life father who he missed dearly. In Tony's amended will, he'd left Carly a large amount of money and some shares in the company; two bequests she neither needed nor wanted and told Gianni so. Likewise Melanie who Tony had left half the amount allocated to Carly but Gianni had turned a deaf ear to their protests; only allowing Carly to sell the shares to him instead merely handing them back.

After exchanging greetings, they talked about the memorial; Gianni was going to attend Mass with Vito and some executives at Vito's church in Queens and make a donation in his father's name and Carly told him what she'd planned the next day.

'Dad's in a better place; but I'd sooner have him with us.' Gianni said emotionally.

'I know, honey.'

'It's just so hard sometimes Carly; sometimes I expect him to just walk in the middle of my meetings and everything would turn out to be one huge mistake.'

'If only it was. But knowing your father he wouldn't want you to keep hurting so much. He left the company and his employees to you; you are the one who has to forge ahead and keep his legacy.'

Gianni digested her words, strongly reminded why his father had fallen in love with her in the first place. He sincerely hoped she would carry out her own advice, forge ahead because from what he'd heard from Melanie she's shut out love completely.

'You're right, thanks. I'll call you again tomorrow... or day after.'

'Of course. Give my love to Vito.'

'I will, bye Carly.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Aunt Carly!' Theo hurled himself at Carly as she ran into him and Lexie at the market.

'How's my little trooper today?' Carly kissed him on the forehead. Theo had the most angelic face she'd ever seen and while she was glad Abe and Lexie were blessed with a child, she felt sad for them that their little boy was autistic. He would later develop physically but will forever retain the mind of a child. Yet Theo Carver had the uncanny ability to raise sprits with his sweet and sensitive gestures.

'Fine, fine!'

Lexie smiled at Carly warmly. Carly still wore solid blackand needed to smile more often but she looked less of the ghost she'd been the past year. 'Hi Carly. You're here alone?'

'Melanie's out with Dario and I needed some air besides replenishing my pantry.' Stroking Theo's hair she added, 'I hope you'll be able to make it tomorrow.'

'Oh definitely, we won't miss it; we're going to be there for you.' Lexie looked down at her son. 'Sweetie, why don't you go play with your train over there but don't touch anything, okay?'

'Okay!' grinning up at Carly, the boy jogged a little way down the aisle.

'Is something wrong?' Carly asked, concerned.

'Nothing's wrong, I just want to talk to you. It's about Bo.'

'Lexie, please don't talk to me about him...'

'Hear me out.' Lexie insisted. 'Bo loves you and misses you very much; you've no idea how your shunning is really hurting him.'

'First of all, why are you, of all people, telling me this? You're Hope's best friend; you were so glad they got back together; everybody was.'

'Yes I was,' Lexie admitted, 'but I also saw what it did to you and I later saw the signs; Bo and Hope were trying to revive something that was no longer there. Why else would he decide to end it at last?'

'Bo obviously didn't tell you that I made it clear I wasn't taking him back, divorce or no divorce but he went ahead with it anyway. I have nothing do with this and I could care less.'

'Nobody's blaming you, at least I don't.' Lexie said gently.

'That's you and Abe. But the Bradys and the Hortons do; I got no condolences from them last year. Anytime I see Caroline on the street she looks right through me.' Carly said bitterly.

Lexie shook her head. 'Is that what's stopping you from giving Bo another chance?'

'Far more than that. Suppose I allow him back in my life; what happens when Hope suddenly needs him? Once she snaps her fingers he'll run to her and I'll end up hurting again... I DON'T want to hurt again, Lexie! Please, if you're my friend like you say, you won't keep pushing this.'

'I am your friend.' Lexie stressed. 'That's why I can't keep quiet about this. Bo's never going to be happy until he gets you back and you need to let yourself be happy again by opening your heart to him. You're a very beautiful woman Carly and you really deserve to be happy. I thought he and Hope were meant to be together but I was so wrong! I saw the way he always looked at you when you were together, I saw the way your eyes lit up when he so much as touched your hair. It was almost as if you've been together for years.'

'But you and Abe didn't approve.'

'We were both stupid... and blind. Love is what really counts; not a long history.' Lexie rubbed Carly's shoulder. 'Please, don't keep freezing your heart. Deep down, you still love Bo as much as he loves you; try to get past the mistake he made.'

All the way home Carly thought over what Lexie had told her. Was she right? Should she open her heart again and stop denying her feelings? She tried conjuring up Tony's image again but after a year of mourning he was slowly fading away; his face not as vivid as before. Instead Bo was back in full force, particularly the look on his face when he'd comforted her at the pier. What was she actually scared of?

As though on cue, the music playing on the car radio switched from Yanni's "Rain maker" to Roxette's classic "Listen to your heart".

 _Listen to your heart when he's calling for you_

 _Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do_

 _I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

 _But listen to your heart before_

 _Listen to your heart when he's calling for you_

 _Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do_

 _I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

 _But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye..._

The reminder of how Bo had forced her to break up with him made Carly hastily switch off the radio. Even if she didn't end up losing him to his ex wife all over again, suppose she lost him like she'd lost Tony? She would just break down and die.

'Oh no...' she groaned as her car began making an odd sound. 'No... No!'

The engine stalled and the car stopped moving. She glanced at the gauge but it read "full." Disgusted, she got out and popped open the hood to see what she could do. A car pulled up besides hers as she was bending over the engine. 'Need help?'

Carly groaned again, this time inwardly. It just had to be him of all people. 'No, I got this.'

And typical of Bo Brady he ignored her words; in seconds he was by her side and nudging her away to check her engine.

'Well here's your problem... you've got a loose spark plug.' Diligently he tightened it in no time. 'Now start it.'

Carly turned the ignition and her car roared back to life again. 'Thank you.' She got out of the car as he slammed the hood shut. 'But I could've just done it myself.'

'Is accepting help from anyone so hard or just from me, princess?' he asked gently, eyes fixed on her face.

Carly turned her eyes away, refusing to meet his own and in real need to get away from him. 'Whatever. Thanks for your help.'

Bo took her arm. 'Wait.'

'No...'

Bo's fingers tightened round her upper arms as he made her face him. 'Don't do this, princess...'

'Don't call me that,' Carly interrupted swiftly, disentangling herself. 'It hurts too much and you've got no right to anymore. What do you want from me anyway?'

'You exactly know what I want,' Bo said, watching her intently. 'I want you back in my arms; I want you give me the chance to make it up to you! I love you so much, it hurts seeing you like this.'

'I don't want you to love me.' Carly's voice was tight. 'You hear me Bo Brady; I don't want your love and I don't want you! There's enough heartache I can take, I can't be with you, don't you understand?'

It was like their roles were reversed, Carly was now exactly like he'd been when she first arrived in Salem; cold, bitterly unhappy and shutting love out. He hated the dull look in her eyes and seeing her in black clothes all the time. The black sweater and jeans looked fashionable but black all the same; like she was forever going to stay in the cloak of darkness. She'd pulled him out of his and he was damn well going to pull her out of hers.

'What I understand and know is that I'm never going to give up; no matter what you say or do.' his voice was equally tight.

'Keep holding to your dreams Bo; it's not going to happen. You shouldn't have divorced Hope.'

'I did what I had to do! I couldn't live a lie.'

'And you are going to live a lie if I'm stupid enough to let you back in. The answer's no.'

Bo grabbed her, pulling her hard against him. 'What happened between us in your apartment that day was no lie!' he glared at her. 'Neither is this.' His mouth descended on hers. Carly couldn't push him away, his hold was too strong and his mouth devoured hers so fiercely that she found herself returning it.

Bo finally pulled back, looking down at her. Her lips were swollen from his brutal kiss and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Before he could say anything she disentangled herself from him and fled, sobbing and covering her mouth with one hand.

'Carly! Carly please, I'm sorry!' he begged.

Carly didn't heed his words; she put her foot down and drove off, barely managing not to hit him.

::::::::::::::::::::

Back at the loft, Carly wept; weeping over Tony and how his vigorous life had been cut short and over Bo and all the old wounds he'd opened. Would she ever be free of him and the emotions he invoked in her?Her cell rang several times but she didn't answer it, the tears pouring out continuously.

She cried for several minutes before finally making a decision. After the memorial service she was going to call Frankie to let himknow she was moving to D.C. Enough's enough.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly got through the memorial service the next day with Melanie tightly holding her hand and candles were lit for Tony. After thanking the priest, Carly received hugs and kisses from everyone who'd come.

'Thank you for coming guys; I really appreciate this.' She said.

'We were glad to.' Daniel patted her shoulder. Jennifer took her hand fondly. 'Why don't we go somewhere and grab some lunch? My treat.' She said.

'I think we should leave you ladies to that; you go ahead now.' Abe said. The other men agreed so the women voted to go to The Wings in Carly's car.

Melanie was the first to notice the young man pacing at the church's parking lot after the men left them to their devices. 'Looks like someone's lost.'

The stranger halted on seeing the women, looking straight at Carly; the look on his face emotional and very nervous.

'Oh my God,' Carly whispered incredulously. 'It can't be...'

'Who is that?' Adrienne asked warily as he walked tentatively up to them, his eyes fixed on Carly's face. Jennifer stared hard at him before realising who it was. The last time she'd seen him he was a mere boy of twelve and except for the eyes, he had his father's features.

'Nicholas...' Carly said, her voice shaking, going towards him.

'Nicholas?' Melanie said sharply. 'You mean...'

'That's your brother Mel,' Jennifer gripped her shoulder. 'That's Lawrence's son, Nicky.'

Lexie and Adrienne could only stare, wondering what was going to happen.

Carly and her son faced each other, unable to speak. She'd never thought she'd ever lay eyes on her firstborn again; they'd long drifted apart mostly because he'd been more of Lawrence's son than hers, never seeing anything wrong in his father and the last time she'd spoken to him over the phone on his birthday, he'd basically told her to go to hell.

'Hi Mum.' He said quietly.

'Nicky.' Carly's voice was equally quiet but unsteady. 'This is a surprise.'

He nodded, biting his lower lip. 'Yeah. I've wanted to see you since I read about what happened to Tony Delfino; you were mentioned and I saw you in the funeral photos, but I was so ashamed... I didn't know how to face you after I was so mean to you over the phone. I figured since today was the anniversary of his death that you might be holding something for him... so I came here to see you and use the chance to... to apologise...' his green eyes filled with tears and his voice shook. 'Please forgive me, Mum...'

Carly enveloped her son in a hug, tears streaming down her eyes. 'There's nothing to forgive, son.' She whispered.

'No, there is, there is!' he sobbed, holding her close. 'I've been so terrible, I deserve your hate. After everything father did to you I should've been there to defend you!'

The other women watched from afar, moved by the touching reunion.

'It's okay, son... stop crying.' Carly pulled back to wipe his tears. 'You're here now and I've got you back; that's what important. I love you, I always have.'

Nicholas Alamain kissed his mother on both cheeks. 'I love you too Mum and I'm so very sorry.'

'All in the past; we have the rest of our lives ahead.' Taking his hand, Carly led him to the others. 'You remember Jennifer, don't you?'

'Yeah sure,' he held out his hand to shake Jennifer's. 'It's good to see you again Mrs. Devereaux.'

'It's very good to see you too, Nicky; your Mum's really missed you.' Jennifer said, very glad Nicholas has obviously seen the error of his ways.

'This is your sister, Nicky; Melanie Kiriakis.' Carly slipped her arm round Melanie's shoulders. 'Mel, this is your brother.'

Nicholas smiled faintly at Mel. 'I hope we'll become great friends, sis. Better late than never, huh?'

Melanie wasn't sure she could receive Nicholas as easily as her mother just did but for her sake she'll make an effort. So shaking hands with him, she returned the smile. 'I guess so. Wow... I finally get to meet my brother.'

Lexie and Adrienne smiled cordially as they were introduced to Nicholas; overjoyed Carly now had both her children by her side. Happy things were gradually happening to their friend at last.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Carly and her children talked far into the night and when she finally felt sleepy, left the two siblings alone to talk some more.

The next morning, Nicholas walked up behind Carly as she was making coffee and kissed her. 'Good morning Mum.'

'Good morning. I hope the couch wasn't uncomfortable.'

'Not at all; I slept like a baby.' He patted her shoulders. 'Melanie and I must have talked until 3 a.m.'

'Well, you two had a lot to catch up on.'

Nicholas nodded, his intense green eyes fixed on her. 'She told me about Vivian; how she almost killed her on her wedding day.'

Carly sighed, raising her head to look at him. 'She followed me here to get revenge for what I did to your father. I'd sooner she killed me than lay a finger on your sister for anything. She was arrested that day but she managed to get away with it, like she's always done. All she does these days is sneak around trying to bother us because she knows if something happens to me, she'll be the first suspect. Vivian's always been diabolically clever. She can talk her way out of anything.'

Nicholas' handsome face wore a grim look. 'Well, we'll just see about that; she can't do anything to you two, not while I'm around.'

'I don't want you to have so much as a brief encounter with that woman; you just stay away from her.'

'Provided she stays away from you and Mel. If she could bury you alive right under Bo Brady's nose years ago, what makes you think she's not cooking up another scheme? You need to be on your guard, Mum.'

Carly patted his hand. 'I'm going to be alright. In factI've decided to leave Salem for good. I'm handing in my resignation today.'

'Well I still don't see why you're letting Bo run you out of town!' Melanie said bitterly from behind them.

'Bo? What happened between you two?' Nicholas demanded.

'He broke her heart.' Melanie said before Carly could stop her.

'Mel...'

'What did he do to you, Mum?' Nicholas asked harshly.

'Oh I can tell you a lot of things that he and his family did...'

'Melanie, that's enough.' Carly's voice was quiet but had an unmistakable note of authority in it. 'Nicholas, in a nutshell; Bo and I got together but it didn't work out...'

'He seduced you then dumped you?' her son's eyes glittered dangerously. 'then he and I are going to have a little chat!'

'You will do nothing of the sort... Mel!' she warned as her daughter was about to protest. ' Bo will never wilfully hurt anyone; this is a man who tried being a father to you, don't you remember?'

Nicholas' expression didn't soften. 'Be that is it may, he had no right toying with your emotions.'

'Yes, thank you!' Melanie agreed, glaring at Carly. 'And I'll never understand why you _keep_ making excuses for Bo Brady; everything you've gone through was thanks to him, _because_ of him. He exposed you to more pain whether he meant to or not!'

Carly sighed, exasperated. 'Look you two, I'm an adult; I was the one who made the choice of getting involved with a married man. It was wrong and stupid but I really thought he loved me like he did before. If it didn't work out it's because so much time's passed since we broke up; he'd spent many happy years with his wife and children... we wouldn't have been involved at all if he and Hope weren't separated the time I came back here. The mistake was mine, all mine. When I leave here... Bo and Hope will find their way back to each other. They've always done and they'll find it easier to reconcile once I'm out of Salem.'

'But where are you going to go?' Nicholas asked. 'surely not back to Alamania?'

'Of course not... I'm moving to Washington. Your Uncle Frankie's been badgering me to live with him and his wife and there are more than enough hospitals there to find a position in. And hopefully... I'll finally be able to bury the rest of my pain.'

'Oh Mum...' Melanie moved to cradle Carly's face between her palms, her eyes filled with tears. 'why does it have to be you making the sacrifice? What am I going to do without you? Don't leave... Nicholas is here now; we can finally be a family... don't do this, don't leave.'

'Mum, she's right. Reconsider.' Nicholas urged. 'I can settle here, if you like I'll buy a house big enough for the three of us and finally be a family. To hell with Vivian, I'll protect you both from her if I have to.'

But Carly's mind was made up. Salem was the only place she'd ever really called home but it was now associated with sad memories. And she honestly couldn't be around Bo; before she knew it she might succumb to him and what will become of her if he left her again? Hope will always come between them; their history and connection was far stronger than any love he professed he had for her.

That reminder made her slip her arms round Melanie. 'You've always been strong and tough, long before you ever met me; so many things you had to go through alone and you scaled through them all... and I'm very proud of you. You aren't ever going to lose me, honey. No matter where I am, you'll be with me and I'll be with you.' Turning to her son, she held out her hand towards him, which he immediately took, holding it between his.

'Having both my children with me at last ... I can't think of anything more wonderful. Even if we won't live together we are a family now because we've weathered through the misunderstandings of the past; nothing and no one can ever divide us again. We'll write, call on a regular basis; hell we'll rent a place somewhere and spend quality time together. I'm going to be here for one more week- we'll make the absolute best of it. Okay?'

Without a word, the children pressed their faces against their mother's cheeks.

::::::::::::

'Daddy, why are you sad?'

Ciara's voice jolted Bo back to the present. Forcing himself to sound neutral, he turned to his daughter. 'why would you think that, sweetie?'

'Because you look sad. You're sad all the time now.' Ciara's eyes were anxious, her small hand on his arm. 'Why Daddy, why?'

Bo let out a heavy sigh, stroking Ciara's soft hair. The child was far too observant for her age; she would make a marvellous detective someday, if she chose to that is.

'Is it something I did?'

'No.. no of course not!' Bo slipped his arms round her, pulling her close. 'you didn't do anything, nothing at all. I just got a lot on my mind that's all.'

'About Miss Carly?'

Bo glanced at her but Ciara's expression wasn't hostile, nor the tone of her voice. When he didn't reply, Ciara went on, 'I know it's because of her you and Mummy don't live together anymore. Aunt Kayla told me.'

 _I'm going to wring her neck!_ Bo thought savagely, barely managing to hide his fury at his sister's callous mouth. Kayla was in town again on a visit and this time Steve, his reliable old buddy, accompanied her. Evidently Kayla had told him all that had happened and over drinks at _The Cheating Heart_ Bo had relayed his own side of the story; which Steve calmly and patiently listened to, not interrupting or saying anything until Bo was done.

'So... what are you doing about it now?' he'd asked at last.

'Right now I'm waiting for as long as it takes, because I know she still loves me. We belong together and she needs to stop fighting her feelings. I tried making her realise it but ended up scaring her away.'

'I fought long and hard for Kayla all those years ago, Bo- I know how you feel.' Steve assured him.

'Yeah but I'm not fighting Lawrence Alamain or Tony Delfino for Carly; I'm fighting this wall she's put up between us!'

'Kind of like the wall you put up years ago, remember? Marcus and I wondered when you'll finally knock it down and claim her before it was too late.'

'Well I told you what happened, I messed up and she ended up marrying Victor. And I messed up again by allowing her to leave with Larry and then allowing my history with Hope to tear us apart. Every time I see her I want to hold her; make up for everything that happened... especially the baby.'

'I still can't believe you haven't told Caroline and the rest of the family; you just can't hide something like this from them! Maybe they'll...'

'I'm not about to use Carly's miscarriage to buy her a ticket back into the family! They're all gonna have to do the right thing; remember who she is and what she meant to all of us and apologise to her... especially that wife of yours!' had been his infuriated answer. Even hearing about Tony's death hadn't softened Kayla because she was absolutely certain Carly had been with Tony just to spite him and wouldn't have gone through with the wedding. As for Caroline, she flatly refused to discuss Carly at all. The whole scenario made Bo so angry, bitter and helpless; and worse, Carly was still so cold towards him, refusing to answer his calls or texts or acknowledge the flowers he left at her door. What would it take for her to truly forgive him, he had no idea but he was drowning without her. And yet he couldn't blame her; last year's events rendered her once bitten, twice shy and now she was clearly so afraid of him, afraid of getting hurt by him again. That, more than the coldness was what made him very unhappy.

Turning to Ciara now he said firmly, 'Carly has nothing to do with what happened between your Mum and I. What your aunt said isn't true. Carly's a very special person.'

'Do you love her more than Mummy?'

Bo wondered how to simply express the depth of his feelings for Carly to a little girl. So far, she didn't seem angry at the mention of her name, like before. Ciara had deeply resented Carly, despite Carly's attempts to be friends towards her. Now all of a sudden she seemed so curious about her.

'They are different sorts of love, honey. Just like there are different ways of loving. I love Carly... very much. but it doesn't mean I don't love your Mum because I do, just in a different way. We share you and your brother and will always help each other if either of us have a problem to fix. Do you understand now?'

For the past year Ciara Brady struggled to understand a lot of things, in particular why her parents had separated again ; they'd seemed so happy then all of a suddenly they were yelling at each other and exchanging cold looks. After getting over the shock and pain of the divorce she'd blamed Carly even before her aunt did but she'd changed her mind after Theo got very upset when she'd told him what she thought of Carly; a very bad lady.

'She's not!' he'd said fiercely, glaring at her. 'You don't say bad things about Aunt Carly, she's my friend!'

And since Theo was never wrong about people, Ciara was forced to give Carly the benefit of the doubt from then on; more so after seeing her in the park a few times at the park whenever she went there with her grandma or her sitter; always looked so sad and silent that she felt like running over to give her a hug but fear of her mother's reaction held her back.

So her nod was firm and sincere. 'Will you and Miss Carly get married then?'

Relieved she'd taken it well, Bo resumed stroking her hair. 'Eventually. But Carly's feeling very sad right now. You see, she lost two people very important to her last year and she has to get over it before I can ever ask her to marry me.'

'Will she say yes when she stops being sad?'

'I really hope so. I want to make her happy again, see her laugh and smile like she used to.'

'I hope so too.' Ciara said, surprising Bo even more. 'because you only laugh when she's around and you haven't laughed for a long time. I want to see you laugh again Daddy.'

Finally someone understood and cared about his own feelings; that Carly was the key to his happiness. Isabella had said it; two spiritually allied souls would eventually have to return together because one soul was lost without the other. Bo was so grateful and touched that his little daughter truly wanted him to be happy.

He smiled at her lovingly before hugging her close. 'Thanks a lot sweetie. If you happen to see a four leaved clover about, make a wish for your old Dad okay?'

Ciara smiled back, silently doing just that.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'I still don't understand why you're doing this.'

' Daniel, I don't have the strength to argue with you; I've used up enough energy arguing with Lexie, Jennifer and half the board.'

'Leaving your job without so much as a warning! You didn't even talk to me about it... I got your the job in the first place!'

'And I'll always be grateful for that so let it go.' Carly piled more bits and pieces in the box in front of her.

'Can you at least tell me what brought on this crazy decision to leave Salem, to leave our daughter again?' One ice cold look made him cringe, he'd said a terrible and unfair thing.

'I take that back, I'm sorry.' He swiftly placated. Silently, Carly continued gathering her things.

'Well? Why?'

'What I told Lexie and Jennifer; Salem has nothing but bad memories and I need a fresh start, in new surroundings. And this is something I should have done after Tony died.'

'What about Bo?' Daniel demanded.

Carly looked at him squarely, no expression on her face as she shrugged. 'what about him?'

'You'll be leaving him behind too. The man got a divorce because of you; he wants to make it up to you and you're still shutting him out... you love him no matter how hard you try to hide it Carly Manning!'

Carly regarded him silently for a minute before placing two hands on the box, lightly resting on it. 'Yes, I love Bo. I'll love him till the day I die. But sometimes love just isn't enough and you should know. One act of betrayal from Chloe and your marriage was over.'

'She slept with our daughter's husband, had his baby!'Daniel snapped.

'So what are you saying, you'd have forgiven her if the guy in question wasn't Phillip?'

'No, I couldn't forgive her because of the reason why she cheated on me in the first place; she thought I'd betrayed her. She didn't trust me or my love for her, she went out and cheated on me with Phillip of all people. How the hell could I stay with her after that?'

'Well, you just answered your own question. When someone you love so much, someone you trusted with your whole heart... someone you never, ever thought would do anything to hurt you actually does in the worse possible way; the pain gets you in the gut and it stays there no matter how you try to get over it.'

Daniel's face softened. 'You can't forgive Bo, is that it?'

'I have nothing to forgive Bo for. Years ago, I fought a ghost. Today that ghost is alive and kicking and she'll always come between us, no matter what he says. I can't be with him without ever thinking when he's kissing or touching me, he's not thinking about her, that any minute I'll lose him all over again. What I went through last year was exactly what I would've endured years ago if Hope came back after we were married. So in a way... Lawrence and Vivian did me a favour.' Sighing, Carly bent down to close the drawers of her desk. 'Bo will find it easier to reconcile with Hope after I'm gone. They'll be a family again and I'll be forgotten, again.'

'Carly, come on...'

'Stop Daniel, just stop! I've already made up my mind, no going back. Now, if you'll excuse me, my children are patiently waiting for me to have lunch with them.'

Daniel sighed in frustration as she walked out with the laden box, wondering if Jennifer has told Bo the bad news yet.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jennifer caught Bo at the station just as he was returning from dropping Ciara at Maggie's.

'Jen,what are you doing here?'

'You, come here!' grabbing his arm, she dragged him to his office.

'WHAT the hell's going on?' Bo demanded as she slammed the door shut behind them.

'Carly handed in her resignation this morning and according to Lexie, effective immediately.' Before Bo could say anything she added, 'and it gets worse; she's leaving Salem. For good.'

'What?' Bo exclaimed. 'How did this happen?'

'Not how, who... Nicholas! He'sback in town and he must've convinced her to make this decision because she sure as hell didn't say anything to me or Adrienne and Lexie.'

'Interfering little bastard!' Bo said savagely, utterly furious. Larry had brainwashed Carly and taken her away from him now his son was shooting the damn sequel.

'Bo, tell me you're going to stop her from doing this.' Jennifer said urgently.

'You bet I'm going to stop her.' he turned, face hard and resolute. 'The hell with waiting... this time I'm fighting for her; whether she likes it or not. And that goes for everyone else!'

'Bo...'

'Jennifer, I don't want to hear it; Carly's my soul mate and we're going to be together... it's going to happen!'

'I'm on your side.'

Bo stared at her, disbelievingly. This was the same woman who kept reminding him of the long history he shared with her cousin . 'Excuse me?'

Jennifer bit her lip. 'After Tony died, I did a lot of thinking. I made so many mistakes ;thinking you should be with Hope just because you've been together for so long, come on... if history was that important, I wouldn't be wearing Daniel's ring now. Carly was so heartbroken when you broke up but I wasn't there for her and I was so jealous when she turned to Adrienne for comfort when I had no right to. She's not happy and you certainly aren't either.'

'You've finally noticed that, huh?' Bo said sarcastically, not sure whether to believe her or not after siding with Hope.

'Yes. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry; very sorry for not supporting you and Carly when you were together. If there's anything I can do to get you two back I'll do it... Just name it.'

'No Jennifer.' Bo patted her shoulder. 'I'm the one who has to do with the fixing. I fought for Carly once; I'll do it a hundred times over if I have to.'

Jennifer knew he would, if that determined glint in his eye was anything to go by. She and Carly became close again months after the funeral and Carly had told her about her miscarriage- which had made her weep for a long time. She couldn't lose Carly all over again by letting her leave Salem. Another fight for love was now on and Bo was definitely going to win it. Yet again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly opened the trunk of her car and deposited the box into it, jumping out of her skin when she felt a hand tug at her skirt. Hand to her beating heart, she turned to see Ciara looking up at her. 'Hi.'

'Ciara, what are you doing here?' Carly glanced around before staring down at her. 'Are you here all alone?'

'Yeah... I took the bus. I came to talk about my Daddy.'

Carly shook her head, taking the child's hand. 'Sweetheart, you can't go wandering off by yourself like this; your parents are probably very worried by now.'

'But I need to talk to you.' Ciara pleaded. 'Please.'

'Okay... we'll talk if you really want us to but I have to call your parents first and let them know you're here.' Carly pulled out her cell phone from her pocket. Before she could dial, a tall heavy set man suddenly appeared from nowhere. 'Get in the car.' He hissed.

'What?'

'I said get in the car... both of you!' Ciara shrank against Carly as he displayed a gun from under his coat. With his free hand, he grabbed Carly's cell. 'Move it now!'

'Alright, alright!' Taking Ciara's hand, Carly whispered to her. 'Don't worry, everything's going to be okay. You hear?'

Ciara kept a firm grip on Carly, her eyes wide-eyed with terror. The last person to point a gun at her was Dean, the disgruntled police officer who had kidnapped her and almost killed her Uncle Justin and she'd been terrified of guns ever since, even her Daddy's. What was this man going to do with them?

'No tricks; get in.' The man kept the gun over them as they got in, before climbing into the backseat. 'Drive. Do anything stupid and your little girl's gone.'

Carly started the car, glancing at Ciara who stared back at her in mute appeal. 'Don't worry.' She mouthed, trying to reassure her. Taking a deep breath, she drove away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Are you sure he's reliable?' Vivian asked.

Gus sighed. This was the fifth time she would ask this question. 'He's highly recommended Madam; I promise. He'll get the job done.'

'He ought to, considering what I'm going to pay him.' Vivian said viciously; the pain at seeing Carly reunited with Nicholas stinging her worse than a scorpion would. She's taken Lawrence away from her forever and then lured Nicholas, the only one she had left, back to her side with lies and sob stories; he'd even accepted his mother's insolent bastard as well! Gus had gone to Tony Delfino's memorial service to keep an eye on Carly as usual and had witnessed the reunion between Nicholas and Carly. After screaming and throwing things for over an hour, she'd reached the decision she should have carried out a long time ago; punish Carly the best way she knew how. Take her to a remote place and murder her once for all.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Meanwhile outside _The Wings_ , Melanie was introducing her brother to Brady; explaining Brady's relationship with Bo and their mother.

' _Black_... are you by any chance related to John Black?' asked Nicholas.

Brady raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'He's my Dad. You know him?'

'I met him a few times here as a boy. My... Lawrence told me he was his brother.'

' _What?_ ' Melanie exclaimed in the greatest amazement. 'Mum never told me that!'

'Not _blood_ brothers.' Nicholas corrected. 'John was given up for adoption to my grandparents, Leopold and Philomena Alamain; he went by the name Forrest Alamain before losing his memory and once he found out, the court ordered Lawrence to hand over his share of the estate Leopold left to him in his will.'

Melanie gaped at Nicholas, speechless.

'Wow. Yeah... Dad told me ages ago his birth mum gave him up to some rich family but never told me their name.' Brady was as stunned Melanie. 'Then I guess we're sort of connected.' He held out his hand, which Nicholas grasped firmly. 'Pleased to meet you, man.'

'Likewise. Now if only Shawn Douglas was here, it would make this whole reunion complete. Shall I can call him over to join us?'

'He moved to Chicago ages ago with his family so sorry man, you're stuck with us.' Brady replied, pleased to see that Nicholas Alamain wasn't what he'd pictured him and best of all, he and Melanie seemed to be getting along very well, considering the years not knowing about each other.

'Well, let's go in and wait for Mum; I don't think she'll mind you having lunch with us.' Melanie, glancing at Nicholas for approval.

'Yes; join us.' Nicholas put a comradely arm round Brady's shoulders. ' Maybe you'll be able to fill me in more about Shawn D while we wait.'

Flashing a grin at Melanie, Brady allowed himself to be led into the restaurant.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly felt like she'd been driving for hours; acutely aware of the gun levelled at the back of her head. Whatever terror Ciara was feeling she was doing a good job of hiding it; not a tear or a whimper, just occasional glances at her along the drive. As for the kidnapper, Carly had a feeling he was uneasy about something; he kept fidgeting in his seat, despite holding the gun steady.

'Pull over.' He said suddenly. 'Get out of the car but leave the keys in the ignition. And no tricks; move around the front and stop where I can see you both.' Carly obeyed his instructions silently, wondering if he was going to kill them now; she was more than prepared to plead for Ciara's life. Who was this man and why was he doing this?

Ciara clung to Carly as they stood in front of the car. 'What is he going to do to us?' she whispered.

'I don't know, but no matter what I'm going to protect you, okay?' Carly whispered back, watching the man as he pulled out her cell from his pocket and dialled, the gun in his other hand still aimed at them.

'It's me.' She heard him say. 'Yes, there's a fucking problem; she's got a kid with her. I don't bump off kids; that's not my policy.' A pause as he listened to whoever was speaking to him.

Carly held Ciara tighter in her arms as the man suddenly fixed his eyes on the little girl. 'What's your name, brat?'

'Ci... Ciara.' She stammered.

'She says Ciara.' He snapped into the phone. Another pause, longer this time. Carly's eyes narrowed in suspicion then berated herself for being so stupid; who else except Vivian would pay some goon to kill her? It was just terrible bad luck that Ciara happened to be with her right now, what were Bo and Hope going to say if anything happened to their daughter?

'No, man; tell your boss I ain't going to do it, not kids!' he barked. Then listened again in angry silence. 'Make it ten. Ten or they go free.' Carly held her breath, hoping against hope Vivian will say no but her heart sank in despair as he grunted with satisfaction.

'She's got to write that first? Yeah, whatever. Deal.' He hung up.

'Listen to me.' Carly said steadily as the assassin walked up her, the gun still aimed at her. 'I'm a very rich woman; whatever Vivian Alamain's paying you I'll double it, treble it if you want; if you'll just let us go.'

'Will you go snitch to the commissioner before or after you sign the cheque?' he asked mockingly. 'You're Bo Brady's bitch,aren't you?'

Ciara winced while Carly longed to punch him out for using that kind of language in front of a child. Gritting her teeth she replied calmly, 'We're not together anymore, not that it's any of your business.'

'Then why's his kid with you then?' he looked down at Ciara. 'Babysitting for your ex, or what?'

'Twenty million dollars.' Carly said coldly, hating him and Vivian with all her heart. 'If you just give me my cell I'll have it wired to your account if you have one.'

The goon hesitated as though thinking deeply but he shook his head. 'Sorry. You think your boyfriend's just going to go out like that... hell no, he won't stop hunting me down and what's the use of all that money when I land in jail?'

'I guarantee you'll end up in a place far worse than jail if you harm us!' Carly snapped. 'Twenty five; take it or leave it!'

He smirked. 'I choose to leave it, doc. No hard feelings. But first...' he threw the cell phone at her and she caught it. 'Ms. Alamain wants you to send a farewell text to Brady. And this is what you're going to write.'

Carly's eyes widened and Ciara gasped as he told her what she was to write. 'No!'

'You ain't got much of a choice. Write it.'

'You can tell Vivian to kiss my ass.' She threw the phone on the ground. 'I won't do it!'

His face contorted with rage, he stepped up to her, wrenching Ciara away before viciously backhanding Carly across the face. Ciara screamed as Carly fell on the dusty ground. 'Carly!'

'Shut up!' he snarled, holding Ciara by the hair and kicking the cell at Carly. 'Write it unless you want to watch her die!'

Dazed, Carly rose to her knees, the corner of her mouth bleeding.

'Write it!' He aimed the gun at Ciara's neck. 'I'm not playing!'

Trembling, Carly reached for the phone, using her thumb to wipe the screen. He stood behind her, still holding a terrified Ciara. 'Get to it!'

With shaking fingers, Carly wrote the text; silently cursing Vivian.

'Good girl. Now send it.'

Carly suddenly had an idea. 'I changed my number after we broke up, Bo's not going to know this is from me.'

'Put your name and be quick about it!' he snapped. Carly typed it quickly, praying with all her heart that Bo's quick mind would immediately analyse the situation. She sent the message.

 _Please Bo, figure this out._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vivian was trembling, with manic excitement. It was far better than she ever planned; Carly dying along with Ciara Brady. With their mutual disappearance and the text message Carly would send to Bo, no one in Salem would doubt for a minute that Carly had kidnapped Ciara; an action born from a grieving, twisted mind. Then afterwards... her body would be discovered along with Ciara and Bo will have no choice but to rule it as a murder-suicide. This was definitely killing two birds with one stone- not only was she avenging Lawrence at long last she was also having her revenge on Victor for the way he'd shabbily treated her; choosing goody goody Maggie Horton over her and condoning Brady keeping her prisoner for so long. And in a way she was punishing Bo Brady as well... for his insolence. She'll never forget that day... both of them slobbering over each other like teenagers in a drive-in and then he'd had the audacity to threaten her to her face ; she the rich and powerful Vivian Alamain threatened by a low life like Bo Brady. Well, he was going to pay; he and Victor for the injury they'd done to her.

Gus however was looking uneasy. 'And what is the matter with you?' she snapped.

'With all due respect Madame; trying to kill Ms. Kiriakis is one thing but Miss Brady? She's only a child...'

'She's of Kiriakis blood,' was Vivian's harsh response. 'Victor and his son need to be punished as well for the way they treated me. When Vivian Alamain makes a promise she fulfils it! And that damn family's going to shed tears of blood by the time I'm finished with them...especially Bo Brady. It's partly because of him my nephew is dead, that bitch never really forgot him; that's why Lawrence was always so unhappy, don't you see Gus? That's what really made him ill and Carly took advantage of it!'

Gus listened in silence as she rambled on. 'If she hadn't slept with Daniel Jonas, she would've slept with Bo Brady at the first opportunity and heaven knows she would've killed Lawrence... make him die from a broken heart because she never really loved him, it's always been about Bo Brady! But now I'm finally getting even... Carly will die and he's going to lose both his whore and little brat!'

Meanwhile there was already an uproar over Ciara's disappearance. When Maggie Horton came downstairs and found Ciara gone, she first searched the house and the garden frantically before calling Hope and Bo. Bo was in the hospital with Jennifer asking Maxine where Carly was when he got Maggie's call.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Carly didn't show up at the restaurant, Melanie called her cell four times but it kept ringing with no answer. She called Maxine who told her Carly had left the building ages ago and Daniel was in surgery. Trying not to give in to the sudden dread in the pit of her stomach, Melanie dialled the loft but the machine picked it up and then she called Dario at _The Cheating Heart_. Carly wasn't there.

'Nick, something's wrong; I can feel it.' She rose from her chair.

Her brother got up too. 'Let's not jump into conclusions now; maybe she's got a flat tire somewhere.'

'Come on... if it something like that, she'll call us to come get her; how do you expect me not to worry?' Melanie demanded.

Nicholas frowned and bit his lower lip, wondering what to do next. 'I say we go to the apartment. She probably stopped there to drop her things and lost track of time... probably took a nap or something.' It wasn't a plausible suggestion, even to his own ears but he didn't want Melanie to freak out. He turned to Brady. 'You coming?'

Brady accompanied them but Carly wasn't there, nor her car at the parking lot. Before Melanie could think of what to do next, Brady got a call from Victor. 'Aww shit, again?' he listened in silence. 'Yes, okay; I'll be there.' He hung up, turning to Melanie and Nicholas. 'Ciara's missing.'

'Oh no! Did she run away again?' Melanie exclaimed.

'Who's Ciara?' asked Nicholas curiously.

'She's Bo's daughter and she's been kidnapped before, another time she ran away with the Mayor's son. Oh no... not again!'

'Grandpa says Bo dropped her off at Maggie's hours ago; Maggie left her in the kitchen drawing and went upstairs. When she came back she was gone. I'm going over there now.'

'Wait up, I'm coming too!' Melanie turned to Nicholas who shrugged followed them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At Maggie's house, Bo's men had already ascertained from the little evidence that there was no forced entry and only Ciara's finger prints were on the doorknob, so she had apparently walked out on her own. Her pink backpack was however still on the kitchen counter and her drawings and pack of crayons on the kitchen table.

'She's run away again,' Hope sobbed in Maggie's arms. 'and why else would she run away , it's not like she's been having stability in her life!'

All eyes turned to Bo; silent accusations heavy in the air. But Bo refused to rise to the bait; after the heart to heart he'd had with Ciara at the park nothing could convince him his daughter had run off ; not with the sincere look in her eyes when she'd said she wanted to hear him laugh again. So glaring back at them, he replied in a tight voice, ' We don't know for certain she ran away, let's find out more before jumping into conclusions.'

'Easy for you to say Bo, you're the reason why Ciara's a child from a broken home.' Victor said harshly.

'Victor!' Maggie admonished.

'No Maggie, I'm not afraid to say it if everyone else around here is! Instead of Bo settling down and rebuilding his home he went on lusting after that whore of his and broke up his marriage over her; now my granddaughter's run off to God knows where because he can't provide her with the security of a happy home!'

Roman and Steven just managed to prevent Bo from punching Victor out by grabbing his arms.

'Bo, don't!' Caroline begged.

'No, let him go ahead; like he's man enough to attack his own father!' Victor jeered. 'This has been coming to him for a long time so you go ahead and do your worst!'

'Oh, I'm going to do my worst, right here and now.' Bo raged, shaking himself free ; full of anger at the great insult on the woman he loved more than any insult levelled on him. 'I'm going to find my little girl safe and sound, you all can bet on that. But don't ever count me as your son, ever again because I don't regard you as my father from now on. Like I actually ever did.'

Victor stiffened. 'Bo,' Caroline began.

'No, you aren't in a position to lecture me Ma; you brought this snake into our lives in the first place; Pop would never say all the things he just said, especially about Carly!And the rest of you can blame me for as long as you want; I don't give a damn. The only thing I did wrong was going back to a marriage that was no longer the same and hurting the only person who never blamed me for anything, who was actually there for me when you were all too worried about my so called wife's feelings than my own!'

'You can tear each other's throats; kill each other for all I care, I just want my daughter back, I want her back!' Hope shouted, infuriated. 'So just put this stupid fight aside and help me find her! And what the hell do you want now?' she added, glaring at Melanie who just walked in. Everyone except Jennifer stared hard at Nicholas who was at Melanie's heels; he looked too much like Lawrence so it wasn't at all difficult recognising him.

'Hello Nicky. Long time no see.' Bo greeted without warmth. Once upon a time he'd tolerated and even grown fond of the pampered boy for Carly's sake but after the way he'd turned a blind eye while his father had abused her, he felt nothing but deep contempt for Carly's son.

'It's Nicholas now; Commissioner.' Nicholas inclined his head formally, still trying to digest what Melanie had told him on the way over. If it wasn't for the leather jacket Bo had on, he would never have believed this was the same Serpico-like, motorcycle riding cop his mother had preferred over his father; now the Police Commissioner. 'Mrs. Brady.' He nodded at Caroline respectfully.

Caroline coughed uncomfortably, pushing down a sudden surge of guilt . 'Uh... Nicky, I mean Nicholas, good to see you but we're in the middle of a family crisis right now.'

'I asked him to come with me.' Melanie said coldly, pretending not to have heard Hope's hostile greeting. 'We were with Brady when Victor called him. Any leads right now?'

Hope opened her mouth to say it was none of her business but Bo, anticipating her, swiftly cut in. 'Nothing so far, Mel; I've already ordered a search.'

'Any indication she was kidnapped again?' asked Brady.

'According to what we've found, both doors and all windows weren't forced, so no.' Roman replied. 'So... what we feel is she may have walked out on her own.'

'But why?' Melanie wondered.

Hope glared at Bo who ignored her. 'We don't know. It's still a theory for now.' He looked at Melanie intently, her worried green eyes reminding him of Carly's. Where was she? He wouldn't feel so lost and worried about his daughter if she was here consoling him. She'd been a mother to Shawn Douglas so definitely she would share his pain wholeheartedly.

Jennifer, realising his dilemma, moved forward, taking Melanie aside. 'Mel, where's Carly? I wanted to talk to her about something.'

Melanie shrugged. 'I have no idea.'

'What do you mean?'

'She was supposed to meet us for lunch but she never showed up, Nick, Brady and I were at the apartment looking for her when Victor called Brady.'

'And you didn't try her cell?'

'No answer; I don't understand it at all.'

Jennifer suddenly felt a sense of dread. 'You don't suppose Vivian...'

All heads turned to Bo as his phone made a sound, indicating a new text message. They surrounded him as he clicked on it. 'What does it say?' Caroline said excitedly.

Bo's hand shook as he read it. _It couldn't be..._

Hope snatched the phone from him for a closer look before he could stop her. Her face blanched as she stared at it. Then she flung herself at Bo, slapping his face several times before she was restrained. 'This is all of your fault! You and that that bitch- I could kill you both!' she yelled as Maggie and Jennifer pulled her away from Bo. She glared at Melanie and Nicholas, 'I will make her pay if she harms my child, I swear it!'

'What are you insinuating?' Nicholas shouted, bewildered.

Roman walked to him, soberly giving him Bo's phone. The message read: _"You killed my child, now I'm going to kill yours.''_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ciara flung herself at Carly, hugging her fiercely after the man released his hold on her. 'Good. Now on to the next order of business.'

'She's an innocent little girl, you can't do this!' Carly hissed, as the man walked round to face them, gun raised . 'Twenty five million then if you're so heartless! I tell you, I will give you the money...'

'Shut up! Step away from the brat; I'm doing her first.'

'No!' Carly cried out in agony as he fired a shot on her arm; forcing her to let go of Ciara who screamed in fright.

'You don't talk to me like that, ever!' he shouted, his eyes flashing as Carly clutched her wounded arm, tears of pain and anger falling down her cheeks. Facing Ciara who was weeping helplessly, he aimed. Carly braced herself to jump between them. Ciara was a part of Bo and she loved Bo with all her heart; dying to save his child was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

What happened next was mind boggling. As the assailant pulled the trigger, a flash of light appeared between him and Ciara. It was his turn to scream in fright and fall to the ground, frantically scrambling away from the woman in white glaring at him. Ciara ran to Carly again, who staggered to her feet, eyes wide with shock and amazement. 'Oh my God!' she whispered, recognising the curly haired woman. 'Izzy...'

'Stay away from me!' he yelled at the apparition. 'Get away!' he raised his gun but his hand was shaking too much to fire. The ghost of Isabella turned to her and Ciara who buried her face on Carly's stomach, filled with terror. 'Run. Both of you...run now!'

Galvanized into action, Carly grabbed Ciara and ran to the car. Pushing the girl into the backseat, she slammed the door, gone in, started the engine and immediately drove off; leaving their terrified captor and a lot of dust behind.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Nicholas was filled with utter rage and a huge sense of injustice; itching to punch Bo out for subjecting his mother to so much pain and humiliation and Victor as well, for calling her a whore in his hearing.

'I'm going to kill them both first chance I get!' he shouted after letting loose a string of curses.

'Trust me, Victor isn't worth swinging for.' Melanie replied grimly. 'And I'm not trying to defend Bo but he didn't know about the baby, he was upset when he found out...'

'I don't give a damn about his feelings; he didn't consider Mum's when he went back to his wife and left her pregnant!' her brother snarled, green eyes flashing. 'it's easy for him to judge... I saw the way he looked at me at Mrs. Horton's house! But he's far less than I am, that son of a bitch got what he wanted from Mum and left her standing there and neither of you told me!'

'Mum made me promise not to! But that's not important right now; we have to do something about this situation!' Melanie shouted back, sick with worry over Carly and Ciara.

'What CAN we do?' Nicholas demanded harshly. 'We can't allow them arrest Mum; that text message doesn't prove anything!'

'Nick calm down, Bo obviously doesn't believes Carly kidnapped Ciara.' Brady protested.

'How do you expect us to calm down... when Hope's lynch mob in there thinks she's guilty and Bo's probably ordering a manhunt right now!' Melanie cried furiously. 'Didn't you see the look on their faces, especially on Kayla's? A total bitch, just like Stephanie! I won't stand for it, you hear me Brady! My mother's no kidnapper, she's not!'

'I know she's not, I don't believe for a second that she would kidnap Ciara.' Brady assured her. 'But freaking out won't help her either so you both need to calm down!'

Nicholas glowered while Brady held Melanie by the shoulders, willing her to calm down just as Jennifer and Adrienne walked down the station's steps.

'Why aren't you inside comforting your cousin; I bet you feel torn all over again.' Melanie said bitterly.

'Mel, stop that; she's on Carly's side.' Adrienne said sharply as Jennifer flinched, visibly hurt by her words. 'And so am I and Justin so stop being difficult!'

'Mrs. Kiriakis, with all due respect; from what I've seen and heard so far I honestly don't think much about the people of this town.' Nicholas said coldly. 'I'm well aware how much I hurt Mum but I never expected the people she called her family to behave this way towards her, all this time they've been attacking her with slander and insults and regarding her as white trash. As for the commissioner, once this is over, I have a score to settle with him.'

'Nick, don't talk that way...'

'No let him talk, Adrienne!' Melanie shouted, shaking herself free from Brady's hold. 'Let him talk! Mum wouldn't be a suspect at all if Bo hadn't been such a jerk in the first place! Everybody now thinks she's gone crazy over the baby she lost and kidnapped Ciara; all because he went back to his pill popping wife!'

'That woman doesn't belong in jail but bedlam!' Nicholas added furiously. 'And if she insists on accusing my mother I'll have her sued for libel, Kiriakis as well!'

'Nicholas.' Adrienne said firmly. 'There are people on Carly's side; people who still know her very well and those who got to know her. And whether you choose to believe it or not, Bo loves your mother very much...' Nicholas sneered while Melanie snorted contemptuously but she went on. 'And he's willing to risk his career to help her and prove her innocence so please don't think the whole town's against her because that's not true.'

'No, it's not!' Jennifer pleaded, trying to convince them. 'And please don't listen to Hope, she's just worried and upset; she's not a bad person. Once this whole mess clears up, she'll make an apology without anyone telling her.'

'And Justin is more than ready to defend Carly; just in case.' Adrienne added. 'And hears some good news... Bo's sent Rafe and another detective to question Vivian.'

'Why can't he go question her himself if he's so sure Mum's innocent?' asked Melanie suspiciously.

'Abe's idea. He figured Bo would go berserk if he goes over there. Let's wait for the results.'

Brady shook his head, 'She's going to deny it till she's blue in the face; that woman's a lying snake.'

'Don't worry, Brady.' Nicholas said grimly. 'if the police can't get anything out of her... I will.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly had gambled correctly that Bo would immediately suspect coercion behind the message. After pulling himself together and ignoring Hope's angry raves, he'd noticed something and pointed it out to Roman, Abe and Steve. Carly had signed herself "Katarina", the birth name she hated with a vengeance; no one in Salem except Larry, his major-domo Ivan and Frankie (a few times) ever called her that. Besides, after questioning some staff at the hospital, Roman discovered that Ciara's disappearance didn't correspond with Carly's; around the estimated time Ciara had disappeared from Maggie's house, Carly was in her office clearing her desk, according to Daniel. Based on that and the reminder that Carly had been set up before, Roman backed up Bo by giving Carly the benefit of the doubt. Abe and Steve were also convinced that Carly was innocent. Bo had been forced to reveal Carly's miscarriage and Hope was certain Carly was doing this solely to punish her; Caroline and Kayla on the other hand felt Carly had been nursing anger and grief over her unborn child and wanted to take it out on Ciara and therefore not exactly responsible for her actions. Victor, who'd nursed intense hatred for Carly ever since she spurned his love angrily, told Abe to order an immediate manhunt for Carly or he'll hold him and Bo responsible if anything happened to his granddaughter. Bo ordered him to get the hell out of his office and Roman firmly escorted him out when Victor proved stubborn.

Bo gave the order for a wide search for Carly and Ciara; emphasising that Carly was not a suspect but possibly being held hostage with Ciara, so therefore they were not to arrest her, much to Hope's anger.

'Have you lost your mind completely?' she cried. 'this woman kidnapped our daughter and you aren't going to arrest her?!'

'Look at the evidence in front of you; Carly was in her office at the time Ciara vanished, she certainly can't be at two places at once!' Roman pointed out, exasperated.

'Daniel's not a credible witness; of course he would protect the mother of his child and your brother would do anything to protect his mistress!' Hope snapped, glaring at Bo.

'Hope! 'Abe cut in. 'We're going with evidence and not assumptions; Daniel's not the only witness we have here, other people are willing to testify she was in her office at that particular time. So put your hate aside and start thinking like a detective- innocent until proven guilty; do I make myself clear?'

'Not when my daughter is concerned!' Hope said angrily.

'She's my daughter too.' Bo snapped.

'Some father you are, willing to risk her life by having Carly treated with kid gloves!'

'Carly's innocent! Evidence be damned; this is the same woman who crawled down an oil shaft to save our son!'

'You're so blind when she's concerned... you're despicable!'

Abe, Roman and Steve looked at each other in despair.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Carly was absolutely sure they'd covered sufficient distance from Vivian's paid assassin, she pulled to the side of the road and got out of the car to see to her wound. Ciara began to sob as Carly slowly took off her jacket and black blouse, upset at the sight of her bleeding upper arm.

'Please don't cry, sweetie.' Carly soothed, gritting her teeth at the excruciating pain.

'But you're hurt bad!' Ciara cried, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Carly swallowed, beads of sweat appearing on her forehead. 'I'm going to be alright... just hand me my medical bag, it's in the back seat.'

Ciara hurriedly obeyed, anxiously watching Carly as she painfully took the bullet out of the flesh wound and used a pressure bandage to staunch the bleeding. Ciara pressed it down as firmly as she could with her small hands as Carly wrapped lint bandage over and over to secure it. She would have to wait until she got to the hospital since she couldn't stitch it one handed. Panting, she managed to smile reassuringly at the child. 'It doesn't hurt much, Ciara.'

Ciara sniffled. 'That man who shot you... what did he want?'

'Vivian, you remember her?' Ciara nodded. 'She paid him a lot of money to hurt us. She doesn't like me, or your Daddy, that's why.'

'And that light...' Ciara stammered, still unable to believe what she'd seen, 'that woman, was she... a... ghost? Or an angel?'

Carly chose her words carefully, not wanting to confuse and frighten her; seeing Isabella's ghost had shocked her as well. 'I think that was an angel, sweetie. There are angels watching over us all the time, we were very, very lucky this one came before that bad man could kill us.' Smoothing her hair, she kissed Ciara on the cheek. 'We're safe now. So, how about telling me why you came to the hospital to talk to me?'

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nicholas, Brady and Melanie caught Rafe and his partner before they went inside. 'Well?' Melanie demanded. 'Why isn't she with you?'

'Because she wasn't at the hotel.' Rafe replied flatly. 'We just missed her, guy at the front desk said she took off in a hurry with that bodyguard of hers.'

'I knew it... She's behind all this! She set Mum up after kidnapping them both!' Melanie exclaimed triumphantly.

'Any idea where they could've gone?' Brady asked.

'No, but don't worry, she won't get far.' Patting Melanie's shoulder he and the stalwart detective with him went upstairs to make their report. Nicholas looked very agitated.

'Now Vivian's disappeared, is it possible that Mum's... already dead?'

'NO!' Melanie and Brady cried in unison, shocked by the suggestion.

'But why else would she run off, Mum and Ciara are out there at the hands of whoever Vivian must have paid... how would they possibly get away?' he cried, sick with fear.

'You're going to have to believe Carly and Ciara are still alive Nick; you simply have to.' Brady urged. 'I've seen how Vivian operates, slow torture is her style; not fast and quick. They're still alive and with this mistake Vivian just made; they have no reason to suspect Carly, which means she's not going to be arrested!'

'But suppose they use her miscarriage against her?' Nicholas insisted, still worried. 'Vivian will use every trick in the book to get herself out of this mess like she always does and have Mum blamed; Victor could use his influence to have her locked up in some loony bin! Who's going to believe or listen to a kid?'

'Victor Kiriakis is not the only one who has influence.' Melanie said suddenly, bringing out her cell phone and began to dial. 'Bo wasn't able to protect Mum, lord knows if he'll be able to after she's found.'

'Who are you calling?' Brady asked curiously.

Melanie put the phone in her ear, not bothering to reply. After a few seconds she said, 'Hi Uncle Frankie, it's me. Something's happened...'

:::::::::::::::::::::

Vivian couldn't believe what she'd heard. 'You allowed them to escape because you saw a _ghost?_ ' she'd screamed over the phone. 'Have you been drinking?'

'I saw what I saw alright so you're going to have to find somebody else to do your dirty work for you, 'cause I'm out!' the man had hurled back before hanging up on her. Letting loose a stream of abuse, she'd ordered Gus to get the car, they were going hunting. They had to find Carly before Bo and his men did; and kill her and the brat before they talked. No stupid person who couldn't handle his job was going to cheat her out of her revenge.

It was only a matter of time they found them, Vivian thought to herself, murder in her eyes as Gus drove out of the town. _I'll take great pleasure in killing you Carly!_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Carly couldn't get the car to start, to her dismay. Discovering three Snickers bars in the glove compartment, she handed Ciara one before popping open the hood to see to the trouble. Sitting on a log on the side of the road, Ciara watched her intently as she nibbled on it; Carly had been very quiet since she'd explained everything and it wasn't encouraging. 'Carly?' she said tentatively.

'Yes?' Carly mumbled, preoccupied.

'You haven't said anything. Are you mad at me?'

Carly turned to smile at her faintly. 'I'm not mad at you; I have no reason to be. It's just... things aren't that simple. I wish I can make you understand.' The engine needed water and there was no stream or river around. Unless a car or truck came by they would have to walk or wait for the police to find them; surely Bo would have ordered a search by now. Slamming the hood shut, she winced at the pain on her arm, gingerly rubbing it. 'We have to wait and see if a car passes by to take us back, Ciara. Don't worry, we'll be back in town before you know it.'

But that wasn't what was bothering Ciara and she wasn't going to let Carly move away from the subject. 'Carly... did you know my Daddy before? A long time ago?'

'Why do you ask?' Carly asked, sitting beside her.

'You and Daddy... I heard you say to him you'll leave town again if you have to. That day we went to the lake. Did you know him a long time ago? When Zack was alive?'

'No... when I was here Zack wasn't even born. Your brother Shawn D was about your age at that time.'

'How come you were Daddy's girlfriend?'

'You see, your Mummy was lost in a huge accident and for a long time your Daddy and everybody thought she was dead. It took a long time but we fell in love.'

'Did you go away when Mummy came back then?'

'No, I went away long before your Mummy came back. You see... something happened to me that made me forget your Daddy. That woman Vivian did it to me; by the time I remembered it was too late.'

'You married somebody else?'

'Yes. But he treated me very badly and he didn't allow me keep Melanie. She's the reason why I came back, Ciara. I never saw her when she was your age; I wanted to be with her. Your Daddy helped me find her, you see.'

'So...you hate my Daddy for going back to Mummy?'

'No, of course not. I can never hate your Daddy.'

'Do you hate Mummy?'

'No, sweetie. I have no reason to hate her.'

'What about me? I was so mean...'

'You didn't understand what was going on. And any child would not be happy to see another woman with their father. But it's over now.' Carly slipped her arms round the child. 'And for the record, I like you very much; as much as I liked and loved your brother. I haven't seen him in years but he's always been in my thoughts.' And his father as well; once the cloud of confusion Larry spread over her had lifted.'Daddy wants to be with you.' Ciara broke into her thoughts, her grubby face pleading. ' Please forgive him and make him laugh again.'

'Ciara...'

'Please.' Ciara slipped her arms round Carly's neck, hugging her tightly. 'Please, Carly, please. I don't want Daddy to be sad anymore.' She sobbed.

 _Out of the mouth of little babes..._ Carly thought, tears pouring down her cheeks as she held Ciara in her arms.

 _'_ _I am a princess,' she slipped her arms round his neck, looking deep into his eyes. 'And you are my handsome, kind, charming prince who promised me a love everlasting.'_

 _'_ _I'll always give you love everlasting,' Bo said softly. 'And you and me; our love story's never going to end.'_

'I don't want him to be sad anymore either.' She whispered, pressing her face against the child's forehead; remembering how she'd felt on seeing Bo again after so many years, hearing the sound of his voice. The years had been kinder to him, or so she'd thought at the time and after he'd confided to her that his marriage was over, she'd make the mistake of unburdening her yearning heart. He hadn't reacted like she'd expected but she was glad he knew just how she felt; some things may have changed but not deep, emotional feelings towards a soul mate. Bo was her everything and though she'd tried to love Tony as much as she loved Bo, it had been impossible. Yet how could she bring herself to try it all over again with him after everything that's happened?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _'_ _Carly, you take care of yourself down there; you hear me?' Justin said as he handed her a miner's hat._

 _'_ _You have a problem, let us know and we'll pull you out.' Roman/John instructed._

 _'_ _Yes, yes... let's get down there, let's get on with it.' Carly said briskly, putting the hat on and adjusting the radio she was going use for communication._

 _'_ _Carly.' Her eyes met his. There were a lot of things he wanted to say to her but couldn't. But he did know he wanted to see her and Shawn D out of that oil shaft alive. So all he could do was say, 'Good luck.'_

 _'_ _Don't worry Bo; I'm going to get your boy.' She promised._

 _Come back safe too. He conveyed the message with his eyes, taking her arm while Roman/John took the other and she was lowered inside the hole._

 _'_ _Shawn Douglas?' he heard her voice over the radio after a while.'Sweetheart, can you hear me; it's Dr. Manning. I'm coming to get you.'_

 _'_ _Why isn't he answering?' he snapped._

 _'_ _He may've just fallen asleep Bo; try not to worry.'_

'Bo.' Torn from his thoughts, he turned to face his brother.

'Look uh...' Roman looked embarrassed. 'for what it's worth I'm sorry... for not standing by you and Carly when you were together; for advising you not to start anything with her. She's a wonderful woman...'

'And you chose to forget that, huh?' Bo asked, coldly.

'I was thinking more about her than you, if you want to know the truth!' Roman insisted. ' I didn't want her get caught in the middle of your issues with Hope, or you using Carly as a way of getting back at her. if I didn't approve, it was because I thought you were doing that the whole time. And I'm so sorry it took this long for me to see you belong to each other. I just want you to know that.'

'Apologise to Carly, not me. Matter of fact, everybody should apologise especially Kayla if she ever wants me to forgive her for the way she treated Carly. Carly was like a sister to her and she preferred to forget that and cast her aside all because she wanted to keep Hope's friendship! That's the real reason why you all treated Carly like an enemy and called her a home wrecker; not for anything else but misplaced loyalty towards Hope! So don't you start coming in my face with excuses because I don't want them or your apologies. Just leave me alone.'

'Oh I'll leave you alone, Prince High and Mighty,' Roman snapped back. 'Right after I remind you of one thing, nobody forced you to go back to Hope; you did that all by yourself! We hurt Carly? Who hurt her the most? You ask yourself that before you start with the rest of us and don't you let me see you show Ma disrespect again, get it? No matter what's happened she's still your mother who loves you.' With that he stalked out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

Did she? Bo thought, hard heartedly. If she loved him at all and cared about his happiness she would've stood by him instead of condemning Carly. But Roman had a point which sobered him. He had been the one who made the decision to leave Carly and like a coward, he'd allowed her to initiate the breakup. He had been the one who'd hurt her the most because he'd promised her a future and then let her down. Brushing away the sudden tears that filled his eyes, Bo made another decision. When Carly and Ciara are rescued and Carly still insisted on leaving town, he will go with her. Ciara will understand and visitations will be arranged. Living in another city away from disapproving eyes will be worth having Carly with him every day and night. The rest of the world can rot for all he cared. With that resolution; he thought about Ciara, willing her to be alright too. With the way Carly always put others ahead of herself, he was certain she would do anything to protect his daughter. It was only a matter of time Rafe and his men found them before Vivian did.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

After waiting in vain for a passing car, Carly decided to walk as it was getting dark; maybe there would be able to find someone along the way to take them back to town. Ciara bravely covered several kilometres before she began to stagger then Carly carried her on her back, overriding protests about her arm. Ciara was no heavier than the rucksack she'd carried on her back when she'd gone hiking with Bo so long ago. Besides, after roaming from one country to another before settling in Tahiti and long afterwards Salem; she was more than used to walking.

'Do you think a car will pass by soon Carly?' Ciara asked, clinging closer to Carly.

'Hopefully any time soon, sweetie. Just try and be brave for a while longer. Maybe your Daddy might find us or we find a phone booth first.' Carly soothed. The moon was full but it gave their surroundings an eerie look. Like the setting _of An American werewolf in London_ , she thought. Shivering, she walked on and on, covering more distance with her strong legs.

::::::::::::::::::

Rafe called Bo after several hours. They'd found Carly's car and blood on the driver's seat; more blood stains on the tarred ground. Hope, almost mad with despair and rage, let Bo have it full throttle; Victor as well.

'That murdering whore of yours is going to pay hard; via the electric chair!' He spat, as Hope wept hysterically. 'That I promise Bo, and there's no way you're going to shield her this time!'

'We don't know the blood belongs to Ciara!' Bo shouted. 'And you keep your damned assumptions to yourself, this is official police business that you have nothing to do with!'

'How can he not have anything to do it?' Kayla hurled at him. 'With the way you're putting Carly ahead of your family; can't you open your eyes and see she's changed?! Or that she's driving this family apart...'

'Shut the hell up, Kayla Johnson and I mean it!'

'Bo!' Steve thundered, appalled. Caroline shook her head, devastation all over her face at the ugly sight of her children at each other's throats.

'Fighting your own sister over a whore and upsetting your mother- that's what you're reduced to now, almighty Commissioner Brady! Not facing the hard fact that your abnormal whore's killed your daughter... the same woman who killed her own husband.'

'Keep that up Victor... ' Bo began threateningly.

'Yeah, keep it up Kiriakis; it gives me just the right excuse to plant my fist on your face!'

All eyes turned to the door. Standing with Melanie, Nicholas, Brady and a golden haired woman was Carly's brother Frankie; his blue-black eyes filled with rage. The room fell silent immediately.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

At first Carly thought she was seeing things but as they walked a little faster, she realised it was no mirage... a gas station! To their great disappointment, it was closed with no sign of anybody about but a few yards away from it was the blessed sight of a lighted phone booth.

'A phone!' Ciara cried with joy and relief. 'We can call Daddy!'

 _Oh God... please let the thing be working,_ Carly prayed as they hurried to it. Grabbing the receiver, she silently gave fervent thanks as she heard the reassuring sound of the dialling tone.

::::::::::::::::::

'The insults don't come easy all of a sudden, huh Kiriakis?' Frankie Brady taunted at the frozen look on Victor's face.

'Frankie, what are you doing here?' Hope demanded, startled by his presence and confused at his words. 'What...'

'Don't you speak to me.' Was the rude answer. 'I have nothing to say to you.'

'Son...' Caroline began tentatively. 'Lord knows you have every reason to be angry...'

'You have no reason to call me son any longer, after the way you and your family's treated my sister! You should've stopped to remember that any insult to her was an insult to me. But why am I wasting my breath; obviously the Bradys and the Hortons are so bloody close-knit that there's no room for outsiders like Carly and Frankie Von Leuschner, huh?' he spat.

Hope stared incredulously at Bo and the rest of the discomfited people in the room; her eyes resting on Jennifer who blushed a deep red. Frankie, her once great love was Carly's blood brother... Bo's ex was Frankie's sister...all this time, no one had told her!

'Now Frankie hold on, you can't just talk to Mum like that...'

' _You go to hell!_ ' Frankie snarled at Kayla, both his tone and glint in his eyes so fierce that she was taken aback. 'What gives _you_ the right to tell me what to do? And you... ' he walked towards Bo menacingly. 'How _dare_ you use my sister as some sort of stand-in to warm your bed!'

'Frankie, it wasn't like that...' Bo's neck almost snapped out its socket from the impact of Frankie's fist landing on his jaw.

'Frankie, stop it!' Caroline cried as Roman, Brady and Steve dived at him before he could hit Bo again.

'Frankie...

Frankie swiftly wrestled himself from their grip. 'Did your son stop to regard her feelings at all after he abandoned her and you all just gathered back together like nothing happened! After everything she did for this family, you absolutely got no excuse! Especially you Bo! She's never loved any man but you; you!'

Bo rubbed his sore jaw, meeting Frankie's blazing eyes steadily. 'I hurt her terribly and I'm sorry for it, believe me I am.' Hope swallowed hard, wishing from the bottom of her heart she was elsewhere. 'But once we find her and Ciara, I swear I'm going to...'

'You will not have the chance to do anything; because I'm taking my sister away from here, far away from you and your family. You toyed with her emotions and I'm never going to forgive you for it. And don't expect me to forget what you all did, either; I don't regard myself as part of this family any longer; just you remember that.' He turned to Victor again. 'and by the way Victor, you do anything to harm Carly after she's found and I'll show I'm more than capable of protecting my sister from the likes of you.'

'Your sister's hurt my daughter.' Hope spat before Victor could speak. 'You and Bo have something in common; neither of you care about Ciara; it's all about Carly!'

'Oh, go to hell you narcissistic dingbat!'

'All right that's enough!' Bo shouted, finally losing his temper.'Right now Carly and my daughter are out there somewhere and we have to stay calm and pray they're safe! We'll settle our differences later, understand? Not another word, Victor... or I won't be responsible for my actions! Either shut up or get the hell out!'

Victor could do nothing but glower at him. Hope and Kayla maintained sullen, subdued silence; Roman and Steve looked very embarrassed while Maggie and Caroline gave Frankie imploring looks which he ignored as he stalked out of the room. Melanie, Nicholas and Frankie's wife Audra who'd been silent during the confrontation hurried after him.

'Frankie, Frankie wait!' Jennifer ran after them and they stopped.

'Please...' she begged. 'You have every reason to be angry, you do! But don't cut them out of your life, they're still your family!'

'Carly and her children and my wife are my family and I cannot believe you are sticking up for those people.' Frankie said coldly.

'They made a mistake, everybody does.' She insisted, glancing at Nicholas who evaded her eyes.

'They knew what they were doing and I refuse to believe otherwise. Even Maggie added her bit and she's your aunt. This is not open for discussion, Jennifer; it's done. Have Brady call us at The Cheating Heart if there's any development, I can't stand being in the same room with them.'

Jennifer's heart was heavy with sorrow as she watched Carly's family walk away. _Will things ever be the same again?_ She thought as she turned back.

::::::::::::::::::::::

The police phone operators alert Bo; Ciara was on the line. Ordering them to start a trace, Bo put one of the phones on his desk on speaker as everyone hurried forward to listen in.

'Mummy?'

'Sweetheart... oh thank God!' Hope sobbed with relief. 'are you alright... are you hurt?'

'No, no... is Daddy there? Daddy?'

'I'm here little one. Where's Carly?'

'She's here... she's hurt bad; somebody shot her...'

'Shot?' Brady exclaimed in horror.

'Oh my God...' Jennifer moaned in distress.

Ignoring themBo urgently instructed, 'Sweetie, give the phone to Carly.'

Hope glared at him but he didn't notice. 'Princess?'

'Bo.' Carly's voice sounded weak and tired.

'What happened? Where are you?'

'I don't know. Ciara happened to be with me when somebody grabbed us at the hospital's parking lot. Apparently Vivian paid him to kill me.'

'He shot you?'

'On the arm... it's nothing.'

Everyone in the room distinctly heard Ciara's disbelieving snort.

'How the hell did you get away?'

Hesitation before Carly replied firmly, 'We managed to get away, but my car broke down and we walked all the way here; I'm not sure where we are...'

'Well don't worry, somebody's coming over to pick you up. Just stay where you are and then...'

Ciara suddenly shrieked. _'Carly, she's coming!'_

Carly turned to see a car descending on them, the lighted interior revealing Vivian leaning forward from the back seat, sneering at them. Carly seized Ciara and fled a few seconds before the car crashed into the phone booth.

'Run, run!' Carly shouted. _Bo, help us!_

 _'_ What's happening... Ciara!' Hope shrieked frantically. 'Ciara!'

'Ciara, Carly!' Bo shouted, his blood running cold with fear.

Carly and Ciara ran for their lives, not looking back yet aware of the roaring car chasing them. Leaning out the window, Vivian fired and Ciara screamed with fright as a bullet whizzed past her ear.

'Over there, quick!' They ran into the woods and kept on running...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Frankie had given Nicholas the rough end of his tongue as soon as he and his wife landed; not so much to Melanie after she humbly admitted her own past transgressions but still enough for her to feel fresh shame and remorse. What made him simmer down was Audra's reminder that they'd already made their peace with their mother so therefore he had to let it go. It was the first time Audra Gräslund Brady had ever seen her husband lose his temper and attack anyone, not that she didn't understand why. After causing Carly a lot of unhappiness, Bo should have known he would face his day of reckoning; the rest of the family as well. Her heart had ached for Carly when she lost her baby and like Frankie was not pleased when she'd insisted on returning to Salem.

'I shouldn't have allowed her to come back here.' Frankie pounded his fist on the table agitatedly. 'And I'll never understand why she didn't come to me instead of Bo in the first place. I'm her brother... the responsibility of protecting her was mine!'

'She obviously was trying to protect you too; she left Alamania as a wanted woman with a price on her head.' Adrienne pointed out.

'And as you're her only relative, she was probably afraid they'll come knocking at your door first,' said Audra in Swedish accented English. 'And you have to give Bo some credit; he did protect Carlee and helped her find Melanie.'

'Yeah, and then fed her with promises and lies! You should've seen how she looked the night she came to the house Audra; so devastated and sick! Where was Bo then, tell me! I never thought a guy I regarded as the brother I never had would reduce her to that state! And then his family treating Carly, my sister, like an outcast ...!

Audra held his head, pressing her face close to his cheek consolingly when he was too angry to continue. Melanie winced at the sight of her uncle's anger while Nicholas remained silent, feeling he had no right to voice his own opinion about the Bradys after his own behaviour and praying his mother would be found alive and vindicated. Justin wasn't scared of Frankie but he sorely hoped Carly hadn't mentioned his own unkindness because right now Frankie was angry enough to rip his sister's detractors apart with his bare hands. Excusing himself, he walked to the bar where Melanie and Nicholas was talking to Dario.

'You know you didn't have to call Frankie over; I promised I would defend Carly.' he scolded.

'You're saying that he didn't have the right to know what's going on?' Nicholas demanded.

'I'm not saying that! But you knew what was going to happen if Frankie came here... look what happened at the station!'

'They deserved it. And did you seriously think that Uncle Frankie would side with them and go against Mum too, I don't think so! And why I called him, I have no reason to trust the Kiriakis men, including you. Victor's out to get my mother and the only person who can protect her now is her brother. You don't like it, bite me!' Melanie snapped.

Justin struggled to hold his temper. 'You deliberately turned him against his family; do you think that's right?'

'My sister did nothing wrong.' Nicholas said coldly. 'They knew Mum, far more than us and it was their duty to help Mum and Mel forge a relationship instead of judging her over something they knew nothing about ;they painted her as a home wrecker chasing a married man, including you. So don't start lecturing her about what's right and wrong.'

'And they are _no_ t his family, we are. We may not be as large as the Bradys and the Horton clans but we're doing what we can now to take care of our own.' With that they rudely and deliberately turned their backs to him.

'His family _... pft!_ ' Nicholas fumed after Justin left them. 'He's got a lot of nerve.'

'That's not even important Nick, Mum and Ciara are still out there somewhere. I just hope the police find her before that bitch does.'

'I've seen her a few times.' Dario, who was seated at Melanie's right, said, shaking his head. 'Creepiest woman I ever lay my eyes on.'

'This woman once buried Mum alive, trust me honey, she's evil with an E.' Melanie bit her lip, filled with shame and disgust at how she'd allowed Vivian buy her wedding dress and Carly had tried so hard to warn her. 'Oh God... this waiting's killing me, if anything happens to Mum or Ciara...'

Nicholas patted her arm, while Dario stroked her hair.

'It's going to be okay, baby.' He consoled her, hating the way she looked so anguished and miserable. 'I just wish I'd applied to the academy earlier than this, then I would be out there right now with Rafe looking for them.'

Melanie stared at her boyfriend. 'What are you talking about?'

'This wasn't the way I wanted to tell you and I figured you'll freak out but...' Dario shrugged ruefully. 'I applied to the Police Academy and I've been accepted.'

'Hey man, congratulations.' Nicholas shook his hand.

' _Congratulations?_ Dario!' Melanie exclaimed in disbelief. Not wanting to witness a spat, Nicholas grabbed his glass and went back to his uncle and aunt's table. 'How could you do this without talking to me about it?'

'You know I don't want to stay behind a bar polishing glasses for the rest of my life. Look at my brother, he made it to the FBI.'

'Are you comparing yourself with Rafe again? Because no matter what you think, he does not look down on you. Arianna never looked down on you; I don't look down on you, Dario Hernandez!' Melanie said, really alarmed and upset at his news.

'I know all that, okay?' Dario held her face between his palms, his own hard. 'But it's time I made something of myself and I know I can make a difference by joining the police force; protecting life and enforcing the law instead of breaking it. And there's nothing wrong wanting to hold my head up in front of you and proving to your Dad once and for all that I'm not some punk.'

'Dario, I love you.' Melanie pleaded. ' How am I going to stand worrying every day and night about you when you become a cop?'

'If my brother can watch his back, then so can I. Every job has its risk, Mel. But I know this is right and it's where I belong. Come on... are you with me?'

Melanie sighed before hugging him tightly. 'Of course I'm with you, you stubborn idiot!' She pressed her face against his neck, running her fingers through his hair. After losing Nathan and Phillip, Dario came into her life just when she'd thought she would never be happy again and an unlikely friendship had evolved into a passionate love. With Dario, she didn't yearn for anyone else , nor thought about what might have been; probably because he was a part of her late best friend, Arianna. His safety worried her but she wasn't going to stand in his way, considering how insecure he'd been since they started dating, feeling he couldn't measure up to Phillip.

'I'm with you, totally.' she raised her head, smiling faintly as she touched his cheek. 'And I know the academy's going to make a damn good cop out of you.' She kissed him just as there was a pounding on the doors and a voice yelling 'Open up!'

'It's Brady!' Justin rushed across the room to unlock the doors. 'Well?' he demanded as everyone ran to him. 'Any news?'

Brady replied a little breathlessly, 'Bo talked to Ciara and Carly, they made it to a payphone but then they lost communication.'

'What do you mean they lost communication?' Frankie snapped. 'What happened?'

Brady swallowed. 'Ciara suddenly screamed "she's coming" then all we heard was a crash.' Wisely he refrained from adding that Carly had been shot. 'But they were able to trace the call on time so Bo's gone out there with some men to look for them.'

'Please God, let him find them on time!' Melanie sobbed. 'How could this be happening after everything...' she clung to Dario as he put his arms round her.

'But do they at least have concrete evidence that Mum didn't kidnap Ciara?' Nicholas demanded.

'Yeah, Carly said Vivian hired some guy to kill her and Ciara was talking to her at the parking lot when he grabbed them; we know that much.'

Adrienne looked puzzled. 'But then how did they get away?'

'She didn't say, we'll know more when they find them and I know they will find them... _alive_.' Brady emphasised the last word. 'We just got to exercise more patience here. Rafe's still searching with his team, there's a chance he might find them too.'

'The hell with patience... I need to know my sister's okay!' Frankie exploded with frustration.

'There's nothing for us to do but wait, _min kärlek,_ you especially!' Audra admonished him. 'And we must not assume the worst... we have to believe that Carlee and the child managed to get away from that woman.'

'Well one thing I do know.' Brady said resolutely. 'Bo's definitely going to make sure that woman's going to get what's coming to her... and it's way overdue too.'

::::::::::::::::::::

Carly and Ciara desperately ran through the trees; Ciara keeping a vice grip on Carly's hand, her heart pounding in fear. She had no idea where they were going as long as Vivian was far, far away from them.

Finally they stopped, panting from the exertion. 'Are you alright?' Carly managed to ask.

'Yes.' Ciara whispered, wrapping her arms round Carly's waist.

'My little trooper, you're really brave... I'm so proud of you.' Carly stroked her hair with before squatting down kiss her on both cheeks and hugging her.

'Thanks Carly.' Ciara said tearfully, returning the hug. 'You think they might come after us?'

Carly rose, looking round them. 'No darling, I don't think so. Even if Vivian would bother following us out here, she won't be able to track us.'

'Carly, I'm scared.'

'Oh... I know you are, but I'm here to protect you and we did manage to talk to your Mummy and Daddy so they're probably on their way here now. We just have to find a safe place to wait. Here... get on my back.'

Ciara obediently climbed aboard and Carly made her away through the trees, wishing she had a flashlight. If they were lucky, they might find a cabin where they could rest and hide.

'Carly?'

'Yes, darling?'

'When this is over, will you marry Daddy?'

Carly longingly thought of Bo and the very idea. Will they be able to make it this time? Could she trust him? And what will Frankie, Melanie say considering how they felt about Bo now? And his family?

Sighing, she replied, 'it's something your Dad and I will have to discuss when we get back to Salem, okay? Now hold on to me... let's see where we can hide out for a while.'

Carly had no idea where she was heading but she hoped she would be able to get out of the woods and find a path leading to a cabin.

:::::::::::::::::::

To her delight, after a long while she stumbled across one. Ciara was overjoyed as well, she was hungry and tired and had dreaded the idea of sleeping in the woods.

The place was locked as expected but Carly solved the problem by smashing one of the front windows with a rock and gaining an undignified entrance. Fumbling about, she managed to find a box of matches; striking it, she lit an oil lamp on the table in the middle of the room. It was just one room but quite wide; with a double bed, a stove , two chairs beside the table and a trunk at the foot of the bed, containing, Carly discovered on opening it, blankets.

'Well... at least we have shelter now. Go sit on the bed, I'll see if there's something for us to eat.' She said after using some yellowed old newspapers to start a fire in the fireplace.

Ciara gratefully sank on the bed, while Carly rummaged the cupboards. Inside were mostly tinned food, including sardines and one loaf of long stale bread. Carly opened a tin of Heinz crème of potato soup which she heated over the stove and poured into bowls and then opened a tin of peaches. Ciara hungrily and eagerly cleared her plate, drinking half of the lone bottled water Carly had found.

'I don't feel so scared anymore.' She said as Carly put the used dishes away.

'We were lucky to find this place.' Carly agreed, opening the trunk and pulled out a blanket. 'Let's try and get some sleep meanwhile.'

'Will Daddy find us tonight or in the morning?' Ciara asked as Carly settled beside her in bed, covering them with the blanket.

'He would've found us sooner if Vivian hadn't tried to kill us with her car. But at least he'll know we were in that area and come looking for us in the woods.'

'But what about Vivian? Won't she come looking for us too?'

'I don't think Vivian would wear out her Manolo Blahniks across the woods... my guess is she and her goon's turned back and booking the next plane out of Salem. Don't be afraid, I'm right here.'

Ciara nestled close to Carly, closing her eyes. 'I love you, Carly.' she murmured.

Carly blinked back tears. 'I love you too.' She kissed the child's soft cheek.

:::::::::::::

'Wakey, wakey...' a malicious voice accompanied by the barrel of a gun poked hard on Carly's back rudely woke them up. Ciara whimpered at the sight of a very angry Vivian, accompanied by Gus who also had a gun pointed at them, a flash light in his other hand.

'You certainly led us in a merry chase Carly dear,' she smirked at Carly got out of bed, clutching Ciara against her. 'Did you honestly think I would give up my purpose once I vow to achieve it?'

 _Note to self: never underestimate this woman..._ Carly thought bitterly. 'How did you find us?'

' Very luckily for me Gus is a trained tracker and unfortunately for you, you left your lamp on. Not at all clever are you, Katarina? You thought you were clever when you killed my nephew and used the opportunity to travel back to Salem to be reunited with your lover? You actually thought...' her voice rose higher, 'that he could protect you from me! This is the moment when you're both going to pay and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it.'

'Let her go.' Carly said. 'Kill me if you want to but let Ciara go; she's an innocent child.'

'Not before I make it look you killed her; revenge for Brady's desertion and his family's treatment towards you.' Vivian said smoothly. Ciara held on to Carly's waist with both arms. 'You see Carly; there are so much worse things than death.'

'You're a lunatic!' Carly spat. 'Absolutely psychotic... ready to murder a child to prove a point! For God sake, let her go; she's got nothing to do with this- your beef is with me!'

'I'm so sorry my dear; I beg to differ.' Gus kept the gun aimed at the pair. 'Step away from her.'

'You'll kill her over my dead body, Vivian!'

Gus moved forward and struck Carly twice on the face, pushing her away from Ciara who began crying loudly.

'We're wasting time; do it now!' Vivian shouted, covering Carly with her own gun.

'Don't do this, she's a child, a child!' Carly shouted at Gus whose face was wearing an impassive look. He glanced at her then at Ciara, seeming to waver at Carly's words.

'If you can't kill her, I will!' Vivian shouted, pushing him aside and aiming at Ciara.

'Carly!' Ciara shrieked, utterly terrified.

 _Whatever be will be..._

In one split second Carly used the remaining of her strength to dive at Ciara, shielding her with her body as Vivian fired.

Suddenly the distant sound of sirens broke the eerie silence.

'Damn it the police... let's get out of here now!' They fled just as the police cars pulled up.

'Freeze Vivian!' Rafe Hernandez shouted as he, Roman and several uniformed officers darted after them while Bo, Hope and Steve ran towards the cabin.

'Carly?' Ciara wriggled out from under her. 'Are you alright?'

No answer. Trembling, Ciara ran her hands over Carly's face. 'Carly? Please say something... Carly!' She begged as her parents and Steve ran in, along with two paramedics.

'DARLING!' Hope swiftly gathered her in her arms, crying. ' Oh thank God! Are you alright, are you hurt?'

But Ciara wriggled away. 'Vivian... she was going to kill me! Is Carly hurt?'

Carly had been shot twice with an automatic gun and was bleeding profusely. Ciara sobbed, trying to go to her but Hope held her fast as Bo bent over Carly.

'Daddy, is she dead? Please, don't let her be dead!' she cried, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Bo hardly heard his daughter's sobs; he was busy running his trembling hands over Carly's bruised face.

'Princess, can you hear me?' his voice shook as he placed her head on the crook of his arm. 'Carly, open your eyes come on now...' he pleaded as one of the paramedics checked for a heartbeat and pulse, the other covering her nose with an oxygen mask.

'I can't feel a pulse sir...'

'Check properly!' he snapped fiercely, tears filling his eyes. 'She has to make it, you hear me?'

The young woman checked again then lowered the stethoscope, shaking her head soberly. 'I'm so sorry.' she whispered.

'No! No...' Ciara shrieked, wrestling herself from Hope's grip and ran to Carly's side.

Bo held Carly in his arms, weeping heartbrokenly. Ciara cried too, pressing her face against Carly's neck. Hope realised she too had tears falling down her cheeks and Steve pressed the back of his hand against his mouth to stifle his own tears at the tragic sight. She wasn't breathing, no heart beat, no pulse.

Carly was dead.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

'Bo.' Steve said quietly, touching Bo's arm. 'Let her go. There's nothing you can do for her now.'

'I'm so sorry, Bo.' Hope choked, filled with sadness and remorse as she drew their crying daughter into her arms, trying in vain to console her. Paying no heed, Bo kissed his beloved's cheeks and lips, his whole body shaking as he wept harder.

Roman and Rafe dashed in then shrank back at the sight before their eyes. 'Oh my God, she's ...' Roman glanced at Steve and Hope who sadly shook their heads. Rafe cursed savagely.

'Take Ciara out, she shouldn't be here.' Roman instructed, without looking at Hope. Hope took off her jacket and covered the child with it before lifting her in her arms. Forcibly, he and Steve made Bo put Carly's body down so that she could be taken away.

'She was very brave, just you remember that.' Roman urged, gripping his grieving brother's shoulders, struggling not to cry himself. Life was just too unfair... after putting up with a lot of pain, injustice and humiliation, Carly's life had to end this way. What were they going to tell Frankie, Mel and Nicholas? How will they and Bo live with this tragedy? And as for the two families, they will have to live with the bitter irony that the woman they'd treated unkindly had died a heroine's death saving the life of their child.

Unable to bear the sight, Rafe walked out of the cabin rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

'Yeah Bo, she was... the best of the best.' Steve brushed back his tears. ' We'll always remember her for that especially. Come on... let's go now.'

Sniffling, Bo placed Carly's arms over her chest, his hand resting on her clasped hands, the square emerald glittering on her finger.

 _She's gone forever_ , his head told him. _It's all over, let her rest in peace._

But his heart refused to accept it, like the first time so long ago. Something had told him then that Carly was still near but everyone had convinced him it was her spirit lying within. Carly's presence and their spiritual connection was stronger than ever, he could feel it right now as he touched her face with his free hand.

 _She's not dead... she's not dead..._ his heart insisted. _You would know she was dead, why else would the connection still be on?No matter how long it takes, two souls will eventually have to return and become one like they are meant to be._

Obeying the strange, powerful instinct urging him on, he kept his hands on Carly's, silently conveying the message from his heart to hers.

 _Princess, you're my life. I can't exist without my life; please, please come back to me. I love you so much, I'm nothing without you. Please don't make me live in darkness for the rest of my days here on earth. I love you, only you. You and I are meant to be, for always!_

More tears rained down his cheeks as he kept his hands on hers, willing her to wake up. Roman, Steve and the paramedics stood by helplessly, at a loss of what to do next.

'Now you're talking, big brother.' Isabella who was beside him, unseen, murmured. 'For always.' Placing her hand on top of his, she kept it there for several seconds.

Bo blinked as he felt something warm pass through his hands but didn't remove his hand from Carly's.'Look... look!' he suddenly shouted. Carly's fingers were moving, slowly but they were moving!

'Carly, sweetie can you hear us?' Roman crouched beside her, feeling her neck for a pulse. Sure enough, there was a faint one. And then incredibly, Carly's eyes began to flutter.

Galvanised into action, the astounded paramedics firmly urged Bo and the others to move aside while they attended to her. It was implausible but Carly's heart was definitely beating again; clinging to a thin thread of life. Roman and Steve hugged Bo as he began crying again. But this time there were tears of heartfelt relief.

Isabella smiled before vanishing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The atmosphere at the hospital's waiting room left much to be desired. Frankie's manner towards the Bradys was even more frosty and hostile; refusing to make eye contact with them. Caroline tried talking to him, to offer some comfort but all she got was an icy cold, 'I have nothing to say to you,just stay away from me.'

Melanie sat between Dario and Nicholas, eyes red from weeping. Jennifer sat with Adrienne, Justin and Brady; her hands in prayer stance, face pale and set with worry and sorrow. Sitting apart from the others, Bo wore the look of a caged animal as he waited for Lexie and Daniel to come out and tell him the good news that Carly was going to make it. The scenario was glaringly familiar to him; waiting for news of Carly's condition. Like the time she was stabbed in the lighthouse when he'd left her for only a minute. When she'd walked into the trap meant for him and he'd experienced a stabbing sense of terror that he was going to lose her. And the time she'd almost died from a virus she'd injected herself with in an effort to save Melanie who'd been infected along with Nathan. The wait, every single one of them, had been so agonising. But this one was different; she came back to life at the cabin... a sure sign she was going to make it. And she'll know, once and for all, what Isabella told him.

Closing his eyes, his mind drifted to a half forgotten memory...

 _'_ _What a beautiful night.'_

 _'_ _Not as beautiful as you.' He kissed her full on the lips, holding her closer as they moved to the strains of Kenny Chesney on the deck, the full moon enveloping them with its bright, silvery light._

 _'_ _I love our song but this one moves me so much too.'_

 _'_ _It sums up everything I feel about you; things I feel deep in here that I don't have the words to say.'_

 _'_ _Oh Bo, you think you don't say enough?'_

 _He shrugged. 'What can I say... I'm a crusty sailor, not a poet.'_

 _Carly's hands moved up to cup touch his cheeks, the moonlight showing the tilt of her smile. 'The same crusty sailor who recited some Bryon to me at the hospital?'_

 _'_ _I was having a moment, okay?' he protested, feeling his cheeks go warm. She looked so beautiful and fragile in her robe, her face bare of makeup and the way she was brushing her hair that the words had come out before he knew it._

 _'_ _You can stop playing Bo Brady; I know you. You're the most loving, wonderful man I've ever meant. Simply saying "I love you" to me is saying far more than enough, you know why?'_

 _'_ _Why?' he asked quietly, looking into her eyes._

 _'_ _Because...' her voice was also quiet. 'There was a time I gave up on ever hearing you say them to me.'_

 _'_ _Oh princess...' he crushed her against him, kissing her; savouring the soft lips parting under his and eagerly responding to the hot possession of her mouth. Raising his head, he touched her face tenderly._

 _'_ _I love you, Carly Manning. Totally, Deeply, Madly...' he kissed her again, more possessively this time and she clung to him; Kenny Chesney serenading them as they went on expressing their love._

 _You had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go.  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"..._

 _I love you, Carly..._ He said to himself.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lying on the operating table, Carly hovered between life and death as Daniel, Lexie and several nurses attended to her, extracting the bullets and tending to her wounds. Maxine, who was also present, stolidly concentrated on the job at hand even though in actual fact wanted to give in to tears at the sight of the doctor she was very fond off lying unconscious and seriously injured. Daniel's hands were steady and Lexie didn't falter for a second as they slowly but surely pulled her away from the tempting light.

 _'_ _Mummy, wait... wait!'_

 _Carly turned, her eyes widening at the sight of the little girl running to her._

 _'_ _Gwyneth!' she whispered, stretching out her arms to her daughter who hurled herself against her, pressing her lips against her cheeks. Carly touched her face, ran her hands over her hair disbelieving. Exactly how Bo had described her..._

 _'_ _Sweetheart, if only you knew how much...'_

 _'_ _I know Mummy. I know you've been so sad about me.' Gwyneth replied softly, her brown eyes solemn. 'You and Papa.'_

 _Carly shook her head miserably. 'I'm so sorry...'_

 _'_ _No Mummy...no! Gwyneth protested, holding Carly's face with her small hands. 'It wasn't your fault! We don't know why some things happen, it just happens.'_

 _'_ _But you not with me... not ever being born, it's haunted me for so long.'_

 _'_ _I'm okay Mummy... okay. Because I know you and Papa will always love me, will always keep me within you. Just like he still keeps Zack.'_

 _'_ _Hi.' The little boy she'd seen in the framed photograph in Bo's living ran up, grinning up as Carly stared at him. Like Shawn D, he was angelic but had more of Bo's features, no trace of his mother's. He and Gwyneth resembled close enough to be twins._

 _'_ _I'm okay too, Carly.' he said earnestly. 'I died but Claire lived and I still live... through her. Shawn Douglas and Belle know that. And Gwyneth and I have each other.'_

 _'_ _Please Mummy... don't be sad anymore. And don't let Papa keep waiting for you. You didn't die because his love begged you not to die.'_

 _'_ _That's right, Carly.' Isabella appeared beside her. 'Your spirit came back to your body because Bo's love wouldn't let you go... and the two of you have to live the life given to you before you finally depart eventually.'_

 _'_ _He loves me that much?'_

 _'_ _Oh, Carly, yes! But you'll have to see the depth of that love for yourself. And you will.' Isabella stroked her hair. 'it's time to go back to where you belong.'_

 _Carly looked down at her daughter. 'I... can't leave her.'_

 _'_ _Mummy, go.' Gwyneth said gently but firmly. 'They need you out there. Remember what I said. Go.'_

 _'_ _Go.' Zack urged._

 _'_ _Go.' Isabella added, smiling. 'You're more loved than you possibly know, Carly. You'll see.'_

 _Taking one last glance at them, Carly painfully turned her back to them and began walking away until another voice stopped her. 'You aren't leaving without saying goodbye are you?'_

 _'_ _Tony!' she gasped as he stood in front of her, beholding those beautiful black eyes again. 'I've missed you so much.'_

 _'_ _I know.' He took her hands._

 _'_ _Tony...'_

 _'_ _Hush.'_

 _'_ _But... but I...'_

 _He covered her mouth with one hand, his expression gentle and calm. 'You have nothing to be sorry for. There are different sorts of love and I know that you loved me, Carly. I'm the one who is sorry... sorry we didn't have that life I promised you.'_

 _Carly choked, tears streaming down her cheeks._

 _'_ _But listen. You aren't meant to be alone, like you've been thinking this past year. Even with all the pain you went through you have so much love left in your heart to give. Please don't keep locking it away because of me or what happened in the past.'_

 _'_ _I'm still not sure if I can!' she cried. 'I'm afraid!'_

 _'_ _You can and you will eventually. You're Love personified, Carly. That was the main reason why I fell in love with you.' He held her face, placing a kiss on her forehead._

 _'_ _You'll always have a place in my heart.' She whispered, holding_ on _to his wrists._

 _'_ _I know babe.' He smiled Pulling away, he gazed at her intently, hugging her close. 'I know.' as though fixing the image of her face clearly in his mind before walking away from her, a white mist enveloping him, Isabella, Zack and Gwyneth._

 _Will I remember all this when I wake up? She wondered._

'Stable.'

Daniel glanced at the machine monitoring Carly's heartbeat. A very good sign.

When he and Lexie finally came out, there was an even bigger gathering in the waiting room. Ciara was sitting on Hope's lap and surprisingly Stefano, EJ and Kate DiMera were present. Victor too, his face unreadable.

'Dad!' Melanie rushed to him the same time Nicholas, Frankie and Bo did. 'How is she?'

Daniel stroked his daughter's hair. 'She lost a lot of blood and she's going to be in a lot of pain for a while... but she's going to make it.' His eyes met Bo's damp ones and he smiled. 'Carly's going to make it.'


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

'Come on Mum... one spoon at least.'

Carly shook her head weakly. 'I'm not hungry.' Due to the loss of blood and the severity of her wounds, she'd drifted back to the world after a three day coma; to everyone's great relief. And during that period Ciara kept narrating their ordeal to everyone, enthusiastically describing in detail how brave and wonderful Carly was the whole time; not forgetting the staggering amount of money she'd offered the kidnapper.

'Ciara... she...?' she'd asked fretfully on the first day of consciousness, trying to focus on the faces in front of her.

'Hush sis... she's fine, not a scratch on her.' Frankie had assured her, kissing her hand, Nicholas tearfully kissing the other. As she now sat at her mother's bedside, Melanie thought yet again how characteristic it was of Carly to think about others before herself. Their uncle didn't have to remind them that she and Nicholas had very nearly lost a gem.

'It's just ice cream... chocolate chip.' She cajoled, keeping the laden plastic spoon close to Carly's mouth. 'Come on, for me.'

Carly opened her mouth reluctantly. 'I've had enough, thanks honey.'

Shrugging, Melanie put the container on the night stand and carefully adjusted Carly's pillows. Carly was always very tired but that was to be expected, considering what had happened to her. Daniel and Lexie had done their best, now they had to rely on the slow healing process to do its job.

The room was filled with flowers, balloons and Get Well cards, including carefully hand drawn ones from Ciara and Theo Nicholas had taped to the wall opposite Carly's bed. Because Carly was still too weak to have visitors, the only people she's seen so far were her own family and only for five minutes every hour, except for Melanie since she was hospital staff.

'Mel...' Carly asked cautiously. 'Has Bo been here?'

Melanie nodded. 'The whole time you were out, he was right here. I don't think a bomb would've pried him away from your side at all. Dad and Frankie raised hell but he wouldn't budge. His middle name should be changed to "stubborn"!'

Carly smiled faintly.

'He and Uncle Frankie are pressing charges against Vivian. Kidnapping, assault and attempted murder. They caught the guy who kidnapped you by the way. Nick almost choked him to death at the station, he was like a wild beast. I bet Bo would've gladly shot that creep right there and then himself.' Melanie stroked Carly's hair. 'I'm starting to think I've been so wrong about him... I don't think I've ever seen a man more in love.'

Carly studied her finger attached to an oximeter, wondering what she was going to say to Bo or how to face him on that subject. Everything she'd planned before the kidnapping was temporarily at a standstill, her mind filled with confusion. She badly needed to talk to Bo, yet she was afraid to, considering their last meeting.

Melanie looked at her mother's averted face. 'You still have doubts, Mum?'

Carly moved her eyes back up. 'I honestly don't know what I feel or what to do next... what to say to Bo.'

'There's still something between you two,obviously. Something deeper than I've ever seen between two people... I can't even begin to describe it. Don't...' Melanie hesitated, 'don't you think you owe him another chance?'

Carly stiffened, her heart hardening. She loved Bo, more than ever but she couldn't agree with Melanie. 'I don't _owe_ Bo Brady anything.' She said coldly.

'Wrong choice of words, I'm sorry.' Melanie placated immediately. 'But after what's happened... I think you should reconsider leaving town. At least talk things out with him.'

'Have you?'

'I don't have to, I've seen enough to believe Bo finally knows what he wants. Nicholas' given him the benefit of the doubt but Uncle Frankie needs a lot of convincing;Aunt Audra's still trying to make him forgive Bo and the others.'

Carly sighed. 'What a man wants and does are two different things; I don't need more supposed promises from Bo and watch him do something love each other... or at least I know my own feelings but I'm still going by what other people say about Bo's; you, Ciara, Is...' she stopped, not wanting to tell her about her encounter with Isabella, Zack, Tony and Gwyneth; at least not yet.

'Who Mum?' Melanie frowned.

'Nicholas, I mean Nicholas too.' She said hastily. 'You all say so. But I need to _know so_ ; understand what I mean?When Bo and I broke up, it was like looking at what would've happened years ago if Lawrence hadn't made me fall for him again when I lost my memory. Imagine Bo and I married... and we had you. Then... Hope came back. I saw how he mourned her, Melanie. He would've left me for her.'

Melanie shook her head. 'You can't compare that time with now, Mum! From what I heard, Hope came back two years after you left Salem, would he have give n up five years of happiness and adventure with you to go back to her?'

'And all the guilt of being with me while she lost five years of her life thanks to amnesia; that wouldn't have made him leave me? And her family, they wouldn't have taken her side and guilt him to go back to his first love?'

'She was his first love, big deal!' Melanie said harshly. 'But it's not like their marriage was a hundred per cent perfect because it wasn't! Max told me the period before she got lost, she and Bo were in the middle of a fight. Didn't you know that?'

Carly slowly shook her head. 'When we first met, Bo never wanted to talk about her. Grief and guilt I guess. My picture of her was always of the perfect woman I could never be in his eyes.'

'You and Hope are two different women; but that's not the point, Mum. He wouldn't have left you then, at least you don't know that for sure.'

'I wouldn't have been sure of him then either; whether he was with me out of obligation or whatever...' Carly closed her eyes wearily.

'Mum, listen.' Carly opened her eyes again when Melanie took her hand. 'I know you've been hurt and you still scared ... cynical , why don't you talk things out with Bo when you see him? You don't have to show your own feelings, just watch his for a while until you're sure you can trust him. How about that?'

Not show her own feelings? Easier said than done, Bo would be able to tell just by looking into her eyes. And as if she'd conjured him up, there was a light tap on the door and Bo entered the room, a single long stemmed rose in his hand.

His heart leaped at the sight of Carly. She looked fragile and thin against the pillows; pale except for healing bruises here and there on her face with a breathing tube under her nose but she never looked more beautiful to him.

'Hey.' He said softly, his eyes only on her. Taking a big hint, Melanie left them alone, closing the door behind her. If it weren't for the position he held, Bo wouldn't be allowed in but then again Maxine thought the world of him.

'Hey.' Carly replied equally softly as he leaned over her. Brushing back a few strands of hair from her forehead, he kissed her at first tenderly, half-afraid she would pull away but when she returned it instead, he kissed her more possessively, kissing her like he'd badly wanted to kiss her for so long.

Carly smiled up at him faintly when he ended the kiss. 'Are you trying to take my breath away, Commissioner?'

'Well you take mine away all the time, Princess. Even more right now.' He took her hand, pressing it against his cheek.

'You might as well stop the flattery, Bo; I already know I look like a car wreck.'

'The most beautiful car wreck I've ever seen.' Lowering his head, he kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose before capturing her mouth again.

'Thank you, it's beautiful.' She murmured as he closed her fingers over the flower he'd brought. 'And... Ciara?'

'She's fine. She can't stop talking about you or asking to see you. You're her hero, you know that?'

'I only did what you would've done for my children. You and Hope don't owe me anything.'

'You saved our daughter's life and you're saying we don't owe you anything... are you nuts?' He sat close to her on the narrow bed, slipping his arm round her.

'It's the truth... I wasn't trying to be a hero or anything.' Carly insisted. 'I did what I had to do and I would do it all over again. Ciara's safe... and Mel will be safe from now on.'

'With the time Vivian and her goons are going to spend in jail, trust me; you and Mel never have to look over your shoulders ever again.' Bo said grimly. Roman had been the one to catch Vivian and personally clamp the handcuffs on her that fateful night while Rafe had shot Gus Pascal on the shoulder. The moment Vivian's eyes had met his as she sat in the holding cell, he wanted to kill her for almost taking Carly and Ciara away from him forever but the satisfaction that she was getting her comeuppance at long last had prevailed. With Nicholas also pressing charges and Victor bent on revenge, Vivian had no leg to stand on this time. 'She's going away, for a very, very long time.'

'Thank God.'

'Which leaves the subject of us, princess.' Bo said quietly, watching her face carefully. 'We have a lot to talk about but we don't have to get into it right now...'

'No, no...' Carly gripped the hand resting on hers. 'Let's. I assume Ciara must've told you why she was with me that day.'

'Everyone knows now she left the house on her own to talk to you; but I'm the only one who knows what you both talked about; she told me everything, especially about the "angel".'

'It was Isabella...we both saw her Bo...'

'No... it's okay, I believed her.' Bo assured her. 'When Izzy B said she'll always be with us, she really meant it and I'm so glad she was there for you, like she's been for me.'

'You've been... seeing her too?'

Bo nodded, still fixing his eyes intently on her face as he told her about his encounters with Isabella's ghost and what she'd told him, Carly listening to every detail without interrupting.

'So that ceremony...' she said at last. 'it was...'

'Much deeper than we ever realised, Carly- it joined us spiritually see? The time you came back, when I was alone and miserable... it all fits. I felt that connection at the cabin, something in me willed you to come back.'

 _Your spirit came back to your body because Bo's love wouldn't let you go..._

 _There's still something between you two, obviously. Something deeper than I've ever seen between two people... I can't even begin to describe it._

Bo didn't like her silence. 'Princess...' he said quietly, leaving her hand to stroke her cheek. 'Must we keep doing this? We love each other, we can't let the past ruin what we have.'

Carly turned her head to look at him, the expression on her face saying it all. 'You allowed your past with Hope to come between us because you couldn't let go of it and I now understand because you've been married for so long.'

'Carly listen...'

'Spiritual connection or not... put yourself in my position. After everything that's happened... I just...'Carly closed her eyes as she felt the sharp prick of tears.

'Don't... don't do that princess... you know I can't stand it when you cry.' Bo pleaded, holding her close. 'Please.'

Carly was too exhausted and upset to say anything; the agonising fear in her heart overriding her love for him. _Love just isn't enough!_ She told herself sternly.

'You're right, I... I can't deal with this right now.' She removed her hand, averting her face.

Bo winced, very upset too. Just when he thought they were finally making headway she's shut him out again...he should have waited until she was stronger.

' Why's it so hard for you to believe how much I love you?' he pleaded. 'Please don't keep doing this, we belong together. I know it and so do you. Carly, look at me, come on.' Cupping her cheek, he gently made her face him. 'Listen to me, I'll do anything, anything to convince you... just name it and I'll do it! I almost lost my mind when I thought you were dead... please, I don't ever want to be without you again!'

'I ...but...' Carly began but he stilled her words by kissing her again, long and sweet and Carly kissed him back in spite of herself.

He pressed his cheek against the top of her head. 'We're going to make it this time, Princess.' He promised. 'You'll see.'

:::::::::::::::::::

Frankie wasn't the only one being hostile towards the family; Bo was still very angry with them too, especially Kayla and Victor. Victor, he was never going to forgive and as for Kayla, he didn't want to be around her for a while; unable to get over how hateful she'd been to Carly.

'I don't want to discuss her or her reasons why she treated Carly the way she did; she's got no excuse, neither do you Ma! Frankie didn't have to spell that out to you, you know very well you were wrong! You never asked Carly what happened all those years she was with that bastard, you blamed her for something you were guilty of ... yeah,' he said scathingly at the stunned expression on Caroline's face. 'Mel told me all about Parker's paternity tests! And you didn't even have the courtesy to be there for Carly when she lost Tony!'

Kayla sat silent, biting her lip.

'Alright, alright!' Caroline cried, tears pouring down her cheeks. 'I know what I'm guilty of and more, you don't have to keep listing it!'

'I'll keep listing it because Carly didn't deserve it!'

'No, she didn't deserve it! We were wrong to blame her... but it was so easy to blame her and shun her because...' Caroline sobbed, pressing her hand against her mouth. Bo regarded her coldly, unmoved.

' We didn't want her complicating your life further! You and Hope have always been able to work out your problems and then Carly came back...'

'She is not Billie!' He snapped.

'I know she isn't Billie, that's the whole point! The only woman you've ever really loved besides Hope was Carly Manning. With all the problems you've had with Hope, I knew it was only a matter of time before you fell in love with Carly again, the love you two shared all those years ago was so intense! And I wanted things to stay the way they were and not have Hope resent us by being close to Carly or make her feel we were comparing her with the ex fianceé you were so happy with while she was gone. And you couldn't expect the Hortons to side with Carly instead of Hope, no matter the mistakes she made in the past.'

Caroline dried her eyes with a hanky, sniffling. 'And I didn't mean to be cruel to Carly when she lost Tony Delfino. The truth is...I couldn't face her; I was too ashamed to. With everything that happened... I just couldn't. And now... I don't know if I can. She lost your baby but she saved Ciara... almost at the cost of her own life! You're very angry and you have the right to be; but I can't even imagine just how angry Carly must be ... will she even have the heart to forgive all of us?'

Bo was silent. He glanced at Kayla but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

'Bo, son... please don't cast us out like Frankie's done- we thought we doing what was best; to protect the love and bond between our families. I'm apologising for everyone, especially Kayla.'

Bo shook his hand away, standing up. 'I'm not the one you should be apologising to, Ma. You should be at the hospital right now, apologising to Carly who was like a daughter to you, who saved two of your grandchildren from being killed, who helped you and Pop build this place, who loved you like a mother, who loved and never judged me. You should be apologising to Frankie because you deliberately forgot Carly's his flesh and blood so don't blame him for disowning should be apologising to Mel too for not sharing Carly's years with this family long before she was born which would've helped them form a relationship a lot easier. And please...' he added, more coldness in his tone, ' _don't_ apologise for anyone, much less Kayla. If they're really sorry, let them make their own damn apologies- to Carly and her family!'

The pub's glass doors almost shattered as he slammed them shut behind him.

Caroline buried her face in her hands while tears of shame filled Kayla's eyes. Nothing hurt worse than the blunt truth thrown at you.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 _A week later..._

Though she knew it was childish and illogical of her, Jennifer was jealous of Frankie's wife. Audra Gräslund Brady was, at 28, several years younger, very beautiful with her golden blonde hair and intense grey eyes and obviously much adored by Frankie and the way she and Carly got on like they've known each other for years didn't help matters because Audra also reminded her how she'd made the biggest mistake of her life; leaving Frankie at the altar and going back to Jack. But now she was fully committed to Daniel and Audra wasn't the planned subject of discussion.

'She's very pretty; I'm happy for you.' she said to Frankie as they had coffee together at the hospital cafeteria.

'Yeah well, I'm not like my sister; somehow I found a way of letting go of an unreciprocated love.' Frankie replied, coolly.

'Are you referring to Bo or me?Because it's not fair on both counts; Bo loved Carly very much, he still loves her very much... it was an error in judgement. And I should never have gone back to Jack and I'm so sorry for that but you left me too, without so much as a goodbye... I didn't even know you were Carly's brother then.'

'Jen, I'm not bitter about us, not anymore. And back then, we were kids; there were a lot of things I had to sort out about myself. But what I refuse to understand... why you went back to a guy who was mostly a poor excuse of a husband to you or why Bo ditched my sister for a woman who tried to kill him...'

'Frankie...'

'Jennifer, if you dare make excuses for either one of those two, I'm walking out that door, I swear.' Frankie warned darkly. 'I don't give a damn Hope's your cousin; Carly didn't force that sanctimonious woman-child you're all so obsessed with protecting to leave her husband in the first place!And nothing's going to make me forgive Bo for the way he treated Carly so if this is the reason why you wanted me to have coffee with you, you're wasting your time.'

'Frankie, this isn't you. The man I remember, who I once loved, would never be this... unbending! People make mistakes; I made my mistakes with you and Carly. But that's neither here nor there... what I'm telling no, begging you to do is to please forgive the past. Bo's doing his best to make amends to Carly...'

'He will touch her again over my dead body.'

'You're her brother, not her father! And Carly's an adult; if she wants to give the man she loves another chance, that's her decision!' Jennifer snapped.

'Well, it's not like the decisions my sister made favoured her much, now did it, Jen? All it did was favour others... they walked over her time after time, they took advantage of her soft heart- every one of them, especially Bo!' Everyone in the cafeteria stared at their direction at Frankie's raised voice. Disgusted, he stood up.

'You're right...I can't make Carly's decisions for her. But I trust her enough not to make the same mistake again, trusting the wrong man.'

'Frankie, wait please...'

'Jennifer, just leave me alone.' He disappeared through the swinging doors. Distressed and frustrated, Jennifer buried her face in her hands; staying in that position until she felt a familiar hand rubbing her back.

'Are you okay?' asked Daniel, sitting beside her.

'No... I'm not okay. I just had a fight with Frankie. I tried talking to him about letting bygones be bygones and but he's so pig headed!'

'Not pig headed, very angry... understandably angry.'

Jennifer sighed, nodding. 'I can't argue with that, lord knows he has every right! I hate to think what would have happened if Carly had died that night, he would've...'

'But she didn't and she's getting better every day. By the time she's fully recovered, Frankie would've cooled down and he'll take the Bradys as his family again.'

'I love you for being optimistic but with his attitude, he might convince Carly to leave Salem after all and where will that leave Bo? He's never going to be happy until he gets her back... he loves her so much.'

'I wouldn't worry about that if I were you, I think Bo's got her back already.'

Jennifer raised one eyebrow. 'Oh?'

Daniel grinned. 'Uh-huh. I went to her room to check on her progress and they were holding each other close. Things are looking up for those to, unless I'm mistaken.'

'Oh, that's great!' Jennifer cried, holding Daniel's hands joyfully. 'Then she'll not leave after all.'

'I certainly hope not, with what the board has in store for her.'

'How do you mean?'

'The day after the surgery; the board had a meeting, remember?'

'Yes... about what?'

'Lexie wants to step down as Chief of Staff because she and Abe are moving to Philadelphia with Theo. And it was unanimously decided that Carly's to be offered that position. Carly's the town heroine and a valuable surgeon, they're ready to offer anything else to Carly as long as they can get her to accept the job.'

'Oh, my goodness.' Jennifer gasped. Carly to assume the position her grandfather had held! What could be more perfect than this?

'That would be beyond wonderful, but when will they let her know?'

'Lexie's going to tell her after she's released. Give her some time to rest first and then she'll let her know, emphasise how much the hospital needs her.'

Jennifer still felt anxious. 'What if she says no?'

'If she rejects it, the position will be offered to me but I'm going to turn it down; I'm happy being a first rate surgeon.' Daniel stroked her cheek.

Jennifer smiled at him lovingly. 'You are. And much more.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Well hi, Vivian. Prison blue looks better on you than Chanel.' Melanie taunted.

'Nicholas, kindly tell that person not to talk me.' Vivian said coldly.

'Kindly show my sister with some respect, Vivian. I expressly asked her to come with me, because I wanted her to witness me tell you what I think of you before disowning you for good.'

Vivian looked at him wildly. 'Nicky... don't do anything you're going to regret later. I loved and nurtured you from birth...'

'You stole me from my mother!'

'She didn't deserve you! She cast your father aside like old shoes, why on earth should she have the right to raise his son?' she yelled. 'And why are you associating with her little bastard, the result of her betrayal? She too is a betraying whore, she made my son suffer by chasing after Nathan Horton!'

'Phillip Kiriakis isn't your son and considering he's an asshole like his father, good riddance. And I'm so jealous of Mel because she has no trace of the dirty, evil Alamain blood I forever have to live with. My father was an evil psychopath who only saw Mum as a prime prize and beat her all the time. Mel's father on the other hand is a very brilliant surgeon and an honourable man... who saved Mum's life.' Nicholas' eyes were hard. 'if I had to choose between Bo Brady and Lawrence Alamain for a father, I'd choose Brady in a heartbeat.'

'You don't know what you're saying!'

'I know precisely what I'm saying!' Nicholas spat. 'You're the devil incarnate, Vivian! All these years you've gotten away with destroying lives and plotting against people you hate... guess what, I think the person you really hate is yourself! You could never win anyone's love honestly, it had to be your way; sick, evil and conniving ways. I curse every day I ever loved you and called you Mum! I curse Lawrence too for what he did to Mum and I hope from the bottom of my heart that he's screaming in hell as we speak!'

Vivian began to cry. 'No... no... stop...'

'I'm not quite done. I disown you- as far as I'm concerned, you no longer exist. Don't expect me to ever visit you or intervene for you in anyway because I'll welcome any punishment they give you.'

'Yeah, like the chair.' Melanie added coldly.

'This is the last time you'll ever see me, Vivian. Don't ever call me, for anything. I completely wash my hands of you.' He turned his back to her. 'Good bye.'

Vivian sprang from the cot, gripping the bars. 'Nicholas, don't do this... you're all I have! Please, I beg you!' she shrieked as Nicholas left, his arm round Melanie's waist. ' _Nicky, please don't leave me!_ '

Carly's children left the demented woman behind them, not looking back for one second. A door locked forever.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'I was so worried!' Ciara sobbed, pressing her face against Carly's. She was the third visitor of the day, the first two being Adrienne and Justin. 'How are you feeling?'

'Much better.' Carly smiled, rumbling her hair. 'You're alright I see.'

'Yes.' Ciara kissed her soundly on both cheeks before looking at Nicholas. 'Hi Nicky.'

'Nice to see you again, kiddo. You came alone?'

Ciara shook her head, turning to the door. A tall young man in a leather jacket entered, holding a bouquet of flowers.

'Shawn Douglas.' Carly gasped, filled with joy. 'My God, is that you?'

'Carly!' Dropping the flowers on the nightstand, he kissed her, hugging her close. 'It's been so long!'

'I'll say too long!' Nicholas exclaimed, exchanging a heartfelt handshake with him. 'Look at you, just an inch taller than me!'

'Nicky Alamain... I never thought I'd ever see your posh ass again. How've you been, buddy?'

'No complains. I hear you're married now and a Dad.'

Shawn Douglas shrugged, smiling, looking down at Carly. 'Imagine me a family man, huh Carly? Seems just like yesterday you were telling me to brush my teeth and put away my sneakers.'

'Yeah... like yesterday. I remember it well.' Carly smiled at Shawn D then at Nicholas. Two little boys, now grown men. 'How's your wife... and Claire... did they come with you?'

'Yeah but they're at the pub right now; they'll be over later. Ciara wanted to come with me so here we are. How do you feel?'

Carly sighed. 'I'd love to say better but a lot of aches and pains still left.'

Ciara touched her cheek with her small hand. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be silly, sweetie; I don't regret anything and I'm going to be out of this bed before you know it.' Carly kissed the top of her head.

'Hey Nick, you mind taking my baby sis out for ice cream; I want to talk to Carly alone.'

'On the condition you and I go for drinks at _The Cheating Heart_ later.'

'You're on.' They high-fived.

Ciara pouted, reluctant to leave Carly but Nicholas firmly led her out; promising to get her a triple scoop.

Shawn Douglas moved his chair closer to the bed, his face serious. 'I can't thank you enough for saving my sister's life.'

'You don't have to thank me, son.'

Shawn Douglas took her hand, squeezing it. 'I've missed you so much.'

'I've missed you too. You always remained in my heart.'

'Well maybe now, you can finally explain to me what happened between you and Papa because he never wanted to discuss you after he told me you hadn't died after all. Why...' his eyes wore the look of old pain. 'Why you left without saying goodbye to me.'

'Honey, that last day your father and I saw each other...' Carly bit her lip, remembering that day. She'd truly had no recollection of Bo despite his and Marlena's efforts; even though Bo's kisses had affected her, to her surprise. Then Billie had shown up at the airport with Nicholas and everything came back. But the damage had already been done; two weeks of Lawrence's nursing and brainwashing had made her love for Bo a distant memory. Even Bo had felt it when they'd made a futile attempt to make love on the boat and in the end they'd tearfully hugged each other farewell after returning the ring to him.

Shawn D listened as she narrated it to him, shaking his head. 'Dad never told me any of that; except that it was over and that you'd left town with Lawrence and Nicky. He wouldn't talk about you at all.'

'I suppose it was too painful and he forced himself to move on instead.' Carly's eyes filled with tears at the thought. 'He thought it was best I went with Lawrence and Nicky and be a family than me being confused about my feelings for him. And I was, Shawn D. I wasn't the same person I was after I was dug out. While I was in the casket, I kept longing for your Dad; fantasizing him getting me out of there, getting married at last. But I guess Lawrence took advance of the situation while I was sick; I thought I was Katarina again and he was James and he...'

'Did all he could except do the decent thing.' Shawn D said bitterly. 'My God... and afterwards he went back to be what he truly was. All those years you lived in misery... why didn't you call Dad? He would've helped you, no matter what.'

'I couldn't do that to him; turn his life upside down after the way we parted. Lawrence followed his life the whole time; somehow he guessed that my old feelings for him crept back and he warned me what would happen if I dared contact him. Even if your Mum hadn't come back, I wouldn't have endangered his life; or yours.'

Shawn D shook his head.

'When I came back, I only wanted your Dad to help me find Melanie and protect us both; I didn't come back to interfere in his marriage... what happened between us wouldn't have happened if things were alright between them...'

'Come on, Carly! This is me you're talking to; you think I don't know that?' Shawn Douglas exclaimed. 'And after what you just told me, why would anyone think that? Mum made her choice; she left and they'd had problems over the years!'

'Caused by Billie Reed.'

'Not all of it. If you were with him when Mum came back, you'd still be together.'

'You don't know that.'

'You did a lot for the two of us, for the whole family when you were here. You think he would have given it up then?' Shawn Douglas touched her arm. 'Carly, I know Dad hurt you terribly, he told me the whole story...but you can't keep thinking you were a stand-in. I know he loves you.'

Carly was silent.

' _He does._ ' Shawn Douglas insisted. 'He wouldn't have left you then. What happened... he had the need and obligation to help out my Mum; they've been together for more than 20 years...'

'If I hadn't ended it, he would have.' Carly interrupted. 'They have you and Ciara and your brother; a history.'

'So what? I love my Mum very much; but she made a lot of mistakes and she was lucky that Papa loved her enough to overlook them. Yes, they reconnected when they were on the run. But it doesn't mean things are back to the way they were. You and Papa have a history too; why else would he have fallen in love with you all over again?'

'And what about your grandmother, the rest of the family? Can your Papa and I live with their hostility for the rest of our lives?' So far the only Bradys who'd come to see her instead of just sending gifts were Sami who came with Rafe and the children and Roman who'd come with Steve. Victor had sent large bouquets and Kimberly had called from California and they'd spoken over the phone for a long time. Gianni didn't know about the shooting because she'd sternly forbidden Melanie to tell him.

'After what you just did for us, why would you think they'd be hostile now? Sooner or later they'll have to look you in the eye and apologise... hell, give you a medal!'

Carly chuckled softly, letting go of his hand to stroke his cheek. 'You've always been wise beyond your years, sailor man. And I'm really glad to see that hasn't changed.'

Shawn Douglas took her hand again, kissing her palm. 'Just like my love for you never changed, Carly. Until Mum came back I never recognised anyone else a mother figure, ever. Which is why I need you to do something I never allowed anyone else do for me.'

Carly raised an eyebrow. 'What's that?'

Grinning, Shawn Douglas unwrapped the package on his lap, holding it up for her to see. Carly began to laugh when she saw what it was- his old copy of _**Alice in Wonderland**_ _._

'You never read the last chapter to me, I think it's high time you did, huh?'

Smiling, Carly took the book, kissing his cheek as he sat beside her on the bed and opened to the page she wanted. Clearing her throat she began, ' "Your Red Majesty shouldn't purr so loud," Alice said, rubbing her eyes and addressing the kitten respectfully..."'

::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo showed up long after Frankie and Audra's visit, holding something in his hand.

'What's that?' Carly asked after he kissed her. Sitting beside her on the bed, he placed it on her lap and she unwrapped it.

'It's our... my scroll.' Carly held it up. 'Where did you get this?'

'You left it behind when you moved out and I kept it, I couldn't bring myself to give it back to you.' Bo put his arm round her shoulders. If he was going to fight hard to gain her complete trust back, he was going to use all the weapons at his disposal. So far she was still wavering and to his chagrin, still wearing her engagement ring.

'This is part of our history, one of the many things we shared years ago. It's just as important to me as it is to you because the night we first read this together was the most magical night of our lives... wasn't it?'

The night of their symbolic wedding when he'd touched her more intimately than he'd ever touched her before... the first time they made love...

'Yes, it was.' She said quietly, running her hand over the parchment. 'It was.'

'Want us to read it together?' he stroked her hair.

Carly regarded him solemnly for a minute before looking at the first line. Softly she began:

 _'This is the first entry to the story; the story of how the Mayans came to be._

 _Always in suspense, at peace and in silence. There was not yet a man or a woman_

 _Neither were there animals or birds, fish, trees or stones._

 _In this way, the heavens existed, and also the Corzon Del Cielo- the heart of Heaven;_

 _This being the name of God and this is how he is called.'_

Bo took over. _'The word then reached here, together came two gods and the darkness in the night_

 _And they joined their words and thought. Then it became clear that when dawn came Man should appear. "'Now that be done thusly, they said, "let the emptiness be filled._

 _If this water withdraw and vacate space, let the land surge up and it shall be solid.''_

Rubbing his cheek against hers, he continued, _'So they spoke: "Then let there be light. Let there be dawn in the heavens and on earth.'_

 _"There will be neither glory nor grandeur in our creation until a human creature exists."_

 _And with these words of two... the world began.'_

Carly slowly moved her head, her lips coming in contact with Bo's and the kiss exchanged was deep and solemn. Resting her head against his chest, they did what they hadn't done in a long while, basking in their special music of silence.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Carly remained in the hospital for three more weeks and on the day she was to be discharged, Audra had a serious discussion with Frankie. Audra's gentle strength got better results with her husband than what she never did, nagging; and Frankie reluctantly found himself giving way as she stated her case.

'Bo is really trying to make amends and it is up to Carlee to decide whether he deserves another chance or not; not you or anybody else. I understand you want to protect your _syster,_ I do but she is a mature adult and it won't speak well of you if you try to influence her. I have observed him carefully and I truly think he's sincere and has long stopped thinking about what his family or his ex's family expects from him.'

Audra was never wrong about people so that won her another point. It didn't mean he felt less resentful towards Bo, he still loathed and despised him for what he did to Carly.

'So François, please promise me you will not make a scene today when we go to pick her up at the hospital. Promise?'

'I promise.' He said quietly.

'And you are behind me about my idea?'

'Honey, explain to me once again why you think it's going to work? It could easily blow up...'

'It is not going to blow up, even if it does; it would be between the two parties involved; with no lingering bitterness and regret and no third party influence... no Hope, Hortons, Bradys or that unpleasant Mr. Kiriakis.'

Frankie exhaled sharply, shaking his head. 'Oh... I don't know, I just feel it's very risky... I don't want Bo rushing her and then she ends up hurt again.'

'A grown man who has just learnt a very serious lesson would not be stupid enough to rush the pace and he will carry out his objective easily if he and Carly agree to my idea, which I will talk to them about first chance I get; separately. So... you've carried out your part?'

'I have and I hope for my sister's sake and yours that I won't end up regretting it and beating up that son of a bitch to death.'

Audra's fresh young face wore a stern look. ' _François_...'

'Alright, alright... lips zipped!' he growled, as she slipped her arms round his neck. 'I think you missed your calling, choosing aromatherapy over psychology.'

Audra kissed him deeply, smiling that slow, drowsy smile he loved so much. 'Ah... _min kärlek,_ but would we have met? Besides, listening to the clients as they talked their hearts out during massages gave me enough practice at giving advice.'

'And usually the right ones. Let's hope this one really works.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nicholas zipped the small bag containing his mother's things. 'I think that's all.'

'Wow...It's going to be great sleeping on a real bed at last and eat real food.' Carly sighed longingly as Melanie wrapped a shawl over her shoulders. Four weeks lying on her back and living on hospital fare had made her lose several pounds, leaving her looking wan and thin.

Melanie exchanged a look with her brother over Carly's head. Bo told them the day before that he was coming over to take Carly home; to _his_ apartment and they weren't sure if he's told her or what her reaction was going to be. Carly's eyes has been wearing a look of peace that had been absent for a long time but her children still felt like Bo was rushing things by proposing to move her into his own place.

'Uh... Mum, before Bo comes I think you should know something...' Nicholas began then stopped as the subject of discussion entered the room, smiling. 'Oh, hi Bo.

'Hi. Hi Melanie.'

'Eww... come on Nick, things are about to get gross.' Melanie grabbed her brother on spying the look in Bo's eye as he gazed at Carly. 'We'll be outside!'

Carly and Bo laughed as they left the room hurriedly, closing the door behind them.

'Oh goodness...' Carly shook her head, grinning.

'Now that's a sound I haven't heard in a while; my princess laughing.' Hunkering down next to her wheelchair, they kissed for a few glorious minutes. Carly looked at him shyly as he touched her face in the end.

'How do you feel?'

'Tired and really ready to go home.'

'Yeah. About that...' Bo took her hands, squeezing them. 'You haven't given an answer to my proposal. About moving in with me.'

'I'm not sure it's a good idea. At least not now.'

'Come on, Princess... I thought we've gotten past all that.' He let go of her hand to cup her chin. 'You still don't trust me, is that it?'

'It's not that...'

'Then you've got no reason to say no. I want you with me; to look after you. I won't make you do what you aren't ready to do, I just want you near me. Please, I love you.' He cradled her head with both hands, his face serious. ' I want you to know something and you have to believe this once and for all Carly. When I finally realised how much I love you, it was long before I found out about you and Tony. And I'm not here with you now out of guilt or obligation; the two reasons why I went back to Hope.'

'Bo...'

'Things between us weren't the same like before because I couldn't get you out of my mind. If there was anyone who was living a lie it was me. I loved Hope and wanted her back so badly after she left me. But the more time you and I spent together when you came back, I fell in love all over again because you reminded me just why I loved you all those years ago.' He stroked her cheek. 'All you wanted was for me to be happy, even though you couldn't deny your own feelings. I couldn't let go of you then and I realised I could never let you go and ready to do anything to win back your love. And in case you have any more doubts...'

His large hand over her mouth and eyes locked with hers he said:

 _I know not if the voice of man can reach to the sky_

 _I know not if the gods will hear as I pray_

 _I know not if the gifts I asked for will be granted_

 _I know not what will come to pass in our future days_

 _I hope that only good will come, my love... to you_

Carly's eyes were teary when he took his hand away.

'I didn't memorize it.'

'No?' she whispered.

'No. Because I never forgot it.' Bo emphasised his words with another feverish kiss, long and sweet.

'Well?' he whispered, his brown eyes pleading with her.

'Okay.' she whispered back, smiling, stroking his cheek. 'We'll live together... and make it work.'

Filled with relief and joy, he hugged her she thought hearing the ancient Mayan prayer again after so many years was moving, wait till she saw what else he had in store for her, the remaining symbols of the history she'd initially thought no longer mattered to him. He knew he had a lot to make up for and he was willing to undertake the task in front of him. Reconnecting was just one step.

'Great! Now let's get you home where you belong. Opening the door, he wheeled her out the room to where Melanie and Nicholas waiting with their young aunt. Slender blondes have never really been Bo's type but even he had to admit Frankie's wife was a real beauty, though as far he was concerned Carly's exotic looks outshone her porcelain doll image. However, after getting to know her better he soon realised that Audra's delicate beauty was merely an illusion; she was a woman of steel, full of wisdom and amazing insight.

'Hi, honey...' Carly fondly smiled at her sister-in-law as she leaned over to kiss her.

'Where's Frankie?'

'Outside with the car and I want to assure you both that he has promised to be on his best behaviour.' Audra replied.

Bo nodded soberly. 'I imagine you have something to do with that. I really hope in time Frankie will forget the past and regard me as his brother and friend again, he's still very important to me. '

Carly reached up to squeeze the hand resting on her shoulder.

'Well, you will have to prove to him that your intentions are sincere because I can't force François to suddenly start trusting you.'

'That's okay, Audra; you've done more than enough and we really appreciate it.' Carly assured her.

Audra shrugged, brushing back a golden strand of her from her forehead. 'This sort of thing can't be achieved overnight but I believe he'll come around... give him time and concentrate on getting back on your feet, _ja_?'

Carly smiled as Nicholas handed her bag to Melanie and began pushing her towards the exit, Bo walking beside her, still holding on to her hand. 'I have a feeling I'm going to be spoilt rotten by you lot for a while.'

'For sure.' Melanie agreed, grinning. 'So spoilt you'll get pretty tired of us!'

Audra saw the burning look Bo and Carly exchanged and smiled to herself, picturing their reaction when she unveiled her wonderful plan to them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Like Caroline, Kayla, Maggie and Doug and Julie who arrived in town two days after the shooting, Hope had put off going to see Carly due to the huge guilt of her past behaviour and the difficulty of facing her; an excuse Bo expressed his deep disgust at. Hope didn't mean to appear ungrateful or heartless, it was just so complicated and difficult expressing gratitude towards a woman who ironically turned out to be a heroine instead of the killer she'd painted her as and used as a scapegoat over her broken marriage for so long. If Carly had died that fateful night, there was no way she would be able to look Bo in the eye again. Right now he wasn't on speaking terms with her or her family as well as his and for the sake of the children they shared and who both thought the world of Carly, she had to make amends or at least attempt to. But what she was going to say to Carly now, she had no idea.

She ran into Victor at the parking lot. 'What are you doing here?' she asked.

His expression was impassive as always. 'I imagine the same reason why you're here.'

Hope averted her face.

'I know, it's hard on me too.'

Hope smiled grimly, turning to look back at him. 'Sure it is. After all she's your ex wife, who you never exactly let go of. Or rather you never let go of your hate for. Ironic how she almost died saving my daughter , just like she almost died indirectly saving my ex husband... your son years ago.'

Before Victor could speak, she cut him off. 'Don't even bother trying to give me your pointless excuses... I know all about the elevator and how you faked your death because Jennifer told wonder you were so happy to badmouth her... a way of covering what you did to her and Bo while I was gone. You took advantage of my jealousy, you and Vivian with all the things you told me about her and like an idiot, I lapped it all up... I believed everything. I'm still finding the words to say to her when I see her but you...' her voice rose, 'How can you ever bring yourself to look her in the eye?! Of everybody who should really be ashamed, it's you!All the lectures I got from you and Vivian about not letting Carly steal my husband... you more or less used me to hurt Carly even more than she was hurt already! How could you bring yourself to plot with Vivian, the same woman who buried her alive!'

'I didn't plot with her...'

'Oh yeah, what happened during Melanie's wedding day? You hid the evidence to save Melanie but get Carly arrested all the same! The whole time you knew Carly was there to save her daughter but you manipulated the situation and everyone involved.'

Victor's lips tightened. 'You can scold and condemn me all you want, but the fact remains that what I did at the time was to bring you and Bo together. That night when you told me she was at your house and I placed a call to Interpol... it was all for you. I shielded you that night when Bo accused you of breaking his confidence.'

'I was a pawn so don't start pretending you did it all for me!' Hope said angrily. You're a hateful man, Victor and I completely understand why Bo never wanted our children around you. You conspired against him, you even manipulated your own daughter from what I heard. Maybe I would've found it easier to let go of Bo if I knew half the things he and Carly went through because of you and Vivian; who by the way is going to pay dearly for what she was going to do to my child! Aunt Maggie better start reconsidering having you in her life because you are nothing but trash... filth!'

Unable to tolerate being around him a second longer, Hope made her way to the hospital's entrance, in time to see Carly slip her arms round Bo's neck as he lifted her off a wheelchair and carry her towards the car parked in front. Frankie was beside it, holding the back door wide open for him to place her in the back seat. No one noticed her watching or the sudden tears that sprang from her eyes the way Bo smiled down at Carly and stroked her hair. She'd finally accepted the inevitable during the time Carly was in a coma; that she and Bo were never going to belong to each other ever again... especially after what she'd witnessed at the cabin. But still... she thought as she turned away, it didn't make it less harder to bear. She saw that Victor had been walking close behind her and he too was watching the sight before her. Gritting her teeth, she walked away, not wanting Bo to see her.

Bo straightened up and caught Victor's eye, glaring at him.

Melanie, Nicholas, Audra and Frankie followed his gaze then looked back at Bo, wondering what he was going to do. But Bo was far too intent at taking Carly home to march over to Victor for another face-off. Instead he muttered, 'let's get out of here,' before entering the car to sit next to Carly. Melanie and Nicholas got into Bo's car which was parked behind Frankie's rental and followed as it made its way out of the hospital grounds. As he watched them go, Victor wondered for the umpteenth time how he will ever recover from Bo's renouncement as well as his stand in the family, which was now very uncertain.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo's apartment was spacious with two bedrooms and he'd gone out of his way to prepare it ready for Carly. He deposited her in his own room and Melanie tucked the pillows securely behind her.

'I'll be by tomorrow with the rest of your clothes, Mum.' She said after she and Nicholas kissed her.

'Yes, thanks Mel.'

'Bo, meet me at _The Java_ tomorrow, there's a matter I want to discuss with you.' Audra said as Bo showed them to the door. Bo noticed Frankie's face tightening at her words but he nodded. 'I'll meet you there at about eleven.'

'Fine. See you then.'

'See you later, Frankie.' Bo said, facing him squarely.

Frankie only nodded stiffly before following his nephew and niece. Shaking her head at his retreating back, Audra patted Bo's shoulder. 'Give him time, _ja?_ We meet tomorrow.'

Swallowing his hurt at Frankie's coldness, he nodded. 'Sure. See you then.' He shut the door, curious to know what she wanted to discuss with him and again hoping Frankie's forgiveness wasn't going to be a very long way off.

Carly was dozing but she opened her eyes as he entered the bedroom. If she was going to be skittish about them sleeping in the same bed, he was prepared to stay in the guest room in the meantime.

'Would you like something to drink, princess?' he asked.

'I only want one thing.' She replied softly, patting the space beside her. 'Come here.'

Relieved and grinning, he slipped his shoes off and got into bed beside her. Leaning over her as she slipped her arms round his neck, they kissed passionately for several minutes, clinging tight to each other.

'I love you, so much.' he pressed his face against her cheek. 'You have no idea how good it feels to have you back.'

'I love you too.' Carly held on to him, revelling in his warmth and manly strength. 'I can't believe we're together like this... after being so unhappy and scared.'

'Scared?' he ran his fingers through her hair, stroking her face. 'Why?'

Bo, you're the only one... the only man I've ever given my whole heart to. It wasn't just the fear of having my heart broken again... I was scared I might suddenly lose you in the blink of an eye... like I lost Tony. Maybe I've always been strong but it doesn't mean I'm invulnerable. I've taken more than enough pain.'

Bo kissed her forehead, his eyes were damp. 'I'm sorry for everything; I promise I'll do anything to...'

Carly covered his mouth with one hand. 'I've already forgiven you, my love. It's in the past... all of it.'

Filled with emotion, he removed her hand and kissed it and kissed her on the lips again, repeatedly. 'I'll never leave you again Carly, I swear it.'

Carly nodded, her eyes filling again. 'I know.' She smiled shakily. 'I love you so much. It's always been you!' Holding his head, she planted more kisses on his face. For a long time they cuddled, kissing in between as they basked in the wonderful happy moment.

'I have something for you; something from a long time ago. I'll go get it okay?'

At her nod, Bo got out of bed and went to the chest of drawers, bringing out something wrapped before turning to her. 'Close those pretty eyes.'

Carly obeyed.

Bo climbed back beside her, anticipating her reaction. 'Okay... open them.'

Carly's eyes widened and she gasped at what he was holding. 'Oh my God... after all these years you still have this!'

Bo placed the brass bell she'd given him over 20 years ago, polished to its former glory, in her hands. It glittered in the light as she examined it.

'I want us to ring it together.' He explained, cupping her cheek. 'To ring in the start of the future; our real future.'

'Oh Bo...' she whispered, deeply moved.

'So... shall we?'

'Yes.' Carly took hold of the hammer, slowly striking it against metal eight times, green eyes fixed on brown. 'Eight bells...'

'And all's well.' Bo finished, love and joy all over his green eyes looking back at him, once hard and unhappy, were vibrant with love and happiness again; the pain and tears of the past gone and the walls she'd built round her finally broken.

'I'm so happy right now...' she touched his face as he took the bell from her and placed on the nightstand. 'I hope I have enough room in my heart for whatever you have next for us.'

'A life time of happiness and love, Carly.' He took her in his arms again. 'I love you, with all my heart and soul.'

They kissed hungrily, long and deep; legs entwined. Two lost souls finally one again.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

When Audra showed up the following morning, Bo ordered her a cappuccino at her request and black coffee for himself.

'So what's on your mind?' he asked.

' _Ja_ ,' Audra said briskly, putting down her cup, grey eyes serious. 'You and Carlee; you have really reconciled now?'

He nodded, smiling broadly. They'd spent a blissful night lying in each other's arms and started the morning by cooking breakfast for her and eating it together in bed; lost in each other's eyes.

'Well, until yesterday I thought that Carlee was still hesitant towards you... hence what I have planned for you both. But I see that it is still very necessary.'

'What is it?'

'I will tell you in a moment. You and my sister-in-law are together again, that is good, very good. But... with what is still going on and I mean the feud you are having with some members of your family and the Hortons... it is going to come between you and Carlee. She will maybe start blaming herself for what is happening and your anger towards them might spoil everything and before you know... you are back to square one; where she will feel like she's coming between you and your family and end it.'

'Carly has nothing to with the situation, it's not her fault!' Bo protested.

'Of course, of course... I know that, you know that.' Audra agreed. 'But she might still feel guilty all the same, she is very soft hearted and sensitive as you know. Now from what I understand, when you both came together when she moved back here, it was during a turbulent time for you. Your marriage was on the rocks and you were surrounded by a lot of disapproval from everybody, who blamed Carlee for the ruin of your marriage.'

'That's right.'

'Now you have showed everybody where your heart lies but at that time, you two never spent real time alone; to really connect after all those years apart from each other. And like I said before; the present situation might interfere with this reunion- more bringing up of past mistakes and behaviour and God forbid that Carlee witnesses you or Mela or Nico or my husband quarrelling with your sister and mother or your in-laws and holds herself responsible when you both have just reconciled. So... the solution to the problem is,you and Carlee go away for a time.'

Bo leaned forward, very interested.

'My initial reason for this was to allow you both reconnect emotionally; calm and peaceful surroundings would clear her mind and you both will use the opportunity to talk things out properly and Carlee will gradually follow her heart without any one's influence. You need this time alone to privately catch up even more but at the same time put some distance from everybody here. They too will use this time think over what has happened, to realise even more that they wronged you as well as Carlee and by the time you come back... no putting off apologizing to Carlee and by then, I'm willing to gamble that your anger will have died down. Their anxiety to make it up to you both will heighten if they don't know if you will come back to town or not… so you will not tell anybody how long you will be gone, or where you're going. No phone calls, no postcards.'

Bo shook his head, again amazed and staggered at the wisdom of Carly's sister-in-law; he hadn't thought about taking Carly on a trip… which was a very good idea. Luckily he had four weeks of accumulated leave he could use any time; being with Carly and Carly alone was going to be so heavenly. Maybe if he and Carly had taken a vacation long before this time to emotionally reconnect, the terrible events of the past would never have occurred at all.

'I can't think of anything better.' He said at last. 'It's a great idea, absolutely incredible idea! I'll stop by the travel agency on the way home and pick a place right away.'

Audra waved a hand. 'No need.' Opening her oversize purse she brought out a set of keys and a piece of paper, handing them over to Bo. At his inquiring look, she explained, 'François and I have a house at Governor's Harbour in Eleuthera and we are lending it to you and Carlee for the duration of your vacation. It's on a private beach so nobody to disturb you. I called the caretaker and told her you were coming so she has cleaned and fully stocked the place. There is a boat too so you can go sailing or fishing; everything you need for your special time alone.' She smiled at Bo's stunned look. 'François took me there for our honeymoon so I can promise you both will have a wonderful time.'

'I don't know what to say, this is so incredibly generous.' Bo shook his head, touched. Frankie was a very lucky man to have such a guardian angel; very wise and compassionate and a far cry from his significant ex after Jennifer, Eve, who he would never have chosen for him in a million years. 'What does Frankie say about all this?'

'He had his doubts but I convinced him it was for a good cause, which is why he has booked your tickets in advance. So Bo... I trust you will use this time properly, _ja?'_

'Oh we will, we definitely will! I don't know how to thank you Audra. Really, this is all so great.'

'Don't bother trying.' She smiled, rising to her feet. 'We hug it out instead.'

Grinning, Bo got up and hugged her tightly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When he got back to the apartment, Carly was asleep in the bedroom, a magazine lying open beside her. Brushing back a strand of hair, he kissed her cheek and forehead. She stirred and opened her eyes, blinking up at him.

'Hi.'

She smiled up at him. 'You're back.'

'I missed you all day.' He'd called her several times while at work and each time she assured him she wasn't lonely, having received several visitors who popped by. Melanie and Nicholas had come with the rest of her things, afterwards Shawn Douglas, Belle and Claire came and then Brady, Adrienne, Daniel and Jennifer.

'I missed you too.' She slipped an arm round his neck for a proper kiss, which he obliged before slipping off his jacket and took his place beside her.

'I hope they all didn't tire you out.'

'No, no...not at all.' she rested her head against his chest. 'I was glad to see them, especially getting to know Claire. Then Shawn D, Brady and Nicky ran off somewhere, for some real male bonding I guess.'

Bo chuckled, holding her close. 'I'm very glad Nicholas is getting on great with them.'

'Oh, me too. Nicholas and Brady really hit it off after Mel introduced them and he and Shawn D still have a sort of bond. He's really grown up, hasn't he?'

'He definitely has and I'm glad for your sake. Besides that, he and Mel are close too, just like it should be. But guess what... you're never going to believe what that sweet sister-in-law of yours sprang on me today.'

Carly opened her eyes, tilting up her head. 'What?' she asked curiously.

Wisely keeping out the part about the present tension between the family and the Hortons for fear that Carly would truly start blaming herself, Bo told her about Audra's thoughtful and generous suggestion. Her eyes widened when he brought out the house keys as confirmation. 'We're really going to Eleuthera?'

'Yep. You and me in the Bahamas... four glorious weeks alone together, relaxing in the sun...' he planted kisses on her mouth. 'Fishing, sailing... and then some.' He growled, slipping a hand under her T-shirt to caress her skin. He wasn't about to rush her into doing what she wasn't ready for but sometimes he couldn't help it. Neither could she. She kissed him back hard, desire surging through him as her fingers stroked his hair roughened chest.

'Oh definitely.' She murmured, looking deep into his eyes. 'I can't wait to make love with you again.'

Breathing unsteadily, he ran his thumb over her lower lip. 'Keep that up and I might just lose my self control, princess. There's more than a guy can take you know.'

She laughed softly. 'It's so thoughtful of Audra to plan all this. And Frankie too... this is a good sign, he's willing to give you a chance.'

'Let's hope things between us will be much better when we get back, he's my brother too.'

'I know, honey. And I'm sure it will.'

'We've come a long way, haven't we? We almost lost each other and here we are now.' He said softly.

'Yeah we have. And it's been a turbulent journey.'

'But it was all worth it. I have you back.' He kissed her again, taking her hand to kiss her palm. The emerald ring was gone.

'You've taken it off.' He said, rubbing his thumb over her bare finger.

She nodded, her expression solemn. 'I gave it to Adrienne to sell. Whatever she gets for it will go to charity in Tony's name.'

Bo was very much relieved. While he'd long realised that Tony Delfino was a good man, he didn't want Carly to keep wearing his ring, to him it had been like a seal of ownership.

'By the way... there's something I haven't told you yet.'

'Oh? What's that, princess?'

Keeping hold of his hand, she told him of her celestial encounter with his son, their daughter, Isabella and Tony, not forgetting to add what each had told her. At the bittersweet thought of his children actually playing with each other in heaven like he imagined, tears ran down Bo's cheeks. Sobbing too, Carly pressed her face against his. Some things were just so hard to accept yet the heavy pain in their hearts over Zach and Gwyneth lessened somewhat.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

'Not even one little hint?' Jennifer pleaded as Carly moved from rack to rack, choosing swimsuits.

'My lips are completely sealed.' Carly patiently said for the umpteenth time. Two weeks have passed since she'd left the hospital and she felt stronger and back to her old self now to make the trip. She and Bo were leaving town the day after tomorrow and she needed to put together the correct wardrobe; besides swimsuits there were shorts, T-shirts, sundresses and sandals, even though she would probably be barefoot most of the time.

'Leave her alone, Jen; you shouldn't keep asking if she doesn't want to tell us.' Adrienne admonished her, trying on a straw sun hat before putting it on Carly's head. 'This is definitely you.'

Carly examined herself in the mirror thoughtfully then nodded. 'Great. I'll take it.'

'And sunglasses Mum... don't forget those.' Melanie reminded.

'Oh yeah, right...' Moving to where they were displayed, she selected two Christian Diors.

'By the way, have you given any thought of what Lexie told you?' asked Jennifer. 'Just imagine Carly, Chief of Staff!'

Carly was still reeling from the shock; never in a million years did she imagine she would be asked to assume that exalted position. She'd told Bo about it and he said over and over how very proud he was of her. But until they got back fromEleuthera, she couldn't give Lexie a definite answer.

'I asked her to give me some time to think about it.' She replied. 'It's a real honour but I just don't know...'

'Mum, you're a great surgeon; I can't think of anyone else who deserves this, well... except maybe Dad.' Melanie said loyally, squeezing her arm. 'And with you and Bo back together you have no reason to move away now. I really think you should consider taking the job.'

'You all will know my final answer when we get back, including Lexie.' Carly said firmly. 'I don't want to go over anything work related for a very long time. Once Bo and I get there, we're shutting the whole world out.'

The three women hooted loudly, rolling their eyes. Adrienne especially was very glad they were going away; they really needed this trip and it was good to see Carly looking so happy again and the colour back on her cheeks. This time, no shadows of the past to come between them and they could now look forward to the future ahead.

'Just so you know,' Carly said to her quietly as Jennifer and Melanie moved further on to inspect some colourful tank tops, 'I really appreciate you for everything you did for me the whole time I was so messed up and miserable... before and after Tony. I don't think I would've bore half of the things I went through if it wasn't for you especially.'

'Oh come on now Carly... you've always been my friend, you don't have to thank me!' Adrienne protested, hugging her.'And I can't take all the credit, part of the reason you got through was because you forged ahead just like the strong person you are. But I'm glad I was able to be there for you and seeing you smiling again.'

'I have lots of reasons to smile now.' Carly admitted. 'I'd given up on love... I was ready to put Bo and Salem behind me for good.' She shrugged. 'I never thought I could trust him again or go back to the way we were the first time around.'

'Love and Time heals, remember I told you that? That was what brought Justin and me back together after the divorce and anyway, if two people are destined to be together like you and Bo; they find together again... no matter how long it takes. I didn't believe Bo when he came back to his senses but that was because I thought he was just jealous of Tony.'

'I know, but he's explained that; we've done a lot of talking... and I guess we'll be doing more of that while we're gone.'

'A very good idea too, everything out in the open and cleared away once and for all.' Adrienne agreed. 'After that, you'll have absolutely nothing to worry about. By the way, whose idea was this trip in the first place, you or Bo's?'

'Neither, it was actually Audra's.' She'd remembered to thank her sister- in-law before she and Frankie took their leave a week ago.

Adrienne raised her eyebrows in surprise. 'Wow, really? That was very thoughtful of her!' Glancing at Jennifer who was chatting with Melanie she lowered her voice a notch. 'Though... you better not say so to Jennifer.'

'Why not?' Carly asked , astonished.

'Maybe it's my imagination but I don't think Jennifer likes Audra very much. Anytime I mention her name she goes all weird.'

Carly stared. 'You don't think... oh come on, she's in love with Daniel.'

'I have no doubt about that but you got to admit, it's not easy seeing somebody you left at the altar with another womaneither, a younger woman for that matter. How old is Audra, 26?'

'She's 28 but very mature.'

'Obviously, to suggest you and Bo do to her, I hope she and Frankie come back here to visit. I really liked her.'

'She's great and like a sister to me, next to you and Jennifer. And whatever Jennifer's feeling towards Audra right now, I'm sure she'll get over it in time. Now... what have I left out?'

Adrienne grinned knowingly. 'The most important thing but we'll have to go to another store for that.'

Carly realised what she meant and blushed red. Of course... _lingerie._

::::::::::::::::::::

Audra had assured Bo that there were fishing poles stored away in the garage which pleased him very much, he was determined to win the long overdue fishing rematch with Carly by catching the most fish for once. He felt like a lifer suddenly finding himself pardoned after years of captivity and beginning another journey. And that was his future with Carly; an entire new journey all together, after the mistakes and sorrow and worries of the past. Their time in Eleuthera was going to be like living in their own special, private world.

Roman and Abe openly expressed their envy of his approaching vacation but Roman wasn't pleased Bo was still giving their mother and Kaylathe cold shoulder; he hasn't even informed them that he and Carly were going away, for all he knew they were probably using this vacation as a guise to leave Salem all together. But Abe, when he voiced his suspicion to him, didn't agree.

'If Bo was going to do that, he won't hide it; he'll tell us right away. Stop being so paranoid.'

'He's carrying his grudge too far, Abe. No matter what's happened, this is not the way to behave. He's doing what Frankie did, leaving town without so much as a goodbye to the family.'

'They're both angry but they aren't going to remain angry forever. Carly won't allow that, besides ...Bo won't let her turn down the Chief of Staff position, a job she earned and deserves. Don't worry, buddy,' he patted his old friend's shoulder. 'He'll come back.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Since no one was supposed to know where they were going, Bo and Carly turned down Nicholas' offer to drive them to the airport; instead they said their goodbyes outside Bo's apartment building while Dario helped the cab driver put their luggage in the car.

Ciara kissed her father and clung to Carly, her small arms locked round her neck. 'You will come back?' she asked anxiously.

'Oh darling, of I will! We'll both be back before you're another inch taller.' Carly kissed her on both cheeks, hugging her tight. 'And we'll bring back something very nice for you, okay?'

Ciara nodded, wishing she was going with them.

'Have a great time!' Melanie, Jennifer and Adrienne hugged her at the same time, while Roman, Daniel and Brady exchanged handshakes with Bo. 'And we want details when you get back, details!'

'I promise.'

'Take care Mum.' Nicholas hugged her last, rubbing her back. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, Nicky. Take care of Mel and Ciara while we're gone, okay?'

'Time to go princess,' Bo said, gently extracting her from Nicholas' grip. 'Or we'll miss our flight.'

Smiling and feeling so light hearted, Carly climbed into the back seat. Bo took his place beside her and everyone waved frantically as the taxi drove away.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

When they arrived at Governor's Harbour, Bo rented a Jeep and they drove past the outskirts of the town down to Frankie and Audra's beach house- located a few miles south.

'I think this is it.' Carly pointed as the house came to view at last. It was a pinkish two storey building on a low bluff, overlooking the ocean gleaming blue in the bright sun.

'Frankie must've spent a fortune on this place; look at it!' Bo exclaimed.

'Well, it's not exactly a mansion either but it's a lot bigger than I thought it would be.' Carly replied. When Audra had said "house", they'd both assumed she meant cottage; it was magnificent, partly surrounded by palm trees and the green grass was well cut.

And the inside was unbelievable. The huge living room's walls were painted a delicate eggshell, an Italian tiled floor, cushioned wicker easy chairs and couch; matching dinner chairs surrounding a square glass table.

'It's so beautiful!' Carly looked round in delight. 'What do you think?'

'I'm wondering if Frankie got this place before or after he proposed to Audra?' Bo asked jokingly as he examined the big screen TV, DVD player, VCR resting on their individual spaces in the entertainment unit he just slid open; tapes and CDs stacked neatly on the last three shelves. Two woofers flanked the unit, a laden bookcase stood in one corner and magazines on the glass stools. 'This place's a bachelor's dream.'

'Come on; let's check out the rest of the place!' Carly grabbed his hand, dragging him along with her.

There was a stocked pantry and laundry room just off the huge lemon painted kitchen which was well equipped with an oven and cook-top, side-by-side refrigerator, dishwasher and microwave, utensils and numerous other appliances. The downstairs bedroom, probably for guests; contained two singles beds, a medium sized TV and DVD player, air conditioner, walk-in closet and en-suite bathroom. It even had its own outside entrance leading to the beach and a small patio. The master bedroom upstairs was painted white; with thick pile carpeting,a king sized bed, walk-in closets, elaborate TV/DVD system offering satellite programming and a colour coordinated en-suite bathroom with a glassed-in shower cubicle and Jacuzzi tub.

Carly breathed in the healthy sea air as she stood on the balcony; taking in the breath taking ocean view, loving the sound of the waves crashing back and forth. For the first time in years she felt truly happy and carefree; she was in a beautiful island with the man she loved more than life itself and blissful weeks ahead of them. They more than deserved this time alone; here they were going to truly live in their love... just like they'd done so long ago in ever thought good things would come after giving up hope and faith?

When Bo came back to the room with their bags, she was still at the balcony; lost in thought. He went out to her, slipping his arms round her from behind. 'Happy thoughts, I hope?' he asked, kissing her neck.

Carly turned in his arms, holding his face between her palms. 'Like there could be anything else.' she smiled, slipping her arms round his neck. 'Nothing but happy, wonderful thoughts.'

Bo smiled back at her, arms encircling her waist. 'Of what especially?'

'Of you...' was the soft reply before kissing him.'Wonderful...' another kiss, 'sweet...' yet another, 'darling...' and then another, 'precious you and how someone like me who gave up on fairy tales and happy endings could be so lucky.'

'Destiny princess, not luck. After what Izzy told me; I knew there was no way I could ever give up on us.' Bo ran his hands over her hair. 'Spiritual partners; love everlasting, never ending.' He kissed her deeply, pulling her hard against him.

As he slid the glass door shut behind them he cleared his throat, trying to sound casual as he asked, 'so... what do we do now? Want me to fix us something?'

Carly shrugged, turning on the air conditioner as an excuse to avoid his eyes; suddenly feeling as shy and uncertain as a bride on her wedding night, which was ridiculous, considering how long she'd looked forward to this moment since they reconciled. 'I'm not really hungry.' She turned as she felt his hands sensually massaging the back of her neck, meeting his heated gaze. There was no doubt in her mind that he wasn't thinking about eating either, from the way he was looking at her.

'Neither am I.' He said quietly, running his hands over her bare shoulders. 'Not for food anyway. What do you suggest we do instead?' He could tell she was nervous, not scared; she knew by now he would never hurt her again. If she still wasn't ready, he understood.

'I was thinking...'her fingers slid under his T-shirt, lifting up the hem, 'of taking a long, cool, shower.' Pulling it over his head, she kissed him lingeringly, moving down to kiss his chest, short, stabbing kisses.

'A shower sounds like a good idea...' Bo's voice was hoarse. Holding her head between his hands as her fingers worked on his belt and zipper of his jeans; he kissed her hard, his tongue duelling with hers. 'Mind if I join you?' he murmured against her lips.

'Mmm... the cubicle looks big enough for two...' Carly raised her arms as he pulled her blue tank top over her head, capturing his lips again. Within seconds, they were completely naked, their clothes discarded on the thick-pile carpet. Slipping an arm under her legs, he carried her to the bathroom, into the shower cubicle; setting her down before turning on the taps and reaching for her again.

The cold water rained over their heated bodies as their mouths brutally merged and clung, kissing eagerly and passionately over and over; hands feverishly caressing and stroking each other. Bo had long fantasised about their physical reunion but even as his blood ran hot, aching to be inside her, he wanted to give her all the pleasure before giving in to his. So he took his time; he touched her all over, kissed her neck and shoulders before bending his head to take a breast into his mouth. Carly moaned, fastening her fingers in his hair as he devoured one taut peak and then the other; awakened flames rising higher by the second, consuming her. Eyes closed, she tilted her head as his lips moved back up to nuzzle her neck, his rough cheek grazing her soft skin and he kissed her again; harder and more demanding, wet fingers grasping her behind to pull her flush against him. She had the urge to scream out loud at the jolt of electricity sent sharp stabs of desire all over her as she felt his arousal hard against her flesh. She wanted him... _badly_.

Keeping his mouth on hers, he lifted her and pinned her against the shower wall,her legs immediately encircling his waist. Her arms tight round his neck; his hands pressed the firm muscles of her behind and then he was finally deep inside her. Breathing heavily, he buried his face against her neck as he plunged relentlessly within her, groaning as she clenched her muscles around him and quickened the pace, the excruciating heat within them spreading higher and higher; engulfing them as they matched passion for passion.

'Don't stop... oh Bo don't stop...' she cried, nails streaking across his shoulders and back.

He couldn't stop even if he had the mind to; he was completely in lost her sweet essence. Her name was a litany on his lips as they kept moving in white-hot unison, his wet fingers gripping her hips; the water doing nothing to quench the fire that raged within them. She cried out when she felt herself coming apart in his arms. He couldn't hold back any longer either and they finally reached the pinnacle of satisfaction. Panting and gasping, they remained locked in a tight embrace; shuddering from the deluge of their mutual release. Carly rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes tightly closed, running her hands down his spine. 'I can feel your heart beating.' She whispered shakily.

Unable to speak, Bo lowered his head to the curve of her neck, sighing deeply; overwhelmed by what had just happened, which was simply beyond description. Slowly lowering her down, he held her face, kissing her tenderly and hugged her close for a while.

'I love you...' he whispered at last. 'That was amazing.'

'I love you too... so much.' she clung to him, nuzzling against his neck.

Drying each other, Bo carried her back to the bedroom where they settled into the king sized bed, cuddling close until passion overtook them again. Rolling her on her back, he made love to her with intensity and passion; revelling in the touch of her soft body against his and the sound of her passionately screaming his name. Grabbing her hand and entwining her fingers with his; they rode the ultimate, final crest of ecstasy together that had them crying out their release. Totally spent, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Bo opened his eyes, it was sunset; the golden afternoon sun now a rosy haze in the sky. Reaching over Carly, he switched on a lamp before kissing her awake. Carly smiled drowsily up at him, her hand stroking his cheek. 'Hi handsome.'

He bent his head to kiss her again and she eagerly returned it, arms locked round his neck; their bodies entwining yet again.'You're incredible, you know that?' Bo murmured against her lips, moving down to kiss the top of her breasts.

She chuckled, feeling so exhilarated. 'Yeah?'

'Oh yeah...' he moved back up, kissing the sensitive pulse on her neck. 'I can't get enough of you.'

'And I certainly have no complaints.' She stroked his chest. 'You're beyond incredible.'

'Whoa, whoa...' Bo gripped her waist as she made to sit up. 'Where do you think you're going?'

'Downstairs to the kitchen and get us something to eat, I'm starving.'

'No, no...that's my job.' He pushed her back on the pillows. 'You stay right here, princess, I'll make us some sandwiches and maybe open a bottle of wine, okay?' Climbing out of bed, he pulled on his jeans before leaving the room. Shivering a little in the icy blast of the air-conditioner, she slid off the bed and reached for Bo's discarded T-shirt on the floor, pressing against her face before pulling it on and smoothed her tousled hair; settling back on the bed to wait for Bo.

He returned several minutes later with a laden tray. 'Found champagne in the fridge; good vintage too.' He said, triumphantly.

They fed each other, completely enveloped in mutual love and happiness and the serenity and beauty of their surroundings. It was a far cry from their beloved hut in México but they wouldn't trade that very special place for anything. Bo poured the champagne in two crystal flutes, handing one to her.

'To us and the future ahead.'

'To the future... and the rest of our lives.' Carly said softly, touching her glass with his before sipping the sparkling wine.

'Something wrong?' he asked at the faraway look in her eyes.

'Of course not. I was just thinking... about how we started years ago and then ended, because of circumstances beyond our control. How we ran into each other 16 years later, telling ourselves a lot of things have changed.'

'We lied to ourselves princess, especially me. The night you came to my house and we talked till dawn; I felt something strong back then, even in the middle of my misery over Hope and worrying how your case will turn out. Our link...' he touched her face, 'which was what really brought you back to me after all that time; at that _actual_ time.'

Carly pressed his hand against her cheek. 'Bo, there's something I need to know; it's a question I really need you to answer once and for all.'

'You know you can ask me anything.'

Carly looked at him intently, dreading his answer. 'If I was still in Salem when Hope came back... would you have asked me for a divorce?'

Bo shook his head without hesitation. 'No. And it's not just the spiritual thing we have that would've kept us together but the love I had for you and the reminder of how you saved me from the darkness I was living in when you first came to Salem. What I told you at the top of El Castillo... were all true and from my heart, princess. I wouldn't have left you or Mel! I promised you love everlasting and that's my promise to you now. I love you Carly Manning; only you.'

'And I love you, Bo Brady.' Carly whispered, hugging him close and tears running down her cheeks. 'Always!'


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

After two weeks of lazy relaxation, walks on the beach, moonlight picnics, skinny dipping and exploring the town properly where they also enjoyed a lobster and steak dinner, they set off to Harbour island to do some fishing. After getting their fishing licences and necessary bait, they set sail in Frankie's yacht, _The Katarina_ he kept in the island's marina, armed with ice boxes and fishing poles. Bo's tan, unshaven face and longish hair he didn't bother to cut made him look like a buccaneer; just like how he'd looked when they'd first met years ago. He caught Carly staring at him as they cast their lines and he winked, grinning at her. She turned away shyly, trying not to laugh. Bo's eyes took in Carly's beauty which had enhanced all the more since their stay; her pulled back hair was streaked from the sun and her skin a light golden-brown; making her emerald-green eyes glow. Right now, she looked incredibly sexy in the bright green one piece bathing suit she was wearing and if he wasn't so keen on the fishing rematch, he would've lowered anchor, carry her below and ravish her.

'Will you stop staring, you're going ruin my concentration.' she complained jokingly, her cheeks going warm.

'It's okay to stare at me but I can't stare at you? Who's distracting who more here?' he returned, using one hand to touch her neck.

She slapped it away. 'You keep your hands to yourself, Commissioner; I know what you're trying to and it isn't going to work. I'm going to catch the most fish today no matter what you say or try to pull.'

'That was years ago and I didn't pull anything... I just didn't believe you could catch anything with what you called bait.' The memory still stung; she'd caught seven fish that cold day and added salt to the injury by actually naming them. To his chagrin, Shawn Douglas picked up the habit.

'Well, I did and I not only had to listen to you bitch about it; you refused to admit you were wrong. And then you fell in the ice later and burnt my catch...'

'Keep talking and you'll end up in the water.' He growled,glaring at her or trying to, the swimsuit was really giving him some hot, lascivious thoughts. Grinning, she focused on the task on hand.

Within moments, Bo made the first catch; a shiny large bass. 'Oh, oh… looks like my luck's changed.' He hooted triumphantly. 'Look at that!'

Carly shook her head, exasperatedly. 'This isn't a contest.'

'The hell it isn't! You humiliated me last time and I'm want to regain my winning streak.' He insisted, depositing the fish in the icebox. To his delight, he caught four more, laughing in delight at Carly's face.

'My luck's definitely changed, princess. After over 20 years, Bo Brady 5; Carly Manning 0!'

'I'm this close to hitting you.' She glared, really cross at his behavior. 'You really need to stop.'

'Who's the sore loser now?' he said, unrepentantly.

'I didn't act this way when I beat you back at the cabin.'

'Oh come on… princess; don't be mad at me.' He cajoled, slipping his arms round her waist. 'Why don't you put the pole down and let's go celebrate below?'

'Let me have the chance to catch at least one and then we'll call it a day.' She said firmly, moving away from him and inwardly thinking of ways to pay him out.

Bo stepped back, grinning indulgently. He didn't mean to crow over Carly, but he'd waited too long for this moment to be nice.

He turned to go below to get a drink when Carly's shout startled him. 'I got a bite!'

She struggled to pull it in but it was either too heavy or too strong. 'Don't just stand there, help me!'

Grabbing her upper arms, they pulled together. 'What the hell did you catch, a shark?' he puffed with the strain.

'Oh my God… I hope not!' she cried, scared at the idea of a great ugly sharp toothed shark landing on top of them.

Straining and almost falling overboard, they gave one more hefty pull and the catch finally appeared from the water, landing heavily on the deck. They jumped back; Carly's heart beating from fright.

'Are you alright?' he asked solicitously, hugging her and kissing her head.

'Yes...but what is that?' she gasped, staring at the huge spear jawed fish.

Bo moved over to it to examine it, it looked like it weighed over a hundred pounds at least. 'It's a blue marlin.' He said, trying not to sound disgusted and disappointed at his sudden defeat.

He turned, expecting to see her grinning triumphantly but instead she was holding her arms, still trembling. 'Oh it's okay, princess...come here, come here...' he pulled her back in his arms, holding her tightly and kissing her cheek. 'It's okay.'

'I'm fine... I just... I've never caught a fish that big!' she whispered.

'Well, there's s first time for everything.' He shrugged. 'With this, you beat me hands down, _again._ Aren't you going to make me eat crow like I deserve? My catch's nowhere near yours.'

Carly smiled suddenly. 'I think you've been punished enough.' Pulling his head down, she kissed him thoroughly.

::::::::::::::::::

Back on land, Carly was cheered and applauded by the fishermen and tourists around and the marlin was weighed; exactly 120 pounds. Bo stoically ignored the ribbing he got from all sides as Carly was photographed standing next to her catch; it was too heavy for her to hold.

'Well, it was a fun day.' she said as they drove back. 'Scary but fun.'

Bo smiled. 'You're a huge sport you know that? You didn't even so much as say "I told you so", not once.'

'You were the one who made it a contest; I just wanted to go fishing with the man I love. You probably go fishing when you have the chance but it's the first time in years for me.'

'Well anyhow, I owe you a heartfelt apology for the way I acted.' He looked at her briefly. 'Forgive me?'

'Apology accepted.' She laid a hand on his knee. 'But you do realise when we get back to Salem, no one's going to let you hear the last of it when they find out.'

'Yeah, I know.' He chuckled. 'But since I got the real prize sitting right beside me, I think I can handle the jabs they throw at me, Roman especially. The way I acted anytime I caught the most when we went fishing with Pop always made him boil. He's really going to enjoy this; trust me!'

Carly laughed heartily. Bo glanced at her, loving her so much. The whole time they've been alone so far has been nothing but a dream; or like in Cancun years ago, living in _Corzon Del Cielo_ \- the heart of Heaven; their special heaven, loving each other more every passing day, watching Carly smiling and laughing again, no more trace of sadness in her eyes, the interaction between them stronger; as there were no more barriers between them.

He focused on the road, his face clouding a bit. He shouldn't be jealous of a dead man, considering how he'd died as well as his own lack of celibacy until he came to his senses but the idea of Tony Delfino touching Carly bothered him. When she'd told him Melanie's father was Daniel, it didn't disturb him so much as they'd both had too much to drink that night but it still pained Bo that she'd managed to get pregnant by him after he'd failed to give her a child when they were together. Suppose Delfino had gotten her pregnant before he died?

He tightened his jaw. He would have wanted her back all the same and given the child _his_ name. The past didn't matter and it wouldn't be fair to ask her how Tony had been with her. No...He could never, will never ask her that. All he could do was do all he can to make sure she _neve_ r thought of her moments with him.

:::::::

Much later on as Carly dozed; weary from the day's excursion, Bo drove to town, stopping the Jeep in front of the town's only jewellery store. The owner, a silver haired man in his seventies, greeted him cordially. 'How can I help you?'

'It involves an engagement ring.' Bo explained.

'Ah, that's nice... let's see what we can find for your lady...'

'No, no... I already have a ring for her.' Bo took the small velvet lined box out, opening it for him to see. The old man examined it carefully, nodding in approval.

'A Claddagh ring... _Diamant mo Chroí_ , if I'm not mistaken.'

'That's right. But I want it engraved. How long will it take?'

'I don't have other engravings to do, so it shouldn't take very long.'

'That's great.' Bo handed it over to him. 'And this is what I want you to write...'

::::::::::::::::::

Carly was in the kitchen when he came back, preparing dinner. 'Did you go to town?' she asked.

'Yeah, something I wanted to check out.' He put his arms round her shoulders. 'What smells and looks so good here?'

'Fajitas and I followed the cookbook's recipe to the letter; at least I hope.' Carly said ruefully. Bo took a bit to taste, Carly watching nervously. 'Well?'

'You've come a long way, princess.' He assured her, kissing her. 'Delicious.'

'Well that's good because tomorrow you're going to fix us the fish you caught, you I've never been good with fish.'

'I'm glad you remember that fish's my specialty; I'm going to make it so fine your mouth's going to water before you take a bite out it.'

Carly scoffed. 'Just remember not to burn it this time.' Then squealed as Bo smacked her soundly on her behind.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo made sure he kept the ring hidden before taking a shower, wanting the moment to be just right, like she deserved and what she'll always remember. The Claddagh ring he'd bought for her in Salem the day he'd met with Audra was different from the silver one he'd given her years back, this one was white-gold with a diamond heart and crown between the two clasped hands; they symbolised Love, Friendship and Loyalty, the three important things he'd shared with her then and now. And the simple message he had engraved on it was from his heart.

Carly was sitting crossed legged at the edge of the bed when he emerged from the bathroom; wearing sheer black lace lingerie.

'Hmm... Now here's a vision.' He said, taking her by the hand and pulling her to her feet, covering her mouth with his; breathing in the faint scent of jasmine on her skin.

Carly ran her hands over his chest, toying with the medallion. 'I can say the same.' She murmured, looking deep in his eyes. 'I like your suit.'

'I wore it just for you.' he growled; his hands kneading her body through the thin material, aroused already.

'And I put this on for you,' she said softly, eyes dark with desire as she fiddled with the knot of the towel. 'But... I think they are in the way right now, don't you think?'

'Great minds think alike.' Bo took her mouth again hotly as he pushed the straps of her nightie down her shoulders as she dropped his towel with a flick of her wrist. He lowered himself on to her body as they settled on the bed and they shared yet another night of white-hot love making.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The following morning after breakfast, they strolled along the beach hand in hand and Bo kept looking at Carly; she caught his eye and smiled at him; the full, radiant smile that always made his world complete. Like it was right now. Tonight he was going to fix her a romantic dinner and then ask her to marry him. But before he did, he needed to ask her something else, something he could no longer hold back and allow to come between them later. Carly never loved Victor and as for Lawrence, he'd manipulated her and then showed his true colours; twice. But Tony was a totally different case. He stopped walking. Carly paused too, looking at him inquiringly. 'What is it?'

'Let's sit down for a while. I want to talk to you.'

Carly looked at him warily but allowed him to lead her to a flat rock where they could sit. Bo sat beside her, staring at her face earnestly. He could see the avid curiosity in her eyes and a tiny touch of fear but he was determined to have the conversation; his way of closure.

'This past few weeks, here with you, have been more than wonderful; just like the days when we were finally free from Victor's traps, the boat, the stolen moments on the loft's roof... remember those?'

Carly smiled, rubbing his jaw. 'Why won't I? They were all I had of you for years.' She said softly.

Bo took her hand, kissed it, squeezing it with his. 'But there's something I need to get off my chest. You asked me what would've happened between us years ago and I gave you my answer. Now I need to talk about your relationship with Tony.'

Carly smiled faded at the mention of Tony. 'Did I do or say something to make you feel threatened?'

'No, of course not!' he assured her immediately.

'Then why bring up the past? We agreed to move forward, we've always done that... at least I tried to when you asked me for a fresh start, I didn't demand anything.'

'I know and that was one of the reasons why I wanted you with me. I don't have any business asking you considering the way I treated you and let you down...' his heart tightened with shame and remorse. 'But it's not the first time I've been stupid when you're concerned. Like the time I found you in Lawrence's suite when you were trying to help me prove he was behind Steve's accident... and I got you away from him by telling him you were very important to me and he should back off?'

Carly swallowed, remembering all too well. 'We came out and I said, "I've been waiting to hear those words for so long" but you shunned me. That's why I couldn't join your family for Christmas dinner.'

'I was telling the truth, I wanted to take you in my arms so badly but I backed out... out of fear.' He pulled her close, slipping his arm round her. 'And then there was Victor. I was stupid and scared to admit I wanted you with me...'

'You were in pain.' she said softly.

'I knew I loved you and I pushed you away... to his arms! Just like I pushed you to Tony's. I need to know what you felt for him, Carly; I...I just have to.'

She sighed, turning to look at the ocean, her hair blowing in the breeze. Then she turned back to him, green eyes serious.

'First of all... I didn't go out with Tony to punish you or spite you in any way. Besides, since you and Hope had reconciled, I figured you'd be relieved I'd found someone else. I was heartbroken about Gwyneth and I was so angry with you and very hurt; I built this barrier around me to block you and the pain and went back to counselling... Adrienne's idea and then Tony and I became friends after the accident. I never planned to go beyond friendship but he was so kind and protective from the very beginning... and when he said he was in love with me but promised to take it slow; I figured... I could love this man, so why not give it a try. Especially since...' she blinked back tears, 'since I was fully convinced you'd been lying to me the whole time and I just wanted to erase you like you'd erased me. I tried so hard to!'

Bo's face wore the look of sheer pain. 'Is that what you meant when you said loving me was a burden?' He asked quietly.

She nodded, tears now falling down her cheeks. 'Yes. And I wanted to let go of it; to rid myself of what might-have beens; I forced myself to give you up. Then Tony offered me another shot at love... at my pace. I loved Tony, I really did. Not the deep, spiritual way I loved you but it wasn't infatuation either.'

'But you still loved me, like I always believed you did.' Bo stroked her hair.

'Oh Bo... I never stopped loving you; I don't think I ever could.' She touched his face briefly. 'But I'd totally given up on you and the trust was no longer I didn't have real feelings for Tony, which I did; I wouldn't have gone out with him, much less agree to marry him. I think part of the reason why I loved him was because he didn't make me feel like a trophy or...' she lowered her voice. 'Like a runner up.'

Bo pressed his face against hers, tears flowing down his own cheeks as he held her tightly in his arms. 'You're not a runner up.' He said emotionally. 'And I'm sorry for ever making you think you were and you're not to think such a thing again, you hear me? You're my life and I'm never letting you go again, never!'

Pulling away he held her face between his hands. 'I wouldn't have let you marry him.' he confessed. 'I was going to do what I didn't have the guts to do on your wedding day with Victor; kidnap you and take you away... make you listen to me and admit you loved me like I loved you!'

Carly's eyes widened but found herself not shocked by his admission. Bo may be older but still the passionate rebel at heart; he would have done it.

'And I do love you.' she whispered. 'I love you very much, sailor. Of that you can be certain... it's always been you! But just promise one more time you'll never leave me again.'

'Never again, princess.' He kissed her passionately, and they hugged each other. 'Never again!'

The past finally closed.

::::::::::::::::::::::

'I don't think I'll find better fish and chips on the streets of London.' Carly grinned at him from across the table as she sipped her white wine. 'That was really delicious.'

'Well, be glad we decided to auction Ben or you'll need a crane to get up.' He grinned back. She'd named the blue marlin she'd caught "Big Ben", to his exasperation and the highest bid for him had been fifty dollars.

Carly laughed, putting her glass down, adjusting the napkin on her lap. Normally, they ate off trays on the couch and watched T.V; tonight he'd insisted on having dinner at the table; the sounds of the waves beyond a soft background noise. And she was wearing one of her sundresses instead of shorts and a top as usual and he looked so handsome in his black shirt and jeans. And, perhaps it was her imagination, he looked a little nervous. Now what was wrong?

'Are you okay?' she asked.

He smiled, inwardly anxious to give her the two last things he'd been holding back. 'Sure I am. And I hope you saved enough room for desert.' He stood up.

'Please tell me it's something in terms of ice cream.'

'No, it's not. Don't go away.'

In seconds he was back and Carly straightened up when she saw what he was carrying on a saucer. 'I don't believe it' she whispered. It was a Sno ball with a pink lit candle on it. 'Bo, this is so sweet...' she kissed his cheek as he took a chair next to her, setting the saucer down in front of her. Brushing back a strand of hair, she blew the candle out.

'Remember when I first gave you this?' he asked softly.

'On my twenty sixth birthday.' She sniffled, wiping away a tear.

'The same day my life changed forever; the day we fell in love; this is another piece of our history.' He said softly, touching her face, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb. 'I never ever thought I would love deeply again but there you were; like the guardian angel you turned out to be. I let you out of my grasp more than once and I'm so grateful and happy you forgave me.'

Carly squeezed his hand, smiling faintly.

'This has been a wonderful time for us, being together, reconnecting, starting over and letting go of the past. But I need something else from you to make my happiness complete.' From his pocket he drew out the velvet box, placing it next to the saucer. Carly trembled, staring at it.

'Open it, princess.'

Carly obeyed, flipping the lip open. It was a Claddagh ring like the one he'd given her for Christmas years ago. This one though wasn't silver; it was white- gold with a diamond heart and crown between the two clasped hands; symbolising Love, Friendship and Loyalty. 'It's so beautiful!' she whispered.

'It's a Diamant mo Chroí Claddagh ring... it means "Diamond of my Heart.''' Bo said softly. Sliding off the chair, he knelt at her feet. 'You're the diamond of my heart, Carly Marie. I carry you in my heart, in my thoughts and in my soul every day. For the rest of the time we've got on earth... I'm yours, if you'll have me.'

Carly's eyes filled with tears and he found his eyes were damp as well. Clearing his throat, he whispered, 'Will you be my wife, Carly?'

'Yes.' She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. 'Yes, I will!' she knelt as well, locking her arms round his neck. 'I love you so much!' she sobbed, kissing him.

Bo kissed her back fiercely, tears running down his cheek as well. 'I love you too.' He cried, in between kisses. 'God, how I love you!'

As their mutual emotion died down a bit, he pulled her to her feet and wiped her eyes. Carly smiled at him, her eyes alight with happiness and love.

Bo took the ring out, giving it to her. 'I had it engraved, look at what it says.'

Carly read: " _To Carly, with love from Bo... Always."_

'I really mean it.' He said softly. Carly was too moved and happy to speak. Instead she gave it back to him and held out her left hand. Kissing the ring, he slipped it on her finger, the diamond glittering in the light before hugging her again, stroking her hair. They needed no words.

::::::::::::::::::::

Bo found what he was looking for among Frankie's music collection; Luther Vandross. He placed the disc in the compartment and pressed "play". He held out his hand to Carly and she took it, slipping her other arm round his neck, his other arm round her waist as they slowly danced in time to the soulful music which was in keeping with the intense happiness they were feeling right now.

 _Always and forever_

 _Each moment with you_

 _Is just like a dream to me_

 _That somehow came true, yeah_

 _And I know tomorrow_

 _Will still be the same_

 _'Cause we got a life of love_

 _That won't ever change and_

 _Everyday love me your own special way_

 _Melt all my heart away with a smile_

 _Take time to tell me you really care_

 _And we'll share tomorrow together_

 _Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever_

 _Ever, ever, ever_

 _There'll always be sunshine_

 _When I look at you, yeah_

 _It's something I can't explain_

 _Just the things that you do_

 _And if you get lonely_

 _Call me and take_

 _A second to give to me_

 _That magic you make and_

 _Everyday love me your own special way_

 _Melt all my heart away with a smile_

 _Take time to tell me you really care_

 _And we'll share tomorrow together_

 _Ooh baby, baby, I'll always love you forever_

 _Ooh baby, ooh baby, yeah baby, yeah baby, forever_

 _Always love you forever_

 _Always love you forever_

 _Always love you forever_

 _Yes, I'm the one who_

 _Yes, I'm the one who loves you_

 _Always and forever, I love you..._

'I love you, princess.' He whispered against her neck.

'I love you too, sailor.' She whispered back, nestling against him. 'Only you. _Always you_.'


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

When they entered their bedroom, Bo put his arms round Carly and began kissing her; her arms locking round his neck as she returned his kiss with wild abandon, their lips fusing with desperate, wild desire, punctuated by their desperate seeking hands. Clothes were ripped off and sent flying in every direction before they sank on the bed;Carly's breathing coming out in helpless gasps as Bo's hard, heated body covered hers, wrapping her arms round his neck as he continued kissing her with a sensual brutality echoed by her own seeking tongue.

When they were younger, he'dconstantly made love to this beautiful body; that fateful afternoon in her hotel room, he'd passionately rediscovered every part of her, not caring about the few tell-tale signs of Larry's beautiful body was now even more beautiful because it had taken bullets for his precious daughter and all he wanted was worship it.

And worshipped it, he did, with his lips and hands; kissing and touching every inch of her, each curve, exploring each hollow andCarly trembled and arched beneath him as he kissed her stomach, gently patted her legs and then moved further down...

She cried his name out, her body clenching as she gave herself up to the sweet, hot torture, her fingers gripping his shoulders as he mercilessly stoked the fire within her until she was shaking with excruciating need for him. Reaching down, she grabbed his head, lifting it from her. Their blazing eyes met; she didn't need to spell it out to him. Patting her legs further, he was inside her; hot, hard and throbbing, stopping her tiny cries at her mouth with the force of his own.

'I love you,' she murmuredas he left her mouth to gently nip the side of her neck, her hands moving over his muscled back as each flex of his hips drove her higher.

'Princess... my princess...' he managed, face buried against her neck, 'you're so beautiful... you've always been so beautiful...' He seized her lips again, her arms and legs like silken cords holding him amid the ferocity of their joining; every muscle straining for release. Carly rippled beneath him gasping, and he was right there with her, gripping her shoulders as wave after wave washed over him.

Clinging to each other in a tight embrace, they lay still as the last aftershocks of pleasure shook them. Then Bo raised his head to look down at her, brushing back strands of hair from her face. 'I love you, princess.' He said softly before kissing her breathless, her arms locked round his neck.

' Love's definitely what dreams are made of,' she said as they lay entwined, feeling Bo's stroking her thigh resting on his. 'I can't wait to be your wife, Bo.'

Bo moved his head to kiss her brow, stroking her hair. 'And I'll be the luckiest man on earth; waking up every day for the rest of my life next to you.'

Carly rubbed his chest, fingering the chain he wore. 'I guess we'll have to wait until we get home; for everybody to be at the wedding.'As she spoke, she realised she didn't want to get married in Salem didn't appeal to her; both times she and Bo had planned their formal wedding there and it had ended up in a big fat zero and a sixteen year separation. Much as she wanted her children, Ciara, Adrienne and Jennifer to be at her wedding, the idea of taking their vows surrounded by people who initially disapproved of her didn't sound appealing at all.

Bo's hand stilled as he thought the same thing. Caroline and Kayla had been too cowardly or too proud to go to Carly for forgiveness and the Hortons would do their best to make him feel guilty for leaving Hope by blaming Carly; not out loud but the last thing he wanted was have their wedding day ruined the third time.

'We don't have to wait till we get back.' He said at last. 'At least I know I don't.'

Carly raised her head, eyes glowing with relief. 'Oh thank God... I feel the same way! I don't want to walk down the aisle with everybody staring and wondering what they actually think of us; especially Victor who will obviously show up even if we don't invite him, just to spite us.'

'No... We can't have that at all.' He agreed, holding her face. 'This wedding is about us, not them and I'm not about to go about pleasing anybody this time. So you name it, princess... we'll get married anytime and anywhere you want and we'll just do it. Melanie and Nick will understand.'

Carly hesitated. 'What about Frankie? We're going to tell him first, right?'

Bo's expression was stern and impatient. 'I love Frankie, no doubt about that... but I don't need his permission, he'll just have to learn to accept me as your husband and trust that we'll always be together. Come on, princess... just name the day and place.'

Carly suddenly smiled widely. Where else on earth could be a better setting for their wedding ceremony, not to mention the wedding ceremony itself?

:::::::::::::::::::::

'Ready, Carlina?'

Carly turned from the mirror, smiling at her old friend. 'More than ready. I...still can't believe this day is finally here... I'm so scared, Soledad. This is too much like a wonderful dream!'

Soledad Moore held her hands, kissing her on both cheeks. 'It is real, my dear friend. You are about to become a bride, and your groom is waiting for you. The turbulent journey has ended, now you're about to embark on a new one; a journey filled with love, laughter and peace- three things you deserve. And I'm glad my husband and I are here to see you and Bo take your vows. You are truly meant to be together.'

Carly blinked back her tears, not wanting to mar her makeup. 'Yes. Just give me a second.'

'Of course.' Patting her cheek, Soledad left the room. Carly turned to look at the mirror again, running her hands over the elegantly embroidered Mayan huipil she had on; made of white hand woven cloth, more elaborate than the one she'd worn on her symbolic wedding. Her hair was styled in the native fashion and decorated with a tropical flower headdress by Soledad and her friends, a lace shawl round her shoulders. Round her neck was a strand of carved jade beads, matching bracelets on both wrists and dangling earrings in her ears. She and Bo were getting married in a traditional Mayan ceremony to be held at the foot of the ancient

Kukulcán Pyramid, also known as El she'd told Bo what she wanted, he'd insisted on them flying to México and driving down to Chichén Itzá from Cancun to see Professor Hank Moore and Soledad who were wild with joy on seeing them again and enthusiastically helped with the wedding arrangements. Soledad got some local women to make Carly's dress and prepare the food while the professor took them to meet the local Shaman in the area. After hearing their story, the old man, who luckily spoke excellent English besides his native tongue said he would be more than honoured to join them as Man and Wife; praising them for taking their spiritual connection from the symbolic wedding to heart and on his advice, Bo and Carly had performed the Mayan ritualistic cleansing a few days ago at one of the local ceremony was now about to begin; and Carly was nervous but very, very happy. In a few minutes, she was going to be Bo's wife; _legally_.

'You were right Izzy B,' she said softly. 'I have seen the depth of Bo's love and I know you'll be with us in spirit today.' Pausing, she continued more softly, 'And thank you Tony... for being there for me. You made me happy during the short time we had and I'll never forget that... or you. My destiny was written a long time ago and now... it's about to come to pass. I know Bo and I have your blessing... and you're happy for us.' Sniffling a little, she dabbed at her eyes. 'Goodbye... and thank you.'

Bracing herself, she went out to where Soledad and the women were waiting. 'I'm ready now.'

Smiling, they led her to the wedding venue.

::::::::::::

Bo adjusted the collar of his white Mexican shirt, anticipating Carly's arrival. Apart from Professor Moore who was his best man, there were several archaeology students dressed in white traditional outfits as well as the Shaman who was standing under the bamboo gazebo set up and his assistant priests.

'Nervous?' asked Hank.

'Are you kidding? I'm way too happy to be nervous; when Carly and I split up years ago, I never thought I'd ever see her again. But she came back to me... no, she was returned to me and I'm never, ever letting her go again.'

Hank smiled, patting his shoulder. 'You kids deserve this day. And I'm glad you chose to get married this way. Your symbolic wedding was one thing, but a real Mayan wedding ceremony is mystic and way deeper... your souls will be even more bound forever. But are you sure your family back home won't be mad that you're getting married without telling them?'

'They'll get over it in time.' Bo replied, firmly, feeling no guilt whatsoever. 'This is how we wanted to do it so they'll just have to respect that.'

'Well, Carly thinks the same way; so I guess they'll just have to. And I know you two will be very happy.'

Bo smiled warmly at his old friend. 'I'm gonna do my best to make her very happy. Every day of our lives.'

'She's coming.' Said one of the students suddenly. At the distance, Bo could see his princess coming; just like she'd arrived years back, led by Soledad and the women, breathtakingly beautiful in her wedding dress; her feet bare like his since the ancient ceremony emphasized the interaction with Mother Nature.

She smiled shyly as she reached him, green eyes radiant with love and happiness. 'I love you.' she mouthed as he took her hand, holding it tight.

'I love you too.' He mouthed back as they made their way to the altar under the gazebo; the priests playing evocative music from pre-Hispanic instruments and intonations of the sacred conch shell. The altar was made with flowers at four points with an arch and offerings on top; four candles lit on the arch. Four lit candles, representing the four cardinal points (north, south, east and west) stood on the four corners of the table and one unlit candle dedicated to man and god (Mother Earth and cosmos) at the from the copal tree, wafted through the air.

Encircled by their witnesses; the ceremony began. As it was being conducted in Maya, the Shaman had explained the whole process to Bo and Carly a few days back, including his sermon. Lighting the centre candle, he spoke of love, forgiveness and new beginnings and the ancient Mayan ideologies concerning the union of husband and wife.

The Shaman then asked Bo in English, 'Do you take this woman as your wedded wife and spiritual partner; to be bound to her in body and soul forever?'

'Yes.' Bo replied, eyes fixed on Carly's face.

'And do you take this man as your wedded husband and spiritual partner; to be bound to him in body and soul together?'

'Yes.' Carly whispered.

The old man nodded.'Give each other your promise in front of your witnesses here. The bride may proceed first.'

Carly cleared her throat then began, 'Every second, every hour of every day I love you more... with all my heart. Every time I see you, I tell myself there can never be another you, Bo. You are the great love of my life and I'm so happy we're getting married right here... our special place. I love you and I pray we have many more years together, loving each other as we do now. There's a poem which says: "Love is never easy, but it turns life into a song. There's no circumstance that love cannot transform." I never thought we would stand face to face like this; but love and fate decided otherwise. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honour as you so deserve for the rest of my life.'

Bo gripped her hands, his brown eyes warm with love. 'Like I told you the night I asked you to marry me, I carry you in my heart, in my thoughts and in my soul every day and I always will, forever. You know my word of love to you is true because it comes straight from the heart you captured so many years ago when I was a broken, unhappy man who was bent on turning away from love. You are my light, my air, my everything. I love you so much, princess. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came back into my life and I'm never letting you go. I promise to hold you, cherish you and give you my heart and always be by your side... your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us.' Unable to help himself, he lifted her hands, kissing them.

The Shaman blessed the two white gold rings before handing one to Bo. Bo slid the ring on her finger, saying, 'With this token of love, I take you as my wife and spiritual partner.'

Carly received the slightly bigger ring and said, 'With this token of love, I take you as my husband and spiritual partner.' And slid it on Bo's finger with a trembling hand.

'You have made the sacred vows to each other and you are now forever connected. Great Father, Bless this marriage, as Bo and Carly begin their new journey down the road of life together. May earth and heaven mingle, May earth and heaven be one. All through your earthly journey until sets your earthly sun. In sunshine and in shadow…through dancing and in song, May heaven bless your union, throughout your whole life long. By the power vested in me; I pronounce you wedded. You may now kiss your wife.'

Carly couldn't believe they've finally done it. They were Man and Wife… at long, long last! Bo too was dazed, after all this time, he was married to Carly; legally and binding. _My wife!_ He thought as he encircled Carly's waist and planted a long, passionate kiss on her which she returned, her arms locked round his neck. Everyone applauded loudly, laughing and cheering at the happy couple then began spraying them with colourful petals of different flowers.

The start of their new beginning.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

'How did you know they'd prepared it for us?' Carly asked, looking round in delight at the candle lit room Bo led her into. It was their beloved hut from long ago, lovingly and elaborately furnished and decorated again. And like before, in keeping with Mayan custom, they'd secretly made an exit from the wedding reception. It wasn't practised in native Mayan weddings but Soledad had made a huge cake with the words _Congratulations Bo and Carlina_ written in icing while Professor Moore popped open a bottle of Xtabentún and led the toast to their happiness.

'Soledad dropped a heavy hint while you and the Professor were talking. She and two of the professor's students did all this.' Bo explained.

Carly guessed who the students were; Raquel and Marianna; who had told her they'd found her and Bo's story very, very romantic and how lucky they were to have found each other all over again.

'Well, they did a very good job. It's just like I remember it.' She turned to smile up at him as he kissed her hands, one after the other.

'I've never been so happy than I am right now.' She whispered, holding on to him. 'I still can't believe I'm looking at _my husband_.'

'It's all real.' Bo replied softly. 'Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you, princess.' Tears filling his eyes, he kissed her hands again, his lips lingering over the finger bearing her engagement and wedding rings.

Carly freed one hand to wipe his eyes, her own misty. 'It wasn't an easy journey, was it?'

'No, it wasn't. But this moment...' he held her face with both hands. 'Thisbeautiful moment makes it all worth it. We belong to each other, in the truest sense of the word, princess. And maybeit took a very long time but we're back at the beginning of our journey; back in _Corzon Del Cielo_.'

'The Heart of Heaven.' Carly whispered.

'Yeah... the heart of heaven; our own private world, our love. I'm never letting you go again; ever. And we'll be living our love for the rest of our lives, princess. I promise you.' Touching her face, he then pulled her close then they kissed eagerly and fervently, hands slowly undressing each soon as Carly's dress slid noiselessly on the floor, Bo crushed her bare breasts against his chest and lifted her high in his arms, placing her gently on the cool, clean sheets before moving over her, fire licking through his veins. The silence in the room was broken by the sounds of quick breathing and whispered words of love. Hands and fingers caressed skin, lips and tongues merged and duelled; Carly gripped Bo's muscular shoulders as they moved in the age-old, primitive dance of love, meeting his passion with an equal with pleasure, Bo flipped her on top of him and the pace grew wilder and harder; carrying each other to the final, earth shattering peak, their bodies melting together as they lay on the bed, sated and exhausted. Bo shivered and stroked Carly's hair as he felt her lips raining kisses on his chest, aftershocks of fulfillment rippling through him. They'd made love so many times before but this... on this particular night was so wonderfully different. Carly was finally his legal wife; completely and irrevocably attached to him... for all time. Raising her head, he kissed her lingeringly, enfolding her in his arms.

'I love you.' He whispered, meeting her radiant eyes. 'Our love is for always, I hope you believe that.'

'I'm back at the very beginning with the man I love.' She whispered back. 'I believe in anything now.'

'This is the beginning... of an easier, smoother journey for us. None of the mistakes of the past or anyone to stand between us, ever again.'

Carly kissed him, rested her head against his chest, savouring the feel of his hands rubbing her back. 'We'll have to go home sometime though.'

'Hmm...This year or next?' he teased.

Carly laughed softly along with him. 'We have a week and a few days left before you have to go back to work. Duty calls, commissioner.'

Bo sighed. 'True. And what about you? You're going to take that job?'

'I still feel odd about it. When I first came to Salem, I was another young intern walking behind Dr. Horton; I never thought I'll be holding his position some day.'

'Did anybody think a hot headed motorcycle riding punk like me would wound up the Police Commissioner?'

'You've always been above anything you thought of yourself, Bo.'

'And you're prejudiced.' He kissed her head. 'Even when you were scared something might happen to me, you still supported me when I decided to join the force. Remember how you helped me study for the exam?'

'I was strict.'

'But you made up for it... much later.'

Carly rubbed his arm, smiling. 'I remember when I first saw you, after I came back. I was at the hospital, trying to find medication for Rafe... I saw you by the nurses' station. You were holding Theo in your arms and talking to Maxine. Seeing you for the first time in years and hearing the sound of your voice...' she nuzzled against his neck. 'I knew so much had changed since we parted ways but the feelings were there all the same. At first I told myself I was just proud of you and happy that your life had turned out better than mine...'

Bo gripped her tightly. 'You were wrong about that.'

'Far better than mine.' Carly insisted. 'At least you had your family; Shawn Douglas, Zach and then Ciara. I was all alone; Lawrence kept moving us from one place to another so that Frankie couldn't contact me and I was so worried about my daughter. And...'

'And what?' Bo asked, softly.

'Well... sometimes I wondered if you ever thought about me. But that went to hell after Lawrence told me Hope was back in your life. He kept crowing over it at every opportunity; laughing about how it was now easier for you to forget me because you would've left me anyway if he hadn't stolen me away from you.'

'That bastard...' Bo bit out savagely.

'But did you? You know... think of me sometimes?' she asked hesitantly.

'I did.' He confessed softly, anger gone. 'Sometimes when I had a really bad day, I thought about you, wondering if you were happy... if you'd had other kids and my mind would go to what might have been if I'd gotten you out of that casket first.' He resumed stroking her back. 'So many things ran through my mind when I looked into your eyes for the first time in years.'

'The main thing being...?'

'That you were even more beautiful than the last time I saw you. And the whole time we talked, I wondered when I'll see that lovely smile. Your face looked so haunted and scared... I hated seeing you that way.'

Carly kissed his chest.

'But all that's way behind us now, princess. We're together and it's going to stay that way, for good this time. We've both paid our dues; you especially. Which is why I want you to accept the board's offer when we get back to Salem. The hospital couldn't have chosen a better Chief of Staff to run it.'

'Now who's being prejudiced?' She said softly, raising her head to meet his eyes again, one finger tracing his upper lip. Grinning, he nipped the tip of her finger. 'Great minds think alike, remember? But I mean it. The sky's the limit; just go for it.'

She smiled back. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Bo pulled her down to kiss her deeply again, then gently rolled her on her back and they made love several times over for the rest of the night.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly was awoken by something velvety brushing against her cheek. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was a half open rose and then Bo's smiling face hovering over hers. 'Good morning, princess.' He murmured, handing it to her. Carly sniffed it briefly before sitting up to kiss him; their lips joining lovingly. 'Good morning... husband.' She stroked his unshaven cheek with the back of her hand. 'It still feels like a dream; almost too beautiful to be real.'

'You're almost too beautiful to be real.' He kissed her again, wrapping his arms round her. 'Everything about you; your mind, your heart...everything. The whole time you were in a coma and I sat beside you, holding your hand... I kept praying that when you opened your eyes, they would look at me like they used to... before I screwed up.' He looked deep in the green eyes staring back at him with love and warmth. 'Promise you'll never stop looking at me like that.'

'I promise.' Carly replied softly. 'And do you promise, to always wake me up like this, with this smile on your face, reminding me that I'm the luckiest woman on earth? And...' she touched his face again. 'That I'll never lose you?'

'You never have to be afraid of that, princess. Because I'm not going anywhere. Not for anything, or anyone.' He took hold of her hand, rubbing his thumb over the rings. 'These aren't the only things binding us. Our love, our bond, our souls; every one of them...unbreakable.' He kissed her long and deep. 'You also promise that you'll always stay strong for us, be by my side no matter what the future brings?'

Carly's intense kiss spoke louder than words and there was no talking for a little while.

'We should get dressed and go grab some breakfast.' She said breathlessly as Bo's hands began stoking a gnawing hunger through her body again.

'In another few minutes.' He whispered, running his lips along her jaw and neck.

'But aren't you...' Carly exhaled sharply as he moved up to her ear. 'Aren't you starving?'

'I'm starved for you.'

And with that came more lovemaking. For the next ten minutes.

::::::::::::::::::::::

The rest of their vacation was spent in Cancun after a few days at Chichén Itzá. While they both felt sad at leaving their very special place; Bo promised Carly they'll come back on their one year anniversary and then the next.

'Home Sweet Home.' Carly said wryly as Bo unlocked the door of their apartment.

'No...' Bo stopped her as she was about to follow him inside. Dropping their bags, he lifted her in his arms and carried her across the threshold, covering her with kisses as he deposited her on the couch. 'Welcome home, Mrs. Brady.' He murmured against her lips then kissed her over again.

Carly stroked his cheeks. 'Are you dreading everyone's reaction to our news, like I am?' she asked softly.

'They'll get over it in time; we did what we wanted for us.' Was Bo's firm reply. 'And certain people will also have to accept the fact that you're my wife now.'

'Victor will blow a fuse.'

'We should be so lucky.' He retorted, honestly not caring what his biological father thought. 'I'm done with him for good this time; so the hell with him. As for Kayla and Mum; I'd like to see them showing any disrespect to you from now on.'

'Oh Bo...' Carly said, distressed at the thought of a long lasting feud. 'Surely they won't still be aggressive towards me after all this time?'

'They'll be very heartless then if they are.' Bo's face was hard and unrelenting. 'You almost died saving my daughter so they should be asking you for forgiveness a hundred times over. And I'm not going to have anything to do with them until they do!'

Carly winced, praying it won't come to that; it wouldn't be a good start to their marriage at all. But not wanting to ruin their first day home, she didn't argue. Instead, she smiled, slipping her arms round his neck. 'So what should we do now?'

Bo frowned, pretending to be thinking hard which made her break out in helpless giggles.

'Well we could let the kids know we're back in town but I sort of want you all to myself...'

 _'_ You've had me all to yourself for four whole weeks!' she reminded, laughingly trying to disentangle herself from his arms which were already fast placing her on lockdown. 'Get off me... I want to take a shower.'

'Even better.' he leered, kissing down her neck before rising, pulling her to her feet.

'Commissioner Brady, you are a sex fiend!' she complained as he began undressing her as soon as they got to the bathroom.

'Sure I am... that's why you married me, doc.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

' _Married?!_ ' Nicholas spluttered after the bombshell was dropped. 'Without inviting us to the wedding?'

'I can't believe you did this without telling us, how could you?' Melanie exclaimed, staring at the rings glittering on her mother's finger. 'Oh Bo, we would've wanted to be there! It's not fair!'

'We wanted it to be just us, our way.' Bo forcibly got a word in, refusing to let them make him or Carly feel guilty. 'Understand... it took a very long time coming and we didn't want to wait any longer; with the planning and whatever. Besides, there was no time to invite you lot to fly over to Chichén Itzá.'

'Chichén Itzá?' Melanie asked in surprise and delight, remembering what that place had meant to them, according to Carly's stories. 'That's where you got married?'

'At the foot of El Castillo;we had a native Mayan wedding!' Carly said enthusiastically, reliving the happiest day of her life. 'I'm so, so sorry we didn't invite you all like Bo said... we just couldn't wait any longer. Please don't be mad at us.'

Melanie and Nicholas glared at Bo but only for a minute; their faces soon softening.

'Congratulations Mum, we couldn't be happier for you!' Nicholas shook Bo's hand. 'And congratulations to you too, I hope you both will be very happy.'

'Thanks Nick. I promise I'll take good care of her.'

'I'll hold you up on that.'

Melanie hugged her new step father, as Nicholas hugged Carly; kissing his cheek before whispering in his ear. 'But so you know, if you ever hurt Mum again, Nick and I will punish and torture you in ways you've never heard of.'

Bo grinned ruefully as she pulled away; the warning was playful but he sensed the faint steely tone in her voice.

'I never will Mel, I promise you both that. I love her very much.'

Melanie's eyes, so like her mother's,regarded him solemnly. 'I know you do. Just make sure your mistakes don't repeat themselves, okay?'

Bo touched his step daughter's cheek reassuringly. 'They won't... ever again. Because I know what I'll be without Carly. Empty.' He looked at Carly who was in deep conversation with Nicholas. 'I really mean it.'

Taking her mother aside as Nicholas talked to Bo, she whispered. 'See what Love and Time's done for you; just like Adrienne said.'

'Yes, so much.' Carly said emotionally as Melanie hugged her again.

'You of all people deserve it, Mum. When someone like you gives so much love, you get it back ten-fold. And I'm very, very happy for you. No more sadness from now on.'

'No.' Carly lovingly glanced at Bo over Melanie's shoulder. 'Only love. And I'll be living it with that wonderful man over there from now on.'


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Hope brought Ciara over to the apartment later. Ciara, wild with joy at seeing them again, squeezed Carly tightwith her small arms after hugging Bo. 'I missed you so much!' She squealed.

'We missed you too and look what we brought you.' Bo handed a small box to Ciara; which revealed a silver charm bracelet. Hope watched as Carly clasped it on Ciara's wrist, her face impassive. 'So... how was your trip?' she asked.

'It was great; it was something I really needed.' Carly replied as Bo didn't seem inclined to; his manner towards his ex wife decidedly frigid.

'Well of course, after what you went through.' Hope hesitated then looked down at her daughter. 'Sweetie, why don't you go to your room for a bit, I want to talk to Daddy and Carly.'

'Okay.' Flashing a hero worship smile at Carly, the child scurried to the guest room she used whenever she stayed with Bo.

'Well?' Bo asked, frostiness at full blast.

'Bo, please.' Carly said quietly, wanting as much as possible to avoid an altercation.

'No it's okay. He has the right to be mad at me, you both have that right, what with my behaviour towards you before you left town. The way I acted so ungrateful and heartless and I'm not, Carly... really.' Hope's face was now earnest.

'Then why was it so hard for you to go and at least say thank you to the woman who saved our daughter, huh?' Bo snapped, ignoring Carly's imploring look. 'You, Kayla, Ma... Doug and Julie and Maggie;you were all simply too proud to admit you were wrong about her.'

Carly shifted under Bo's protective arm round her shoulders, very embarrassed and greatly longing for this awkward conversation to end very soon.

'Yes, you're right!' Hope snapped back, feeling like a child being rebuked, a thing she's always hated but she forced down her anger with great effort. 'I was too proud to come; after everything that happened to you and everything I said and thought about you... you actually saved my daughter even after you lost yours and probably blamed me for it...'

'You didn't cause my miscarriage.' Carly said quickly. 'Neither you or Bo had anything to do with it, it happened and I've made my peace with it. And what went on afterwards was a period we'll do well to simply forget and move on.'

'How can you possibly just forget it?' Hope demanded, incredulously. 'I have so much to apologise for, so many things I regret...'

Bo looked away, irritated by the drama. If she really wanted to apologise to Carly, she should get on with it and be done.

' _Hope_.' Carly said emphatically. 'Life's far too short to go over regrets. What I did for Ciara that night, I would do again- miscarriage or no and I don't hold any grudge against you. Please, please... don't wear yourself out with guilt.'

That only made Hope feel worse, far worse than how she'd felt after Shawn Douglas had told her all about how Carly had gotten him out of the oil shaft and the many ways she was there for him, especially the two agonising months Bo was missing. If she had to lose Bo to another woman, she gladly and sincerely preferred relinquishing him to Carly Manning, who definitely deserved to be happy with him and vice versa.

'Thank you.' she said at last. 'Lord knows I don't deserve your forgiveness and I can't think of anyone else who would let me off this easy. But all the same Carly and you too Bo... I apologise for my behaviour and I hope we'll be able to get along from now on.'

'Well we hope so too, Hope.' Bo said, still not letting go of Carly. 'And you might as well know now, Carly and I got married in México.'

'I know.' Hope nodded, smiling faintly. 'I noticed Carly's rings. Congratulations, I really mean that.'

'Thanks.' Carly's returning smile was also faint but she knew sincerity when she heard it. Hope was letting go at long last.

'Well...' Hope adjusted the strap of her shoulder bag. 'I have to go, tell Ciara I said goodbye.' She hesitated and then gave Carly an unexpected hug. 'Thank you again.' She said softly, her smile wider before departing.

'That wasn't so bad, thank God.' Bo remarked after closing the door after her. Carly was wearing an odd expression on her face. Concerned, he touched her shoulder. 'Princess, what's wrong?'

'I...I don't want this, Bo.' She turned to look at him, eyes troubled. ' I don't want people lining up apologising to me. I won't be able to forget everything that happened if they keep reminding me with their "I'm sorry, Carly"!'

'It still doesn't mean they don't have to do it. Even before we slept together your name was already dragged into the mud, like they never knew you before! How do you think that made me feel?'

'I didn't care.'

'Don't lie to me, princess, you did; you just managed to hide it and you barely managed to hide what I put you through...'

' _Will you stop referring to it!_ ' Carly cried, exasperated now. 'Just stop! I don't ever, ever want you to go back to guilty memory lane; not you, not the family, not the Hortons. I don't want to be reminded of that terrible time and I don't need words to know that they're sorry.' She cupped his face with both hands. ' You want to know the moment I actually forgave you? When you read the scroll with me at the hospital. You took me back to where we were all those years ago, when we belonged to each other... so nothing mattered from then on.'

'Really?' Bo asked, touched by her admission.

'Yes. It was so sweet and meaningful, a huge bouquet of roses with a card saying "forgive me" wouldn't have been half as precious.' Her arms now circled his neck. 'That was the reason why I forgave you; besides the fact that I love you so very much. I don't need an apology from them before I forgive them. I already have.'

'I can't believe you sometimes...' he whispered, pushing back her hair with his fingers. 'Even after everything?'

'Even after everything.' Was the soft reply. 'Real forgiveness heals and helps a person to forget, not referring to the past and passing judgement over and over again.'

Overwhelmed with love and tenderness for her, Bo kissed her passionately, not once but several times; holding her tight in his arms. The whole time they'd been apart, sixteen long years without each other, she never changed; remaining the stubborn yet compassionate woman he'd fallen in love with so many years he'd come so close to losing her all over again; to another man and the cold hands of death. Every day for the rest of their lives, she'll always see just how much he loved her.

Ciara came out as the last kiss ended and they broke the happy news of their marriage to her which resulted in a joyful and emotional group hug.

Later on, Carly phoned her brother, who was ominously silent when she told him she and Bo were now married. 'I've forgiven him Frankie and I need you to forgive him too.' She said pleadingly. 'He loves me, really he does.'

'Is he there?' Frankie asked.

'He's right beside me.'

'Put him on.'

Carly put the phone on speaker. 'Bo?'

'Hi Frankie.'

He heard his brother, or rather brother-in-law clear his throat. 'Audra keeps calling me a hot head and maybe I am but I have to be where my sister is concerned. You surely understand why it's hard for me to trust you.'

'I do, man. But I really love Carly and believe me... she'll never suffer any pain from me, ever again.' Bo said earnestly, willing for Frankie to be convinced. 'I want us to move on, be friends again; what do you say?'

A minute of silence and then Frankie spoke again, 'Well, since you two have done the deed there's nothing else except give you my blessing. Congratulations to you both, big bro.'

Bo and Carly smiled with relief. 'Thanks so much, honey. Where's Audra?'

'She's out but I'll tell her your news of course. She's going to be psyched that her idea turned out more than great.' He said with dry humour.

'It did and we can't thank you both enough.' Bo stroked Carly's hair. 'Give her our love and we hope to see you back here soon.'

::::::::::::::::

Carly had told Bo she needed no apologies from the family but they didn't give her a choice in the matter all. Caroline showed up at the apartment the next day with a chocolate covered cheese cake, a single white rose on top of the box. As she handed it to Carly, she looked at her earnestly, lips trembling with emotion. 'Carly, I'm...'

'Don't, Caroline.' Carly interrupted, putting the box down to take her hands. 'Please don't.'

'Please dear, just let me do this, or I'll never be able to live with myself.' Caroline gripped Carly's fingers in hers, tears already forming in her eyes. 'I'm so... so sorry for the way I treated you, for everything I accused you of...'

Carly shook her head firmly, hugging her tightly. 'It's over, all over... we never have to refer to it again. Please...'

And like Hope had felt, Caroline felt all the more ashamed at Carly's unconditional kind-heartedness as she hugged her back; kissing her on both cheeks, tears pouring down hers. 'Welcome.' She said softly, touching Carly's face. 'Welcome back to the family.' She turned to Bo, hugging him as well. 'I'm sorry too, son, for everything.'

'That's okay, ma. I've forgotten all about it.' Bo kissed his mother.

Caroline smiled at both of them. And congratulations to you both on... I know you're going to be very happy.' The couple exchanged loving looks. There was no doubt about that.

'And...' she added enthusiastically, clapping her hands. 'Since we didn't make the ceremony, we are going to have a proper reception with the whole family.'

'Oh that's not necessary...' Carly winced as Bo squeezed her wrist a tad too hard, signalling her not to argue.

'No, no... We must have a celebration and we will!' Caroline said firmly. 'We'll have a big cake and all the trimmings!'

Which is what they had at the house a week later, the guests including Carly's children, Daniel and the out of town Bradys; Frankie and Audra, Shawn Douglas, Belle and Claire, Carrie and her husband Austin, Kimberly and her sons, Sami's twin Eric and Max and Bo's daughter Chelsea.

Frankie embraced his sister and solemnly shook hands with Bo, wishing them both happiness. Audra, overjoyed they were now married, insisted on hearing all about the ceremony.

And there was of course Kayla who held Carly in her arms for several minutes, crying quietly. 'Forgive me.' She whispered in her ear.

'Kayla, hush.' Carly said, kissing her. 'We're sisters again, so none of that.'

Kayla smiled tearfully as Kimberly hugged her as well. 'Only one person's missing... Isabella. I wish she could have been here to see you both happy at last.'

'Oh, I wouldn't say that, Kim.' Bo said, exchanging a knowing glance at Carly. 'She's always with us and I'm certain she's more than happy we're together.'

'Hey... my turn to hug the bride.' John elbowed Bo aside to pull Carly close. 'Looking even more beautiful doc.' He grinned, scanning her face.

'Well you don't look so bad yourself, and of course you too, old friend.' Carly exchanged a hug with Marlena and then Adrienne and Jennifer who squeezed her joyfully, grinning all over their faces.

'It's so wonderful to see you again, Carly and lord knows you've aged better than I have.' Marlena teased.

'Well, I think we're not bad looking for women over 40!' Jennifer retorted jokingly, making them laugh.

While the women surrounded Carly, admiring her rings, Chelsea congratulated her father. 'She's beautiful, Dad.' She commented.

'Thanks honey, she makes me very happy.'

'I can tell, from the look in your eyes.' Chelsea smiled warmly.'Shawn D told me all about her and Mum added her bit. It must have so weird seeing her again after so long.'

'An understatement because I never thought I'd ever see her again or we'll end up back together after all that time. We found each other again after a lot of obstacles because it was just meant to be.'

'Seeing you two with each other, no can say what you two got isn't deep.' Chelsea kissed him. 'You both stay happy.'

Roman led the toast after everyone's glasses were full of champagne. 'To my little brother and my new sister-in-law; the bravest and most wonderful woman I've ever known and many years of love and happiness.'

'Hear, Hear!' was the general chorus.

After the cake was cut, Melanie put on some music and the party became even livelier.

'Happy, princess?' Bo asked, hugging his wife from behind.

'With everybody here, celebrating and sharing our joy; deliriously happy.' Carly rested against him, watching Frankie chatting with Roman.'And one more thing besides being with the family again.'

'Yeah, what's that.'

In reply, she pushed his hands lower, pressing them on her stomach. Bo didn't understand at first but suddenly a wonderful thought struck him as he felt something.

'Princess...' he whispered, his fingers detecting a small bulge. 'Are you... are we...?'

'I found out yesterday.' She whispered. 'I didn't tell you because I wanted to be sure.'

'Oh my God...' he kissed the back of her neck, caressing her stomach. A long hoped reunion and now another miracle. 'Are you scared?'

'A little. But for the most part, I'm very grateful.' Carly whispered back, emotion in her voice. 'But I'm not ready to tell everybody just yet.'

'Sure...whatever you want.' Bo turned her round to face him, meeting her radiant eyes. 'We'll have our own private celebration when we get home. All night long.'

'As long as we don't get too carried away and wake Ciara.' She grinned, pressing her face against him.

'Oh stop with the mushy stuff and get your butts to the dance floor!' Justin exclaimed in mock disgust. Laughing with sheer joy, Bo dragged his bride to the middle of the room, every one applauding and cheering encouragement as Bo spun Carly to the music.

 _Everybody one, everybody two, everybody free_

 _Everybody needs to touch, you know, now and then_

 _And everybody wants a good, good friend_

 _Everybody wants to be_

 _Closer to Free_

 _I said everybody one, everybody two, everybody free_

 _Everybody wants to live_

 _Like they wanna live and_

 _Everybody wants to love like they wanna love and_

 _Everybody wants to be_

 _Closer to Free_

 _Yeah, Closer to Free_

 _Yeah, Closer to Free_

 _Closer to Free..._

And that was how Bo and Carly Brady felt; completely free to love each other and openly live their love like they had the right to. For always.

EPILOGUE

Vivian Alamain was found guilty of attempted murder and was sentenced to 30 years in prison, her accomplice Gus Pascal receiving the same sentence.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

After making her peace with Bo and Carly, Hope began dating her divorce lawyer, Damon Ward but the relationship never lead to marriage; she was done with it.

:::::::::::::::::::

Daniel and Jennifer got married in a simple civil wedding; Doug, Hope's father, gave her away. He and Julie and the rest of the Hortons also made their peace with Carly.

::::::::::::::

Lexie and Abe moved to Philadelphia with Theo and Carly assumed the position of Chief of Staff , still managing to spend time with her husband.

:::::::::::::::

'Push again, Carly.'

Beads of sweat on her forehead, Carly obeyed, moaning in excruciating pain. Bo held her hand tightly.

'Stay with me Princess, I'm right here.'

'I can see the head... one more push!' Dr. Heather Shaw urged. Carly pushed again with the last of her strength. A hearty cry of a new born infant finally sounded.

'It's a boy.' Heather said, happy tears in her eyes visible above the surgical mask. 'He's perfect!'

'Oh he is!' Melanie said softly, tears running down her cheeks as she beheld her baby brother. 'And he's so beautiful!'

The baby was cleaned and wrapped in a shawl before placed in Carly's arms.

'Oh Bo...' she whispered. 'Our baby. We have a baby...'

Bo gazed down at their son, who quietened as he peered at them out of his tiny eyes, squirming in Carly's arms. 'He's incredible.' He said softly, stroking his soft cheek. 'So beautiful. He has your eyes, princess.'

'But he looks like you and a bit like Shawn D.' She kissed the child on the forehead.'Oh my God...' She looked up at her husband. 'I love you.'

Bo kissed her, long and tenderly. 'Love you too, princess.'

The child was baptized Ryan Francis Brady two weeks later in church; Frankie and Audra, who was six months pregnant, appointed his godparents. Bo and Carly's happiness was finally complete.

 **THE END**


End file.
